


Night Caller OSW

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BJ Alex re-hash au, Daniel is an adorable fluffball with hidden perviness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Slow Burn Romance, Video Sex, based off BJ Alex, daniel as a shy fanboy, daniel helps seongwu get over his scars, dirty chatting, live chat broadcaster seongwu, masters of duality, nerdy virgin Daniel, phone sex operator seongwu, seongwu as a sexy loner, seongwu has cute moments too, seongwu is kinda messed up and frustrating, seongwu is very different at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Ong Seongwu (user OSW) is a lonely, bitter, basically friendless young man sworn off from relationships and who doesn't like himself. His hobby after work is also the only sort of relationship that he allows and how he usually relieves his urges and loneliness. He runs a live stream broadcast channel where he gives lonely, horny souls like himself a brief taste of romance with a side of steamy. He's popular because of his advanced acting skills, creative set-ups, detailed descriptions and soothing yet sensual voice. Only he can make you feel like you're with him with mere words.Kang Daniel (user DK<3OSW) is a nerdy virgin never had more than a crush in his twenty-four years of life. He learns about the site from his gaming friend and over time falls in love with OSW, becoming his biggest fan. He tunes in every night, gifts him with acorns, suggests what the caller can do during his act, gets addicted to any small form of recognition. He's satisfied merely being a fan even though he falls deeper and deeper each night.Everything changes when Daniel gets the chance of a lifetime--to have a one-on-one call with his favorite caller.NOTE: This story is based off of the manhwa BJ Alex
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chance of a Lifetime

**9/13 11:20 pm**

***following are random unnamed online users except the bolded one* **

_I love this concept!!! Date with the kinky art student rules!!_

_You’re freaking cute, baby. If only there’s a person like this in real art class_

_That voice like melted chocolate waaahh_

_My ears are dripping honey_

_Marry me!!_

_I could cum from just your hums when you think you’re so flipping hot_

_I’ve already cum and we barely started haha_

_Baby, repeat that last bit please and thanks_

_If I was there, I’d bone you through the floor_

Seongwoo chuckled softly, laying on his bed with a long carrot shaped pillow between his legs. He was crooked up on his elbow, checking the colorful comments flying across his black laptop from the live stream, absently drumming his hands on his bent thigh.

“You wish you knew how hot I really was, you bunch of pervs. I’d singe your ball hair off.”

The twenty-something company worker’s extra job/unusual hobby was entertaining people with his sensuality and impressive acting skills that he had next to no use of after college he’d once thought through online broadcasts. It was a paid-membership, private radio show that operated merely through live-chat streaming. They kept his name and personal information absolutely private and if users made an issue, he could easily report them for his own security to the admins.

Every night of the week at eleven, for thirty to forty minutes depending on how long he was choosing to stretch out his material plans, he gave his listeners’ ears a pleasant show. He’d complete his most recent dating concept outline complete with some dialogue ideas after dinnertime, then talk to the viewers who couldn’t see him as if they were there with him live, explaining in detail what they were doing, what he was wearing, making up dialogue between himself and what the commenters suggested through the live chats. Usually, as his spoiled, horny users demanded, it travelled to the sensual side. Not that he minded because he needed to get off somehow, the regular way was pretty stale.

Dating for real was out of the question but Ong Seongwoo aka OSW enjoyed this sort of faceless virtual dating, especially all the compliments that people gave him that boosted his confidence and made him feel good about himself. Ever since he was younger, he felt satisfied and confident from the thrills of being admired and adored, though that didn’t happen as often in recent years with the way his real life self was. He had been tempted to do video calling but that might put him at risk of someone recognized him around the city and he found masks stuffy, so he’d opted for purely audio. Also, he wasn’t confident enough with his expressions and looks to pull it off visual broadcasts figured.

“Woops, I spilled paint on your crotch. What ever should I do?” he asked with mock innocence, touching his pouty lips in order to successfully act better. “Sorry, Sunbae. Ottokhae~”

As he had explained to the group of perverted listeners who didn’t appreciate fine details the same way that he did spamming the comment section, he was dressed in white, loosely tied slacks, a colorful striped sweater, red beret and oversized glasses. His raven hair stuck from under the cute, artsy cap in wavy, shiny, luscious cascades since it was his pride and he took extra good care of it. Just as he did with his skin which was milky, shimmering like a freshwater pearl.

_Wipe it off with your hands, then linger, hmm~_

_Lick it!_

_Isn’t it poisonous though? Maybe not a smart idea_

_Let’s just say there’s edible paint, it’s only fantasy, he’s not really doing it_

_Better, ask him to take his pants off! It’s fantasy, a dirty one, so why not_

_Right, get on your knees and lick it like the nasty slut I know you are (Reported)_

_I can sense a handjob coming at this rate huhu exciting_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ Hmm, maybe best of both the soft and hard worlds? Sunbae says you’re so cute when your clumsy, pinches your cheek playfully with a sweet smile, and then takes off his pants himself, smile turning wicked_

“Oh, good idea. Let’s go with that one. Sunbae told me that I’m cute and teased me for being clumsy. Cheek pinching is actually a turn on for me. Not that I have that much baby fat. Then, suddenly he stands up, unzips his fly, and takes his pants down to his knees with this evil grin. I gasp, turn red and cover my face like a catholic schoolgirl who has never seen a pair of undies before. But I’m honestly hard as a rock. Because art students are often kinky like that.”

Seongwoo put his hand on his cheek, feigning he were horrified but with his eyes drifting to the nether-regions of the classroom related porn-star of which this scenario was based off of. He always had videos playing to help him stay aroused and give him pointers for visual explanations. He gasped and acted as adorable and innocent as possible.

“Omo, Sunbae! What are you doing? How can you, so suddenly! Cover up!”

Seongwoo returned his voice to his narrator version which was slightly huskier and lower than he usually talked, so as to seduce the hell out of the listeners’ ears.

“Then, Sunbae laughs and puts his hands on his hips, wiggling his brows. You know you want to look. Go ahead. I’m not ashamed. I don’t mind if you touch.”

Next, he moved his hand up to cover his eyes. He mimicked peeking through his hands, his own cock twitching at the thick dick on the screen that some nerdy student half-undressed in a school uniform was servicing passionately.

“H-how could I? Sunbae, we’ve barely even held hands. Were you always perverted?”

“Yes, you made me that way. Because you’re too alluring. If I kiss you first, then will you touch me? Hmm, how should the kiss be guys?” Seongwoo paused in his act, changing the way his voice was and looking over at the comment section window, his hand resting on his thigh.

_Fiery hot! Burn my pubes off!_

_Battle for dominance!_

_Tongues and slobber everywhere._

_Make it messy, I like my kisses a total mess_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ Shouldn’t it be slow but firm? You can go gradual from there. The character is innocent and going rough from the beginning would scare them. But do whatever you want, hyung. Your ideas are the best, whatever they are._

“Good point, you have there, DK. I like that you pay attention to the character and story I’m creating instead of just jumping to the gun like these other desperate pervs. I appreciate that. I’m gonna go with your suggestion then.”

Seongwoo hummed pleasantly, brushing the DK and the <3 as his name popped up, having given him suddenly 100 acorns. If he mentioned the user names or incorporated their ideas, sometimes they dropped more acorns in the middle of the session like that out of excitement at being acknowledged minutely. Those acorns acted as something like bonus tips and the combined total helped to increase his ranking on the site.

_That DK again, what a cute kiddo you are…Always overly excited like a puppy and eager to please. How I wish there were more helpful, adorable users like you. _

There were many repeating, active users on his channel but DK as he nicknamed him was one of the only ones that the night caller remembered. Something about the sweet, sensitive, considerate things he said and that he never changed his cute, sort of childish username made him memorable. He could picture that the guy was probably some teenage or early twenties rather innocent virgin with a romantic, sentimental side and quite intelligent, maybe a huge nerd who liked to fanboy over him as if he were some sort of idol.

He was obviously lecherous, desperate, and probably homely looking like the rest if he was in this dark hole for thrills, but there was something genuine, human, preciously pure about him that was rare to be seen. Like the fact that he usually gave good suggestions for how to continue the story and took into consideration Seongwoo’s character’s needs more so than his own. He wasn’t ever looking to quickly proceed to the nasty stuff in the chats just to get off selfishly. He wasn’t disappointed or hurling curses and demands at him for deciding not to go down the nsfw path either. He came on every night, logging in before he did and leaving casual and encouraging comments for him to see before he’d arrived. As if he wanted to be a source of comfort and strength, even if there was slight chance at being noticed with the massive number of comments.

Sometimes Seongwoo would log in but hide that he was online in order to read those comments peacefully, wishing that he could talk about general stuff but not really wanting the whole world to know about his personal life such as what he did or ate that day. Seongwoo was trying in his own way to make an artful form of entertainment for a particular group of lonely, horny users that had free time to chat like himself. Unlike other users, Seongwoo personally liked to build up the story and make it like an erotic, realistic movie because the imagery and connection to someone even a fantasy relationship got him turned on more. It felt more satisfying when he came towards the end after lots of piled-up tension.

That’s what he had found through his live broadcasting experience. Maybe that’s because it seemed more like a relationship than something purely physical. He couldn’t have that now, but he sometimes missed it, or certain parts of it like the intimacy and the dates that built up excitement along with fuzzy, secure feelings.

With DK online every night so diligently, always being genuinely kind and giving him encouragement and praise and acorn gifts, it sort of felt like he had a virtual boyfriend. The sort of boyfriend that he would want in real life if he were searching and available. He pictured that he was with a boyfriend who had DK’s personality with a randomly pieced together figure that was the sort of guy he was into. That helped him enjoy his intimate moments instead of just getting off to erotic videos and feeling sort of cheap and gross afterwards.

_I don’t think you’re really Sunbae material, kiddo, but I’d like to picture your actual self tonight if you don’t mind the intrusion. Hmm, maybe it’s time to use that wild card I haven’t utilized in a long time. Tonight just the prepared visuals just aren’t cutting it. It isn’t as hot as I recalled before. The person in my vision is fuzzy as well. I dislike that they never have a face in my mind, that’s just creeping me out after I had that Ghibli movie marathon. Maybe I need a partner that’s good at coming up with dialogue to fool around with. Someone a bit more involved in live action._

“Break for a surprise segment guys! It’s been a long time since I’ve done this, but I’ve been thinking about it and decided that today is perfect. I’m sort of more in the mood to have a face to face interaction tonight. As you know, I don’t have a boyfriend currently, so I’m running low on material and inspiration while my urges for intimacy grow worse and worse. I think it would be great if one of my lucky ‘sweethearts’ helps me with this. So, I’ve done a draw and the winner is….*drumroll please DK heart OSW! Congratulations. I’ll be personally calling you on the app in five minutes so be ready for me, baby. Let’s have some fun one-on-one time~”

_WHAT?_

_That exists?! How I only know now?_

_LUCKY FUCKER_

_What did DK do in a past life to win that?_

_All of a sudden? Seems our babe is seriously horny_

_I’m so jelly I could die why why why not me _

_Ugh fml that should be me I’m so good at dirty talking_

_Have fun DK tell us how hot it is_

_One on one naughty talk time, hope you live DK_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ NEH? I’M SEEING THINGS, RIGHT?_

_No, you aren’t kkk_

_If you can’t, chicken out, just forget it_

_Pass the chance, live another day_

_I’ll take you up on that instead, born ready to please you, babe_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ kasjfkl2839!!!!_

Seongwoo chuckled, immensely amused by DK’s adorable, panicked reaction. It must be the shock of the century to hear that your idol was suddenly going to be calling you. He didn’t have a clue what he was getting into, what the aroused vixen was thinking evilly.

“See you in four minutes, DK. If you don’t pick up the call when it comes through the app, then you snooze you lose. Chance of a lifetime and I don’t do call backs. I’m excited to meet you though, Sunbae. So, I hope that you won’t chicken out or gay panic on me. I’m really eager to spend time with you.”

He licked his lip noisily and kissed near to the mic of his laptop for good measure, sure his ‘sweethearts’ would jizz in their pants and have their minds blown just from that. It was amusing as hell, especially thinking of how jelly they would be and how DK was probably flapping around like a chicken with its head cut off. The idea was making his cock twitch excitedly, nearly about to burst a hole in his slacks, his fingers and nipples were tingling, wanting to be connected, his thighs hot and ready to be freed.

_HOLY FUCK_

_He’s burning sun level turned on, you lucky dog._

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ alkfjsjfks I’m gonna become the Sunbae?!!! You mean, the continuation of--!_

_Wtf so we don’t get to know what happens or hear baby cum T.T_

_You better tell us tomorrow what happened dude_

_I’m so fucking jelly imma jump out the window and kms_

_Hing T.T_

_Can you do this chance more often? Please??? Once a week maybe?_

_So unfair_

_Jelly jelly jelly _

_Lucky bastard, DK tch, I hate u cus I wanna b u_

_Can’t you stay online and give us a little bit more teasing, Hun? _

_I already miss you…_

_Next time, you have to cum twice as hard with us then! >.<_

Although Seongwoo was mildly annoyed, he merely rolled his eyes instead of huffing or sighing in irritation like he normally would. He had to respect his users and be careful not to lose their favor too much less they abandon him for another channel. He really wanted to get right on that private call with DK who he was dying to talk to (and torture). It unfortunately would have to wait a bit.

“Alright, alright. Since my sulky dears are so adorable and don’t know how to share. Tell you what. I’ll graciously tell you a snippet of the rest of the story so that you won’t be too sore losers and you’ll have something to fap to afterwards. But I’m going to have to cut the call shorter than usual guys. I’ll make it up to you by making tomorrow ten minutes longer and extra hot. Maybe I’ll come twice? Or you want me to use a toy as I describe the thrusting? It’s been a while since I used one online. Will that pacify my horny pups?”

Ye_s!!!! Do that!_

_Pups lol indeed I am_

_We’re def OSW’s bitch_

_*woof *woof *pant *pant_

_Collar me and leash me, idc_

_Put up a vote for us!_

_We need a vote or it didn’t happen!_

_If DK dies or doesn’t answer, come back online and continue the story please_

_Please step on me someday_

“Alright, I’ll put up a vote you need to answer before ten pm tomorrow then. I hope I didn’t kill DK from the excitement. He seemed quite shocked. Hehe. Cutey.

Anyways, dears~ I’ve got two minutes left. Let’s continue the story. So, Sunbae leans in, holds my face and kisses me super gentle and slow. It makes me melt and my heart get all fluttery. It’s so soft and sweet. Then, he kisses me again and again, firmer. He opens his mouth to nibble and flicker his tongue along my bottom lip. It feels so good that I gasp and moan, pressing up eagerly into him for more. Then, we’re making out, not at all romantic like before, and he’s grabbed my hand by the wrist, pulling it to his crotch. By then, he’s ridiculously hard, like a pole jabbing a hole nearly through my palm. I grab it firmly and roll my palm along the base, which makes him jerk. He’s thrusting into my hand and moaning into the kiss as I mercilessly rub harder and faster, driving us both wild with excitement…”

_The best part is here_

_Such a god with descriptions_

_Baby’s gotta be a writer_

_Nah, I think he’s probably an actor_

_This feels so real_

_I’m so fucking hard_

_I’m touching myself, don’t stop baby, it’s so good_

_More more more babe this is so hot_

_Mind is blown and it only took a minute, this is why I follow this channel_

_Fuck why must you leave early I’m so horny now take care of this_

_I need you, don’t go baby_

_God damn you’re the best_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ I don’t think I’m going to live…_

Seongwoo paused in the middle of rubbing his nipples under his sweater as he imagined a moaning, messy heavy make out session with a faceless, thick, beefy stranger in an art classroom, his erection defiling the innocent carrot plushy he was rubbing up against and threatening to rip a hole in his slacks. He smiled brightly as soon as he saw a familiar blue heart and simple bolded initials. His baby boy DK was back online, yes!

“Oh, DK is back. So, you’re not dead yet, good to hear hehe. I guess that you’re ready for me? Because I’m super ready for you, Sunbae~ Everyone else, have a good night. I love you. See you tomorrow, darlings. Mmm-muah!”

He blew a giant kiss close to the microphone, moving the curser to log out of the chat right after. He was feeling excited, so he didn’t drag out the goodbye and read the whiney complimentary comments like usual.

He was having difficulty not to burst into giggles. A stroke of genius it was to recall those couple of times he cashed in on the company’s wild card benefit, which was risky thus not recommended but was also a good tactic to keep certain loyal users satisfied and continuing to come around. He was allowed to use the site’s private DMs to call users, though he had to give up some of his acorns and time to do it plus the users were demanding for a couple days after asking when he would give the chance again.

Today, he’d decided he was going to do more than just a one-to-one regular voice call. He was very much thankful and fond of DK; plus he was curious about what he looked like and how old he was. Was he as young, cute, fluffy-cheeked, and shy as he imagined? The idea of seeing a blushing, nerdy virgin with a bunch of baby fat going into near cardiac arrest from even a hint of flirting and making his whole night was thrilling.

_I’m coming for you, DK. Let’s have a fun date just you and me. Don’t die but if you do RIP, it’s been fun dirty chatting with you. _

The night caller was already licking his lips and palming his crotch, realizing he was much hornier than usual. He hoped this kiddo wasn’t a disappointment. He could really use a good orgasm and some new material. Then again, how good did he expect a virgin nerd to be? He’d be lucky if the guy said more than a couple words and lasted more than a minute. It was probably better that he didn’t set his expectations high or he wouldn’t be able to have much fun.

_Awwwwww _

_Don’t go baby!!! _

_I was just getting so into that too, shit_

_The best part though T.T This fucking sucks, hate you DK_

_This scenario was so good, why it has to be cut short_

_Damn damn damn, he’s really going in the middle of that hotness_

_What’s it like when those sweet moans are really for you, can’t relate…_

_This slut tease, jump off a cliff (Reported)_

_What am I gonna do with this huge boner now? Porn is nothing compared to that angelic voice_

_See you tomorrow, love ya babe_

_Next time it’s gonna be me!_

“Ahhhh No way, no way, this isn’t happening, what do I do? I’m going to combust I’m so nervous and happy! OSW is gonna call me personally! That sweet, sensual voice and his flirty words all directed to me. I finally get a boyfriend for a night! Ahhhh!!”

Daniel was rolling around in his bed, kicking his feet and terrorizing the face of a cat pillow he had, squealing excitedly.

Daniel Kang (aka user DK<3OSW) was someone with many secrets. One, he was practically a virgin at 24 years old. Two, he had once been a terrible, hopeless porn addict. He’d been watching all sorts of porn since he was thirteen years old. He’d watched so much on a daily basis in fact that he’d grown bored of it and developed carpel tunnel syndrome. Three, he was in love with a night caller who liked to act like your boyfriend, go through a role play date with you, and once things got naughty, he walked you through the best orgasms ever.

His friend had introduced him to this site that allowed for a different way to get off that was supposedly more realistic and thrilling than regular porn sites. It was a bit pricy, but there were all sorts of things that made the price worth it. Live streaming naughty video cams, chat or personal (those were pricy and made him feel like a criminal-level perv, so he hadn’t stayed there for long). There were also private calls or live chat radio shows, which is what he preferred. Well, it was more so that he liked one particular channel there, that of the romantic night caller OSW.

That caller’s voice was airy, soothing, and sweetly sensual and he had this amazing way of describing things in detail that made you feel like you were with him. Not only that, he said the most wonderful things, a delicate mix of funny, playful, witty, bratty, genuine, and dirty. He was a person with acting experience that played various sides and each night you never knew what was going to come out depending on the scenarios. He didn’t replay scenarios or re-use lines, nor did he borrow much from existing ones or other channels (supposedly, Daniel didn’t have the time or urge to go check them all out). The only thing that was guaranteed no matter the scenario or what side he decided to show (adorable/innocent, quirky/dorky, playful/bright, temptress/wicked, fierce/dominant, needy/submissive, horny/wild, bratty/sassy to name a few of his favorites) was that he was going to make you feel like you were the best, most desired, most loved boyfriend in the world and he was going to blow your mind(along with a big fat, satisfying load you desperately needed out of your system so you could sleep soundly).

How could he love someone that he’d never met? He didn’t know since he’d never fallen in real love besides some grade school crushes, but it really felt that way. Since the first time he’d come across OSW’s channel, his heart had been racing and he’d blush furiously whenever thinking of him. Whenever he relieved himself, he’d think of him, imagine what he looked like, imagine his voice, laughter and moans near his ear. He’d dream about him too, though in his dreams he was a tall, handsome, slender, fine yet delicately featured shadow that was his ideal type.

He’d been over the moon simply to be noticed with his name mentioned here and there over the months regularly tuning into his channel. He’d never dreamed that of the hundreds of people, his lame, unlucky self would be winning the lucky draw to get a personal call with the great OSW. He’d probably used up all his luck for the rest of the year to have this amazing chance.

He was so in love with this person he adored as much as any fangirl adored their idols that he worked extra shifts in order to give him lots of acorns, to help him become rich but also to get noticed. Since OSW liked getting a large amount of acorns and would compliment and thank him. He figured that was why he remembered him and recently had been taking his suggestions to use during his story telling times. Out of appreciation for the gifts. Or so Daniel figured must be the reason because he didn’t say anything all that special.

That made Daniel feel like he was at the top of the tallest tower looking over the world, whatever the reason that OSW personally thanked him or acknowledged his comments which weren’t anything worthy of his genius script writing. Basically, when he was online and just after, he felt all powerful. That OSW would give him attention and use his ideas and continuously give him recognition was a miracle. He couldn’t imagine getting that sort of attention in his real life.

Most of his life, he’d basically been going on unnoticed without many admirers or friends even, thus little chance to develop an intimate relationship with either boys or girls, both of which he was attracted to. School life was the same as company life. He was basically nothing more than an extra, a fly on the wall people passed by without giving a second glance unless he caused some accident with his oversized body. There had been the couple curious friends and coworkers he’d experimented with but none that liked him for who he was enough to officially date and go the whole way. None that had stolen his heart either.

Daniel didn’t want to lose his virginity to just anyone. He might be a bonafied pervert but he had a romantic side that never fully went away, possibly because he liked to watch romance movies often. That was why OSW’s channel was right up his ally. Because he made him feel like he had a boyfriend who equally adored and intensely wanted him, giving him a small smidgen of what he wished he could have that regular people found through fantasies. The idea of doing intimate things with his imaginary ‘baby’ was much more satisfying and thrilling than anything casually done with a stranger.

A ringing sound came from his computer. Flashing letters read ‘call from OSW’. He bolted upright and hurried to sit in the chair. He looked in his mirror, making a terrified face like in Home Alone.

“He’s calling! Ottokhae!!! Get your shit together, that’s what you gotta do. Act cool. Be cool like an ice cube or a cucumber.”

Even though he wasn’t going to be seeing the person calling, he couldn’t help but straighten his fluffy blonde bangs and fix his sky blue hoodie. He took a deep breath and slapped his puffy cheeks a couple of times. Then he looked at the computer that was still flashing in a foreboding manner with determination, shoulders straightened.

“I can do this. I have to do this. It’s the love of my life. I shouldn’t be lame. Just be yourself, like normal. It’s supposedly your boyfriend, so why would you be shocked? Into acting mode we go! *zip*zip”

His arm was visibly quivering as he reached out for the keyboard. A few seconds later, he’d managed barely to press the correct button to accept the call. The voice came out clearer than he thought and the screen wasn’t black like he’d been expecting. It was a freaking video call! His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, luckily he put his hands over it to prevent the incident. He stared at the screen in horror, having been so startled that he caused the chair to roll all the way back to slamming into his bed.

“Oh my god! I thought it’s a regular call! H-hello!”

“Hahaha. Nope. You deserve something better, Sunbae. I wanted to give you visuals.”

“S-Sunbae?!”

Daniel raised his hands to anxiously bite his battered fingers, his fluffy, fair-skinned face flaming, his feet stamping on the ground. If he didn’t do that though, he’d be jumping up and down on the bed screaming at the top of his lungs.

_What DID I do in a past life? To get a video call with THE OSW, HOTTEST MAN ALIVE!!!!! How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm?!_

It wasn’t luckily (or should he be thinking unfortunately because he had always been curious?) an image of his face, however. The caller had the camera likely of his phone held to only reveal from his sculpted, clefted chin to his stomach. He was in a colorful striped knit sweater like he described. His skin was hairless, flawless, and creamy. His body seemed incredibly slim, almost worrisomely so and something about the aura and build from merely what he could see suggested that he was possibly a model. Maybe that’s why he didn’t ever reveal his face which was surely stunning. That was the most beautiful chin he’d ever seen. Sharp, strong, squared, and slightly clefted like it was part of a sculpture. The sculpture of his ideal man. He only needed to see this much to confirm that his visions/fantasies were real—OSW was knock-out gorgeous.

“Yes, Sunbae. You should call me that. You’re a year older than me, silly. We’re still in the classroom and we’ve just been heavily making out. But from what I recall, you had your paint-covered pants off.”

“Oh, r-right. I did. I’ll r-remove t-them again…”

“Time! You sound nervous, DK. That’s cute. I’ll help you get into it. It’s probably your first time doing this. You look pretty innocent and inexperienced. Sorry if I offend. I know that looks can be deceiving, of course.”

Daniel rapidly shook his head, heart racing harder and mouth going dry as he realized that his camera must have been left on from when he last played Battleground with Jihoon. The person was able to see him. All of him. His hideous, unprepared, uncoolly shocked, extremely nervous and overwhelmed fanboy self. How embarrassing! Why was he in his rubber ducky pajama pants and bare faced of all things?

“Y-you’re right. But I’m not as young as I look. I’m in my twenties. These pajama bottoms were the only clean ones I had left and they’re old.”

A mesmerizing, alluring husky laugh came again, turning his senses haywire as a flash of desire sparked through him. His laugh and voice were so terribly hot live!

“You don’t need to explain that, Sunbae. I can see that you’re not a teenager at least. I’d have to leave then without any playtime because that’s a crime.”

_Playtime! Oh shit, this was really going to happen! OSW called me horny with the intention to role play and probably get off together. _

He was seriously at risk of dying. Or jizzing a mess in his ducky pjs before they’d gotten through a minute.

The man laughed again as he tripped and fell on the bed in his rush with his knees shaking from nerves and excitement.

“I’m antsy too but don’t hurt yourself. Otherwise we both will be unable to have fun. Why don’t you get comfortable and then we’ll continue?”

“O-okay. W-wait. I need to get ready.”

“Sure, whatever you need. I’m willing to wait. I’m set already though. You’re quite handsome, Sunbae. Tall, big, cute yet sexy face. Your body is really…hmm, just yummy. Damn, you’re so my type. Thank god you stripped down so I could see that.”

Daniel flushed terribly hearing those throaty, appreciative moaning sounds once he’d gotten down to his boxers. It seemed that the man liked his thick, large body with its miniscule definition. Because he was lonely and needed distractions from his strong sex drive as he attempted to get over his addiction, he’d taken to exercising, even more so this last few months. Though he relieved himself every night, his desire sparked from this man was near unbearable and uncontrollable that it was no longer enough to do it just once. However, he’d heard that it was bad for his health to do it more than once a day, so he channeled his needs into gaming or exercising. Anytime that he wanted to masturbate while thinking of that person, he’d pick up a dumbbell or his mouse instead.

“You’re killing me…” he groaned, pressing his hands over his embarrassingly large, springing bulge the baggy pants did nothing to hide and ducking his flaming face down.

“Am I? Just my voice and words get you that hot, huh? I guess you’re a big pervert or I’m really good.”

“Both but it’s more so because…I’m not…experienced and well, you’re…super sexy and very experienced so…this came as a surprise too. What do you expect? Ah, how embarrassing…”

The laughter came again, this time tinged with an alluring, wicked tinge and followed by a soft, humming moan. The video slipped up to reveal thin, pink, bow shaped lips that curved attractively up at the corners like cats did. The man had his fingers tracing his lower lip, then dipped inside. A few seconds of sucking later, his tongue slid around his finger. His tongue was pointed, dark pink, and looked so incredibly smooth. He licked a few circles around his finger incredibly slow and sensual. Daniel felt a huge jolt of arousal that was actually painful, making him bite down on his lip and moan thickly in response.

“Sunbae, I’m almost ready for you. Will you prep me with your heavenly fingers?”

“Y-yeah, we should prep. Or you’ll rip. That’s surely painful.”

Not wanting to be a disappointment from the beginning, he attempted to get into the act with proper dialogue that he thought of on the whim. His voice came out soft and shy but the other didn’t luckily complain and heard it somehow.

“You too. I want to see you get ready to enter me. Show me, please, Sunbae.”

“Oh, sure. I should. Whatever you want, b-baby.”

Daniel laid back on the bed, reaching for the lubrication in his drawer, his face flaming, his heartbeat erratic, and his hands trembling. He stroked the liquid over his cock after slipping his boxers down, eager to get started once he saw that wet finger moving down the video, nervous and unsure as he still was. The caller pulled up the colorful, cozy looking sweater until his flat tummy and the pink, pert, tiny buds were revealed. Then, he stroked the pretty, rosy nipples one by one with his pretty, long-fingered, fair-skinned hand while sucking and biting on his lovely lip, emitting the sweetest, faint kitten like moans. His body quivering and jerking here and there suggested that he was fingering below outside of the screen’s view.

“C-can I see?” Daniel breathed shyly, mesmerized by what was happening so much so that he was nearly forgetting to continue to stroke himself.

_So, this is how it looks when he touches himself. He’s like moving art. Better than any porn I ever watched before. How is it that every minute part of him is beautiful, flawless, shapely, and sensual as hell? Someone needs to quickly make a clone machine and put him as the first subject. Of course, one of those needs to be my first lover and boyfriend. Preferably shrinkable to being pocket-sized for traveling. Well, he would make the loveliest doll._

He wanted to see so much more but he wasn’t sure if he dared ask. The caller hadn’t given him some sort of guidelines for their play, but he felt it was only right to ask and be polite, not to demand. He wasn’t paying and the caller didn’t owe him any special service. Plus, it was HIS fantasy scenario that he’d made up probably that afternoon. He would blissfully take what he got, even if that meant he only heard the other moan while cumming, not able to see any of it. Though he figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask in the beginning.

“Sure, you can, Sunbae. Anything for you. If you want it, just say it. I’m all yours, so you have privileges. Here. Do you like what you see? Is it sexy?”

That comment followed by a sudden graphic reveal of what was going on down south made Daniel feel like he’d been set on fire, then had gasoline dumped on his nether regions. The close-up on his computer screen showed the man palming his cock and then slid downwards, slipping a finger fluidly inside his secret place. His long, shapely toes curled in the light blue blankets, his hips jerked up into his roughly pumping hand, his other hand clawing the nearest plushie like he was feeling so good he could barely stand it. His mouth dropped open, pants and groans spilling from his mouth.

“Fuck, so beautiful…You’re really, just for me…I can’t believe this…that’s so unbelievably hot…” The high-sprung blonde huffed, eyes dropped and hazy with lust, his skin damp and feverish.

That lovely voice was shaky, full of excitement, and so very sweet like cotton candy tickling his ears. “Yes, really, Sunbae. I’m like this because of you. I’m doing this for you. So, you can fuck me as hard as you want. You’re sexy and I like you so much, Sunbae. Stroke faster for me, okay? You’re almost ready.”

“Okay, I will. Wait for me. I’ll be ready and in you soon.”

Exploded on his video was the most gorgeous, leaking, cute dick, a pair of cleanly shaven, shrunken up balls and spread out, shapely milky thighs, that elegant, hand thrusting the middle finger inside himself. It was beautiful and sensual and so very intimate. It wasn’t as in your face nasty as porn but because of the feel like it was his boyfriend exclusively prepping for him, it made it all the hotter.

Somehow to Daniel, those soft, subdued, genuine moans of the other’s in that silky, airy voice were a hundred times hotter than those in fake videos with their exaggerated moans and cursing. The longer that the video time happened and the more turned on that he got, Daniel was able to lose the majority of his nerves, get into it, and embrace his perverted self. Thanks to the earlier compliments, he’d started to feel confident in himself. He could compliment the other, call him baby without going all soft and stuttery, make suggestions for how he should touch himself.

Maybe he (or more likely, his fit body) was sexy enough for someone like that to want him this badly, he started thinking. Well, in reality, that was simply the power of OSW’s amazing acting skills and he’d probably got turned on watching something else. However, his acting per usual was incredibly convincing. The fantasy had never felt so realistic with this one-one-one visual interaction.

Needy gasps came across his speakers clear as crystal, driving his senses wild and sparking his desire to an insane amount.

_Damn, I wish I could record this secretly. This is insanely hot. He’s something else seriously. This interactive show is out of this world. He deserves an award, if the site gives those kind of things. _

“I want you, Sunbae. Stop with the teasing. I don’t need any more prepping. In me, please. I can’t wait anymore. It’s loose…”

Daniel bit down on his lip not to curse. He attempted to sound loving and caring. “Alright, baby, I’m going in. I’ll be gentle. Tell me if it hurts.”

A faint smile and some stroking of those creamy, temptingly spread thighs. “It won’t hurt, Sunbae. It’s you. I trust you and I like you so much. Of course, it will be nothing but amazing.”

Daniel winced. “Oh, god, indeed amazing it is. You’re so tight, babe…”

“You like it really tight? I’ll flex. That’s better, isn’t it?”

Daniel purposefully gripped his dick tighter as he imagined tight, wet, silky walls around him. He bent over onto his knees so that it would feel more like he would be thrusting. He started rocking gently into the air while pumping his hand, getting rougher when he figured that the man was used to his girth and getting more excited. The man equally applied more fingers and then eventually a vibrator inside of himself, giving him a clear view of what was happening below by propping the phone up on something, his other hand slowly stroking his cock now soaked with gel. In the distance he could see that square, chiseled chin, some strands of black, wavy hair, and a bunched up colorful sweater, deliciously hard, pert, tiny nipples as well, alert as if he were immensely turned on. His mouth was dropped open, huffing and moaning so sweetly.

“Ah, Sunbae. Harder!”

He could feel the other was looking at him through the lens, humming in encouragement, enjoying how much he’d gotten comfortable and into it. This was the part that he was so very good at. When he got into it, OSW could blow your mind with how hot he became. He couldn’t wait to play out these parts with him in scenarios he’d only imagined. His acting surprisingly was hardly awkward at all, thanks to how turned on he was and how much he’d learned from is idol’s previous shows.

“Yeah, you got it. Ah, hmm, babe! How’s that? Is it good enough for you?” he hummed in a way that he’d always wanted to.

“Good, so good. More than enough. Keep going, doing just what you’re doing. Ah, yes~ More! Right there, Sunbae, so good!”

The man cried out desperately, his hand shoving the long plastic toy into his ass harder as he rolled back and up into it, his legs visibly quivering, his other hands starting to stroke his upright, pulsating cock even faster towards the tip.

Daniel grunted, slamming into his hand with relish now, his arm aching with how hard and long he’d been pumping now, his thighs quivering and soaked with the splashing gel from applying more and more to keep it wet and moving easily. His eyes never left his computer screen, taking in every pixel of the artful, erotic site greedily and branding it into his brain for nights later on. This was the most amazing perverted moment of his life. No porn could possibly compare to a live visual sexual encounter. And this was with the man he’d been secretly in love with.

This moment was so right in all the wrong ways and so magically wonderful. He drank in every sight and sound like a dehydrated man stuck in the desert to a bottle of water. The man kept crying sweet nothings and encouragements that stroke his ego immensely until sperm burst from his cock in a fountain, the vibrator buried deep in his small, milky ass.

Daniel had come prematurely because it was simply too much to handle for a virgin who had never tried a dirty video call before. He had managed to last a couple of minutes though, at least. He collapsed on his bed, continuing to lazily pump out the last bit into a messy puddle on his sheets, his body exhausted, watching the entire orgasm scene with awe.

He felt satisfied and extremely proud. To think that he’d gotten OSW to orgasm this hard. He’d never heard him moaning this loudly over the live chat and there were strings of cum everywhere, even soiling his sweater and blankets. Somehow that seemed like a painting in his pleasureful haze, showing how much he held the other in reverence. His voice was even more beautiful and sensual when it was high pitched and powerful. Wearing the smuggest smile, Daniel’s eyes fixated on the computer, wishing that he could be close enough to touch him, help him clean up the mess, cradle his slender frame and kiss his face lovingly.

The man wiped and then adjusted his phone so it only displayed part of his uncovered, heaving chest. Daniel inhaled sharply in surprise. As the phone shook, a bit more of his face came into view for a small moment.

“Wah, you have a constellation on your face, hyung. What pretty moles. I’ve never seen something like that before…”

The man quickly adjusted the camera, appearing sheepish and skittish. He was only able to see from his neck to his stomach, where his hand was resting, absently stroking his alabaster, silky seeming skin. How his fingers itched to touch the man, but this was such a dream come true that he could hardly believe he was alive let alone seriously wish for god to grace him with more miracles.

“Something I had since birth. They’re not all that pretty. I’ve thought about getting them removed. Like lots of people with beauty marks do.”

“They are though. Like real stars. National treasure worthy. As much as the rest of you is. I would be sad if you removed them. Please, don’t~” the blonde whined with a pout, flashing sad puppy eyes.

The other chuckled, his voice attractively breathless and huskier than before. “Stars, huh? Always so generous and exaggerated with compliments. I wanted to contact you to personally say thank you, DK. You help me with broadcasts and treat me like a human. I appreciate that. It makes broadcasting more fun and much easier. You don’t need to give me so many acorns now. I notice you and having your watch the show and give feedback and suggestions is more than enough.”

“Thank you as well. I’m honored.”

“Was it an honor? I’m glad it was also good for you. You sure came fast. As I suspected. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Feeling embarrassed of his exposed body, Daniel had pulled on his pajama bottoms and a nearby hoodie, sitting cross legged on the bed. His face was flushed deeply from the activities and his shyness at being observed by the person he liked. He wondered what sort of expression he was making, what his face looked like too. Surely it was as pretty and unique as the rest of him. Judging by the shape of his chin and jawline, it was likely to be masculine with prominent features.

“Not fully…”

The other laughed again. Daniel had to admit that he was torn about this. He was laughing at him but at the same time he was happy that he could hear that delightful, musical sound and that he was for sure the cause of it this time around.

“You’re really a cutie. Shame that you don’t have a boyfriend. You should get one. But I won’t wish that you hurry on that. Because then you won’t visit me. And that would be a shame.”

“I won’t! I mean, er. Not that I can’t say I won’t ever have a boyfriend, but I think that I like you so much, er, I mean, I like your show, your character so much. That even if I had one, I’d probably still log on. You’re like an idol to me. You don’t stop liking a singer or actor when you date someone, so I think I wouldn’t have an urge…”

“Hmm. But usually there’s two reasons that people come on to these sites. One, they’re desperately horny with no one to relieve it with as much as is needed. Two, they’re lonely which is why, in my case, they like the perfect boyfriend on an intimate date set up. If you have a partner, then both of those are cured. You’d likely forget all about me over time with your needs fulfilled. That’s the sad reality. Loved by many but only temporary and not like anyone will like me for how I really am if they knew that…”

Daniel’s head shot up in alarm where he’d previously been staring down, fidgeting with his sky blue sleeves. The way OSW’s voice sounded then was not something that he’d ever heard. It sounded sad, lonely, and bitter. Also, his words suggested that his real self was different than the characters that he portrayed and that he possibly wasn’t overflowing with confidence like he seemed on his show.

That was what Daniel had liked most about him. How charming, confident, and cheerful he always was, no matter what the scenario or whatever was happening in his real life that surely made him tired and grumpy like other people. He envied him and wished he could be more like that. The idea that he wasn’t like that wasn’t a turn off or a break in his fantasy though. It was intriguing that there was more to him than it seemed, like how cakes had various layers, but all were sweet. He wished to dig his fork in further, learning more about him and falling harder (he was sure because OSW was perfect even more so with a couple of flaws, it made him human and adorable like with his pretty moles).

“Excuse me for asking a private question when I know you don’t usually answer them. But do you not have someone in your life, hyung? Or do they not treat you well? Like don’t make time for you or insult you? You can tell me if you want. I’m good at keeping secrets. I know people were asking on the chat for me to spill but I didn’t and don’t plan on spilling anything that happened. Because it’s our private moment and that’s your personal life.

I wouldn’t dare. That’s just wrong. I’m really such a big fan and I think that you’re so great as a person, judging from what I’ve heard. I would like to know more about you. Something others don’t know. Maybe…could that be an extra gift as your loyal fan and always tuning in? Oh, that’s probably too much to ask after all that you’ve given me. What silliness am I going on about, jeez…”

The smooth as melted chocolate voice softly interrupted his machine gun like, nervous rant.

“Stop, DK. No need to ramble. Please don’t hit your head either. Your IQ could drop from that, who knows? I understand. You want to be my shoulder for a moment because you think you like me. Alright, I can give you that, I guess. Hmm, I don’t have anyone in my life except for my fans. I haven’t officially dated anyone in a very long time. All my stories were casual things or ones from the past or my fantasies mixed with scenarios I found in other erotic materials. Mostly the later in fact. I have an active imagination and I like to write. 

It’s too much to tell you why I don’t date, but let’s just say that I’ve been scarred badly in the past, making me turned off of relationships for a long time. Also, who I am outside of my room is not a very likable, attractive person. Pretty much completely opposite how you’ve seen me be. Gloomy, timid, a bit cold, for example. That and a lot of other negatives that I won’t go into detail about because then I’ll only hate myself more. I’ve got something like an inferiority complex or identity crisis, maybe split personality disorder, I dunno how to explain it since I’ve never gone to get checked officially. I just try not to think about it that so much, since it’s not like it can be changed overnight by praying.”

“Huh. I can’t honestly say I can imagine. Your personality online is so bubbly, confident, playful, and sweet. You fit or maybe it is to say you became my ideal, so other people pale in comparison.”

The other chuckled bitterly, raising his hand to wag one long, shapely finger at him. The way that he sounded playfully scolding him was adorable and funny.

“Now, now, DK, you innocent, adorable virgin puppy. You shouldn’t go around looking for someone who can beat your idol. The image we have is mostly made up and used to please viewers. No one could really be perfect and only full of positive traits realistically. Just as humans aren’t happy every day or there’s no everlasting day time. There’s always going to be sadness and darkness. It’s natural. Obviously, my character that you like so much is part of acting. I just happen to be a very skillful actor and know the traits that many people go crazy for.”

“I’ll say,” Daniel laughed, covering his mouth shyly. “Even though you said you’re not like how you seem, someone I can’t stop liking you all of a sudden. It sort of makes me curious about you more. I wonder what that more human side of you is like. What your other personality traits are and which one is the most charming to me. Surely you have some flaws, but I bet they’re still lovely in their own ways. Like the starry moles you think of getting removed. That’s the most stunning, pretty flaw in existence.”

Another bitter laugh came. That supremely lovely hand that would make an amazing model for commercials brushed along his sharp, curvy collar bones. That prominent adam’s apple bobbed, practically screaming to be bitten.

“If you say so. I don’t really believe in the idea of being flawlessly flawed or more beautiful for my flaws. It’s something I’ve been a long time in the works. Accepting myself and loving myself as I am. If I did or someone that made me feel that way waltzed into my life, then I suppose I wouldn’t be on this site. Getting love and confidence the only ways that I can. Without getting too close and risking attachments.

“So, you feel better about yourself and your insecurities fad a bit when you broadcast? And you’re in desperate need of unconditional love? I can do that for you, hyung. I’ll compliment you lots more in the future, I promise. Even if it’s embarrassing, I’ll say cheesy things too. I love you! Even if you’re really different from how you appear on the show. I will love you!”

“Stop that, DK. You made me blush. You don’t need to do that. My character will surely crack on the show if you just blurt out stuff like that.”

At the younger’s outburst, hands raised in a large heart over his hooded head, and confident declaration that was embarrassingly loud, the man raised his hand to cover his face, rolling slightly onto his side as he burst into the sweetest giggle fest. It reminded Daniel of the time that he’d acted like a shy, giggly, nerdy student with a huge crush on the basketball captain who he’d later shagged in the locker room. It was even better than then.

Daniel felt blessed to know that a part of the man’s true character was shy and bashful. The acting had stopped after they’d both came, as if the magic of the fantasy faded and the masks that the caller usually wore slipped off temporarily. However, his attraction to OSW had not altered a bit. The conversation that they’d been having which was honest, casual, and genuine made the person he liked open up in a way that Daniel couldn’t have dreamed possible. He was seeing smidgens of the real person and he seriously was falling more in love with him, though the caller expected the other way around. He was precious, adorable, slightly lonely and insecure on top of being a cool, witty, sensual person as it turned out. He was two sides of one coin and so much more.

“I sort of want to die after having said it. That was my first time saying that to someone outside of family, actually. It seems you like it though, hyung, so it’s worth it.”

“I don’t like it. Don’t say that again. I’m not the mushy, sentimental sort,” the man tried to deny, forcing his voice to sound coolly indifferent, however there was an amused, happy twang that suggested that those wavy lips were curving up at the edges.

Daniel chose not to tease him and hold his tongue which twitched to repeat the confession, not wanting to annoy the person he adored the slightest. Less he never interact with him again. He might flat out ignore his commentary even in the future. He desperately didn’t want that. This was the only connection that he could hope to have with him, so it needed to be cherished and protected carefully. It wasn’t like they were going to become friends or more. The chance of anyone being more than slightly noticed or having a short conversation once or twice in their lives with their idol was extremely slim to none.

OSW wasn’t a celebrity exactly, but he was still quite famous, at least in the erotic streaming world. There were commenters on his streams even from other countries, languages that he couldn’t read or understand. He couldn’t read anything but Korean and English and a tiny bit of Chinese characters, so he apologized or simply ignored them as if he didn’t see them flying by. To Daniel, OSW was basically a minor celebrity.

“It’s late, hyung. Shouldn’t you get going? I’m guessing you have something to do. Work or school…”

“Ah, right. There’s always miserable, monotonous work. I still have to clean up, fold my laundry, and shower. Thanks for the reminder, DK. I like that. How you’re always looking out for me. Like a good boyfriend should.”

Daniel pushed his sweatered hands over his fluffy, flaming cheeks, barely suppressing a humiliatingly unmanly squeal. OSW still heard it apparently, seeing as how he laughed again, muttering ‘seriously cute’ under his breath.

Daniel wanted to demand he not drop sugary sweet, cavity-enducing words like that which dangerously shook up his heart. However, he didn’t, afraid that he would take him seriously and not. He loved it even if it was likely to give him a heart attack and cause him to end up in the emergency room.

“I’m gonna go. Goodnight, DK. Sweet dreams~”

In a snap, the man was back to his usual character, as if he’d put on the invisible OSW mask which was sweet, playful, and cheery. He blew a kiss and then waved to the camera, bringing the phone a bit closer.

Daniel wiggled happily, pressing his knuckles over his mouth to contain himself from fanboying too obviously hard when he got a peek of his wavy baby seal like mouth, slightly puffy, marshmallow cheeks (oh, he had more baby fat than he’d imagined considering how slender his body was, maybe he liked to eat sweets and floury foods that was why). He also was blessed with a clearer, longer sight of those tiny triangular dots on his left cheek that were so incredibly pretty and kissable. OSW was not just his idol, but his star—no, his starry galaxy that he was forced to revolve around at his own whims since he was powerless thanks to the force of gravity.

“Night…” He finally managed one word, waving his blue covered fists and grinning shyly.

The call was disconnected a couple of nerve-wracking seconds later. Then, Daniel the fanboy who had the most incredible moment of his life was allowed to properly fall apart. He rolled around the bed, then jumped up to run laps around his room, whooping and laughing like he’d won the lottery.

Well, wasn’t winning a call with OSW even better or basically the same as winning the number one prize in the lotto? It certainly was to the fanboy with a big, fat crush on the night caller.


	2. Live Stream that feels Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this chapter is M Rated for the reasons in the tags~ 
> 
> Daniel experiences what Seongwoo means when he makes a comeback with the most realistic live streaming session they've ever had, all the more intense to him since he knows somewhat what he looks and sounds like in actuality. When imagining the nerdy boy he'd called with before makes him get wild into the steamy part of his show, Seongwoo starts thinking that he could cash in on that attraction. He surprise calls him and asks for a strange favor that's extremely embarrassing for Daniel to fulfill(but of course, who denies the great OSW anything?).

The whole time Seongwoo did his laundry. The entire time he was taking a shower. When he was doing his pre-bed-dive routine. Even up until the time that he’d closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land while listening to his usual soothing night-time playlist. His mind continuously replayed his chat with DK and various other things that he knew about him through previous chats.

He wondered why it was that he recalled so many things vividly about the other when he barely recalled his family’s birthdays and his own phone number; he sometimes forgot parts of his address. It was as if he had a hefty DK file in his mind that he’d only just started flipping through, information naturally filling the file up to the brim as it sprang up like those whack-a-mole machines in arcades.

**DK File Unzipped:**

_DK was in his mid-twenties. _

_He worked at a regular company with a desk job that he didn’t like all that much. _

_He had cats, liked the colors black, white and blue which there was a lot of in his room. _

_Part of his personality was cute and childish, judging by his fashion and deco choices(cat pillows, plushies, Spiderman night light, and Marvel figures). _

_He had sort of wavy, permed golden hair that fell into his almond shaped eyes, one of which had a tiny mole underneath. _

_His face was cutely sexy with a decent amount of pinchable chub left over from his youth but his body was huge and fit like a personal trainer, his thighs thick and his bottom plump and round like a football player’s. The very definition of Disney Face, Marvel body. _

_His lips were super plump and cherry red as well. The most kissable candies ever. _

_He was fluffy cheeked, buck-teethed, and blushed a lot, reminiscent of the A-peach character. _

_He was the sort of fanboy that was shy, nervous, easily overwhelmed and when he couldn’t control his fanboy feels. He blurted stuff out and got hugely embarrassed after, as if he’d die from regret. _

Seongwoo recalled the boy mentioning something about cats one day when he’d been roleplaying as a shifter (a request from a very kinky user that he’d been at first at a loss at how to fulfill so he’d had to do a lot of research while writing out the script). That DK had live cats was confirmed when he’d seen one of those carpeted, holey boxes on top of a pole that was something for cats to play on, scratch, and sleep in that many cat owners had. He’d also seen a giant, squishy cat pillow on his bed during their call, suggesting he seriously was cat obsessed.

In addition to thus bucket-load of unnecessary, detailed information, he additionally recalled a small mountain of packs of Haribo jellies in a tin can on his desk. He also recalled little sentimental things such as that he would be a gentle, caring lover and his ideal dates as well as his favorite concepts, those that he’d gotten into more which told him a bit of what parts of his personality and style of dress and talking that he liked.

“Why do I keep thinking about him? What am I going to do with this useless information? It’s not like there’s a test to level up on his private fan café or something. He’s a stranger that I’m never going to meet. What does it matter? Get out of my mind already, DK. Especially that freaking steamy body with that cute but sexy face. It’s sheer torture.”

Seongwoo sighed, rubbing his hand over his haggard face. He looked over at the clock, groaning and punching his baby seal plushie. It was now three in the morning and he hadn’t slept because of this DK kid. What sort of magical spell had that virgin cast over him? He hardly thought of anyone he’d been with remotely casually. Now suddenly he couldn’t STOP thinking of this one person.

Maybe it was because it had been a long time since he had a one on one call and his orgasm then had been mind blowingly good? Maybe it was because his body type fit his ideal so well? Or maybe it was the fact that he was incredibly innocent and sweet in a way that he just didn’t come across in his virtual or real life?

Most of his users weren’t like that. Especially the ones that commented frequently. Even the ones that he’d called with previously. They weren’t as attractive and full of duality either. They weren’t as nice. They weren’t at all interested in having a chat or playing up the act with him. They were at best average looking perverts who wanted him to be even nastier than normal and fulfill their filthy fantasies, giving them cheap thrills to get off really good.

Seongwoo who was customer-service oriented pretended of course that he enjoyed it, but it wasn’t nearly as much as he’d just enjoyed with that unforgettable anomaly DK that night. DK effortlessly made him feel like he was interacting with a real boyfriend. Someone that adored and cared about him. Someone that wanted his body because he liked his mind and personality instead of the other way around. Someone so incredibly attracted and fond of him that a mere lazily blown kiss or awkward wink would make him nosebleed and pass out on the bed likely. He was the only user that cared about how the flow of the story went and made him want to stick around to have a casual chat after getting their jollies off. He was the only user that ever made him want to open up a bit about himself.

He’d know it before he’d called; the call only confirmed and strengthened this idea. DK, whoever he was, was a special, necessary yet disturbing existence to him. He made him think and feel things no-one else did. And that was irresistibly intriguing at the same time that it was daunting.

That night was the first time that he’d ever said about himself or let a small hint of his various insecurities to a user. He always carefully kept a business relationship with his followers, especially private callers, using them for the thrills and the confidence boost. It was better than getting off by himself and safer than always going for flings with random strangers after all. Less work and not as time and money consuming as well.

He used those callers as much as they used him, though he cared about them probably a bit more than they did(as a group entity). Since he knew his loyal fans were and he tried to treat them specially and sincerely in his own way while most of those pervs had several people they went to online and offline, maybe even cheating on their boyfriends or girlfriends because they didn’t give them enough attention.

DK he sensed though for a long time now was just…different. He wasn’t the sort that should even be on that rancid site normally. Someone must have introduced and pulled him into the dark side. He was so kind and pure, getting gradually corrupted and more perverted as the days on his channel went on (no thanks to him, obviously). Though not nearly as bad as most regular internet sex addicts. He luckily hadn’t seemed to lose himself. He was a twenty something who hadn’t had a boyfriend or even had sex officially yet. That was adorable and precious. To him, the site was something like a forbidden fantasy world, teaching him the ways of the adult world and relieving his pent-up frustration, stress, and dark desires that as yet had no proper outlet.

It made Seongwoo think of him more specially and sort of terribly want him (though he didn’t dare meet up with a user in the flesh even for sex) and also feel that he had to do whatever to keep that sort of unique, one of a kind person loyal to him. Hopefully that call had ensured that he would be around for many more months to help with broadcasts. He also wished that it had been a good learning experience for him in terms of physical things.

The only drawback of this genius plan was that he couldn’t get that alluring virgin off his mind even hours later. Plus, when he imagined DK’s stacked, flawless body, how he’d looked stroking his large cock, his shaking, thick, golden thighs, how his face had scrunched up and almond shaped, chestnut brown eyes glazed over with intense desire and admiration, Seongwoo found himself miserably hard as if he hadn’t come in a week instead of just that day. He rolled over, pressing down on his hard cock, complaining into the pillow.

“Leave me alone, asshole. I’m beat and I need sleep. You already came really good earlier. Don’t you dare get greedy like I’m a damn insatiable teenager. Maybe I’ll have to cancel the broadcast tonight. I’ll end up crashing through the time at this rate. I shouldn’t have called that DK kid. Why’d he have to be so fucking cute and sexy…I wasn’t expecting to enjoy it and for him to be ALL THAT…”

The next three days were more of the same infuriating, bewildering issues. Seongwoo who rarely thought about any person more than a couple of minutes kept thinking of DK randomly throughout the day at work, the late afternoon while he was planning and writing out the script, especially during the broadcast (one day he skipped with the excuse that he was feeling sick). He kept the broadcasts these days rather innocent, which irritated some demanding, insensitive fans saying that they had once more been robbed of a good fap and even threatened to stop watching his broadcast if he was going to continue to tease them without satisfactorily pleasing them.

Seongwoo merely sassily commented with those moody, king-complex wielding users that good things came to those who waited and the anticipation would make both him and his fans even more satisfied when the fapping time came, which he promised would be in the next one. He was in the middle of coming up with a dirty scenario still. However, thanks to DK, there was only one scenario that continued playing in his mind, not allowing for anything else to enter.

He didn’t want to do it because it was a personal moment with a user but he thought maybe it was going to be alright. If DK was watching still, he couldn’t be sure. The site stated that he was one of the logged in users, but Seongwoo hadn’t seen him comment and he hadn’t dropped any acorns the previous broadcast times, so it was possible that he wasn’t watching his broadcasts.

Seongwoo had mixed feelings about this information. Had he done too much or said something wrong so that he was driven off? Had the other taken his words too literally? Or was it simply that he was too shy now after what had happened and needed more time to recover his senses?

He wanted to hear from DK because he honestly missed him but at the same time, he was worried about how much more this person would take up his thoughts if he interacted with him more. Already, it didn’t spell good news that he couldn’t keep his mind off of him when he purposefully tried. His fingers were constantly itchy when he glanced at his DM, seeing the most recent person he’d contacted with was DK. He had a lot of questions for him but forced himself to delete them before sending.

He had to constantly remind himself that he shouldn’t have a close relationship to one user. Not once had he ever contacted the people that he’d called previously. His rule was once and never twice, no matter how much fun he’d found the session. He didn’t want them to have false hopes as well as he didn’t want to lose them by revealing more about himself. He wasn’t the sort of person that you’d want to stay friends with once you got to know and he certainly wasn’t a person available to date or even regularly fool around with. He didn’t want messy connections as much as he didn’t want to lose loyal users by them learning his real self.

Things were a bit different when the user surprised you with being ridiculously good looking with the body of a god.

_‘Will you be online tonight? I was thinking of using our call as material but if you don’t want me too then I won’t. Just a heads up, that’s going to be the scenario, but I won’t mention that it was you.’_

Seongwoo chewed on his thumb, debating with himself, hovering over the send button next to the message box for five minutes. He had the broadcast starting in fifteen minutes, the script written and memorized on his notebook next to the mouse he was holding. He was in only a white dress robe currently because he was prepared to get fully undressed while fooling around with himself. He’d been promising to use a toy soon, so he had that and the warming gel ready on his bedside table.

Everything was ready for the erotic show he’d planned out except for himself, which was quite unusually suffering nerves and a guilty conscious. He wasn’t going to mention it but the more that he thought about it especially from the user’s point of view who he didn’t want to offend and lose, he felt that he should at least give him a warning and chance to ask him not to make a scenario out of their personal moment if by any chance he wasn’t comfortable with that. He couldn’t tell the other that he couldn’t get him or the call off his mind and he was miserably hard the last couple of days, getting excited even thinking of it that he felt he simply had to do this to get the repetitive, persistent fantasy out of his system.

He also couldn’t admit that he was becoming DK obsessed and extremely tempted to call him up again to relive the still extremely vivid video call, asking for him to show him even more but closer up this time possibly calling him hyung this time around instead of sunbae because the way it had slipped out even normally was adorable and arousing. That was all too embarrassing, too revealing, too intimate and dangerous. If he admitted all of that, DK would think that he was special in ways that others were not and he’d probably end up becoming his stalker, bringing drama to his life which he’d then have to take up with the site’s security admins and that was just a complicated mess he didn’t feel like dealing with.

It was better he simply send one little message and proceed or not proceed with his reckless plan. Two minutes after he’d sent it while nervously staring at the computer screen and drumming his hand on his bare thigh from where the robe split open, a reply came with a soft ding. Seongwoo read it while biting on his creamed up, fruity scented fingers.

_‘Sure, hyung. It’s a bit embarrassing to relive that because, from what I recall, I was a hot, blubbering mess but I’m happy to be helpful to you in any way. I’m sure you will make it good. Hopefully can you make me less lame than back then? And not to have, um, finished so fast? My pride will be wounded and I’ll probably have to cancel my subscription and forever hide.’_

_‘Sure, I can do that. You didn’t come all that fast though, for a virgin you held on surprisingly long even with all that foreplay from before which surely must have put you on the edge. I’ve seen worse and you did much better than I expected. You did well~’_

_‘Hehe. Thanks for the compliment. I feel on top of the world now. Another compliment from the amazing OSW. I guess I didn’t use up all my luck this year just yet. Good luck with the show, hyung. I’ll be watching.’_

“Just watching? You’re not going to interact? Again? But why~ No fun~” Seongwoo commented, jutting out his lower lip in a sulky pout, hit with a wave of disappointment after the elation of having chatted with the user he kept thinking of with the incredible body and adorable face.

He was tempted much so to say that he missed the other commenting on his broadcasts, but he decided that was too pushy and needy. He had to remind himself that he’d allowed DK to feel too special already. If he allowed him any more privileges and revealed all of the weird things he was thinking or feeling, then the user would surely realize he had the upper hand here and take advantage. He couldn’t stand the idea of himself coming off as desperate or clingy to a user either.

OSW never got upset about one particular fan not being there or not being thrilled with his broadcast. He only loved his fans that stuck around and said nice things while giving the middle finger and frigid, indifferent shoulder to those who did otherwise. Because his online personality was not one that cared about little pesky things or got hung up on negative individuals. He was cool, sensual, sassy, and breezy, focused only on the positives and filled to the brim with a bubble of confidence that no one could prick. Unlike his real self. He lived vicariously through that image and he needed to keep feeding it, not giving users any reason to think that he had some sort of weakness or uncool side. If he did, he might just be eaten up or lose the majority of his users who adored and lusted for that image he accurately portrayed through his practiced, certified acting skills.

_‘I hope you will enjoy, DK. Happy fapping~ *muah* ’ _

Back in his room, Daniel was spinning his computer chair in speedy circles. His orange tabby cat, Rooney, was terrified and ducked under the bed for safety after almost being whacked on the bottom with his A-peach pink slippered food.

“OSW hyung is going to use ME as material, can you believe it! He even personally messaged me to ask if that was alright! And he sent me a kiss and asked me to watch! ME! Of all people, ME! How am I so ridiculously lucky?! How is he so nice?! Not even just hot and funny and cute with the voice of an angel, he’s even got a heart of gold! I’m falling harder every day, how could I not?! He’s so freaking perfect beyond reason!”

Daniel was a cackling, slipper wiggling, squealing mess for a full five minutes after finishing his talk with OSW. These days he’d been overwhelmed and in a state of shock with what happened so that he couldn’t thing of something to say. By the time he’d organized his scattered thoughts and controlled his fluttering heart enough to type something to send in the comments section while streaming, the host had already moved past that and it was too late to be relevant or helpful. He was tempted to say something and drop a pile of acorns, but he’d noticed that the comment section was being spammed even more than normal recently, so he figured that there was no hope for the other to see it.

The man had told him his help and loyalty was enough that he didn’t need to drop acorns, so he thought he should save them up for now as he was running low. His mediocre company given salary wasn’t enough, so he worked at a café half of his days off, that extra cushion of cash set aside for ‘pleasure’ purposes. As well as he didn’t have anything to say that others hadn’t already said so it would be redundant. He figured that the host had probably forgotten all about him already and wasn’t missing his commentary. If he had noticed that DK was absent from the chat, he never mentioned his name and he ignored the questions about what it was like with the lucky winner previously.

Before he had felt some sort of desperation to be noticed, but now he didn’t. He’d already had the best experience a fan could possibly hope for and wasn’t delusional to hope for that again or more. It was enough that the memory of the private moment where the caller had gifted him with a precious intimate special sort of time--short as it was--was still fresh. He hadn’t forgotten a second of any part of it, even recalling clearly the details of how his body and some parts of his face looked like. It drove him so crazy when he recalled that, his heart and stomach did summersaults and he’d had numerous fapping sessions per day.

Tonight, if he did it again, it would be his third. He’d even snuck into the company bathroom and had to silently as possible relieve himself during lunch. Someone had ordered coffee and that made him recall a scene OSW had once talked about in a café, a hand job under the table he’d explained in detail. He’d imagined what it would be like to be kissing the other in public while tasting the bitter coffee flavor on his tongue, desperately needing a new hand on his crotch that he couldn’t possibly hope to quell his urges and get back to his desk work otherwise.

His sexual urges were worse than ever after that lucky private call session had happened. If something made him recall the hyung he was desperately thirsting after even momentarily, then he’d grow so terribly hard in an instant that he could hardly control himself. Exercising and gaming didn’t even help keep his perverse urges under control long anymore. Which left his gamer/coworker friend, Jihoon, extremely irritated.

“Ugh. Already, dude? You can’t be serious. What am I, thirteen? No, I have to resist. I am a master of my dick, I control IT not the other way around. I just need to wait a few more minutes until broadcast time. He’s going to fulfill our fantasies tonight, he said. I want to come together again. I’ve got to…hold it….”

The blond groaned, holding his painful bulge springing up, bringing the chair to a stand-still. Just looking at his computer now brought flashbacks of those erotic, fully blown, extremely vivid scenes, so he hardly used it and attempted to stay out of his room as much as possible. Rooney peeked out from under the lace decorating the bottom of his bed with a curious meow and twinkling eyes. He stared down at the cat, his ears flaming as shame took over him.

“Rooney, sorry girl, but you’re too young to know about what goes on when men get taken over by their primal urges. You’re going to have to go outside of my room for a while.”

After sending the cat mewling in complaint out and shutting his bedroom door, he removed his clothes until he was in a t-shirt and boxers. Then he brought over his phone in place of his computer, already logged in to the channel. The screen was black besides the timer which read there were about two minutes left until the stream would start. Daniel rolled on his side with the kitten pillow under his head, one hand pressing down on his uncomfortable, needy bulge to hopefully calm and relieve some of the incessant ache.

Daniel watched the comments streaming upwards, feeling that he at least wasn’t alone in how excited and perverted that the possibility of a dirty stream with the chic, sensual OSW made him. The comments were full of excitement and dirty talk meant for the other who was quite possibly reading as far as they knew, some people dropping a couple acorn gifts here and there to amp him up.

Sometimes OSW started the stream early or late depending on the number of people there hyping and tempting him with gifts. If there was a lot, he’d reward them with a surprise early start sounding super peppy and loving. If there wasn’t all that many, he’d start late and he’d come on sounding sulky or indifferent, playing hard to get with them and teasing them like a total wicked but whiney brat (but either way irrevocably sexy and cute). At least that’s what the ‘sweethearts’ predicted based on several strange ‘coincidences.’

“Hmm, should I let hyung know that I’m here? Would he like that? Maybe that will make him more into the scene, since it’s based off me. Yeah, I should say something and drop some acorns. If I don’t, he might make me seem even lamer, like that I came from him just moaning my name or something. He’s bratty enough that he might just…”

_+10 acorns_

_Baby, come out and play with daddy~_

_Hope you’re getting dressed up pretty for me, my sugarcum princess_

_+15 acorns_

_I’m so excited just watching the timer tick_

_I’m so hard, baby, I’m twitching_

_Bet your hands feel nice, hmm_

_+5 acorns_

_Wanna cum so hard on your face someday, babe_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ I’m looking forward to tonight’s date, hyung. Fighting! +20 acorns_

_Oh, TIME OUT Y’ALL, it’s DK! Dude, how was the call?_

_I bet he chickened out lol_

_I bet he came as soon as our baby said hello, but can’t blame ya dude, cus he’s just that fricking hot_

_Spill, spill, spill! How was it?_

_How did he moan for you, sunbae? Did it feel more realistic? _

_I heard in private, he’s a total slut_

_Did he ask for your real name and call you that as he jacked off?_

_I bet he gives the hottest phone sex_

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ No comment_

_Ahh stingy_

_LOLOL_

_He fucking tanked_

_Pre-ejaculator, huh? OSW is all powerful_

_Bet he didn’t have the balls to even answer_

_Aw, poor guy~_

_Better luck next time, with a normal person_

Daniel grit his teeth, but then decided to smirk and laugh it off. He didn’t need to prove himself to these bunch of nosy, invasive jerks and he wasn’t going to share any of his intimate actions with them. They would see when the caller did his script tonight. Surely they would think it was about him and then they’d be impressed by his prowess (even if it was exaggerated, he didn’t feel too ashamed about himself, after all super experienced sexual master OSW had complimented and reassured him already and if he’d been a total disappointment then he wouldn’t be re-making their session, would he?). He might be the only virgin that had never even had a boyfriend on the site, but at least he’d had a special, fantastic moment that impressed the person they admired.

When Seongwoo suddenly came online, Daniel pressed his heated face into his fluffy cat face pillow and groaned. That lovely, breathy, chocolaty smooth voice alone brought back intense sensations and sensual memories, making him leak and ache, rolling into his palm helplessly and groaning.

“Hello, everyone! Having a good day? I missed you so much. Here’s kisses, one for…and one for …”

Seongwoo started off the chat that night by peppily greeting and personally calling out several of the users. He’d been watching the comment section since a minute before the broadcasting started. Since there were a decent amount of acorns and hype coming in, he’d decided to start the stream on time and give them kisses to show his generosity and appreciation. He wanted to amp his nasty fans up and get on their good sides after all the days without relief. He knew just what he needed to do to get his more pissy, sulky, deprived fans back on his good side, adoring him and showering him with praise. By tomorrow, the rumors would have spread and people would flock in huge numbers to rewatch his show. Because tonight he had a show planned that would personally blow their minds.

“How was your day? I hope it wasn’t stressful or tiring. Go ahead and tell your baby everything that’s on your mind. I’m all ears for my ‘sweethearts’. Well, hands too but that part of comforting time comes later. Hehe.”

He giggled huskily, sticking out his tongue in a cheeky manner while tapping on his bare, crossed over knee.

However, as expected, his pervert fans only had one thing in mind. They automatically jumped into asking him what the set-up was today, if there was going to be ejaculation involved, how many more minutes would they have to wait for the good stuff to start, etcetera. He rolled his eyes, folded the corner of his script paper, biting his lip which quivered to let out a sigh and tell them off.

_Bunch of fucking horndogs can’t even get into the sweet boyfriend play with me for five minutes. Isn’t it normal to have even five minutes of casual conversation before boning? No wonder you all don’t have a happy partner willing to bone you often, damn._ _Bunch of eager, selfish sickos._

As usual when broadcasting, the host was half irritated, half amused at their antics. So desperate and horny these weirdos were, dropping acorns, making demands, and telling him all this dirty shit to try to make him turned on, as if that would really work with anyone that wasn’t in the mood. Thankfully, he had files of hot material to get him there because these users weren’t enough to get him going strong, though sometimes it wasn’t working out because of his mood or feeling tired or his hand hurting.

In those times, he had to fake it which wasn’t exactly a first because many men didn’t know how to decently top, especially when they were drunk or inexperienced. Today he was in his computer chair, the stream open on one window and a couple of decent porn videos open on another one, glancing back and forth between the two monitors. He’d already untied his robe, leaving it dangling open, his body still damp and rose scented from the lotion he put on after his shower. He usually made sure that he watched enough porn and pumped his cock enough to sprout a halfie at least before starting the stream.

“You’re really not interested in small talk today, huh? Alright, I’ll skip it this once. Though you’re quite rude and that makes me want to punish you bunch of pervs, but I’ll save that for the teasing parts later. I’ve got a super hot scenario planned and yes, we’re going all the way today, fellas. I’m going to haunt your dreams tonight so that even two faps won’t be enough to relieve you enough to fall asleep.

The scenario is going to go like this, so listen up cus you know I hate repeating myself. I’m going to have a private video call with you, my boyfriend of several months, but as it turns out you’re only in the other room of the house. So, in the middle of it, you attack me because you’re too insanely turned on to resist me and we go all the way, though that wasn’t originally in the plan. I’ve got my toys nearby too. I’m going to use that after I move to the bed to describe how your thick cock feels pulsating inside of my sweet, tight hole as accurately as possible.

If you have a toy, you can use that to pound into or just gel up your hand really nice and grip firmly. Both will work wonders as long as you close your eyes and use your imagination. We’re going to go for a wild, realistic ride, sweethearts. Get ready to saddle up that bronco. Even better than VR. It would be nice if you had visuals, yeah, I know, but my voice is good enough to make you imagine the hotness extreme, right?

Let me tell you what I’m wearing, first off. Legit, nothing but a blue, fluffy bathrobe and that’s already opened. My legs and all other areas are shaved smooth and covered with silky, fruity smelling lotion. My hair is fluffy and loose, styled slightly out of my face but not greased up; perfect for you to grip. For tonight, I already wrote out a full script so that it goes smoothly. You don’t have to do anything about dialogue or what happens next.

Just sit back and enjoy the kinky show your naughty ringmaster has designed, sweethearts. Don’t you love how your baby keeps his promises? Respond as you want to, as if I’m your lover there by your side. There’s not going to be much dialogue on my part anyway. Just a bunch of slutty moaning and dirty talk, how you all nasties like it.”

Seongwoo then went on to describe with a sensual, husky tone how much he adored his boyfriend, how hot he was, how wonderful his large, slightly rough hands and hot, wet mouth felt caressing his skin as he stroked and rubbed all over his sensitive, slippery body, eyes staying on the sensual clips playing on his video, mind drifting to DK doing this for him who he hoped was watching this and enjoying it. His body sparked like it had been electrocuted when he thought that the shaggy haired blonde with the impressive physical who blushed a lot was probably in his room naked and touching himself all over as he instructed. Those almond eyes hazy, filled with unbridled desire. His plump, red lips parted, slipping out excited huffs and needy, slightly muffled from shame groans. He decided that he should be more vocal about what the other was doing as he imagined what he wanted to see DK doing to that sculpted body.

“Babe, don’t just sit there watching though. You need to tease me back. Tell you what. From now on, I’m going to tell you what I want and you need to do it, every part step by step. First, lick your fingers. Then, rub it over your lips. Now stroke down your chest a few times. Rub and circle your nipples until they’re both hard. Now, slowly slide down your stomach, over your pelvic bone, all the way to your thighs. Spread open wide and slowly rub your palm, then your fingertips inside. Feels good, right? Ticklish but thrilling.

Next, I want you to put oil in your hand. Get it thoroughly soaked and warm. Starting from your balls, I want you to gently massage in circles. Hmm, I can hear your thick moans and sharp gasps already. Almost as good as I can do it. I’ll do the same, give me a second. My hands are soaked and on my balls now. Woo, I’m sensitive there, hmm. Let’s do this together. Twist and squeeze. Slide up the base. Put the tip in your palm, squeeze once nice and firm, then slide roughly down. Press the edge of your palm in a circle at the bottom. Repeat only this until I say you can do otherwise.

Oh, I’m so hard now, babe, I could bust a hole in the wall. This is working fabulous. How about you? The same? Yeah, I want you terribly too. It hurts? Where? Ah, there? Alright, let’s relieve it a bit then. Maybe it’s too much teasing for your impatient, deprived self. Stop what you’re doing. Grip that yummy cock fully in your hand, slide up to the top and then slide all the way down. Go slowly up and quickly down, covering all of it firmly. Ah! Tss, good! Babe, follow what I’m doing, it’s so good isn’t it, hmm, babe, keep on going, don’t stop yet…”

Daniel was out of his mind with the desire he was feeling already. His blankets were tangled at the foot of his bed because he was feeling feverish. His checkered shirt pulled up to his neck, his grey boxers flung on top of his reading lamp in an impatient rush as soon as he’d described touching himself, his gelled hands servicing his pulsing cock according to instructions with his eyes closed. The phone was next to his ear. It felt different this time with the man’s voice right next to him, the image of his body and hands clearly playing behind his closed lids, not feeling any need to write or look at the comments.

It felt like another personal, incredibly intense, passionate moment rather than the typical fapping session. Which was probably what the other had planned and the reasons he said it would blow their minds. Because it truly felt like it was happening to them. It was incredibly sweet, sensual, and realistic without any break for commentary.

Daniel found himself responding instinctively, imagining it all happening in real time and getting even more intensely into it than usual. Like his crush suggested, it was proving to be super hot. Honestly, he was already on the verge of coming but forcing himself to hold off by gritting his teeth and clenching his thighs tightly to push back the fire threatening to consume him. He wanted to come together with his virtual boyfriend and if he didn’t get to the best part of it then he felt as if he’d be disappointed in himself. Somehow he felt that he was pleasing the other by holding off, as if he sensed that he wanted his listeners pretending to be his boyfriend to come together and he, as any other probably was, was most eager to please.

“Haa. I’m so ready for you. Wish you were here, babe. My fingers are in but they’re just not thick enough. I freaking miss you,” came a whimper around a breathy, excited tone.

“Hyung, me too. Damn, you’re so sexy. I want you bad. Hurry, let me put it in for real. I’ll give you what you want,” Daniel shook his head, rolling his hips up off the bed as he pumped his soaked hand over his full length, drool slipping from the corner of his slackened mouth, needy groans and pants harshly spilling out, his other hand fisting the wrinkled sheets. He hadn’t meant to start moving faster but his urges controlled his hand like it were demon possessed.

“Shoot, I’m getting close, hyung…” He rasped out.

“Hmm, babe? You’re here already? Hey, that wasn’t part of the plan. We were supposed to finish separately and cuddle after we showered. I guess you’re really that weak just because I said I miss you. Alright, big boy. Come here and take what you want. I’ll forgive not listening this one time since I’m honestly flattered that you find me that irresistible. Yeah, just like that, baby, hold me gentle and sweet as you enter. Slips in so easily with you. Hmm, so fucking big. I love the way you stretch me and fill me to the brim. Such a top grade cock that fits perfectly in my tiny, tight ass. That’s one of the benefits of dating you. Ugh, I just can’t get enough of it. Come on now, push in all the way, don’t be a wimp. I won’t break, you know that much.”

“Ugh, so tight, hyung. Love it when you talk dirty and talk about how good and big I am. More, hyung. So, sweet and warm, I’m addicted to how you feel around me. Your ass too, it’s so supple and squishy, it’s not that tiny either, it’s just right. This is heaven…”

Daniel was now turned on his knees, his dick pressed into something like a plastic tube with a suction cup at the rim that worked well to feel like how supposedly the inside of someone’s body would. As long as he was careful and filled it with lubricant it worked wonders, though he rarely used it because, in all honestly, he felt like a complete pervert when he did. However, the scenario felt too realistic and he knew that his hyung was using a dildo so he felt like it was alright in this instant, more so that he even owed it to him. He’d suggested toy play, after all, and Daniel had a few hidden in a box under his bed.

“You don’t need to wait or go easy on me, darling. I’m so hot right now. Thrust hard. Really give it to me. I can take it. Fuck me like you mean it. Pulverize these marshmallows until they’re solid-less mush. If not, I’ll dump you like a hot potato.”

Daniel laughed, nuzzling the pillow as if it were his amusing lover’s creamy neck. “Is that a threat, hyung? What a brat you are. Fine then. I’ll fuck you so hard you’re going to regret teasing me. When you’re all bruised up and unable to walk tomorrow.”

“Ah! Yes, hng-! So good, babe! Ah, ah, ahhn, there, more, right there, babe, more! Hmm, fuck yes, harder, babe! That’s the way~”

“Hyung, ugh, uh-uh-uh, hmm. Is it good? You want it harder? Haa, ng-! Alright, I think I can. How’s that?”

“Fuck, that’s amazing. Exactly what I’m talking about. You really hit all the right spots the right way, babe. Keep going. Harder, faster, grip my hips tighter, really pound the life out of me.”

Daniel held the contraption, thrusting his hips down wildly into it as the man’s pitches grew sharper, shaking and banging the bed up against the wall with how powerful he started moving. He moaned and bit the pillow which he imagined was the other’s tasty ear or long, veiny neck, his stomach bubbling magma from the swirls of building pressure. He was so tightly sprung he could snap any moment. He’d never been this turned on, even the previous time wasn’t quite as intense since he’d been nervous and using only his hand then.

OSW’s moans and cries through the phone he’d turned up to the loudest setting possible were super effective, so incredibly realistic. It was hotter than he’d ever heard him sound, minus the call before of course. Rougher, sharper, louder, more desperate, raunchier, extremely excited as if he were desperate and enjoying himself more than ever. It seemed like he was either watching something really good this time around or this happened to be his ultimate fantasy which made him extra passionate.

_What if he’s this excited because he’s imagining me?_

“Ugh, hyung, you’re so….ugh, I like you, hyung, it’s so good inside…”

Back in the broadcast room, Seongwoo was on the bed clawing and biting everything in his reach like he’d gone insane, writhing, hitting his sensitive bundles deep inside from various angles with the silicone dildo. He’d used the biggest one he had that happened to be about the same thickness and tan, caramelly color that DK’s had appeared to be. He ignored the chat and didn’t even look at the porn playing on his laptop. Both were not needed.

He was lost in his own vivid fantasy that was playing out behind his closed eyes, driving him wild with desire. He pictured that cutely sexy virgin being a natural master at sex after he’d broken him in a few weeks, knowing expertly where to hit him and how hard, his warm, fit body crushing, brushing, banging, and dragging him this way and that on the bed like he was a paper doll just how he liked to be roughly handled. In his cloudy, pleasure filled mind, DK was the fiercest yet most giving, caring top ever, willing to make him come several times and hold off his own orgasm for hours before letting go at his request to please stop because he felt as if he were about to past out. Making sure that he felt only pleasure and never pain. It was the ultimate duality, the pure, sweet, nervous virgin turning into a sexually starved demon who showed him no mercy with the roughest time.

Seongwoo came out of the blue, much faster than he’d planned when he’d been sitting up against the back of his bed, thrusting the dildo wildly at an angle on the highest vibration setting, the heated gel splattered all over his shaking, propped up legs. His moans were so loud and raunchy with how hard he came that the next-door neighbors must have heard and assumed a porn shoot was going on there. He quickly wiped himself and the pools of cum and gel on the bed with a wet tissue. Then, the host returned to the computer with the robe haphazardly tied over his tingling, sweaty body to see how the reactions were.

The comments were rapidly flying by, most of them in caps along with huge amounts of acorns dropped. His face was flaming and his body still trembling as he fanned himself and smiled shyly reading over the comments. He couldn’t talk because he’d yet to catch his breath and he wasn’t sure what to say about that rather embarrassing moment. Many of the comments were asking what on earth toy he’d been using to sound so hot tonight, suggesting that he was into it more than usual, asking if they could also know and try fooling around with it themselves. All comments were positive. That they’d loved it to death and he was always worth the wait.

The tired, flushing, happily dazed Seongwoo only talked once he saw the commenter that he wanted. It was good that everyone was pleased and forgiven him for the previous slightly unsatisfying, duller broadcasts. However, that one user’s opinion somehow seemed to be the only one that truly mattered and the thing that he was silently searching for. 

** _DK<3OSW:_ ** _ That was bloody fantastic. 1,000 out of 10. My mind is officially blown, hyung. That was the sweetest date ever. You actually topped yourself, I’m impressed and so proud to be your (extremely satisfied and tired out) fan. +150 acorns_

Seongwoo giggled, brushing the familiar name. “Stop with the exaggerated comments, dorkus. That’s all thanks to you, cutie DK, just FYI. Imagining you makes me that insanely hot I don’t know on Earth why because you’re a freaking cat obsessed nerdy virgin. It’s cus you’ve got the body of a god, I suppose, with a really nice, thick cock. Just the way I like. Hmm, wish I could see it again up close. What did I say about the acorns though? I guess you must have loved it to death to give that many. I think that’s probably the most you’ve given at one time.”

After casually chatting with the others once he caught his breath about some other stuff to make up for the shorter date than he expected, Seongwoo said goodbye and turned off the broadcast. While he trudged to the bathroom to wash up, he wondered if that had been enough to get DK out of his system. Currently, however, he was still in his mind despite feeling incredibly sated and exhausted. Only time would tell.

“Hope that puppy enjoyed that as much as I did…”

Daniel was still laying on his bed fully unclothed with a goofy, tired, fully satisfied smile on his face after the broadcast ended. His head was filled with the night caller’s image and his hypnotizing voice. The phone was being hugged to his bare, sweaty, heaving chest, since that was as close as he could ever hope to get at after-sex cuddles with his crush.

“How not to love you, hyung, really. You make it impossible. The only thing I regret is that before I came too quickly and that we didn’t do more. This would have been truly amazing had I been able to see you. Then I’d probably be your slave for life.”

Two days later, Daniel in his usual hoodie and sweats after-work attire was clipping his toenails, his face covered with a purplish clay based mask pack. Hence, he was horrified when his computer told him that he had an incoming call from OSW.

“Out of the blue, why’s he…”

In his excitement, he forgot about that his camera was still turned on when he answered. Once again, noob mistake that would cause him a lifetime of humiliation that would probably send him to an early grave.

“Hello? Who is that? Oh my god, what’s on your face, DK?”

OSW burst into uproarious laughter. Daniel cursed and rushed to shut off the camera. The other stopped laughing and whined. Daniel told him to wait a second because he wasn’t presentable, lightly grumbling about his terrible sense of timing.

He tore off the hideous mask and tossed it on the garbage, checking that there weren’t any random pieces stuck to his face in the mirror. He quickly fixed his hair and applied some balm to his chapped lips, then he sat down on his chair and turned the camera back on. However, this time around the screen was only showing a pair of crossed, giraffe-length legs in black skinnies, some fashionable striped socks on his feet. Why did he turn on the video stupidly? But it would seem rude to shut it off now, so he kept it on. It seemed the caller was determined to never show his face and he was resting on a couch, possibly in his living room.

“DK? Are you there? How long are you going to leave me hanging? I don’t like this.”

Daniel’s heart slammed against his chest so hard that he had to press his hand down on it, biting on his lip from commenting how adorable that sulky tone and kitten like whine was.

“Sorry, hyung. You called suddenly.”

“Well, isn’t that more fun? It’s a surprise call. If you don’t like my gift, then I won’t—”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it! I like it a lot, of course! Don’t go, hyung. Sorry if I sounded grumpy. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, just…this and that. Do I have to have a reason to talk to a fan?”

Daniel smiled, secretly loving that he sounded shy, nervous, and was mumbling. His eyes focused on how the man’s toes were curling and wiggling which was likely a nervous habit. It was great to learn something more about him, tiny as it was. This was yet another time that the other made him feel special, feeding his delusions that he might mean something to him and that something could happen. Like maybe they could become friends. Hopefully more, like friends with benefits. That would be SO nice. Okay, WAY more than just NICE. It would be just _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_.

“Were you needing an outlet? Blocked up again?” he wondered, half excited, half terrified. He hadn’t shaved down there in a couple days so showing him his thing was out of the question.

“No, no, no. I’m not calling to do something with you. I just wanted to um, chat, I guess. I noticed something about you recently.”

Daniel sat upright, hands digging into his knees. He gulped down a thick lump.

_Did he notice that I like him? That my comments are sweeter and more personal? Maybe he interprets it the way that it really is? Or is it the opposite, that he thinks I’ve lost interest?_

“You’ve been quiet in recent broadcasts. You don’t have as many suggestions. I was thinking maybe the show isn’t as exciting. Or maybe it’s that I broke your fantasies and don’t seem as attractive from our talk because I revealed my real self or something…” he muttered, a pale, well-groomed hand appearing to fidget with a loose thread at the bottom of his blue and green flannel shirt.

Daniel shook his head erratically. His heart was slamming his chest again from that natural aegyo slipping out. OSW noticed he wasn’t talking as much and he missed him! He personally called him to ask if something was wrong and try to win him back as a user as if he hated to lose him!

_He’s so nice and sweet. Such an incredibly precious treasure. How could I ever stop liking him? Or following his channel? I’m nobody, I hardly deserve this, but I’ll take it gratefully and probably cry because I’m so blissful and touched. _

“Not at all, hyung! Both of those things aren’t true, I swear! You’re misunderstanding and overthinking. I promise that I’ll be more active in the future. I’m still a huge fan and you’re the sexiest person alive. Please don’t think otherwise.”

A sigh of relief came from that lovely voice. Followed by a sheepish laugh and a slap on his thigh. His tone next was cheerful and confident borderline arrogant, hence more his normal self.

“I knew I was overthinking stuff. Of course, I’m too charming that you wouldn’t be able to leave me that easily. I even called you and gave you a special show. Good, good, just my imagination. You’re still my fan and I haven’t disappointed you or lost you to another channel. Good~”

Daniel scratched the back of his head, laughing dorkily, his face flushing grapefruit. At least, thankfully, the other sounded cheerful and was cleared from the misunderstanding.

“I’ll be your fan for life, hyung. I have no reason to go anywhere. Your channel is the only one I watch. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Eh, who was worried? I was just curious. Don’t go that far!”

“Ah, right. That would be delusional. You wouldn’t worry about one of your hundreds of fans individually.”

“Well, now. I wouldn’t say that either. I know who my loyals are and I get…curious when they’re not around or unusually quiet. I guess it could be classified as a slight feeling of insecurity. As I told you, I hate to lose…”

“Ah, so I’m not the only one that you call to check on. I see…”

The puppy turned disappointed, looking down with a pout, his previously lightly skipping heart taking a dive. He didn’t see that Seongwoo clutched his hand into a fist and shook it as if he were resisting some sort of urge. He cleared his throat and forced his hand to relax onto his thigh.

“I don’t really do that. This is a special case. Because I’m bored and got some time to kill, then you came to mind and I thought, we got along alright before, so why not? Simple as that. Chat with me, DK, just normally. How was your day? What were you doing before I called?”

Daniel’s head shot up, instantly perking up at the suggestion. Last time, he was able to have an intimate moment one to one and now he got to chat with him like a friend. How wonderful this person was with fan service! How lucky he was this year! All hail OSW the Great!

“My day was good. I tried this new Chinese place for lunch and they had the best jjajjangmyun ever! I asked what the secret is, and the employer said that they have a special way to marinate and tenderize the meat…”

Daniel excitedly told the tale of his mundane day up until he’d just been listening to an English lecture while cutting his toenails. The other seemed oddly interested and attentively listening, dropping a hum or a short commentary here and there.

“How about you, hyung? How was your day?”

The elder appeared mildly surprised, hesitating for a moment before answering thoughtfully. “Me? Hmm. Did something happen today? Hmm. It was nothing special as usual, I guess. Breakfast, work, lunch, work, dinner, working on the show prep. Let’s not talk about me. I’m actually boring in real life.”

Daniel took that as more of his way of dodging telling any details of his private life. He didn’t take offense. It was probably necessary security protocol the site suggested he keep. He doubted that there was anything about the other that was boring. Or how would he be such a great entertainer with so many creative ideas?

“Ah, then. What else do we talk about?” He was desperate to talk more. Since he was usually awkward on the phone, he wasn’t used to it.

“Hmm. Actually, I’ve got to get going soon. To prepare material for the next stream. But I was sort of wondering if you…well, it’s a favor but it might be too much for you, so I’d like if you answered honestly…”

“Okay, shoot!”

The pale hand on the screen fidgeted with a crease of his jeans, fingernails he noticed could use a trim. He’d like to do that for him and give those pretty hands a manicure.

“It’s just that you know how I said I don’t have anyone in my life, so this makes my material sort of old and repetitive…I was thinking with how your body is close to my ideal and how last time we have pretty good chemistry, could you maybe…send me some selfies to use…just as reference…I think it will help me design material and get into the character during my show…You’re always saying how you’re happy to help, but it’s probably too much, right?”

Daniel pulled on his ear, head tilted and eyes furrowed, listening intently to the soft, adorably bashful, stammering words coming from his speakers. He was having difficulty but understood that at least OSW was asking awkwardly for his help and he needed photos for that because he liked the way he looked. That was enough to send him in a rocket to the moon. He smiled widely, covering his reddening cheeks and nodded eagerly.

_My body type is his ideal! So, he wants to use me as his material! There really is a god of the perverse stowing blessings on me this year!_

“Sure, hyung! You can take my photos. What kind do you need? How many? I want to help!”

The hands on the screen were drumming and fidgeting with his pants as he thought it through. Daniel noticed that his nails were incredibly welled care for, delicate and not calloused like an artist. After some hesitation, he admitted with an awkward, flustered tone that was incredibly adorable.

“Just some regular selfies of your face and also some full body shots, though, um, without your clothes on…”

_OSW wants me to send him bathroom selfies?! Or is it dick picks?! Is he going to describe my body and talk about doing naughty things to it in his future live fapping sessions?_! He’s actually going to use me for dirty material? SHUT UP! GET OUT! NO FREAKING WAY! I’M NOT THAT HOT, COME ON!

Daniel had steam blowing out of his head as if a bomb exploded inside. He couldn’t function properly after piecing two and two together. His dick that sprung up a huge tent in his sweats was no help either.

He muttered, fumbling with his toes and flushing deeply. “Um, I could. I mean, I’d be honored to be your inspiration. Most def-def-definitely. But my body’s not something special to rave about, so…”

“Trust me that it is. It’s perfect. You might think that I can’t see it clearly, but I did before. Large, thick, toned all over, with a caramelly, glowing tint to your skin that makes it look sunkissed. It’s freaking Sculpture of Adonis brought to life…I mean, um, it’s good enough and I’ve got no-one else close enough to what I’m picturing to ask. Could you? Please? Just a few, doesn’t need to be good quality or close up…”

How could he possibly resist when the man he liked was being this cute asking him a favor? If he asked for his dick on a silver platter, he’d cut it off and mail it to him for sure the next minute. He’d basically give him anything he was so whipped for the broadcaster. ‘I love you!’ was always on the tip of his tongue, struggling to burst out.

“Sure! But um…as a return…”

“You want something? Ah, I guess that’s fair. Favor for a favor. Another call session? Hmm, that’s a bit…”

The blonde wildly shook his head, face flaming enough to shoot sparks.

“No! I didn’t mean that! That’s fine! You don’t need that. Once was more than enough. I wouldn’t dare burden you or demand more of that. Once was an unforgettable miracle I’m ever grateful for, way more than I deserve. I just wanted to know a little bit of personal info…What’s your first name…I keep just calling you OSW in my head all these months but it’s sort of weird and long. I’d like to feel a little bit closer to you so that when I hear your voice and I’m doing…by myself…I could call you so-and-so hyung, you know. For it to be more realistic and intimate. If that’s too much…”

“Oh, that’s all?” The elder sounded relieved, his light, airy laugh sending a wave of tingles rushing over the fanboy who bit his curving lip. “Well, my first name is very common, so I don’t have an issue with you knowing it. Not like you can find me from just that and you’ve never seen my face which I certainly couldn’t let you. But this much I can do. It’s Seongwoo.”

“Seongwoo…hyung…Seongwoo hyung…” Daniel murmured, pressing his hand to his grinning mouth, barely suppressing a giggle.

He loved his name so much. So, the SW in OSW was for Seongwoo! What a fitting name it was indeed. It was elegant, pretty, and cute with all the round syllables like little baby beans. It happened to be one of his most favorite names of all time. So fitting of the man with the many polar opposite charms.

“Don’t wear it out,” Seongwoo reprimanded the other with a playful reprimand and slight chuckle. “Can I know your first name too? It’s sort of weird to think of you as DK because I sort of picture Donkey Kong wearing too small Calvin Klein clothes.”

“Um, well. It’s weird but I don’t want you picturing a monkey, so I’ll tell you. I am fully Korean but my name isn’t. My first name is Daniel.”

“Daniel. Ah, like a foreigner. Is that why you have blonde hair?”

“No! That wasn’t the reason I dyed my hair! It was just a friend pushed me to try it out with him and then it looks weird when it’s half grown out like a skunk, so I just kept bleaching it after that because that’s less troublesome…”

“Ah, I see. Don’t change it. I like it.”

“Never! I’ll never change my hair color. I promise! If you like it, then I wouldn’t dare touch it even with temporary dye, no, not even with a marker!”

Seongwoo laughed as he stretched his cute, slender pinky finger towards the camera. They mimicked making a pinky promise and sealing it with their thumb.

“You promised. I’ll have to call you again to check up on that.”

“Please do!” Daniel practically barked excitedly, eyes lighting up at the idea of another call. “Whenever you’re bored too, you have permission to call me! I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and chat with you, hyung.”

He had no idea why Seongwoo was willing to give him special calls like this and asking for photos when he was nothing but average in both looks and personality, but he was flattered beyond belief. It was enough until then to simply know that he wasn’t forgotten and not laughed at for coming so fast. Being messaged and called, being used as material even once was more than enough of a dream come true. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. It hurt so he really wasn’t.

Seongwoo’s voice was tinged with a sassy sort of amusement. “Maybe I will then. You can’t go telling others you’re getting special calls from me though, Daniel. No matter how much you might like it. They’ll be upset, jealous, and start making demands. Maybe even attack you. Many people on that site are rude and unreasonable, as I’m sure you noticed. Not sweet and considerate like you. I don’t want that to happen to my loyal precious fan. Hmm? You shouldn’t get hurt and they shouldn’t know so that we can keep talking peacefully.”

“Neh, hyung! It’s our secret!” He barked cheerfully, a bucket full of sunshine smiles.

“Good. Damn, but you’re cute. A dangerous level that could make someone fall…”

“Neh? What was that hyung?” Since Seongwoo was chuckling when he’d said those soft, lowly spoken words, he wasn’t able to hear it which he greatly regretted.

“It’s better if you didn’t hear it. Anyway, I’m going to go now. Nice chatting with you, Da-ni-el.”

“You too, hyung! Really great chatting with you. Thank you and I’m glad I can be help to my idol. I will send you photos soon.”

“Sure. It’s no rush and no pressure. I’m not expecting model quality. Later, Daniel. Bye.”

“Bye bye, Seongwoo hyung! Good luck with writing your material! I’m sure it’s going to be wonderful as always!”

Seongwoo had a hard time shutting off the video call. Daniel was so adorable in a bubblegum pink hoodie, waving and flashing that dimpled, blinding puppy smile that he could look at it forever. He eventually disconnected and slapped his mouth which was foolishly stretched ear to ear.

“What are you smiling like that for? I can’t believe you actually called him and then asked for dick picks. The nerve. It’s one thing to THINK it, it’s another thing to ASK it. This is getting ridiculous. It’s not like you can’t get hard without imagining that particular body. This is all your fault. You ruffian. Making me keep contacting this person I really should stop dragging along.”

He glared down at his groin and poked the lump. It had started to come to life just seeing the cute virgin on the screen acting like a happy puppy just talking to him casually.

“Why is it you go so crazy only for that virgin, really? There’s all kinds of experienced hotties online or even the bar down the street. Why must it be him, huh? Why won’t you even twitch to life for others? Why can’t you work properly like normal? Since when were you a one-man kinda guy, Ong Seongwoo? What’s so special about that puppy of a kid, huh?”

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, nose still baring the mark from wearing glasses all through work, lying fully back on the cozy couch to properly stretch his lengthy, sore from sitting for many hours at a time body. Since the night that he’d used DK as material and saw the comments about how his orgasm sounded more realistic and hotter than ever, Seongwoo had taken to monitoring his previous broadcasts. He found that it was indeed true, rather obviously so. Strangely.

Then, in the last two broadcasts, he’d been trying to do what he normally did. However, all the porn that he’d been searching through failed to keep him up for long, dragging the broadcast along, half the time him faking it while his uncooperative dick was like a limp noodle. Until he’d thought of DK. As soon as he’d imagined him, he’d become instantly hard like he’d received a shot of adrenaline and it was only a span of a few minutes before he came, incredibly intensely. His moaning sounds were clearly different within the broadcast, later becoming more genuine, excited, and louder.

For some reason, his dick only wanted DK currently. The fantasy he’d played out from their phone call only succeeded in making his condition worse, to his annoyance. Calling him had been an impulse he regretted instantly. Seeing how vivid his face was up close, he’d realized that his imagination and incompetent memory didn’t do Daniel enough justice, so he’d again impulsively asked for photos for his own fap material, making up excuses about it being for the show to seem less of a pervert. Research purposes for his writing. Not his own nasty fantasies about soiling a virgin fanboy who thought he was a good person when he wasn’t. Everyone in real life knew that he wasn’t, but here he was allowing the nice guy fantasy to continue, even worsen with this guy he was unexplainably weak to.

“This is a whole new low even for you, Seongwoo. If he knew how you really were, he’d probably hate your guts. You’re not some idol/role model, nation’s first love, perfect boyfriend type at all. What are you doing messing with that sweet kid? Yet I hate the idea of losing him to someone else even more so, somehow. That’s MY adorable, pure, untouched puppy to mess with, make blush, and contaminate, not anyone else’s…What’s this weird possessiveness, feverishness, and odd, thrilling tingles that I feel talking to him…How do I stop feeling this way…What’s gotten into me these days, seriously, fuck me a new hole…”

Maybe he’d get over it after a few more fantasies and fapping sessions to his photos. Like porn, he probably would get sick of one person eventually. That’s all he could hope for at this point, because apparently he had as much control over his own impulsive thoughts as he did his wayward, stubborn, one-puppy dick.

_How long will it take him to send the photos? I have stuff to do but I have a feeling I won’t be able to do them until after I have another good fap but I want to wait until I see them. Hurry up, Daniel, so I can lose my mind over your contradictory looks and hot bod again. I wonder if he’s as juicy, thick, and stacked head to toe as I remember…_

“How on Earth to take a good selfie… Like this? Is it too close? Yeah, I think that’s no good. Let’s try again, a bit further away. Hmm. The angle is strange. One more try. That time my face turned out weird. Ugh, that’s just hideous. Come on, you can look better than that bro. Should I have shaved some more? Close up or far away, what would be better? Okay, definitely never take from the bottom, ew. What’s the best angle to take a dick pick from anyway, hmm. They all don’t look appealing at all to me. Maybe I need more research.”

Daniel deleted the last thirty photos that he’d taken in front of his bathroom mirror and returned pouting to his bedroom dressed in just his trainers to do some research on photography. Fifteen minutes later, he was feeling more confident about what he should do about these photos. He used a filter to take photos from various angles holding the phone upwards, humming and nodding with satisfaction at how they turned out much better than the ones before.

“Yokshi, the internet never fails us. When in doubt, just Google! You look quite handsome here, dude. Not bad, I reckon. These can be sent.”

Then the really tough part came. He set down the phone, got undressed, and stared at his toned, oddly proportioned body in the mirror thoughtfully. He wettened and tussled his hair to make things sexier if his lower body was a disappointment. He flexed this way and that and attempted a variety of manly, sexy, or cool expressions, trying to judge which way that he should take the photos so he looked the most attractive and beefy. In the end, he was too embarrassed to do the practiced, suggested poses properly so only one bicep flexing photo turned out good enough to be sent. The rest were basically him just standing there with his stomach clenched, his torso slightly twisted so his defined abs popped out more and the shape of his largest bicep bump was visible.

It wasn’t as hunky CK model as he wished but it would have to do because his nerves were shot from worrying about this and his arm aching from taking photos for nearly an hour. He sent four of the better ones that he wasn’t horrified by to the DM they shared. Seongwoo who was going online in an hour and a half must have been working nearby his computer because he responded immediately.

_‘I’m not sure if these are what you’re looking for, hyung. I tried my best. I can’t possibly hold my arm up for anymore. Sorry, I’m really not a model and I hardly even know how the tricks of selfie taking. I’ll try re-shooting if you need to, but I’d appreciate some direction on what you’re looking for and some understanding about me being a novice. And give me a day to recover, this was stressful and embarrassing.’_

_‘These are perfect! Thanks so much! I hope that arm isn’t the one you usually use to fap or today’s really gonna be torture for you ; )’_

_‘Oh, I always somehow have strength for that haha. Even after five hours straight of gaming.’_

_‘Five hours? *gasp I could never! I die so quickly in games, so it gets boring quickly.’_

_‘When you find the right game, it just happens. Just like when you find the right channel, you end up tuning in every night and not getting sick of the host ^.^’_

_‘Aw, this sugar muffin. I hope you’re only that cheesy with me. Make sure you tune in tonight. I’ll make it extra sweet sort of hot for you.’_

_‘Eh~ Aren’t I getting too much special treatment? Not that I’m complaining because of course I like it Hehe. Just do whatever your evil genius mind comes up with, hyung. I’m really happy with anything as long as it’s you :D’_

_‘Seriously. You’re sweet as cotton candy. Bet my dentist scolds me for having cavities at my nest appointment. You deserve a reward for that, Daniel.’_

Daniel gasped and covered his mouth, tapping his toes on the floor rapidly in his excitement. A photo had been sent. A selfie. But it was filtered so the pale, raven haired man with the oval face and a white sweater was faded out, that familiar hand visible mainly with a finger heart held up close to the screen for him.

Seongwoo gave him a selfie full of love! He had some idea what he looked like! He’d never thought a person’s fuzzy outline could be so attractive. He flew onto his bed, saved the photo to his phone and then rolled around, giggling as he stared at it, zooming in and out on the blurry features (possibly groomed, sharp brows, large eyes, prominent cheekbones, fluffy marshmallow cheeks, a handsome forehead, perfectly groomed hair in his favorite kind of styling).

“What are you doing to my heart, Seongwoo hyung? You pretty, handsome, generous angel. This is enough to kill me. Huhu, I’m so happy I don’t know how to contain myself. Hyung gave me a selfie! He calls me by my name! It feels like we’re dating. In my every dream, how I so wish that could be if he fancied me too by some miracle. I hope that he’s also fantasizing about me every night, especially during the show. Then it feels like he’s mine and that’s just wonderful. My hyung, my Seongwoo, my babe for real for real, could that ever happen someday? He he he…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've been enjoying this story so far and are all keeping healthy. Keep washing your hands, wearing masks, staying away from sick people, etc. Take care of your health. Let's get through this winter season safely. 
> 
> I'll be traveling from 2/21 to nearly the middle of March, then starting the new school year. I will update on the 20th or 21st once more before i leave for New Zealand but then it's going to be two and a half weeks of hiatus I suppose. I'll edit and update chapter 4 as soon as I can but I can't say if it's going to be less than three weeks or possibly more. Depends on what happens. 
> 
> Wish me safe travels. See you in March! See you in the spring time, my second favorite season~ Hope you all will be well and miss me ^^ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Mind-boggling Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo learn that they've actually been working in the same company for many months and that they're both quite different outside the house. Although for Seongwoo it clicks quickly, he keeps it to himself. Daniel merely tosses the idea away, assuming he's delusional, though this cranky, unkempt nerdy snob is still strikingly handsome with familiar starry moles on his face. How long will Seongwoo let the game last with the fanboy he's crushing even harder on? Or will Daniel win it by figuring out why the true reason this stranger keeps bothering him?

“Hmm! Mmm…”

“Could you not make moaning sounds when you stretch today, please?”

“Oh, sorry. Is it really that similar?” Daniel replied with a sheepish grin and heated ears to his cranky, glaring desk mate who basically hated his guts when she wasn’t ignoring him.

“Yes, it is. If you’re stiff, why don’t you run some errands? Get your blood circulation flowing again. Unlike you, I’m swamped that I hardly have time to do all I need before clocking off. No liberty for stretching, even less for distractions.”

It was more of an order than a suggestion or a request but he replied positively with a breezy smile, always the one to work extra hard to ensure that his relationships with his coworkers stayed peachy. He was happy to be noticed at all and being helpful made him feel good, like he was benefiting to society and that he might make some friends in this boring, stuffy place someday.

“Sure. What do you need?” he responded brightly.

“Take these documents up to the marketing and advertising team.”

He took the thick yellow folder his desk mate flippantly shoved his way with two hands, bowing politely. “Okay, I can do that. To whom?”

“To Ong Seongwoo.”

“S-Seongwoo?”

“Yes. Did I stutter? I dislike repeating myself, don’t make me do so.”

The prissy woman was not the least bit amused. In fact, she was a whole new degree of crass today, as if she woke up with a stiff neck. If her eyebrows went up any higher, they’d dust the ceiling.

Daniel bowed and smiled nervously in apology, holding the file to his heart that was suddenly beating erratically. He’d forgotten the fact that Seongwoo happened to be a common name. These days whenever he heard that name (in fact, anyone remotely similar ) called in his surroundings or on TV, he suddenly felt excited and looked at the person eagerly, hoping that they’d boast some magical reference to HIS Seongwoo hyung. However, the chances were slim to none considering how big this world was. Honestly, he didn’t even know if Seongwoo lived in the same country because it wasn’t a requirement to be a broadcaster. There was the fact that he only had a vague outline of what he looked like as well to consider—slender, fair skinned, dark haired, sharp features, delicate wrists, three starry moles on his cheek, wavy, kitten-like, thin lips.

“I’ll go then.”

“Please, do. You breathe too loud, it’s like a rhino.”

She hummed and rolled her eyes, then turned back to her computer. It was a not-so-subtle way of suggesting he was annoying and she wanted him gone. That woman always made him feel like a pesky, unwanted, oversized, unamusing child being pawned off at any chance possible so that she could be alone.

“If she doesn’t like working with people, she should just have a remote job. Always cranky. Not allowed to make a single sound. I’m nothing but nice and chill, everyone else doesn’t have an issue with me. Maybe she hates men,” the blonde muttered with his lip jutting out as he made his way up to the stairs.

The marketing department was three floors up. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator whenever he moved about the publishing company because columnists didn’t have much chance to move around otherwise. He supposed it wasn’t beneficial to his health to be stagnant for eight or nine hours daily. An hour of weight-lifting and push-ups wouldn’t help him burn off the extra calories from the meals and snacking he did, which was why he was getting marshmallow cheeks. His new vice was watching movies and snacking to distract himself from various other things. His gaming buddy had been busy and his hands sort of ached, so they’d been on a rest from their habitual game dates.

He pinched and pulled at the elastic flab on his face, humming a random tune in a happy mood with how his favorite name was bouncing in his head.

_Seongwoo, Seongwoo, how I adore you~ If you were to meet me soon, then I’d be over the moon~ But I can’t talk to you yet because it’s only a bit after noon~_

“Hello, I’m Daniel Kang from the columnist department. I’ve got a delivery for an Ong Seongwoo.”

The columnist nearly shouted this confidently as he stepped into the room, several people glancing up from their cubicle desks at the unfamiliar face. One person with fluffy, permed hair, huge grandpa glasses over his tired, rather grumpy looking face stood up.

Daniel noticed that his white sweater had pink and purple stripes and was so oversized that it practically swallowed half of his long, stick-thin legs, not to mention all the rest of his clearly thin, lanky frame. He walked with a hunch, eyes on the ground so that he almost appeared to be sleepwalking. He dragged his conversed feet across the carpet and took the file without saying a word or flashing a hint of a smile, his aura incredibly gloomy and unpleasant.

Daniel could only see the top of his head, which reminded him of chocolate covered spaghetti. It was an utter mess, sticking up all over the place, the curls wild and unkept, squashed on certain parts as if he hadn’t bothered to brush before leaving the house that morning. It was unusual to see someone looking like such an unkempt, college freshman, emo bum in their company, so that in itself was intriguing.

The more the taller turned his head this way and that to subtly get a look at the shorter hunched over, flipping through the documents with his elongated, thin lips pressed into a deep frown, the more he noticed intriguing things. The man’s eyelashes were incredibly long and thick like girl’s put on fake lashes in order to imitate. His nose was sharp with a rounded tip that slightly stuck up in the air in a way that was more cutesy than proud. His jawline was square and prominent with a cleft in the middle, some stubble showing on his jaw where he’d missed shaving. His cheeks were fluffy but that couldn’t hide those high, lovely cheek bones. Even with a sour look on his unshaven, bare face, his unkempt chocolate colored bird’s nest, and the humongous owl glasses, his good looks couldn’t be hidden. It was almost like seeing a model trying hard to cosplay as an unpopular, ugly nerd. Something about it was unbalanced and off.

The man in the polar bear dress of a sweater slapped the folder together and snapped with a chilly tone.

“This isn’t what I asked for. The most important pieces are missing form what we agreed on. Also, this hasn’t been properly edited. It’s not our job to fix every single typo in the text. Take this back and bring the final column we agreed on, in full and completely accurate. It’s already late and now you’re wasting my time. Ridiculously unprofessional. What writer cannot even spell substantial correctly, hmm?”

Daniel felt intimated and flustered at being scolded and belittle in front of all these people. Somehow that the man was quite handsome and named Seongwoo wasn’t helping the situation. Although it wasn’t necessary to explain himself, he did anyway while taking the files back and bowing his head deeply.

“Um, sorry about errors and it not being as discussed, Seongwoo-ssi. But I don’t know anything about this project personally. It wasn’t me that wrote this. My deskmate asked me simply to give—”

“Well, that was incredibly more irresponsible of your department to send someone unrelated on errands. Wasn’t it? Have her come up here herself, so that I don’t have to waste my breath anymore. Unless she made these typos because she cannot read properly? There’s no point explaining something to an unrelated party. She shouldn’t be working on other projects if the previous one is subpar. Wouldn’t you think, David? Am I incorrect here in thinking that’s most inappropriate behavior in the workplace?”

His tone and word choice stung like poisonous thorns, making the blonde wince and duck his head deeper in shame.

“It’s Daniel actually, but that’s not important. I apologize on behalf of her unprofessional behavior. You are right in all things. It is most inappropriate and won’t happen again, rest assured.”

“Wait. Did you say your name is…Daniel?”

For the first time, the man stopped hunching and lifted his head, his tone turning soft and surprised. When he was standing upright, he was almost the same height as Daniel. His eyes were much larger and prettier than he’d expected, as if they contained a miniature universe with shooting stars inside their coal black depths. His features were softer and cuter straight on than they were from the side. On his left cheek were three small freckles in a triangle. His heart jumped up into his throat and he visibly gasped, falling back a step in alarm.

Was this possibly HIS Seongwoo? Was the O in OSW standing for Ong? Could that possibly be true?

Without a doubt, those marks were in the same spot, same location, same size and color that he’d recalled. It was quite the coincidence that there could be another Seongwoo with the same exact markings. Unless his memory somehow was betraying him. Maybe the number wasn’t accurate or it was on the other side…

As he recalled, OSW didn’t ever wear glasses, his face had seemed less round, and his hair had been neater though. The vibe and tone he used was totally different. This man was unkempt, unsociable, gloomy, unconfident, cross, and impolite. He might even go so far as to say unpleasant if it weren’t for his good looks naturally softening the first impression he made. He wore all his clothes several sizes too large which he couldn’t picture that someone like his Seongwoo hyung who was proud of his slender yet shapely frame and described wearing mostly tight or revealing clothing during his sessions would wear. He stared at the ground, slouched, and dragged his feet on the floor as if his confidence level were in the sewers. He didn’t even smile; he did nothing but frown like someone sat on his lunch.

It didn’t make the least amount of sense. It must just be an odd coincidence. This person couldn’t be his Seongwoo hyung. Besides his looks, he was hardly attractive or charming in the slightest.

“Yes, that’s my name. Why?” he asked curiously, staring hard at his face several moments later as if he were reading a map.

Seongwoo ducked his head then, feigning disinterest, his voice returning chilly and dismissive. “I was just wondering who I’d need to ask around for to receive the documents. I’ll put some notes on top for your coworker about the necessary adjustments. Anyone can miss some textual errors, I suppose, just tell her that she should give it one more careful check through before sending it up to us in the future. I’ll call you when it’s complete. Have a nice day. Daniel.”

Daniel was flabbergasted when he took back the notes and hurriedly whipped around, avoiding his eyes. If he didn’t know better, he would swear the other’s hands were shaking and his ears were coloring like the shade of part of his sweater. It was strange that he’d had a change of heart, but not nearly as strange as his temperamental behavior, nerdy fashion, or choice to work without brushing his wild mop. The strangest was how he’d said his name also sweetly, like they knew each other.

The blonde bowed, telling everyone good luck on their work and sorry to disturb them. Then, he scurried down the stairs until he was in a dark corner alone on his own department’s floor. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his chest where his heart was still pounding. He frowned, furrowed his brow, cocked his head and hissed in some air through his teeth.

“Hmm, that couldn’t be my Seongwoo hyung though. It’s totally opposite how he seems. But then, those moles are way too unique to be coincidental. His attitude changed after he heard my name also. Hmm. Is it him? Or not? Maybe I need to talk to him again. He definitely had a reaction to my name but then again, that could be because it’s the name of his friend or an ex or something…”

Daniel was lost in thought, torn over what to think about the encounter that it took thirty minutes for him to remember that he should be working on something back in the office. Someone passing by curiously asked him if he was alright, what was he doing lurking in the shadows in the middle of the busiest time of their work day with deadlines looming over their heads.

Back in the break room, Seongwoo was furiously stirring his coffee to properly disintegrate the sugar because just adding milk wasn’t enough to take away the bitterness to his tastes. He liked his coffee nearly sickeningly sweet. He got caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the creamy liquid sloshing over the top of the mug onto the counter.

“Daniel…Daniel…He’s got the handsomely cute, slightly sexy puppy face. He’s got the same large physical. He seems toned, broad shouldered, and he’s definitely ridiculously tall. The almond eyes with that exclamation point under the right one. The pinchable, super fluffy, marshmallow cheeks that make him look much younger.

Shit, was that really him? Was that DK? We’ve been working in the same company this whole time? If that’s true, his aura and fashion sense is completely different when he’s at work compared to home. Here he’s more like a damn wolf. In that case, I hope he didn’t recognize me. But why do I feel that I’d be disappointed if he didn’t? He couldn’t like me the way that I really am, even if he figured it out though. The real me is so unlikable, especially today. I’m pretty much at my worst because I didn’t sleep well and woke up late and lots of people at work have been irritating, chatty, and incompetent since this morning.

Ugh, today I’m hideous beyond reason. How could you not have washed your face or brushed your hair today, Seongwoo? You idiot! You were even nasty to him when he wasn’t the one at fault. You didn’t even greet him or say thank you. And you ran away without having a casual conversation too. Dumb dumb! Fool! Cranky jerk! He’s super fine, perfect intense dom material in real life and you blew it!”

Although he didn’t usually care about how others saw his character, knowing that Daniel’s first impression of him was going to be him at his worst, gloomiest, crankiest, and ugliest was horrific. Hopefully, his offer to write suggestions after looking more carefully over the documents would recover some of his destroyed image, giving him some good points as a senior member. Well, of course, if Daniel happened to ask around about him, he wasn’t going to get much positive feedback in terms of his personality. There was a reason he didn’t have friends even within his department, though his work was always flawless and he had creative ideas and quality designing skills so he didn’t necessarily need friends to keep his job.

Maybe people would talk about that before they trash-talked about skipping team dinners, refusing to help others with their work, nagging about the mess in the break room, scolding those harshly who were late coming in or missing deadlines even five to ten minutes. The list went on nearly endlessly from there and he winced to recall how he’d acted just last week. As if being a selfish, emo, neurotic workaholic wasn’t enough, he was usually timid and quiet until someone irritated him, then he developed a nasty mouth that made him many enemies.

He was the most intimidating, disliked person in the department within a few months of working there. Previously he’d just been the murky, weird, sweet-obsessed, workaholic mute who hunched, looked down at the ground, drug his feet like a turtle everywhere which others had put up with. Now he could feel people gossiping about him, trying to find a way to get him removed but it wasn’t possible because he was the best they had, a commodity to their group.

They’d nastily gossip about him in the break room or at their lunch gatherings, then dare to come to him without a lick of shame on their faces, asking if he’d help them with an idea or look over their work before submitting it because he was the sharpest and most sensible worker whose stuff never came back for re-does. He only agreed on a whim but for most they had to strike up some sort of deal with him when he was in one of his better moods. Such as getting him some candy bar he liked or making him his usual super sweet more milk than coffee drink.

Like that, the white tiger managed to keep those hyena-like enemies from coming at his throat, surviving by mutual tolerance despite intensely disliking the rest of his nincompoop team members with cotton for brains. However, the chance that they’d say be honest and say only nasty things to someone who curiously asked from another department was alarmingly high.

The spectacled, messy haired man in the oversized sweater tossed down the spoon and glared at the swirling, bubbly liquid, biting anxiously on his stubby nails.

“He didn’t recognize me, right? It’s fine as long as he didn’t recognize me. There’s lots of other Seongwoo’s. I look too different for him to have put two and two together. He’s not going to come back here to check or go around asking about me. He won’t, right? I’ll get a second chance to meet him with a proper first impression, surely.”

It was more difficult to convince himself than it was to write nice, encouraging, detailed directions and suggestions on that sticky note later on. In case Daniel might happen to look down on it, he didn’t want to come off any more of a bristly cactus-like prude than he had already. He should grit his teeth and attempt to be kind for a couple weeks to people. Attempt to socialize and willingly help his teammates, sometimes without them even asking (that would probably make their pimples burst). Just in case Daniel happened to ask around or drop by to check on him. Then, his chances at not coming off as a hateful jerk were more likely.

Being recognized was a problem, sure, but having Daniel dislike his real life self and stop watching his channel or talking to him here and there was a bigger problem. He’d grown fond and sort of needed that innocent, sweet puppy to stay in his life awhile longer. It had been a long time since he’d had a friend that he enjoyed chatting with.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, pressing over his thumping heart, recalling the way that Daniel had looked in a trench and black turtleneck with his blonde hair parted to show his soft yet masculine features.

“Though he’s much more dashing in work clothes than when he’s at home in a hoodie…Much more his age, even sexier, god help me…”

_He’s such a fine piece of—I mean, he’s such a kind, caring person. Plus, he helps me a lot. I don’t want to lose his favor completely. Maybe it isn’t enough to take chances on others saying good things? Maybe I should make sure that he sees me around more, actually doing good things directly. So that he forgets earlier and only sees me as a somewhat decent, mildly gloomy, nerdy, unkempt person instead of the full scale that I can be. Just in case he recognizes me after that disastrous meeting and the shock totally turns him off. It’s gonna suck but just think of the bathroom selfies dick pics, dude. If he goes, then so do those. No, that definitely can’t happen. Those are sheer gold you need for the show, other users will disappear if they learn about how you have issues getting it up. For now, that kid is the only person that makes it work properly._

_Over the next couple of weeks at the company (jumping around)_

“Seems that columnist forget to send me that file…”

Seongwoo stood up before his co-worker even finished, bolting upright so quickly that his chair rolled backwards, startling the ones working in the desks behind his. “I’ll go down there and ask.”

“I just don’t have any idea.”

“You can brainstorm with me. What is the theme?”

“If only I could take a snack break.”

“Forget the diet for a day. You look great already. Reward yourself with a bite of Snickers.”

“I heard that someone from the columnist department is having a baby, so…”

“I’ll go down and ask around about what sort of gifts they’d prefer.”

“We’re out of paper again.”

“I’ll go get some. I heard there’s a lot extra in the columnist department.”

“Dang, the printer’s jammed again.”

“I’ll go ask for help. I know someone who’s really good with fixing machines.”

Seongwoo took advantage like this of any opportunity to be helpful, especially any that would send him on an errand. In which he would always drop by the columnist department three whole floors down. He’d usually skip down the stairs because the elevator took too long for the impatient man’s taste.

More often than not, Daniel was always there at his desk, the closest corner one to the door full of spiderman and cat memorabilia, working on something at his computer while slouched back casually, incredibly long legs stetched out until his fancy shoes stuck through the other side. It seemed he was willing to help and he always greeted him with a slightly shy, awkward smile and deeply polite bow. However, when they were alone for more than a few seconds, Daniel avoided the other’s eyes, got all tense and completely clammed up. Even though Seongwoo attempted to smile a bit so he didn’t appear as gloomy as normal, talk about work related topics or some rather cliché casual topics like the weather or something on the news he’d read, and sound cheerful (but not so much that it wasn’t being himself), things weren’t improving as he’d hoped between them. Daniel seemed intimidated and uncomfortable around him thanks to his rotten first impression, avoiding his gaze, keeping a large distance, being nothing but polite and speaking only the necessity.

Somehow to Seongwoo this push and pull game made the columnist all the more attractive and just looking at that nerdy, cute kid he knew of professionally, fashionably dressed for a minute with his strong, wide back turned coolly as if he were attempting to ignore he was in the room made him ache with yearning. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t liked or being approached in a flirty manner or that he still hadn’t seemed to have recognized who he was, but at the same time he understood. He was vastly different than how he portrayed himself online and through text was even easier to seem more approachable, flirty, and bubbly. That wasn’t how he usually was outside of the internet though he could probably do so if he honestly attempted. Certainly, the fact that he didn’t make clear that he knew who he was despite having seen his face on camera twice now also contributed to how Daniel treated him with ‘stranger danger’ tactics. He was tempted to just blurt out ‘I’m OSW, you hot-dog-with-legs!!!’ but he sort of enjoyed the game while hating to be the loser.

One superbly chilly, windy day, the elder got so annoyed being nobody and subtly avoided as if he were a bothersome fly, Songwoo decided to try and if it all failed, he’d take the risk and spill the beans. He couldn’t hold back his attraction to the other anymore. Something needed to be done before he burst into flames from his physical needs.

“I’m not sure, Seongwoo-ssi, what you mean by it needs to be brighter? Can’t we pick the tone up more with some cute cartoon characters and colors? If I try to sound any peppier, I’m going to have my readers thinking that I accidentally got reverted back in time to when I was an elementary squirt. It’s going to sound childish, basically. Could you clarify some more on what is the issue and we can discuss from there alternative ways to fix it?”

Seongwoo had just made up something that he needed to discuss with Daniel about his column that he’d been working on (finally, by chance the other’s project came his way, he’d snagged that opportunity faster than a bear to a jumping salmon) so that he’d have an excuse to be alone with him in one of the side rooms. In all honestly, the piece was absolutely fine (nearly as superbly FINE as the man was himself) and he already had it ninety percent completed. He simply couldn’t think of any other way to get Daniel to stick around with him because he was always trying to find ways to hurry up the requested task keeping him around or find some reason to leave his side, putting the responsibility on the nearest bystander.

Seongwoo shut the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He wasn’t upset though as many would think. It was simply easier to scan the other’s massive, clearly fit body intensely that way through his lenses, biting his smirking lip and becoming hungry at how tightly that beige sweater hugged his frame. The visuals of what amazingness laid under that fabric were in his phone but he didn’t need to look at it because he’d seen them enough to have every detail memorized.

“Daniel. I want to know. Why are you avoiding me? Do you hate me or something?”

First, the younger became startled at being addressed informally, then flustered. “Neh? Hate you? No, of course not. Why would I? I’ve never…”

“You’re already looking for a way to escape, see,” The elder pointed out with a sharp, accusatory, waving his finger and shaking his head, eyes twinkling with mild amusement. “If there was a window, you might attempt to jump out of it, screaming fire. Then, tell me later it was hallucination because you ate something too spicy for lunch. That look’s exactly what I mean. You don’t seem to want to be around me. Why is that? Have I done something to offend you?”

“You’re imagining it. I don’t have any reason to be…as you say.”

Daniel was looking down, fidgeting with the paper, his broad shoulders tensed and his ears and cheeks flaming now. Seongwoo smiled as he ducked down to get a good look at that face which was much more familiar and adorable.

“Then, if you don’t hate me, hmm… Are you just intimidated? I know that I came off rough at first. I was in a bad mood that day. I swear I’m not all that bad.”

“No, you’re not. I know that you are nice and helpful. It’s just me. I guess…I’m intimidated because…well, you’re just…really…good looking…” The blonde mumbled the last part, ducking his head, eyes hidden by his curtain of golden bangs.

Seongwoo stepped closer, grinning broadly. “I’m intimidating because what now?” he asked playfully. “Daniel, I’ll need you to repeat that.”

Daniel raised up the file to cover his chilli hot face. “Ugh, please, Seongwoo-ssi. I’m not going to repeat it. I didn’t say anything. Just forget it. You’re just intimidating, that’s all. I didn’t say any particular reason. Lots of people think so, I’m not the only one, you know, who thinks that way. Your personality is quite….difficult. To put it nicely. And because you…remind me of someone I like so…”

“Ah, so you have been crushing on me? I look like your crush, is that it? Your crush must be ugly, whiney, demanding, and grumpy too.”

“No, he’s not! Seongwoo hyung’s gorgeous and funny and endearing! He’s totally opposite of you in personality, much more charming! I don’t mind doing favors for him and I don’t feel uncomfortable talking to him at all because he’s a really nice person!” Daniel blurted, pulling down the file suddenly with a fierce expression as if he’d been dishonored.

Secretly, Seongwoo had slipped off his glasses and fixed his hair to the side as he stepped a foot away from him. Hence, when the blonde removed the folder between them, he was sweetly smiling right in front of him with his face fully visible for the first time.

“You’re still calling me Seongwoo hyung even by yourself, huh? That’s cute, Daniel Kang.”

Daniel panicked and jumped away with his arms floundering as if he were a bird with a bomb exploded directly in front of his face. Seongwoo giggled, watching him fondly but staying his ground this time, feeling that if he approached him now, the attack could be too much for the fanboy’s mental to remain intact. As much as he found it entertaining to tease him, he didn’t want him to get a nosebleed and pass out just yet.

“S-Seongwoo-ssi? Did you s-say h-hyung? W-what? Are y-you r-really…”

“Yes, that’s right. I’m OSW. Ong Seongwoo. And you’re DK, my avid fan and regular watcher of my erotic channel. I was keeping it secret just for kicks, but then it sort of hurts my pride you didn’t recognize me after crossing my path some twenty times now and acting all cool and all. So, surprise~”

At the last bit, the brunette tossed out his hands and turned cheeful with a cheeky grin.

“Hold on…I need to sit down…”

Daniel pulled out a chair and plopped on it, ghastly pale besides his flaming ears, stunned, weak and apparently almost faint. Seongwoo took the file he’d dropped on the floor and fanned him with it, keeping his saccharine, gentle smile on, his eyes twinkling with amusement and happiness. He felt better now that he was eliciting the proper response from the man. He felt more confident and things were again right with the world. Daniel was an utter adorable mess, head over heels for him, as he should be.

_Yes, this is how our first meeting was supposed to be if only he’d recognized me and I hadn’t been so nasty. You’re so amazed to be in your dearest hyung’s presence that you don’t know what to do with yourself. Look all you want and eat your heart out, sweetheart. I’m indeed gorgeous as long as I put on make-up and remove my glasses. Heart-attack inducingly so. I’m that very person you’re crazy for. So, go crazy for a moment but don’t end up in the hospital just yet. I haven’t had a chance to actually do anything physical with your hunky self, after all._

Today he was wearing a denim button up under a fuzzy cardigan, allowing for his slender shape to somewhat be revealed instead of how he usually had it swallowed up (one of his many ways of going unnoticed as much as possible on the street because being picked up and scouted was annoying). He wasn’t as uglified as normal and this Daniel took notice of. After scanning him with a heavily concentrated (almost constipated look that was quite comical) expression, recognition and acceptance dawned on him.

“Wow, so it really IS you. Now I sort of see it. You’ve been acting then, Seongwoo hyung…”

He shrugged and coolly crossed his arms.

“Hmm, not really. I told you before that my real self is not so likeable and quite different than the characters I portray online. This is the real me. I’m gloomy, grouchy, not very polite, hardly humble, rarely helpful, usually quiet and timid, often snarky, quite pushy, selfish, and mischievous. I’ve been on my best behavior around you though because I didn’t want you to become too shocked and hate me once you recognized me. The Seongwoo hyung you know is a bit different than my real self. Hopefully, not in a bad way, you would eventually come to feel. I’m bad but I’m not miserably bad, I assure you. That first day was not the norm, I swear.”

“You’re rambling and sound sort of cheeky and you have a really nice smile. That really seems like the hyung I know.”

Daniel sat up, finally smiling warmly. His eyes showed familiarity and fondness, much more like Seongwoo was used to seeing through a screen. Just that was enough to make butterflies flutter up a storm inside and heat rush to his face.

“Well, it’s late but nice to offically meet you, hyung. I’m still your biggest fan and even with glasses, you’re way more gorgeous in person than I imagined. Hard to believe, even when I first met you, that a real person could look that ethereally beautiful.”

Seongwoo laughed rather dorky, feeling a bit bashful as he took his hand and shook it. It was strong and delightfully feverish.

“Shall I give you some more proof that I’m real?”

“No, I believe you. Hyung, what are you doing?! Don’t!”

Daniel covered his face as Seongwoo suddenly grabbed for the neck of his shirt. He laughed as he unbuttoned it just enough to show the mole on his chest. The blonde eventually peeked between his fingers, terrified but curious of what he’d see. It was luckily just a peak of his flawless, creamy flesh, not the entirety which would have given him a heart attack.

“See? It’s for certain me. There’s no way there could be another Seongwoo with the same moles on his cheek _and_ chest. Right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Wow, the luck I’m receiving this year just never quits. To think that we’ve been working in the same company. And you recognized me and even pulled strings to see me. Everyone was wondering what the glasses wearing, emo bum was doing suddenly coming to our floor every day. To think, it was for me…Just to mess with me…”

Seongwoo stuck out his tongue while scratching at his neck, feeling embarrassed now that the cat was out of the bag. Woops, he’d been way too obvious and overboard.

“Ha ha. Um, yeah. I can’t say that it’s not because I can’t come up with an excuse that makes sense currently. I was just curious how long it would take to get you to either recognize me or fall for another side of me…”

“So…now what?”

“Neh?”

“I mean. We know who each other are. But it’s sort of the middle of the day. I’m guessing this was another excuse to spend time with me, so we can forget talking about work. So, now what do we do?”

It was Seongwoo’s turn to become awkward and flabbergasted, scratching at his neck with a confused, uncomfortable expression, his sculpted cheeks splashed with pink.

“Oh. I didn’t think of that. I just…wanted to let you know. It was eating away at me. I guess there’s nothing that I wanted to do in particular.”

“Then, I guess I should go. It’s still awkward for me to be around you, hyung. Now that I know you are actually are who I think you are, you’re even more intimidating to be around. I like it but it’s not good for my nerves. I’m barely getting used to talking to you privately online, now I know what your face looks like, which is inhumanly gorgeous like a fairy from a magical land of the most beautiful things. It’s unsettling, so I need some time to adjust and pull myself together so I can interact with you normally…”

_Okay, that does it. How can I keep my tongue bitten when he’s being that adorable and shows me those godly shoulders I want to sit on at the same moment?_

“I want to have real sex with you someday soon. Be my partner!”

Daniel froze in the midst of reaching for the door, then whipped around with a confounded look.

“W-what?”

Post-embarrassment suffering Seongwoo was mortified, fidgeting with his fingers, face painted strawberry champagne.

“That didn’t come out right. What I mean to say is…Thank you for the material you’ve been giving me, but I’ve been feeling like photos aren’t doing enough either. I’d like to do research with a model, making the dirty scenes I’m describing more realistic. Honestly, it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone and I don’t really want to use strangers.

Like I said before, you’re my ideal. I mean, like your face shape and especially your fit, large body. Cute and sexy but all buff and thick and sort of puppyish. A mix of innocent and manly which I find is such a turn on. I’m coming across like such a whore right now, ugh. This sounded better in my head. I wasn’t going to just blurt it out, coming across like a total creep. Bad timing and probably shouldn’t have been face to face. You know what, I probably offended you with this weird favor because you’re so romantic and innocent. Just forget it.”

“I don’t want to forget it! I was really taken aback a moment but I’m not objecting or thinking you’re creepy. Don’t take it back. Let’s do that, hyung. I’m okay with it. Totally fine!”

Daniel rushed forward, holding on to his arms, firm and desperate. They were too close for comfort all of a sudden, causing them both to grow flustered, shifting their gazes in opposite directions, faces flaming and hearts pounding. Daniel released his arms quickly and stepped back, head back to ducking down with his loose bangs covering his pretty eyes much more like the adorable, shy boy he knew.

“I mean, I feel honored. That you think of me as attractive in the first place. And it would be great to continue helping you with content. I’m not sure if I’ll be good because I have no experience with much of anything with a real person though, to be honest. As you know, I’m a virgin even though I’m this old…I’m a lot nervous and worried about disappointing you, not living up to your fantasies, failing in comparison to anyone else you’ve been with. As long as you promise not to laugh at me…”

“I wouldn’t! I mean, I might giggle in the beginning but that’s because I find your innocence and reactions cute and refreshing. It’s not to belittle or mock you. I was a virgin too once. We all are. There’s no shame in that, Daniel. I noticed you have quite the healthy appetite, maybe because you’ve gone so long without someone so it’s not working well by yourself. I can help you with that, you know. Teach you things, relieve some stress so you can focus better at work. As a favor for your support and help…”

“Ah, that would be nice. It is difficult these past few months. Because of you…”

Seongwoo smiled, feeling flattered and slightly more comfortable now that the difficult conversation was past them. Elation was also slowly filling him up with giddiness like a hot hair balloon, making him almost feel weightless at the thought that someday soon they were going to do physical things.

“You’re really that into me, huh? Well, that’s good. I’m sure we’ll have fun then. If previous experiences were any sign.”

“Um, yeah, hopefully. Don’t get your hopes up too high, hyung. I’m going to be an awkward, bumbling, blushing, shaking mess at first, I’m sure. I’m seriously scared to disappoint you.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of and I wouldn’t be disappointed in you. I’m not a master nor am I judgemental. You did fine before though, you know. You adapt quickly and you’re super hot when you get into it, I noticed from our first call. You’re a natural stud with this alluring duality. It will be fine, so don’t be so nervous around me. If you can.”

The other let out a jittery laugh. “Easier said than done. I can only promise to try my best there. Do you think that maybe we could do something normal as friends? That might bring us closer and make things less awkward. For me, at least. Since it’s all new. I’ve never made any arrangements, so…”

“Oh, sure. I should be considerate of that. Of course, it’s all new and understandably difficult. I can do that. How about we grab coffee together after work? No pressure, no weird talks. We can just talk about random, casual stuff like we often do. This time, when you ask questions, I won’t dodge, I promise. Because you already know lots about me that I usually tried to hide anyway. There’s really not much point.”

“You mean to say there’s no forbidden topic zones?”

“Nope. None,” he promised with a bright smile that he reserved for very few, only face to face.

Daniel appeared over the moon with happiness, barely containing a giddy giggle by turning to the side and pressing his hand up against his smiling, plus lips.

“Hyung~”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Stop, please!”

At his incessant whine and teary-eyed look of torture, Seongwoo decided to stop being an evil temptress. He stopped sipping his latte and licking the rim while intensely staring him down with bedroom eyes. With a chuckle, he leaned forward to set down the cup and flashed a sweet, more innocent smile.

“Sorry, Daniel. You’re fun to tease. So easy to get worked up. I like the way you blush and how your eyes get glazed over with desire. It’s so obvious and a great confidence boost.”

Daniel was hiding his erection with a pillow, flushing furiously and pouting. Usually he’d hide it with his hoodie pockets but his work clothes didn’t have much fabric to stretch over that could protect him there. Seongwoo liked that even more than a few minutes ago the catalog-gorgeous smoldering hot man in front of him was acting more like that adorable virgin he knew. He was even more charming and desirable in person, unbelievable and dangerous as it was.

“Really, you didn’t need to try so hard…That was just evil…You know already that you’re attractive. I doubt you need a confidence boost…” the blonde grumbled, ducking his head with embarrassment, slumping back on the chair as a large amount of the tension left his body.

“I do though. Everyone needs one from time to time, even celebrities. It’s natural for humans to have insecurities and doubts and harshly critique themselves.”

“I suppose. But I wish you wouldn’t because…hyung is….breathtaking even when you’re trying to appear ugly and invisible…so, let me freaking breathe a bit here before I pass out from lack of oxygen to my mushed brain, jeez…”

Seongwoo smiled wider, his heart fluttering and his insides warming like he’d sat in a hot bath up to his neck. He had to swallow back an ‘aww’. He was touched. Although Daniel idolized him too much and that was why he exaggerated with compliments. Although after getting to know him some more, his infatuation would fade most likely, something he was used to with those that crushed on him for his looks or how they thought his personality was. He still felt grateful and affected by it. It was nice to feel loved unconditionally by someone that wasn’t online. Even temporarily as it must be.

“Thank you for saying things like that, Niel. Thank you for liking me. I’m happy that I haven’t disappointed you or lost your interest just yet. We’re here to chat casually though. Loosen up and drink your coffee. I promise I won’t even touch mine.”

He sat back with his legs crossed and his hands up with an innocent smile. Daniel lifted his head, nearly glaring at him with a suspicious look. Seongwoo’s chest pricked with guilt, feeling maybe he’d gone too far with his teasing earlier.

It had been a long time since he was interested in someone. It had also always been fun to set a man on edge with his seduction tactics. Somehow the idea of combining those things was much too tempting to resist. However, in a way, it was like he’d disrespected Daniel’s wishes. He was seriously uncomfortable and overwhelmed by him, seeing as he had difficulty being in the same room and barely looked him in the eye for more than a few seconds. That was endearing and flattering, of course, but it couldn’t continue or he’d never be able to experiment with him like he wanted to.

When Seongwoo appeared like he was serious and could be trusted for the moment, Daniel exhaled a long breath in relief and reached for his iced coffee. He drank half of it down without stopping, seeming like he’d been suffering a drought inside his throat. He drank too fast that he lightly coughed. Seongwoo smirked with wicked amusement, sure that he was the cause of that, probably making the virgin suffer a bush fire inside, especially at his loins. It was clear that the younger found him irresistible. That Seongwoo wasn’t the only one thirsting here.

“I’m sure there’s lots that you want to know about me, but let me go first until you feel ready and have collected your scattered thoughts. Where are you from? Just how old are you? What did you study in college, if you went to one? Have you already been to the army?”

“Hmm.”

Seongwoo smiled then subconsciously covered his lips, realizing he was doing it a bit too much. It was ridiculous that he was this happy and amused by noticing little things, like that Daniel had a habit of going ‘hmm’ and scratching his chin when he was thinking. Just like this emoticon he used during chatting.

_Why is it that everything about him is this weird sense of freakishly attractive and so adorable that I want to squeeze him to death? I’ve seriously gone weird. Maybe I’ve caught some sort of sickness. Not lovesickness. Something else, not quite that troublesome. Maybe I’m that desperate for human contact that I latch on to the first decently nice cute person I meet? _

_I shouldn’t let my guard down so much though; it’s embarrassing to seem so obviously whipped. He’s just a fanboy I want to temporarily fool around with until I’m tired of the same person, that’s all. He’s not meant to get deeply into my system and become my boyfriend. I don’t want that. _

_Relationships are a pain, too complicated to be worth it. I’m scared of that. Being unloved and left by the person that I come to love. Since eventually they’ll get sick of the real me. Who wouldn’t? Even my own parents could hardly stand me, so they kicked me out as soon as I became an adult. History is bound to repeat itself. _

_Anyway, don’t smile so easily, Ong Seongwoo. It could give him the wrong idea and make you seem open to something serious. Control your emotions, starting with your face._

“I’m from Busan. I moved to Seoul to go to a community college after my military service was over. I studied journalism, obviously. Or I wouldn’t be able to write in this company. I’m twenty-four years old. Can I ask next?”

Seongwoo bristled and then forced himself to relax. He was truthfully on edge, nervous about what sort of personal questions he would be asked, but he didn’t want to seem reluctant to answer. He’d feel more guilty about breaking a promise and seeming like a hypocrite.

“S-sure. Ask away.”

“Where do you get your materials? I feel like you’re a really great writer and actor. I wonder if you have experience with script writing and acting. Maybe you’re just really into reading with a creative mind, but it always seemed like a possibility of more to me. That you have experience professionally.”

“Oh. That’s what you want to know.”

_Well, that’s easy enough to answer. You’re worried for no reason there, bud. He’s not such a tactless person he’d jump into asking you about relationships and your painful past, after all. Daniel is a nice and considerate kid, after all. You should have more trust in him. Tsk, tsk, shame on you, Ong Seongwoo. Hey, that rhymes._

“Your guess is right on the mark basically. I didn’t study script writing. I was studying acting in college though I eventually dropped it and switched to something more practical though it’s still interesting to me. I’ve always had an interest in radio shows as well as stories. I’ve done some broadcast writing. I read a lot ever since I was younger. First it was comics, then it was mystery and fantasy novels, then later on I was reading mostly webtoons and famous foreign series. I suppose my material comes from a mesh of all those. The naughtier stuff from experience and videos and boy love comic scenes if not from my own fantasies.”

“Oh, interesting. I’m not much of a reader. I only ever read comics and webtoons ever since I was younger. I prefer something visual. I can stand audio books. Sometimes I studied literature and history that way. Reading text on paper puts me to sleep. It’s almost like a sleeping spell actually.”

Seongwoo snickered as he saw Daniel scrunch his nose while ironically discussing his distaste for the written word.

“Yet you ended up in journalism, writing boring blocks of text you have to look at over and over again every day? The irony.”

“Yeah, it is ironic. Funny how it’s different now. Maybe because it’s on a computer I can put up with it. Or I grew used to it. But it’s still more interesting than novels. I only fall asleep sometimes in the middle of writing or re-reading what I wrote now.”

“That’s true. Your articles are interesting. What do you usually like to write about? Or what are you in charge of?”

“My themes change depending on the season. The publishers sort of give the younger employees free reign since our pieces are a small part of the magazine anyway. Usually I write reviews and recommendations about music, movies, places to visit. That sort of thing. I like to be able to research and report my honest opinion. Help the public, change public view, save some struggling small communities and places.”

“So, basically, you enjoy being like a super hero? Makes sense, seeing as you never grew out of Marvel. I noticed you have a lot of Spiderman memorabilia in particular. Both at your work space and where you actually crash.”

The blond covered his face, collapsing on the arm of the chair, half giggling, half groaning in horror.

“You saw that? Can you see that much of my room? I had no idea the camera was THAT good.”

“Yup. I saw everything. Your spiderman nightlight. Even your batman undies.”

“Oh, good Lord. Get me a rope so I can hang myself right now.”

Seongwoo merely chuckled, watching the younger hide his face and slap the chair miserably, his ears as red as cranberries now. Ten times a minute he had to pinch himself or claw the arm of the chair, resisting bursting out that he was cute. Part of him, though he was enjoying this causal hang out time, wanted to drag him back to his apartment and ravish him in punishment for being illegal levels of precious and adorable. That contrast of how he was big, manly, exuding this natural sexy aura at the same time he was bashful and pure was such an aphrodisiac.

_How many times would I have to fuck him for him to lose that innocence and shyness? Or is it so ingrained in him that he wouldn’t ever lose it fully? Even if I got him into the dirtiest kinks, would he still turn into a strawberry and hide his face from me this easily? I’m curious. He makes me intrigued and want to experiment, to stay by his side. How is he so special? He’s got that extra ‘umph’ that no-one I’ve ever interacted with has…_

“Hyung? Are you alright?”

Seongwoo didn’t know how much time had passed while he drifted off and became lost in his thoughts, but it was long enough for Daniel to get over his humiliation and become concerned with him. No longer blushing or hiding, he was leaning over the table, searching his face with a worried, naturally alluring, incredibly handsome and intense expression. It was like an extremely rude slap in the face, a hand grabbing his groin and squeezing tight. He hissed, pressing his thighs together and slamming his back as far away from him as he could go, his eyes shifting elsewhere. Still, his blood boiled tinging his face and making him tingle all over as he was attacked by desire.

_Fuck, it’s RUDE to be that hot out of the blue, young man! Have some chill! I’m not a virgin like you but an adult man chock-full of dark urges that hasn’t been with a real person in ages! That’s just rude and unfair, especially that you have no idea and thus no control of your own sex appeal. I can’t even scold you about it because I don’t want you to know and later use it against me._

“You look pale. And you’re feverish. Maybe we should stop so you can go home and rest, hyung.”

Seongwoo grabbed his wrist and lightly pushed it to the table after he brushed his fingers on his forehead, chewing on his lip and staring hard at the table. His lust was spiking so terribly from those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes and that subtle brush of smooth, cool skin that he was on the verge of panting and humping the table leg.

He rasped with a weak attempt at a smile, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a bit hot in here is all. I was spacing earlier because I was thinking about something related to the show.”

The blonde’s hair swung to the other side as he tipped his head the opposite way. The move gave Seongwoo’s balls a painful twist.

_GOOD GOD, HAVE MERCY. DON’T DO THAT RIGHT NOW!_

“Oh, is there something that you’re stuck on? Can I help you with brainstorming the storyline?”

_Yeah, there is! You can help me by ripping my pants off and bending me over this table, that’s how. If only you were someone that I could casually fool around with like that instead of a virgin I have to be careful and slow with. I’m not a person that has good control when I want someone, Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m such a lecher wanting you this terribly when you’re being a sweet gentleman genuinely worried about if I’m ill._

“It’s fine. I can handle it on my own this time. I only have rough ideas anyway.”

“Alright. Well, I hope that if you need help, you’ll just ask. I’m more than willing. I want to help you, hyung. I’m your fan and I love you, so I want to be useful to you.”

Seongwoo’s ears perked up and his head lifted at that. He met the other’s eyes, feeling excited and pleased. Despite Daniel was flushing again, the look in his hazel eyes was sincere, so very warm and gentle.

_He’s willing. How willing is he though? Is it alright then for me to do things to you then? Is it really alright for me to risk getting involved with someone who makes me this unsettled? Is it alright for me to taint him? Shouldn’t his first time be with someone nicer and more normal though? _

Seongwoo became torn between his selfish urges and what he thought was right. He started to regret his choices though it was too late. He’d already asked and Daniel had already agreed. He knew that eventually he was going to do things to this sweet young man and that gradually things would change.

Daniel would probably be less innocent and cute. Himself, he’d probably lose the fight resisting opening up as he spent more time with the other and then Daniel would learn more about him, growing sick of his personality—unfortunate but inevitable. He might worse even fall in love with that delusional version of him and hate him for being a commitment phobia who would refuse to go out on a date that didn’t end in something physical, who he couldn’t hear sweet, loving words from over the phone every night, who wouldn’t cuddle and kiss him like a lover should.

“Hyung, you’re spacing again and on top of that, your eyes look so conflicted, scared, and lonely. You’re making me seriously worried now. What’s wrong, hmm? Tell me, hmm? I’ll listen to everything, I promise.”

Seongwoo faintly smiled at the blond closely shifting his head this way and taht, pressing the large, silky hand to his face. It was extremely comforting, relaxed him, and made his loneliness and much of his worries disappear. For whatever reason, it felt right and he was happy not to have instinctively pushed away his touch.

Something that felt so right couldn’t be as wrong as he thought, right? He was overthinking. Daniel liked him as a person, he was attracted to him but he wasn’t expecting a relationship yet, he wasn’t going to push him into things he didn’t want to or wasn’t ready for, and he hadn’t hated what he’d seen of his true self thus far which was already a lot.

Maybe things would be okay. He didn’t need to get scared and run away when a great opportunity knocked on his door. Why couldn’t he have a casual relationship with a nice person? Why couldn’t he take a risk on someone that seemed trustworthy? For once, why couldn’t he? There was nothing stopping him, truthfully, but himself, and he was tired of always shielding himself from others.

“I’m sorry to have worried you. I was thinking too much. I tend to dive into negative thoughts and beat myself up, expecting the worst outcomes. It’s a bad habit. Since it’s not related to the show, it’s better if you didn’t know about it.”

Daniel thumbed his cheek, pouting. “Well, then, can I know how to cheer you up when you’re swimming in darkness? Because I feel icky just sitting here watching you look miserable.”

“Just smile foolishly and brightly like usual. Laugh at whatever thing I think isn’t remotely funny like a cheerful, carefree child. Say adorable things like you feel ‘icky’. That seems to do the trick.”

“Hmm. I think you meant that as a compliment but why do I feel insulted? You called me a foolish child. I have worries and negative thoughts too, hyung. I’m not a child.”

Seongwoo snickered. “Could have fooled me. You’re like a baby in front of me. No matter a giant sized one who looks quite handsome in fashionable threads. Plus, I repeat. ‘Icky’ literally just happened.”

Daniel blamed at being called handsome, forgetting about the last snarky comment apparently, his flush deepening, his pretty eyes disappearing. Seongwoo smiled wider, melting at that gorgeous, adorable eye smile and the thick dimples and round, shiny apples.

When this boy smiled, it seriously had a healing affect. It made him feel cheerful and peaceful as if he never had negative thoughts or a painful past. Somehow it made him feel as if he were being purified, returning for a moment to his innocent youth. He even forgot for a moment how attracted he was towards the other when he smiled so broadly. He just felt all warm and fuzzy inside like he were stuffed with balls of yarn.

“Case in point. 100% baby right now.”

Daniel’s expression changed to sulky with his plump, extremely luscious lips jutting out, his fluffy cheeks flattening to show that attractive oval shape of his face, his almond shaped eyes back to their usual enchanting way.

Did he know that his eyes were incredibly sexy when he wasn’t smiling, Seongwoo wondered as he got lost in staring at them and his squishy genitals instantly hardened. It was terrifiying how the other affected his body so simply and without intention, without even knowing. One minute he’s thinking that he’s adorable and the next minute he’s wishing to tongue him all over within an inch of their own sanity.

“Hyung, you tease too much! I’m just a year younger than you. Being a virgin doesn’t make me a baby.”

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t look at me like that though. It’s deadly.”

“Neh? What did I do? Are you losing your cool because I pouted, hyung?”

The blonde was bewildered as the brunette collapsed over the table onto his arm like a limp noodle, hiding his flushing face, his hand pressing over his aching groin under the table, begging his body to chill. Daniel stared down at him, stuttering and flustered.

“No, that’s not it. You don’t need to know. Give me a moment.”

“Sorry, hyung. I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry.”

A light, husky laugh followed by another groan of misery. “There’s no need to apologize, you dork…”

“Still. I don’t want to make you upset or ill.”

“Just shush for a moment. Your voice isn’t helping. You don’t know how sexy it is!” he grumbled, pinching the other’s arm as he hovered nearby, not realizing that his voice and breath were hitting Seongwoo’s ear, making his condition worsen.

Daniel flushed and sheepishly smiled at the compliment, it dawning on him what was the issue. For whatever reason, Seongwoo was overwhelmed like he often got then, because of how he found him attractive. That made him feel flattered and smug. It was nice, he realized, to feel wanted by someone for the first time in his adult life. Someone with just one expression or the tone of his voice could be struck with desire so hard that it sent them into a panic. That was wonderful, making him like the elder all the more. This was the most attractive, adorable, sweet, comical Seongwoo that he’d ever seen.

_I wonder why he’s worried that I won’t like who he really is? The more I learn about him and the more I see his real self, crack by crack through that perfect, porcelain mask, the more that my attraction and adoration grows. He’s perfect even with what he considers minor flaws. He’s ridiculously attractive while being imperfectly perfect, so how could I not fall harder? I’m falling deep into that black hole by leaps and bounds, not resisting the strong pull. How or why would anyone resist liking Ong Seongwoo?_

"Daniel, hey, don’t touch!” Seongwoo whined but Daniel didn’t listen, continuing to stroke the back of his head like he would a cat, watching him with a foolish grin, a mature look of a man deeply in love and also feeling desire for someone on his face that he didn’t see.

“You’re being the cute baby right now, hyung. I can’t help but touch you.”

“No one would ever say I’m cute or baby like, tch.”

“Really? That’s what I see though. Hyung has moments he’s seriously adorable and seems younger than me. You can be embarrassed, whiney, and bashful. I’m happy to have learned another thing about you. Hyung is really such an attractive and charming person.”

“My real self isn’t the least bit charming, whatever. Ask anyone I work with. Stop trying to butter me up with your exaggerations. You’re just idolizing me. Because you saw me first with masks on.”

“Maybe I am but maybe I’m not. Maybe hyung just can’t see how charming you are beneath all those masks. Usually we need another person to show us what’s most likable about ourselves. Like you showed me that I’m not homely or boring or lame. I’ll help you become truly confident and understand how worthy of love you are. I’ll be the mirror you need to see how beautiful you are inside as well as out.”

“Shush, please. You’re talking too much suddenly. I don’t like it. All that romantic movie mumbo jumbo bullshit too. Just shh….”

Daniel wickedly chuckled as a strike of mischief that wasn’t at all his usual self came over him. He boldly slid across the table and blew on the pink ear before him, making Seongwoo visibly shiver and bite down on his sweatered arm, a muffled moan softly audible only to them. He was tensed as if his arousal spiked sharply.

_That’s all it takes to turn him on, is it? Hyung is really attracted to me, huh? I guess I really am his ideal type then. Blessed heaven, thanks for giving me this face, body, and voice. It’s fun being able to get revenge driving him crazy and teasing for once._

“I think that you do like it though. Immensely so. Which makes me want to tease you for a change.”

“Shit,” Seognwoo cursed as Daniel purposefully blew more on his ear between each sentance, pressing his hot face harder into his arm, his body terribly aroused and hot that it was incredibly uncomfortable.

_Have I already started tainting him? Or was he not as innocent and shy as I thought? Maybe I’ve started something quite dangerous. Have I bitten off more marshmallow puppy than I can chew?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that fluffy date and how our puppy learned a new trick, how to torture the kitty just with his voice~ Now You've seen the other sides/versions of their characters. Outside the home, Daniel dresses nicely and exudes sexiness. While Seongwoo attempts a disappearing act by making himself seem unappealing and his true personality isn't always pleasant and cheeky.
> 
> Sorry to leave my trip and put this story on a possibly three week break with a chapter that's pure fluff and comedy. I won't be bringing my computer with me on the trip so there's no way to upload. I'm also planning to edit chapter 4 after I found out that Daniel's new kakao making video happens to be the same room/set as Seongwoo's fan meeting VCR. The next chapter involves Daniel visiting Seongwoo's house, so I'm going to need to make some adjustments so you can visualize that because any new moment of science must be included somehow in stories so we can get excited and giggle like school girls, right?
> 
> Today I'm updating after just visiting the cafe and the kakao store for goods. I was planning to do post earlier this morning but suddenly I don't have to go to work today so I decided to do fangirling first and then update. I wonder if you all bought something online. Hope you get the photo card you like best~ 
> 
> I'll be traveling to Australia and New Zealand for two weeks, then I have to start getting ready for new classes with new students the second week of March as soon as I come back because that's the new year. Hopefully, I can get the next part of this story up for you between 3/10 and the end of the weekend. Have to see how things go with life. But I promise I'll try! I'll be writing the last two chapters of this story in my phone when I have spare time traveling.
> 
> See you~
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Better Than a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally spends a magical afternoon over at Seongwoo's place fulfilling his every dream and beyond. They're both fully ready to take their friendship to the next level, starting their unique arrangement. (Rated M content)

Did that really happen the other day? Am I not still lost in some long, detailed dream? 

“Sorry that it’s not that clean. I’ve been meaning to dust but whenever I do, I sneeze for the entire day after and I hate that so I keep pushing it off. I hate cleaning almost as much as I hate the dentist, ew.”

This perfect, sinfully attractive, intriguing, talented person asked me to be his…to be his…What do I even call it? His experimental friend? His fuck buddy? His dirty research partner? His comfort man? His stress reliever? I don’t have a name for it. He didn’t specify the title. None of those sound good when I think this opportunity is actually great. 

Anyway, he wants me to help him and he wants to be physical because he’s attracted to me like I’m attracted to him. That’s more than enough to set me floating on cloud nine. 

“Oh, woops. I accidentally left my laundry out. Don’t look!” Seongwoo blocked the way into the living room are with his arms spread wide, making the dazed, oddly silent and unsmiling blonde dressed in a sky blue casual suit look stay put while he smuggled his rack of dangling undergarments and socks to another room. 

He came back, walking gracefully on his socked toes instead of dragging his feet like he usually did in the company when he wore his converse. He was dressed in his usual owl glasses and oversized sweater, playing with the striped, knit sleeves hiding the majority of his pale, slender fingers, suggesting he was nervous and jittery. That was evident in how high pitched and shaky his airy tone was, not like his usual online self but which Daniel had also realized was part of his real self. Someone less intimidating, more relatable, more like himself. Someone who was almost as adorable as he was ridiculously, natural sexy (today’s drooping v-neck had snared his attention and made him drool a million times already).

I want to be all those things and more, anything to him is good as long as it’s more than just another online user. As long as I’m someone special to him…As long as I can help hyung…As long as I can be by his side and have his attention even for a few days more…That’s good enough, whatever others might think of our arrangement.

“Daniel? Hey, space cadet? As much as this dumb and lost look on you is peak level adorable, you’ve been like this for five minutes now. Have I broken you? Just because you saw my panties, is that it? Was it…too soon…to invite you home…?” 

The last part he mumbled, looking down at the floor, his glasses slipping down his perky button nose. Daniel finally looked at the elder for real, his harsh yet pretty features becoming starkly clear in his visions. He was so ethereally beautiful even like this, nerdy, timid, full of doubts and uncertainty that it was breathtaking and made his heart slam painfully into his rib cage. He smiled and pushed up the glasses so they wouldn’t fall off that bitable nose. His fingers itched to adjust the plunging neckline which had dropped so low that the mole on his creamy chest was in the center like a tempting target. He was good at resisting temptations at this point.

“I’m sorry, hyung. This still feels unreal. Like a dream come true. I was out of it because of that. I haven’t fully adjusted yet. But no, I don’t think it’s too soon. It’s been a week since you propositioned me and we’ve been hanging out every day after work. It’s already a turtle speed for you, I suppose.”

Seongwoo shook his head, his eyes reading sincerity. “It’s not. I can wait longer, you know. Whatever makes you comfortable. If it’s too much too fast, just tell me honestly. I don’t want to be an inconsiderate, perverted nuisance.”

Daniel laughed, slightly shaky from the nerves that came with thinking he was a couple hours possibly away from losing his virginity with someone he liked a lot that was basically heaven-sent and much too good for him but by some miracle was attracted to his lowly, lame, boring self. He scratched the back of his shortly shaved head as he slipped out of his flats and stepped into the house.

“It’s not a problem, hyung. I want to look around your house, for now. May I?”

“Oh, sure. It’s small, so there’s not much to see. I’ll take you on a tour.”  
They both were thankful for the distraction. They had something to do now and something to talk about. Things were less charged and awkward between them whenever that happened, so they grasped at it like straws. 

Since he’d met Seongwoo face to face, Daniel had learned that he was different from what he’d expected, but not in a bad way like the broadcaster often assumed he would think. Seongwoo over the phone was much cooler, bolder, flirty and confident. However, the person in front of him (outside of the office that was) often unsuccessfully attempted to appear that way but he was awkward, nervous, slightly insecure, comically sarcastic, quite a stubborn, mouthy brat, much naturally cuter and sweeter at times. 

He blushed and bit or licked his lip, for example. He was obvious about his attraction, embarrassed when he got overwhelmed and displayed it. When he got complimented and teased, he turned snappy, whiney, or shy depending on the amount. He anxiously fidgeted when he felt uncomfortable or out of place, preferring to hide his hands in fabric. He was a bit clumsy though he appeared as graceful as an Egyptian cat. He stuttered and mumbled here and there, usually with a grumpy, snide tone, saying the opposite of what he meant or making comical, exaggerated complaints. He tried to hide his ever-so-precious, incredibly endearing smiles. He often avoided eye contact yet openly stared when he thought Daniel was focused elsewhere, his expression like that one drooling emoji. 

His contradictory personality was incredible charming, especially the mixture of cranky and sweet, indifferent and caring, talkative and introspective. He’d do something nice for the younger right after getting grumpy or snappy, following with saying something kind. Like that, he would try to make up for his nasty behavior spurts in a subtle way, the look in his eyes like ‘you probably hate me now, right? I’m sorry I’m this way, please keep liking me because I don’t know how to change even if I wanted to which I don’t because I think it’s wrong to change for another person only’. 

After touring the small apartment, seeing some photos of his family and what a cutie he was when he was younger with almost the same exact face, they went into his room. It had a natural, peaceful feeling thanks to the cream walls, fluttering, thin curtains that let the light in from several large windows, the shutters, shelves, and furniture were made from smooth, well polished oak. The first thing Daniel noticed was not the low-rising inviting yet messily made bed--because if he dared look there, he would be overtaken by nerves and naughty thoughts--but the desk. It was set up with two large monitors, keyboard, mouse, and a small foldable silver lamp. At the edge was a case full of pens, files full of papers, and a half scribbled on notebook. The wall there was the only part of the decoration choice that was vibrant and colorful, suggesting he spent most of his time there and had creative sense. 

He traced the curvy writing on a page, complimenting in a soft tone, “Your handwriting is nice, hyung. Pretty just like the rest of you.”

Seongwoo hurried to flip the page, flushing and biting on his lip. Daniel chuckled, thinking that he must be embarrassed to show his material. 

“It’s ugly, barely readable chicken scratch. Don’t exaggerate everything like that, I’ve told you a million times. You’d probably say that I even look pretty on the toilet at this rate.”

“Never mind that ‘a million’ is, ironically, a clear exaggeration. Yeah, you probably do. I think you look really pretty when you’re concentrating or feeling annoyed. You scrunch your nose and get these wrinkles between your brows and there’s this little dimple on your upper lip that twitches. Plus, in all cases your nostrils flare out. They’re such a cute shape too, I bet you didn’t know. That you’ve got the world’s cutest nostrils.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, tossing his hands in a sassy fashion into the air. “I rest my case. You are helplessly whipped. No doctors can help you with this disease you’ve caught. You now even compliment my freaking nostrils. At this point, you’re a complete gonner. Rest in Peace Kang Daniel.”

“Indeed I am, hyung. Your charms are like a black hole. You’ve been sucking me in deeper from the first broadcast I came across. I’m going to die from Ong Seongwoo is the most precious human on earth and must be protected syndrome. I’d prepare a will but I only need to write one sentence, that all my stuff and my cats go to you,” Daniel confessed, grinning cheekily.

Seongwoo turned away, attempting to seem indifferent and annoyed when he was clearly flattered and bashfully flushing. “I was teasing you, no need to play along. You nerd.”

That side of him was the most surprising as well as the most endearing. The real Seongwoo was even better than his Idol OSW because of his various sides, the shocking duality, his interesting, funny personality. His charms were fathomless just as his beauty timeless. Seongwoo only thought he was a pretty face that was good at acting and seducing when he put himself in character. He was so much more than that though. 

There was an endless amount of things to admire and adore about him. He was so lovable that Daniel was extremely tempted to crush him in his embrace and kiss his pretty face all over. However, Daniel hadn’t done anything physical with him yet. He was a coward to, on top of that he thought it would be disrespectful to make a move first or without permission. 

He held his twitching limbs back, folding his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet, continuing to smile like a lovesick, blissfully happy fool. 

“You’re the one that looks the nerdiest right now, hyung. Don’t you know that? You’re still in your glasses.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Not that I hate it. If you’d prefer to wear them, then go ahead. I just figured since you don’t actually need them, they might give you a headache,” the blonde rushed to say when Seongwoo reached for his glasses immediately.

The brunette set them down and stood back up, looking positively stunning with his raven hair brushed in a wave to one side and serene, gentle smile that Daniel felt as he’d been stuffed to the brim with fluff. 

CUTE!!! He’s so fluffy, pretty, sweet boyfriend material, I can’t stomach it! Resist the urge, don’t’ hug him yet, don’t do it! As a fan, that’s just wrong to touch him as you please. As a friend, that’s just rude to jump him as soon as you’re in the bedroom. He hasn’t even offered you a drink yet.

“They’re going to get in the way of our science experiments though. You should remove your jacket too, by the way. Can’t really feel you up in that, nice color and design as it is.”

Daniel went rigid and hot as if he’d been struck by lightning and was left smoldering and charred at the center of the room.

That’s right. I’m here to do THOSE kind of things with him. In this room where he usually does THOSE kind of things that I’ve heard about in detail. Like touch here and there. Stick things up deep, rub or stroke this and that with gel. Moaning actually into my ears, just for me. He’s even going to feel ME up?! Damn, I need a drink before I lose my sanity, not to mention my nerves.

His lost spirit returned when Seongwoo chuckled, tugging on his arm, looking up at him with a playful grin. 

“Daniel? Stay with me. We didn’t even do anything yet and you’re panicking. Aigoo, this virgin puppy might just die on me before we even peck. At least let’s get comfortable and sit down before you faint.”

“K-kiss?!” Steam was nearly bursting out of Daniel’s warped mind. Somehow, everything was becoming real and he couldn’t figure out how to compute it fast enough. 

“Oh, boy. Did you really think that we were going to do things without the basic steps? It’s your first time. Although I will admit my rule is usually never to kiss on the lips, in this case since you’re special and not a stranger, I’ll allow it for today. We should cover each base from the beginning, I think. Let’s begin our experiments then. Step into my lab, partner.”

Seongwoo’s evil, sensual smirk made Daniel gulp down a thick, permanent lump in his throat.

Am I ready for this? He’ll take things slow and be gentle, right? Wait, what if I’m the bottom? Didn’t he say that he’s a switcher?

Their first experiment started simple and innocent, as they’d discussed over chat last week between their casual hang-outs. They sat on the bed with some random music video playlist playing on his computer in front of them as an ice breaker, their hands linked and slightly rubbing. They were silent, one flushed and heart racing more than the other since he was less experienced on top of crushing harder than the other. Even the feeling of their silky, warm skin sliding and pressing together was enough to get him tingly and aroused, making Daniel flush harder and chew on his lip, ashamed at himself.

“I’m sorry that I’m so lame. This is already making me so nervous and excited…”  
Seongwoo squeezed his hand, brushed his thumb, and offered a gentle smile.

“It’s alright, you know. We don’t have to go all the way. We can just go however far that you’re comfortable with, Daniel. I’m not going to pressure you or attack you like a starved bear. Just say to me, ‘that’s enough’ and I’ll completely stop without getting upset or disappointed. I promise. 

It’s understandable, you know. When I think about how I was my first time, really, it makes me embarrassed and want to laugh. I couldn’t open my eyes. Everything was ticklish, so that combined with my nerves made me keep laughing. I was scared and a coward. I kept telling them to stop and give me a moment. They were worried that I was hurt and then, in the end they were frustrated that they became sort of forceful, saying that I’d get used to the pain and they couldn’t wait for me anymore. 

I won’t push you like that person pushed me though, I promise. No matter how excited I get. You should enjoy it and it should be special. You shouldn’t have any regrets or unpleasant memories. Your needs come first, always.”

Daniel frowned, squeezing his slender, cool fingers rather firmly, seemingly unaware of how much strength his hand carried. His nerves took a backstep at part of that story, noticing that Seongwoo’s mood had taken a downturn, though it was subtle. 

“So, your first time wasn’t pleasant because someone pushed you when you weren’t ready. I don’t like hearing that. It’s pitiful, hyung. You deserved better. With respect and gentleness.”

Seongwoo chuckled, his smile returning, slightly bitter and sad. “I don’t know if I deserved better. That person was my first boyfriend, actually. I made them wait a long time to go all the way. They knew that I wanted it but was irrationally fearful for no real reason. I couldn’t trust them or gather the courage, though I liked them a lot and I really wanted to lose my virginity too. 

In a way, I’m thankful. I could have done worse in the partner I chose. They could have been less nice and gentle than they were. It was cruel of me to test their patience by making them wait so long, like baiting a rabbit with a carrot tied to a stick. I have some regrets but it’s more my fault for letting things go far without being fully prepared. He made me feel good later on, anyway. He made up for it and made me enjoy having sex, so after a while I forgot about the negative parts of my first experience. I should have explained better. I wasn’t raped by some stranger, don’t think that. I’m not one to deserve pity, trust me.”

“Hyung…Still. I feel sad to hear that story. If it were with me…I would have taken the whole night, been extra gentle and slow, making sure that you were totally fine with each step all the way to the end. No matter what, I wouldn’t have been selfish or let my desires take over. You wouldn’t have cried or been in any pain. I wish…I could have been your first…”

Seongwoo looked over at the blonde in blue which made his skin look extra carmelly with his head tilted, a wide, playful grin on his face, hoping there wasn’t as much pain showing in his eyes now. It had been a long time since he’d thought of that person and the sudden bittersweet memory made his protective bubble slip. His first and only, his last real, serious relationship. He didn’t like thinking of that person and he’d had no intention to because it ruined his mood and caused him to fall into a gloomy funk. 

Luckily, Daniel was there. This special healer that could change his mood and pull him out of that darkness so easily. He’d even managed to make that bitter memory hurt less after it brutally flashed into his mind. He was so handsome and practically glowing sunshine that he couldn’t recall what that person looked like but he definitely knew they couldn’t be compared. 

“That might have been nice if my first time was you, true. But then, you would have been young and we’d both have been an awkward mess. It wouldn’t have been that pleasant. It’s best if one person has experience to lead the other through it, to make things less awkward and painful. When virgins do it together, I heard that it usually ends up unpleasant and embarrassing. I can lead you well because I have experience, Daniel. I can make you feel good and lead you so that you have a pleasant, memorable experience. I can be gentle because I’m not nervous or overly excited. So, let’s think of it positively.”

Daniel was flaming, his head ducked down and his other hand tightly gripping the edge of the bed. He was so nervous that Seongwo could see beads of sweat on his temple, feel his palm turn sweaty, and almost hear his heart racing from the short distance apart they were. It made him fill up with affection and chuckle with amusement.

“You promised, hyung…don’t laugh at me…”

“Sorry.” 

The brunette forced himself to stop, pressing his hand over his lips but couldn’t help but smile. 

“I told you before though. If I laugh, it’s because I think that you’re cute. Not that you’re lame or I’m looking down on you for lack of experience. It’s just that I find you endearing and precious when you’re bashful. I find your purity endearing. But it’s also incredibly attractive to me, Daniel, I swear. I’m going to confess something weird that might make you want to flee. That purity…it makes me want to slander you with my darkness. I want to taint you, paint you with blackness, to be honest. I want to destroy that sweet, fluffy innocence. You turn me more wicked than I could have imagined. Before I didn’t understand, but now I get it. The reason why people find virgins such a turn-on, that desire to conquer uncharted territory and turn them equally sinful…”

“Hyung…” Daniel sharply exhaled, then clamped on his lip as an excited groan filled his throat. Beads of sweat ran down his throat, the brunette watching his reaction hungrily. 

He closed his eyes tight and squeezed his legs together. Seongwoo licked his lips, pleased to see that Daniel’s dress pants were sporting a deliciously large lump. His skin was positively feverish, his fingers shaking despite clutching him tightly.

“Woops. I suppose I said too much. I should go easier on you, I know. Since you already find me terribly attractive, I don’t need to talk dirty like I would on the show.”

Daniel’s voice came out hoarse and shaky. “At this rate, I’ll come just from your voice saying something poetically sensual.”

Seongwoo slid close until their slack covered legs were pressed together. He set Daniel’s hand on his thigh, sliding his free hand around his back, rubbing the tensed, toned muscles he could feel in detail through the thin cyan t-shirt there lightly. Daniel shivered and dug his fingers into his leg, another hum ripping from his throat which he couldn’t fully mask this time. His tongue slipped out to slide over his plump, cherry lips, his breath coming out harshly as if he wasn’t able to breathe in his excitement and nervousness. More seat was dripping down, some collecting on his golden chain necklace, others taking a dive towards the sharp neckline that hinted at his firm, plump pecks.

Seongwoo merely watched him react, brushing his back and the back of his hand in comfort, though he figured he was probably arousing him further without trying. Well, in all honesty, his cock had sprung to life and his stomach coiled with heat from seeing Daniel like this and being pressed against him this slightly. Because Daniel had no idea how naturally sensual he was. He had no idea the insane level of attractive he was to Seongwoo. After he’d sent him those pictures, even after a hundred times of looking at them, he’d still become painfully hard within a few seconds despite Daniel was clearly awkward and inexperienced about how to take a decent bathroom selfie. A body like his was a work of sinful art no matter the angle it was taken.

“That’s how you make me feel too, Daniel. Your voice is way sexier. But I don’t want you to have a show. That husky, soft, deep, masculine voice of yours that melts my insides and sets me on fire especially in person and close to my ear—I want to keep that to myself. I want all of you. To myself. I want you to be only mine. Today.”

“Hyung!”

“Woopsies. Was that also considered dirty talk? I was just being honest though.”

Seongwoo snickered when Daniel turned to him and snapped with a whimper like a whiny, irritated puppy. His eyes were open, dark maple syrup colored with lust and full of frustrated accusations. He reminded Seongwoo of a tortured dog suffering several days of his first heat, like he’d been caged up until a female dog happened by, then released into the wild without restraints. He was scared and overwhelmed of how he was feeling, wanting to act on it but also embarrassed about it and ashamed of being punished. Daniel was embarrassed of how much he wanted him and unsure how he could act upon it.

Seongwoo reached for his golden head when he went to turn away, his face even hotter than his hands. He lightly pulled him to face his way and pressed his head close until they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose. For a moment they stayed there like that, gazing at each other fondly, a sense of calm washing over them that took away the nerves and lustful feelings slightly.

The brunette nearly whispered, soft as drifting clouds, “Cute. You’re so freaking cute, Niel. It’s unfathomable.”

Daniel scrunched up his nose, clearly disliking that word. He knew that a man in his twenties surely hated to be called that because it made him feel younger and babyish. However, it was true. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, that purity and bashfulness Daniel had because he was still a virgin to Seongwoo was ridiculously cute. He wanted to treasure it but there was a darker, wicked part of him that wanted to swallow it up until it were no more. 

Having sex with him, would I be able to absorb it? His goodness, cuteness, innocence, kindness, cheerfulness, positivity, how comfortable he is being himself. Would that make me a better person? Do I want him this terribly because he reminds me of how I once was before I became broken and empty, or how I wish that I could be? Because he’s the complete opposite of me? Because he’s such an anomaly compared to other adult men that are around?   
Because he’s special, that’s why probably. He’s like a gem. A shimmering sapphire. I want to possess him. I want to treasure him. I want to absorb him and be like him. I admire and I’m also envious of him. That purity, baby, give me some of that and cleanse my murky, ugly soul. Purify me like the clearest glacial stream so that I can love myself again and then allow someone to love me.

“H-hyung, p-please…” Daniel stuttered with a shaky breath through his parted, pursed lips as he eagerly waited for Seongwoo to breach the gap as he very slowly brought their faces together. The air was stifling when they merged many agonizing, exciting moments later.

Ah, I could get used to this. What a sweet, warm, caring kiss. Was I ever kissed so pleasantly like this? I can feel it. How much he sincerely likes me and how gentle he is with anyone and everything. How grateful and excited he is. How much he practically worships me, makes me the center of his world, thinks I’m such a great, perfect person that he doesn’t deserve. How loving and how loyal he is.

Has anyone ever made me feel so adored and wanted? No, no, they haven’t. Certainly, I would have remembered a kiss as wonderful like this, like the ones in fairytales or the end of Disney movies. This isn’t a lustful or experimental kiss. It’s one of those happily ever after kisses. Like a kiss of ‘true love’ or some of that romantic bullshit I barely believe in. 

Do you truly like me so much, Daniel? Why is that? Will you continue, more importantly? After you see all of my ugly, contradictory, depressing, difficult, grumpy self. Would you please keep liking me? Because I hate to admit it, but I need that. 

Daniel, I don’t know if you can sense it, but truthfully I’m not okay with my life the way it is. I’m so desperately, miserabley lonely. Daniel, I wish someone would love me intensely, unconditionally, endlessly even at my worse. Someone who I could trust and lean on and be myself with. Someone who is like my best friend but more, that will take away my pain and rid me of my fears to be committed again. Someone that will eventually help me become a better person. 

Could that possibly be you? The way you kiss me, it really makes me want that which I shouldn’t, which I thought I never would. It makes me believe in things that I’ve been hesitant to believe in. Please, let me keep feeling this, even if it’s temporary puppy love. Please…

Seongwoo whispered, tugging at his strong jaw when the blonde pulled away. “Let’s keep kissing. You’re good at it.”

“R-really? I would love to if you’re alright with it. You’re the one that’s good, hyung. I’m just following your lead.”

That’s not true, baby. You’re a good kisser. It hardly feels like you’re inexperienced. You’re so gentle and press all the right ways. It feels so sweet that I’m going to get cavities. If only everyone kissed as romantic and caring as you did, it would probably put an end to all divorces. As I thought, you’re a natural. I could fall in love with the way you kiss alone. I really shouldn’t kiss you much then after tonight. I wasn’t going to kiss you more than a couple minutes, but I doubt I can stop anytime soon, your lips are so addictive.

At that thought, Seongwoo became desperately greedy for more before he was rid of the chance to steal more amazing kisses. They went back and forth, pressing their silken, heated lips together at various angles and pressure levels. Until Daniel parted his swollen, super plump lips, waiting for Seongwoo to progress into deep kissing.

I shouldn’t. Ah, I really shouldn’t. Deep kisses really get to me. But he should have a proper first time and that’s naturally the second step, not one that should be missed because of how it gets you in the mood. I’m putting myself at risk here. I know I shouldn’t but he’s so…and his lips are so…Fuck it, I’m getting more of that. Just today I’ll indulge myself fully.

“I don’t go beyond kisses like this on the mouth because I think it’s too intimate, but I will cross that line for you. Just for today. So, enjoy while you can. But don’t expect it in the future. Oh, and don’t fall for me even though we’re doing this. It won’t do you any good.”

Don’t fall for you, huh? What if I told you, hyung, that it’s far too late for that? 

Daniel chuckled, keeping his eyes closed and his lips parted, patiently waiting and hoping for that light, warm, silky brushing he felt to become much more as Seongwoo hovered in front of him. His skin was buzzing with adrenaline, his head full of bliss that made him dizzy.

If Seongwoo didn’t want to do something for whatever reason, he would respect it. Though he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t want it, ask for it, or not fall deeper in love with him through doing it. Even holding hands made him blissfully happy and giddy as a pony. He had to keep telling his fuzzy, practically high mind that Seongwoo was too good for him and this was only a casual, probably one or two times thing between them. Just for the purpose of his work. Seongwoo was being this strangely gentle with him because it was his first time, because he was a fan and somewhat of a friend. 

“Arasso, hyung.”   
He answered affirmatively when Seongwoo pinched his cheek and snapped about if he were listening or not, but he didn’t specifically say what he was agreeing to since he didn’t want to get caught in a lie later on. 

There was a hiss and then pleasureful hum as Seongwoo slammed their lips together as if he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Daniel gasped and tensed, taken aback at the harsh, stinging pressure, soon melting into the fiercer, passionate kiss and squeezing Seongwoo’s wrists as overwhelming sensations exploded inside like fireworks. It was tingly, hot, and soft for a moment, then his lips became wet and slippery as Seongwoo flicked his tongue amidst firm, needy kisses. 

It was different than the innocent ones earlier. Daniel could feel the desire, sense that Seongwoo wanted more but was holding back just barely in case he scared him with his intensity or went too far too fast. He wasn’t the only one wanting more and getting insanely turned on by these kisses though, that was for sure.

Daniel curiously slid out his tongue and met the tip of the other’s when it was back on the center of his lower lip, letting the other know subtly that it was alright, inviting him inside to play. He wasn’t expecting that he’d end up poking a sleeping tiger. Suddenly Seongwoo had him pinned to the bed, straddling his lap, bottom pressed right onto his front, his tongue darting deep, hungry into his mouth, exploring and dominating every inch of it without mercy. 

Daniel felt like he were being utterly consumed and having the air and energy sapped out of him, but rather than alarming, it was incredibly thrilling and sensational. He felt more alive and pleasureful than ever. Even the thought that he might really end up being the bottom in their adventures was brushed away like an insignificant fly. His skin heated and buzzed deliciously, his mouth was addicted to the other’s textures and tastes as he ravished him, those pale, delicate fingers digging into his wrists sent sparks that threatened to burn his clothes off. He desperately wanted to undress and feel this happening skin on skin, knowing it would be a hundred, no, a thousand times nicer.

“Hyung, hmm, let’s, get, naked, hmm…” he managed shakily between head turns and diving tongue which made it impossible to breathe, let alone speak.

“Naked? Already? What a bold virgin you are.” Seongwoo sat up and wiped his mouth after a few more lingering nibbles and licks to his swollen, soaked lower lip which he seemed to favor.

Daniel was left panting, terribly flushed, and starry eyed, his heart beating on overdrive as the man sat up and gracefully in one smooth move removed his cream-colored sweater. His body was just as he’d remembered it, pale as snow, toned slightly, slim yet shapely, and flawless except for the one dark mole on his chest. As soon as he saw it, his eyes drifted lower. The small, rosy nubs hardened under his wolfish, hazy gaze. 

Seongwoo wiggled over his lap, bit his lip and groaned, a hand reaching up to rub over one part of his chest. That was enough for Daniel to choke, his body intensely quivering like he’d been shocked by lightning. He jerked and rolled up into the soft flesh squishing his solid member.

“That way you just looked at me…like you wanted to bite and suck me all over until there’s nothing left…Fuck, I really like that. I think we’re not going to need to worry about you underperforming or being awkward, virgin Daniel. You’re a natural, I can see. Just look at those predatory eyes. That’s not the look of your usual inexperienced person. Maybe I’ll keep being a bottom for you.”

At that, the distracted blonde who was mesmerized watching where his hands were rubbing, his own fingers twitching to replace them in order to explore that milky, supple flesh popped up his head. 

“Oh, you really are a switcher? That’s sort of how I imagined myself to be. Though I prefer front action more than the back, I guess. I mean, maybe I wasn’t doing it right when I tried things to myself though…”

“That’s fine. I prefer being done than doing usually. I like that it’s strange but intense being taken. I like that feeling of being stretched so far that my skin feels like it will rip and being filled to the brim so far that I don’t know what part of me is mine or the dick inside me.”

“F-fuck, hyung, you did it again…” the tussled, strawberry-red blonde, suddenly groaned, scrunched his eyes closed, pressed his hips up and squeezed his hands together.

“Woops~ I was dirty talking again without thinking about it. You’ll have to excuse me. The show sort of gave me this habit, now I can’t seem to help it. It flows naturally. I guess I have difficulty talking about sex without being detailed.”

“It’s just…so sensual…your descriptions…that’s what I like the most about your broadcast. It’s erotic but in a flowery, poetic way.”

“Ah, really? That makes you more turned on?”

Daniel nodded, letting out a shaky breath, forcing his tensed, jittery body to relax. Seongwoo dropped his hand from his chest to the other’s shirt, pushing it up to his ribs to reveal that lovely set of white, caramel swirled chocolate he was obsessed with thinking about since he’d seen them. 

“Hmm. Then, I’ll explain what I’m going to do before I do it. It will help you get more into it and keep your nerves settled. Just keep your eyes closed if it’s too overwhelming to see what’s going on. You can sink into your imagination, like when I’m on the show.”

“But…your hands, uh…” he shuddered, drifting off as Seongwoo poked, brushed, and dragged his pointy nails along his stomach. “It’s not the same. They’re way better than mine…”

Seongwoo chuckled evilly. “Are you sure? I can’t judge since I’ve yet to feel your hands on me, anywhere besides my hand that is. Why don’t you feel me up a bit? I’m sure you’ve been wanting to. They’ve been twitching a long time now and your eyes earlier suggested you wanted to explore yourself. Go ahead, pirate. This treasure is all yours for the moment. You can do with it what you wish.”

“Seriously? I can touch you? Like…that’s allowed?” Daniel asked in bewilderment, fingers already twitching to comply.

“Um, yeah, of course. Silly puppy. How are we going to have sex without you touching me? You really just thought I would push you down and ride you like a pony after a couple kisses?” Seongwoo questioned with sarcastic amusement and an attractive snort.

“Well…” The blonde drifted off with a sheepish grin.

The man above rolled his eyes and vibrated his lips by blowing air out, poking at his belly-button in reprimand.   
“You watch too much porn obviously. Real sex is different, Daniel. Touching, kissing everywhere to stimulate and excite so that when you do the bumping it doesn’t hurt either of us and feels amazing that it won’t last very long. That’s reality. Here, I’ll show you how to do it. Take mental notes so you can recreate it later with someone else.”

Seongwoo took the blushing, lip biting blonde’s hand, pressing the quivery, warm skin on his upper chest. He couldn’t help but smile to see that Daniel was shaking.

“Starting here, you can glide, stroke, squeeze wherever. There’s pretty much nothing I don’t like because I’m wickedly sensitive. Even touching myself, you saw how I get. Don’t be alarmed, I moan a lot more when I’m not faking it than when I am. Things could get raunchy noisy here. It’s been a while and I’m attracted to you strongly, so yeah…”

The brunette left his hand there as his own returned to feeling the fine miniature hills in front of him. Daniel diligently observed the way that his fingers moved before attempting to follow. He explored from the top to the bottom with curious, tickling fingertips, experimenting with how certain places and more pressure affected Seongwoo. When he found a place and way that he liked, the other’s beautiful expression would change subtly, his breath would catch or he’d lightly hiss, his cheeks pinken, his tongue would lap his lips, his breath would catch, he’d shiver. 

When they both were brushing and pinching each other’s nipples, Daniel more careful and hesitant than Seongwoo was because of his nerves and uncertainties, their faces heated and moans slipped out of their parted, swollen lips, their eyes becoming clouded and half shut fixated on the other’s responsive body. 

“Alright, that’s too much. I need a break,” Seongwoo huffed, lightly pushing Daniel’s hands to the bed. 

A moment later, the blonde was stunned when the brunette laid across his chest. The entirety of their skin was touching intimately, slightly sticky and incredibly warm like a furnace. Seongwoo linked their hands loosely, dropping his parted mouth to his throat. Daniel shivered and tensed, alarm and arousal spiking at the same time. He half wanted to flee, half wanted to wait for what’s next. Seongwoo froze after kissing the central dip of his throat underneath his golden pendant, causing him to jerk and whimper.

“I’ll go easy on you then. Until you feel comfortable with it. Relax, Daniel. I’m not going to start sucking and biting, leaving you hickies all over just yet. I cannot say that I don’t want to but when it’s still light out, I do have better control over my vampire impulses.”

The way the elder brushed his thumbs and nuzzled his neck were almost as soothing and effective as his soft, calm voice were. The younger took deep breaths and attempted to cool his on-edge nerves. It was just a little bit of cuddling with their shirts off, that’s all it was. Some neck kissing. He could handle it. They’d already made-out for who-knows-how-many-minutes and he managed to scrape through that, after all.

“I trust you. Just, go slower…It’s a bit overwhelming…”

“Sure. Whatever you wish. I want to kiss your neck. I’ll be gentle. If you don’t like it, just say so.”

Daniel was sure that wasn’t going to happen. For one, there wasn’t a thing that Seongwoo had done this far that he didn’t like and his body was incredibly sensitive, screaming for his touch. For two, he was so nervous and overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak when Seongwoo was touching him. They’d hardly said anything all this time. 

He merely gulped and nodded, squeezing Seongwoo’s slender fingers to steady himself. A chuckle made his lips vibrate as they pressed under his jaw. Daniel attempted to hold still and keep quiet but as the light pecks traveled to his ear, he couldn’t help it. He tossed his head back and moaned thickly as the delightful new sensations poured over him. 

Seongwoo chuckled again, then swooped up to nibble his earlobe. Daniel was embarrassed at how red and shaky he was everywhere. He gripped his hands tighter and swallowed back his tongue to quell those embarrassing sounds spilling out, closing his eyes tight. He managed to stay still and quiet for another minute of Seongwoo nibbling and licking all over his ear until he returned back to his locked jaw. He found a dip beneath his ear and lightly bit there. He held his skin in his teeth, flicked his tongue between and then slightly sucked. The sensation was strange but insanely good.

“Ah! Hyung!” the younger groaned, his hips naturally rocking up because his aching, sensitive body, needed pressure for relief. 

Seongwoo released his tensed hand, sliding it to his heaving chest. He moved to another spot of his neck, doing that same fabulous light biting and sucking move while his palm rubbed his swollen peck. As he bit harder, his fingers pinched and twisted a silky, pet bud. Daniel cried out again, pleasured to the point of torture, jerking and thrusting into the air, his body shivering violently and tensed like a coiled spring. Seongwoo continued down his neck to his collar like this, alternating between his pecks, worsening his condition.

“Ah, hyung, it’s good but…it’s so intense…it hurts there….help…” Daniel croaked out in a daze.

Seongwoo paused sucking on his collar bone to look downwards. His bulge was full fledge, about to poke straight through the fabric of his powdery blue slacks. He grinned wickedly, appreciating the size and shape, recalling just how tasty it looked in photos. Finally, he was going to have the encounter he’d been most anxiously waiting for. 

“I’ll be going there in just a few minutes. If you’re ready for that.”

The blonde sat up so quickly in a surge of panic that he knocked into Seongwoo’s cheek. “Sorry! But. Neh? There? L-like a b-blowjob? You can’t be s-serious…”

The elder smirked while rubbing his stinging cheek, then pushed the other’s chiseled, shivering chest firmly to get him to lay back down.   
Half teasing, he commented, “I guess you’re not ready. But well, that’s usually the step after touching and kissing our upper halves. Are you worried that it will hurt? Or are you embarrassed that I’ll see your thing up close?”  
“All of the above,” Daniel groaned, burying his grapefruit tinted handsomely cute face in his large hands.  
Seongwoo chuckled, coming up to kiss the back of his hand sweetly. “Alright. We’ll get to that a little later or another day perhaps. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Your first time should be special and only full of good memories, so it’s not right for me to pressure you. Though I do wonder what you taste like…”

The blonde shyly peeked above his fingertips. Seongwoo watched him with amusement crooked up on his elbow, hovering above with his curly, chocolatey hair dangling in his face, pretty beyond words. His knee gradually slid up until it was pressed over his clothed lump. Daniel turned slightly, rocking up to match the rhythm of the light pressure rubbing against him. It felt exquisite he couldn’t keep his breath steady.

Through moans and gasps, he muttered, “I-if it’s…what hyung wants…o-okay, you c-can do it…”  
“Seriously? Woohoo~” 

Seongwoo became excited like a child who was allowed to open a Christmas present a day early. He swooped down to kiss and fondle the blonde’s chest, replacing that knee with his upper thigh, putting pressure and subtly rubbing up against his length in full. Daniel helplessly writhed, rocked, hissed, and moaned, digging into the pillow and his hair, pulling him subtly closer in his desire for more firm, sweltering contact. He liked Seongwoo’s mouth better when it wasn’t ticklish. 

Seongwoo obliged by hungrily licking or sweetly kissing him from neck to chest to stomach, gradually going lower until Daniel had to let go of his silky strands. He couldn’t bear to watch Seongwoo removing his pants. It was too embarrassing the idea of someone seeing his dick up close. He hoped it wasn’t unattractive or small or weirdly shaped.

“Goodness. What a beautiful dick you are. It’s even more breathtaking up close. I could stick a blue ribbon on it because it’s clearly a prize-winner.”  
Despite his nerves and insecurities, Seongwoo’s statement in a reverent voice as if he were looking at the Eiffel Tower made Daniel crack up laughing.

“Hyung~! Now look who is exaggerating.”

When he finally stopped laughing and dropped his hands t  
o the bed with a small smile on his face, he found that Seongwoo was pouting, his dick loosely gripped in his pale hand.

“I wasn’t exaggerating. Your dick is seriously perfect. It’s artistically beautiful. I like the shape size and color of it that I could put it on display or photograph a whole gallery worth of giant, detailed close-ups.”

“Pfft. Hyung~ I can’t take you seriously if you make that face when you say that. Why do you make me sound like I’m art? That’s clearly you between the two of us. You’re the living statue.”

“Because your body is like art though. That’s why I really like it. You have the best body I’ve ever seen, Daniel. No lies. It’s exquisite. I work out too, but I don’t get this much definition. You’re large and tan everywhere too. Hardly any hair, smooth and hard and naturally warm all over. Hmm, it all even smells good.”

The blonde choked in the middle of laughing, looking down with disbelief when he felt something tickling a region that no one had ever touched except himself. To his shock, Seongwoo was laying between his legs, sniffing and nuzzling his balls, while holding his apparently admirable, award winning dick straight up. 

“Oh my god, hyung. What are you—that’s so—hot, of course, but freaking embarrassing! I can’t watch this, no way!” He grabbed a stuffed animal off of Seongwoo’s bed and hugged it to his face, so tight the poor doll’s stuffing was at risk of popping out of its stretched seems.

“Alright, but just so you know. Watching makes it all the hotter.”

“Don’t laugh, I said!”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Seongwoo smothered his laugh against the plump, silky flesh of Daniel’s inner thigh. Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to burst into cackles because of the virgin being incredibly endearing right then, he returned to what he’d been doing before.

“I’m just massaging and stroking lightly. How is it?”

“It’s a little ticklish but I like it,” Daniel admitted in a soft tone, taking the doll off his face for a moment.

Seongwoo focused more on his work than the embarrassed, overwhelmed boy’s reactions since unfortunately he couldn’t see anything with that doll over his handsome face besides his flushed ears and sculpted jawline. He slid his fingers along the base and head, exploring, stroking, pushing along the various ridges, bumps, and curves of the extremely velvety skin. It twitched, getting harder or softer under his touch depending on where. 

He was able to sense what Daniel liked the most after five minutes of observation. The way his hips rolled and the tensing, quivering of his thighs also told a story. Once he knew where his sensitive spots were, he focused mainly on more firmly caressing there while his mouth went to suck on his fleshy thighs. He was pleased to discover that Daniel liked biting because he liked doing it immensely. There was something thrilling and possessive about sinking your teeth into someone and marking them as they melted and cried out in wild abandon. 

His cries, gasps, and whimpers of both shocked pain and excitement were muffled by the seal, which Seongwoo found annoying. He had meant to be as understanding and patient with the virgin but after ten minutes more, enough was enough. He desperately wanted to hear those sounds that he rightfully earned and see the cute virgin falling apart from his wicked moves. He wanted to see his innocence being dirtied in detail. He needed to be a tiny bit selfish and ‘tough love’ here.

“Why, no, but hyung, I can’t-!” Daniel panicked when Seognwoo tore away the doll without warning, his flaming face and teary eyes coming into view for the first time. 

“Just try it for a couple minutes and if you can’t stand the sight, I’ll give it back,” he promised, appealing the upset younger man, forcing his victorious smirk into a sweet, gentle smile just in the nick of time.

Daniel’s lip quivered and dewy, dark amber eyes shifted as if he wished to argue. At that moment, Seongwoo sank back down to his thigh, clamping over a sensitive section and flicking his tongue wildly while seducing him with his intense eyes. 

Daniel melted back onto the bed, turning obedient. His feverish skin seemed to redden further, his hooded eyes taking on a sense of awe and almost hero worship level reverence as he watched the brunette teething and stroking his leaking, pulsating member. He shyly had his hands over his mouth and nose, but this time around he didn’t attempt to mask his groans and hisses.

“It’s erotic…Hyung, so good, you’re incredibly beautiful right now. So sensual but pretty. You’re really doing this for me. I can’t believe it. To think, someone like you would want someone like me. I’m really living in a dream world…”

Seongwoo stopped everything to sit up and glare at him. “What do you mean someone like you? That this couldn’t happen unless it was in your dreams? You really don’t have any idea that you have the body of a sex god, do you? That you’re cute and funny and handsome on top of that? That you’re sweet and smart and kind? There’s no reason for you to put yourself down compared to me, Daniel. Trust me, you are way better. You are more fuckable and more dateable and probably a better person to be friends with. I’m not the ‘dream guy’ here that everyone should fantasize about being with here. That’s fully you. Stop giving yourself the shorter end of the stick.”

A nervous, dorky laugh slipped out of the fluttered, taken aback younger. “Thanks for the flattery. Hyung, it’s weird still. How humble and down on yourself you are when you’ve got literally thousands of admirers. Isn’t it that you don’t know how wonderful you are?” 

Seongwoo let himself be enticed back up to the other’s eye level. They laid on their side, Daniel cradling his jaw tenderly, brushing his thumb over his speckled cheek. The other’s gaze was so sincerely endearing that he felt his insides turning to gooey marshmallow fluff. 

Only Daniel’s words had this sort of affect on him, seriously. He heard a ton of compliments in his life and read thousands more from his show, but only Daniel’s ever affected him this way because they sounded heartfelt. He closed his eyes, smiled shyly, and pressed his hand into his cheek. For a moment, he let himself get carried away enjoying a different kind of intimacy he never allowed, rarely even desired with others he’d laid with. 

Sensing that Seongwoo was having a rare moment where he was opening himself and being vulnerable, Daniel took advantage eagerly. He boldly slid over to rub their noses together, then kissed random places on his exquisite features.

“I like you, hyung. I know that you’re not perfect. I know that my illusions or fantasies were broken, so to speak. You aren’t the same as the OSW I first became attracted to. But you’re wrong in thinking that the real you is any less attractive. As far as I see it, in many ways you are better like this, as you really are. Whatever side you choose to show, whether serious or acting. I like them all, hyung. Honestly.”

For several moments, Seongwoo blinked at him in a fog. “Daniel…I don’t know what to say…”

“Hmm? You don’t have to say anything. I’m not expecting something miraculous like you tell me that you like me back. I know how it is and what you expect from us. I’m fine with that. I just wanted to say it. Sometimes the feelings just fill me up so fully that it’s overwhelming. I felt like I was going to explode if I don’t confess here and there. You don’t need to feel pressured. 

Whatever you want me to be for you. However much you want of me. Whenever you want to see me and whatever we do when we meet. That’s entirely up to you, hyung. I’m seriously fine with anything. Just being able to talk to you and know your name is already more than enough. Since I never thought I would even get to do that. This lowly fan certainly never thought I’d have a chance with my hero, that you’d be remotely into my ugly, nerdy, lame self.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, then swooped in to nip his chin. Daniel yelped and then laughed in that husky manner he had, lightly scratching the hair by his neck. Their bodies shifted until Seongwoo was laying across his chest.

“What’s that for?” the younger complained.

The elder scolded with down-turned seal lips, “I told you not to think that way. I don’t like it when you say bad things about yourself. Only I’m allowed to do that to myself. You’re not ugly or lame at all.”

“Same to you, hyung. You’re not boring or any other bad things you say about yourself either. Alright? Let’s make a deal not to diss ourselves anymore in each other’s presence. How about, hmm…I know what we both hate. Aegyo!”

Immediately Seongwoo groaned, ducking down to bury his head in the crook between Daniel’s neck and broad, sturdy shoulder, ears flaming at their pointed tips. The blonde’s heart skipped with delight at the affectionate move. They were nearly hugging. He didn’t dare to lower his hand to his back, but he did hold on to more of his head and press him subtly closer in somewhat a semblance of an intimate embrace lovers might do. How wonderful it would be if after they fooled around Seongwoo might let him hold him innocently until they fell asleep. He said that he didn’t do kissing but that he would make an exception for him after all this one time. So, there was a chance. A whipped fanboy could only hope. 

“Anything but that.”

“Nope. That’s exactly what it’s going to be, I decided. It needs to be strong to enforce that we break this nasty habit that destroys our self-esteem and stops us from approaching people we like. One self-diss equals a triple-set of aegyo.”

“Ugh. Triple!”

Seongwoo shivered and whined in horror. 

“Cutie…” Daniel whispered, repeating what Seongwoo often reserved for calling him, reaching over to graze his pink ears affectionately.

Seongwoo pretended like he hadn’t heard. “Is it going into effect now?”

“How about from tomorrow?”

“Okay. I guess I’ve got no choice. You sure can be a stubborn Samoyed sometimes.”

“Likewise. Stubborn Russian Blue.”

“You’re quite cheeky now we’re closer, hmm. I think I prefer you bashful, polite, and stuttering. Are cats stubborn?”

“Worse than dogs, trust me.”

“I want to see your cats sometime…”

Oh? He wants to come over to my place? That would be interesting. No, that would be wonderful. My cats meeting and playing with my first boyfriend. I bet that would be an adorable sight. Wait, there I go again. Getting ahead of myself. This is progress though. Seongwoo saying he wants to do something besides sexually related things with me. Seongwoo possibly coming over to my home to chill. Let’s just be happy with the tiny steps forward and not pressure him with our fantasies.

“I think they’d like you. You’d get along. Since you’re similar. You’re very cat like.”

“How so?” 

Following that question came a flicker of his tongue over his wavy lips and an extremely cat-like blink with his entire face. Daniel chuckled, brushing near his eyes and the corner of his mouth, gazing at him softly.

“Like that, for example. Also, when you get curious or confused, your habits then also remind me of my cats somehow. The way that you were walking earlier as well. Graceful and light-footed.”

“Funny. At school, I was only thought of as a squirrel when I eat and a seal when I smile.”

“Hmm, I didn’t see you eat something so I can’t confirm but your smile. Let me see what sort.”

“This one.”

Seongwoo closed his lips together, curving the connected center inward slightly, the corners twitching up so that his mouth formed a wavy long w shape with little dimples popping up in his upper lip. It was extremely dorky and endearing. Daniel smiled brightly, a throaty chuckle vibrating his throat.

“I see it, yup. A baby seal indeed.”

“Ugh. Embarrassing.”

“Why?” he asked, patting the back of his head as the elder buried his head in his chest again, like a burrowing, shy squirrel.

“I don’t picture myself nor do I want to come off that way. But you’re clearly thinking it. So it’s embarrassing.”

“As what? What do you think I was thinking?”  
“Cute. Precious. Adorable. A whole baby in need of protection. Something along these cheesy, lame lines.”

The blonde was stunned, pausing in brushing his fingers through his silky strands. “Oh, you guessed right. That’s exactly what I was thinking,” he commented, sounding impressed.

“Unfortunately. I’m right too much of the time. That it’s irritating.”  
“You’re wrong about yourself though, hyung. You’re very likable as yourself. You have moments you are incredibly endearing and baby-like. Just saying.”  
“I guess we have to agree to disagree here. I won’t say anything because no way are you going to see the great OSW doing cringy aegyo. I didn’t need the reminder of how whipped you are that you probably think my morning breath smells sweet even. It’s still fresh,” Seongwoo teased, sitting up to place his square, clefted chin on his chest. “Anyway, we’re getting side-tracked. I didn’t invite you over to chat all night, as much fun as you are to talk to. We’re supposed to be getting rid of your v-card today, a long time coming.”  
“I’m fun? You like talking to me?” The younger perked up with stars flashing in his light brown, warm eyes.  
The elder’s smile was crooked yet soft. “Yes, obviously but right now I want that mouth in another way. I’m going to shut you up. The only sounds you will be making are moans and stuff like ‘hyung, don’t stop, it’s so good, gimme more’.”  
Daniel flushed furiously, his nerves spiking through the roof, his heart pounding into his ear drums like a bass speaker and shaking his brain up. Seongwoo after that naughty attack was crawling up his bare chest, staring at his mouth with a devilish, lustful look. 

The blonde’s eyes squeezed tight and his plump lips puckered out, his nerves spiked to the max. He ended up having to wait longer than expected as Seongwoo hovered over him, giggling as he observed his comical, cute face. Daniel peeked one eye and started to whine in complaint. Right at that moment, Seongwoo had decided to stop playing around and get serious. He dropped his mouth down to steal his lips, shoving his tongue deep in the midst of his words and swirling around his passionately a couple seconds later. 

His hands slid across his body, brushing, rubbing, and pinching lightly, setting his skin back on fire, blood rushing to his strung groin. He especially seemed to love the center of his stomach where the eight hard lumps were. He was an ab man, it seemed, obsessively brushing circles over it in a manner like he was polishing some precious gem until it shined. The younger shivered and pressed up desperately into his cool hands, the elder hungrily swallowing his moans and humming sweetly back in return as if his response was arousing him further. 

After Seongwoo had decided that he’d had enough of ravaging his mouth, he started to kiss down his neck, chest, and stomach, his hands rubbing sensually over the other side he was working on. Daniel felt shy again. As much as he liked it, he couldn’t get used to seeing the man that he greatly admired making a mess feasting and caressing his body like he was a luxury buffet. The expressions he made when he was into it and focused on spiking his arousal further and that handsomely pretty, finely featured face was too much to look at up close for long. 

He grabbed the corner of Seongwoo’s blanket and pulled it up to the bridge of his nose. It was literally a security blanket at that point. Every ten seconds he’d pull it over his eyes and squeal, unable to believe this was happening and taken over by extreme fanboy giddiness. Then he would pop back out because he wanted to see the hot fantasy coming to life, groans slipping out as soon as he saw what that pretty mouth and pointy, pink tongue were doing that felt so terribly good. 

“H-hyung…Could you…go there and this time…could you…do more…” 

At his bashful murmur, Seongwoo looked up thoughtfully, piecing the broken suggestion together. 

“Ah. You want me to go down on you. Here, I thought you were too chicken to try.”  
“Eek!” Daniel pulled the blanket over his head completely, a bump visible from his forehead and nose which a moment later shook. Up and down. He was nodding, too shy to say anything more.

“Freaking cute, Niel-ah. Seriously. You drive me nuts with your duality. How can you have this stellar, stacked body but act like a newborn puppy. It’s insanely attractive, that contrast. Makes me really want to torture and tear you up until you’re as dirty as me. It’s also something that I should take tips from when I design characters. Let’s see if you taste even better than chicken then…”

As he commented this with amused chuckles, he slipped downward, pressing Daniel’s thick thighs open to fully expose the mass of small dark curls. His thick cock was waving excitedly to him like a freaking tail, begging for attention. He stared at it for a moment, lustfully licking his lips and getting excited just by the naughty sight. Daniel whined and wiggled his hips, clearly aching and also embarrassed, feeling that molten stare on him.   
Seongwoo sort of understood. When he was a virgin and even sometimes now when he wasn’t fully in the mood during sex, he felt conscious of his body and became bashful when he was stared at in the bright lights like this. He wondered if Daniel would feel better with some mood lighting which usually helped him.

“I’ll be right back. Stay there, cutie. You too, Spidey.”

Daniel complained, “Why Spidey? If you’re going to name it, why something so cutesy? It’s demeaning…”

“Hmm? Because you like Spiderman and the way that it’s wagging and twitching at me is cute. I think the name is fitting.”

The blonde pulled down the blanket to give him an unamused, ‘are you serious, change it right now, how dare you call my thing cute!’ sort of look. Seongwoo switched off the light, moved to turn on his special lamp which would spin and decorate the walls and ceiling with a miniature, pastel galaxy. The blonde’s annoyance and bashfulness faded as he looked around with awe, the blanket in his hands dropping to his chin.

“Wah, pretty…”

“Yup, it is. Prettier than the galaxy on my face.”

That earned him a cheeky, pearly grin. Seongwoo paused on his way to climbing onto the foot of the bed, his chest aching like he’d been struck with an arrow there. 

God damn but his smile is gorgeous. It disarms me whenever I see it at it’s fullest and brightest. He should model for toothpaste. It would sell millions.

“We can agree to disagree on that. Also, wasn’t that sort of a diss on yourself? I think that—”

Shit. He’s going to pull that punishment up on me. No way in hell am I ruining my image further by acting cute. He’s NOT going to recall that side of me when he looks back at his first time. I want to only appear sexy and cool. I’ve got to distract him quick. Should I just jump him? Well, Spidey sure is ready enough, look at how responsive it is just to one look.

As soon as the man debating with himself in a panic glanced down, the thick, lengthy cock saluted and wiggled as if waving excitedly at him. Daniel tensed up, lifted his hips, and groaned, tossing back his head with his pretty almond shaped eyes fluttering closed. That exclamation point was more visible than usual with his head slightly turned and stars dancing across his shadowed, fluffy face.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t prettier. I said that it’s simply not as pretty as the galaxy I have in my possession. But the prettiest star of all is certainly this one. I like this mole of yours here. Don’t ever think of getting it removed. It’s your signature and shows character. It’s like a permanent explanation point, making you seem bright and full of energy even when you’re not smiling.”

Daniel’s almond-shaped eyes fluttered shut, a peaceful, blissful look coming across his face when Seongwoo crawled up far enough to lightly peck his eye mole. 

“Alright, hyung. You too, don’t get rid of yours. We don’t see any stars in Korea because of smoggy China. Whenever we want to see them, we can look at you. I like looking at the stars. It’s calming.”

“Alright. I won’t think of it. Now don’t think of anything else. Keep your eyes closed and enjoy what I’m going to do to you. I’ll be gentle, promise.”  
Daniel admitted after chewing on his fingers. “I’m worried…”

“Why?”

“That I’ll come from just your mouth. You’ll probably think I’m lame and laugh at me. I don’t want to disappoint you and underperform. I don’t want to become a laughingstock to the person I admire…”

“Eh. It’s fine. Even if you come early, it’s understandable. The first time the sensations are seriously intense. The mouth is even better sometimes, more intense. In my opinion. I prefer oral sex often to regular sex actually. Even if you come early on accident, I know ways that I can get you ready to go again. I promise that I won’t laugh and that you will have your first time inside someone’s ass today. Just trust hyung. I’ll take care of you, Niel-ah. Stop worrying and feeling self-conscious. Just relax and enjoy.” 

Seongwoo brushed his velvety waves and punctuated his softly spoken, comforting words with light presses of his lips all over Daniel’s heating face, especially those parts that seemed tense and wrinkled. Gradually the tension fully left his body and he was nothing but relaxed and smiling.

“I’ll try my best hyung. I’m in your care now fully. Take care of me well.”

“I certainly will do so. Thank you for letting me be your first. I’ll consider at an honor.”

“It’s much more of an honor for me to be one of the chosen few that get to lie with you, hyung. There’s thousands of people who want you all over the world, even one night with you. Yet here I am getting so much, I hardly deserve it.”

“There’s no one that deserves it more. Such a sweet, generous, patient, polite, pure person you are, Daniel. My most favorite, treasured fanboy. You deserve more than just some hot sex. I’m sorry to say that I can’t give you what you truly deserve, full intimacy and a romantic connection. Are you sure you really don’t want your first time to be with a boyfriend?”

Daniel turned to see that Seongwoo’s eyes were wavering and his teeth chewing on his thin, periwinkle, sweeter than cotton candy lip. He appeared guilty, conflicted, and hesitant. Daniel slid up, pulled his lip from his mouth and initiated the first kiss of his life, a light, comforting peck and playful nibble. 

“I’m sure hyung. I don’t want my first to go to anyone but you. No one can beat you I’m sure. Whatever boyfriend I have in the future they can’t even compare. Because you’re the best, coolest, most sensual, most handsome man in the universe. They’ll always be second and you’ll be first in every way, even if it’s some celebrity or European royalty.”

“Tch. Buttering me up again. I told you that’s not necessary. I’d still want to do things to you without all that cheese,” the brunette grumbled, scratching at his neck and looking away with a bashful, flattered expression, his face likely heating enough to fry rice on top. Daniel merely laid back with his hands gripping the blanket tenderly to his neck, a saccharine smile on his face, his eyes filled with sincerity and fondness for his idol.

“I don’t know how you still like me after all you know, but I’ll consider it a miracle. I’m grateful so that’s why I’m doing this for you though I personally think and know that I shouldn’t take a virgin’s first away. Well, if you want me that much, I really can’t say no. We’ve come this far anyway. If you change your mind in the middle though, just let me know and I’ll stop everything. No pressure. Any doubts or regrets, don’t keep them to yourself. I’m okay with it and I won’t hate you or something silly like that. So, just…be honest with how you feel and think of yourself a bit more. Always thinking selflessly and doing things only for my sake…people will only have regrets living like that…”

For a moment, the introspective, mature man gazed up at the ceiling with the swirling stars and planets, getting lost in miserable, complicated thoughts that made him appear gloomy and dazed. Daniel observed him quietly, admiring how gorgeous he looked as if he were shooting a melodrama but at the same time wondering what depressing, complex things he was thinking of now that made him seem distant and melancholy. 

Those times he became perceptive, quiet, guarded, and gloomy with this pained far away look in his eyes were difficult. Because despite they only had a year difference in age, Daniel hadn’t lived through as much, so even if he could get Seongwoo to open up about whatever scars in his past were from, he wasn’t confident that he could give proper advice or comfort. All he knew that he could do to help in this case was to distract him and give positive encouragement with bright smiles and cheerfulness. Which seemed to be appreciated and effective thus far, thankfully. 

It reminds me of myself. When I had my first love, my first boyfriend, my first relationship. I gave too much, only put his wants and needs first, did everything he asked without hesitation, and I got nothing back in return except for heartbreak, guilt, regrets, betrayal, pain, a ton of insecurities, fear of loving again, being unable to trust someone fully. I sort of hate that he’s like how I was. I want to scold him. But then again, he’s doing this with me. 

I’m not a good person either but I’m certainly not the worst. At least I’m taking care, being considerate and gentle with him, not pushing my desires off on him or trying to manipulate and control him like some might. At least I’m honest that I don’t do relationships upfront instead of giving him false hopes by lying or fooling myself by pretending that I could maybe change for him. 

That’s what makes me different than that asshole. I didn’t sink as low though I know it’s wrong for this nice kids’ first relationship to be a purely physical nature. He deserves more—a person who can cuddle and whisper loving things and go on fun dates. I know that he deserves that, but I can’t help taking what he’s offering, being a little bit selfish since he’s so enigmatic and enchanting and I’m terribly lonely and horny for him only. 

If only I was a bit stronger to push myself away no matter how much he chases after me. Yeah, don’t go thinking you’re a good person, you’re also a bad guy. Just until he finds someone he can and wants to be with permanently or the chemistry fades, until you grow tired of him like you do with most. Only until then, entertain yourself and take this sweetness he’s giving, at least physically and some stolen moments between. 

You just need to keep your bruised, scarred heart locked up and not go overboard, not see him or sleep with him too much. You just need to be nice but firm about sticking to your rules after tonight. That’s all. Only a physical intimacy relationship on top of being something like friends. Temporarily. 

Once he likes someone seriously though, you have to let him go. Even faster if this intense attraction fades, when you can find it easier to resist being by his side. Since you are a bad guy who doesn’t deserve to be by his side forever, no matter the sugar-coated fanboy worship sort of words he says. He simply doesn’t understand yet, just how stupid and hopeless liking a bad guy like me is.

The glum brunette was brought back to the present and his worries chased away by a warm, gentle hand grabbing his wrist. Daniel tugged and then pressed his hand over his cock which stiffened and flexed instantly at his touch. Seongwoo looked there with a smile as the organ seemed to be wagging its tail again, saying ‘hey play with me, what are you doing zoning out, don’t forget about me!’

“Sorry. I was zoning. Let’s get back to our game, Spidey. Close your eyes and relax, Daniel. I’ll stop before you come. I can sense when it’s about to happen. I’m experienced enough to.”

“Alright, hyung. I trust you. Good luck.”

Seongwoo snorted as he moved back between his legs which this time Daniel spread out on the bed in the exact position he’d previously placed them, showing his good memory and obedience/desire to please the elder. As if he could do anything that displeased Seongwoo who had a terrible soft spot for him without even having been deeply connected with him.

“You’re the one that needs the luck, rest assured. Good luck surviving the sensations because I’m fantastic at this. Blow jobs are my unofficial minor.” 

He dived down to nibble, suck, and flicker his tongue along his inner thigh as he had earlier while stroking the other up to his balls which he massaged and twisted tenderly. 

“Ah, h-hyung, oh, hmm! Wait! Ah, jesus-”

His moans and excited, shaky inhales were soon muffled by the blanket which was annoying to the person who enjoyed hearing them but this time around he let it be, figuring that it was all overwhelming and would help him not to panic with what was about to come. 

Go slower. Gentler. Not so intense. Make sure it doesn’t hurt. Everything is a first for him. Come on, Seongwoo. Have some control.

He loosened his teeth and slowed his hands. He licked at the spot he’d been marking and swiped his fingers lightly along his other thigh. Daniel relaxed and sounded less distressed. His hands loosed up on the death gripped blanket, dropping it gradually from his mouth, his sweet amber eyes clouded over with star-struck amazement and molten desire. 

There we go, that’s the look I want. Relax and get into it, show me what you like and want, be fully honest with how you’re feeling. Bring out that inner perv I can play around with. Glad you’re already loving it this much though. 

He observed Daniel through hooded eyes as the blonde fixated on where his hands and mouth were. Seongwoo tongued circles and slurped his juicy flesh from time to time slowly up until the apex of his thighs. Then, his hand moved to lightly grip the squishy, silken tip. He gripped and slid down once all the way to the base, gradually getting firmer. 

Before he was done with one full stroke, the moment that his tongue lapped at one of the shrunken hairy sacks, Daniel jerked and bucked into the air, his face scrunched intensely, his teeth grit and a hiss flowing between them. Seongwoo paused for a moment to make sure that it wasn’t that he hated it, then he returned once he’d settled. This happened several more times. Daniel didn’t get used to it or relax like he wanted to, probably because it was intense. 

Seongwoo decided to ignore it and go with the flow. As long as he liked it and wasn’t asking him to stop, he’d keep on going for the moment. He licked and sucked at his balls gentle and slow while his palm steadily slid over his hard, steamy length, twisting and squeezing slightly at the warm, velvety tip. Daniel luckily wasn’t muffling his moans or hisses now. He rocked and jerked up into his hand, brows furrowed and moans spilling from his parted, swollen lips, his breath sporadic which made his chiseled chest heave, his muscular, creamy thighs tense and quivering under his sliding fingers. 

“I want to taste you, but I think you might just scream and knock me away,” Seongwoo confessed with a chuckle. 

Daniel was more sensitive than he’d thought he’d be, which was both a plus and a minus. He wanted to do more but with how hard and big he was already, he might just explode as soon as he put his tongue higher.

The younger rasped, face scrunched up. “I w-wouldn’t d-dare. I-it’s o-okay, hyung. I’m hanging in there the best I can, s-so try whatever you want.”

“You’re hardly okay. You can barely talk or breathe and I haven’t even put my mouth on the most sensitive part of you yet,” Seongwoo teased, sitting up on his knees and poking at the leaking, quivering member. It angrily jumped back and squirted out more clear beads, the veins purplish and flaring.

“Ah! Hmm! Shit.” Daniel jerked, rolled up into the air, a violent tremble rocking through his tensed, sweaty body, his hands strangling that poor blanket.

Seongwoo laughed evilly. “That’s what I mean. We’ll have to save that for another time when you become more used to it, more de-sensitized. I’m going to have to seriously break this attractive guy in. Such an impatient, sensitive, needy thing.”  
“S-sorry, hyung. I suck at this like I figured. I knew I’d disappoint you eventually…”

Daniel dived under the blanket and groaned, this time with humiliation and self-hatred. Seongwoo immediately felt guilty but was still amused to no end. He thought it several moments a day, but it was still true as ever. Daniel was the cutest man he’d ever met. In addition to having the sexiest, stacked body. It was a mind-boggelingly attractive contrast.

How he wanted to tease and then bang the hell out of him at the same time or one moment after the other. He was doing his best to hold back, impressing himself. He had better self-control and patience and more of a caring nature than he thought. 

Look at that. This fanboy is teaching me new things about myself and improving my character not just my confidence levels. Miraculous. 

“Hey, you don’t suck, Daniel. That’s natural when you’re sensitive and not used to things like this. Being sensitive is a good thing, not a bad thing. I didn’t mean it as an insult but a compliment. It means you feel more intensely. You enjoy it more. We can have more fun surely later on. We just have to be a bit slower and proceed with caution because you feel things more intensely than others. 

Those people in pornos you watch that go for one hour without coming once; they basically have rid their bodies of all sensitivity, that’s how they’re able to do it. Or they’re taking some sort of special medicine on top of all these tricks they know to dull their senses and hold themselves back. In reality, all men at first explode quickly and randomly because they’re sensitive and don’t know how to hold back yet. 

How you’re feeling now is natural because you’re not an experienced professional nor on any sort of nerve numbing drugs. You are a beginner, blank and untouched paper right now, basically a baby. Don’t get grumpy, I’m not making fun of you. I didn’t mean it like you’re young or childish. I mean in terms of what you know and have done yet. Like how babies can’t eat real food and get sick easily because of no immune system. Oh, that’s it! The perfect analogy that’s been right on the tip of my tongue. We need to build up your immunity. You need squished, mild baby food before you can get to the real, intense stuff. That’s what I mean.”

While talking in a soft, calming gone, Seongwoo pulled a condom from his drawer, tore it open with his teeth and slipped it over his length. Then, he straddled him and put the condom covered member between his wettened cheeks. He shifted his body and pressed the member firmly between the cheeks.

“You can get used to it this way. It’s less sensitive and not as tight, right? Just a bit of warmth and rubbing and visuals. Try gripping my butt and moving me yourself. Come on now, puppy. You can handle this much. I have faith in you.”

Daniel was beside himself, lost in a pleasureful, shocked daze as he watched Seongwoo lazily bouncing on his stomach, his half hard junk dangling and his lithe, milky, slightly toned body shifting gracefully as if he were dancing in the moonlight. His hands moved hesitantly forward, unsure of what to do once he faintly touched the other’s stilled hips. Seongwoo used one hand to move each of his to his bottom, pressing his fingers firmly over the supple flesh which turned firm as he gripped it. Daniel was surprised that the soft flesh fit fully into his hands, smaller and firmer than he’d thought, though his skin was silky smooth there as everywhere else. 

Seongwoo held onto his wrist with his other hand holding the member between his cheeks so it wouldn’t slip out. Then, he licked and bit his lip, long, rather slender cock twitching to full hardness with excitement as he started to move again. Daniel nervously looked between their bodies and his face, hoping that it was feeling good and the other might give him some sign what else he could do because he hadn’t a clue. 

All the knowledge he’d gained from watching dirty videos seemed to fly out the window as soon as they’d started getting seriously physical. He felt like someone who didn’t even know the abc’s about sex, no images in his blank mind about what was supposed to come next. He merely did as Seongwoo directed and took whatever he offered, overwhelmed by the intense new sensations setting his body on edge at every part inside and out and stunned into silence by his beauty and skills.

“Like this, you see. You’re doing good. Getting the hang of it. Grip harder and pull me up, then push down and give my ass a little squeeze. Right, just like that. Good, so good, you’re doing a good job, Niel. It’s not so hard, see? Feels nice, right?”

The flushed man with his mouth gaping as he lightly panted and hummed thick in his contracted throat merely nodded. His eyes were now stuck on the other’s pale, gracefully rocking chest. Impulsively, he acted on a primal instinct, sitting up-right. His hips flicked up when Seongwoo’s body slid down to meet his front the next moment, his hands gripped then loosened repeatedly as if kneading dough, pulling and pushing more forcefully according to their needs, his mouth attacking the rosy, pert candies tempting him. Seongwoo moved his left hand from his wrist and held onto the back of his head, pressing him eagerly close and bending backwards so that he could have easier access, sharp, sweet gasps and moans slipping out of his mouth.

“Ah, Niel, yes, feels good, suck and flick them both good, ahh, I really like that, you taking initiative, keep going, push into me hard too, yeah, so good baby, more, rougher, damn it’s intense.”

Daniel listened carefully to those breathy instructions and the intensity of his excited gasps and high-pitched moans which sounded sweeter and hotter up-close, more beautiful and musical as well. Listening to him moan through a device would never be good enough now that he heard the real sinful lovely deal. It was unreal how wonderful it was, a whole skyscraper between in comparison.

He sucked the entire areola on his firm chest hard and flicked his tongue rapidly over the tiny bud in the center. He put strength into his core and thighs, rolling and jerking upwards as he pushed the other’s firm cheeks onto his pulsing member, tugging him back up until he almost slid off the tip, as far as Seongwoo’s long legs could stretch in this way. 

At one point, he noticed too late that his tip had taken a wrong turn and dived into the damp, inviting opening that was sliding over it. Seongwoo gasped in shock as he was abruptly intruded, his fingers digging into his shoulder. Daniel paused immediately and removed his mouth.

He stuttered out in horror, “Sorry, hyung! It slipped in. I’m sorry, oh my god, so sorry. That was an accident, I swear. I would never just ram into you without permission. Does it hurt? Stay still.”

Seongwoo wasn’t listening to him, however. He was too out of it to speak. He hadn’t planned on actually taking him inside just yet but this was better and easier than he’d planned. Daniel had done it by accident in the midst of being intensely turned on and into their movements. That meant that he’d lost his innocence naturally without any nervousness or awkwardness or fear. He decided to just roll with the event that happened out of nowhere and make his first time more natural and intense. 

He pushed and forcefully slipped his way down while Daniel was trying to slide out, not allowing him to move back anymore by trapping him with his inwardly squeezing knees.

“H-hyung, y-you don’t…it must hurt, you haven’t been prepped. Be careful, please. If it hurts, take it out.”

Seongwoo let out a breathy chuckle and lowered his head only after he managed to slide that incredibly thick, long member as deep as it could go. His body could take a lot but to his surprise, Daniel was bigger than his vibrator and he couldn’t take the last centimeter of him inside yet probably because he hadn’t been fingered or stretched there and he wasn’t wet either. 

They were raw without any added lubrication since it had been mostly dried up from all the minutes of rubbing. It had been a long time since he’d taken such a large dick and even longer since he’d done something there without being stretched out first. It burned with a stinging sensation but it was a delicious, thrilling sort of pain.   
Seriously what a gem I found. That’s some grade AAA cock right there. There’s no end to it. It fills up and presses every inch of me to the brim and beyond. Where have you been hiding all my life, Daniel the Glorious? You should have sent me some dick pics ages ago. I would have jumped on you like a starving squirrel to a chestnut.

“Suddenly now you recall the steps of sex when you’ve been acting like you don’t know anything? That’s funny. It might have slid in easier and not hurt as much with some fingering and lube. But the condom isn’t fully dried out and I was excited and wanted you inside already, so it opened up a bit on its own. Don’t worry. I didn’t tear and the pain is bearable at this level. 

You feel really good inside me, Daniel. You’re a fucking monster though. Thicker and longer than you look even. That’s a super dick right there. I can’t get you all the way in yet and I’m filled to the brim. I think you’re about to poke through my intestines, damn. So big and hard as steal. Don’t shift yet, shit, let me get used to it, damn there’s so much of it…”

The elder was shaking, collapsed on his shoulder, hissing and panting, husky moans spilling out his choked, hoarse throat. Although Daniel had barely shifted, Seongwoo could feel every inch pressing his sore, sensitive insides. He constricted over the thick member inside and pleasure tremors along with ones of pain wracked violently through him, taking his breath away and making him weak and dizzy for a moment. 

The concerned blonde immediately froze except for his hands which brushed his back and tenderly held him, offering him some small comfort and affection.

He whimpered in chagrin, “Sorry, hyung. Really sorry.”

“Stop apologizing before I whack you. It was an accident. We were moving carelessly in our excitement is all. It’s nothing to be sorry about. As long as you like how it feels.”

The younger gulped and nodded, skin smarting from the punishment nip he’d been given. “I do, I do. How could I not? It’s so tight and hot and smooth inside you. It feels better than anything I’ve ever tried before. It feels amazing. I don’t think I’ll last long though once you start moving. Just the way you’re squeezing me is dangerous. I think I’m already close, hyung. S….”

“Dammit, shut up with that sorry business before I make you sorrier than you’ve ever been.”

Seongwoo growled, deciding that he couldn’t stand to hear another ‘sorry’ from Daniel and stay sane. He didn’t like that word used frivolously, for one. Daniel said it too often, for another. Lastly, he was the one that was sorrier for many things, so many things. 

He didn’t want to feel guilty or apologetic right now. He wanted to feel good about this choice, he wanted not to regret it already, and he wanted to show his gratitude for his support, kindness, gentlemanly acts and much more. His mind was as jumbled with conflicting emotions as his body was battling with unnerving sensations, not all physical. 

Daniel hummed and fell backwards nearly as Seongwoo jumped forward, slamming their mouths together, diving his tongue deep, possessive and demanding. He kissed him like he was attempting to suck his very soul out, consuming him greedily. His tongue harshly rampaged his mouth as his body rapidly bounced over his lap, causing his hard member to dive with a wet slap sound, slamming into a wall deep inside. The steamy, wet walls tightly contracted around him like a sensual massage. His mouth was full and taken over, forcing him to breathe through his nose. All the helpless man could do as he was being thoroughly loved was to hold those bony hips and moan, flexing his muscles enough to keep them steady and not fall over. 

Seongwoo hugged his neck tight, hands tugging at golden strands and clawing at toned, caramelly shoulders. He told himself to go slower and not clench so hard over Daniel so that it would last longer but their bodies together felt so amazing and it had been a long time since he had a real cock inside of him and kissing turned him on three times as much so it was extremely difficult. He learned where the limits of his control and patience were. 

Seongwoo came hard after having his prostate jabbed by that super dick he couldn’t resist ravishing, biting and moaning into his neck, his cum splattered all over Daniel’s stomach which was flexing as he’d started to rock up into his body when he sensed that Seongwoo was close. He was at least proud of himself that he had outlasted his partner so he wouldn’t be feeling totally lame and that he did some of the work towards the end. Though he knew he couldn’t last much longer. Seongwoo started to roll his hips between slow bounces as Daniel thrusted short and fast. 

“Hyung! I’m coming, soon! Ugh, hmm.”

“It’s alright, Niel. Come inside. It won’t be messy. The condom’s there.”

The brunette pet the blonde’s hair and kissed over the painful looking mark from his teeth earlier, continuing his rhythmic rocking and flexing his stomach so that his body would constrict more over the hard, twitching organ inside. Daniel groaned huskily and stilled, pressing his body hard down on his lap as he burst. Seongwoo could feel the warmth, tension, and quivering inside that suggested he was coming long and hard. 

For a full minute, the blonde huffed and whimpered against his neck while Seongwoo wiggled and rolled so he could enjoy the waves of pleasure as they ebbed for as long as possible.

“It’s over, hyung. I’ve been fully drained. You can get off.”

For another moment, Seongwoo couldn’t force himself to budge, funnily enough. Usually as soon as his partner came, he was in a rush to slip away, getting cleaned up and smelling different and dressed within a couple minutes after. He didn’t do what he was doing now. But he was too weak and delirious to fight his urges. He hugged an equally clingy, exhausted Daniel close and lightly kissed his neck and jaw, their sticky, damp bodies connected, both of them with heaving chests, harsh breath, and fiercely pounding hearts. The smell of their sweat, fluids, and natural body odor instead of being quite repulsive was sweet and intoxicating, so he secretly took greedy whiffs of it.

Ten minutes later, they were wiped down and half dressed in T-shirts and underwear, too tired to shower and still feeling too hot to wear their pants. They were side by side with only their hands loosely linked, watching the swirling stars on the ceiling. Their breathing had managed to even out but their pulses they could still feel were faster than normal.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. I should have gone slower and made you feel better. I got carried away and only thought of myself. That wasn’t how I wanted this to go, damn. It’s just been a long time for me and you felt so freaking good and the kissing was hot too. I’m sorry.”

“Hyung, stop saying sorry already. I thought that was my thing?” At Daniel’s teasing comment, they both laughed softly. 

“Anyway. Seriously stop the negativity. You have no reason to feel bad. I don’t have anything to compare it to, but I think that was mind blowing amazing. Short as it was. I’m happy that you enjoyed yourself and didn’t have to hold back for my sake. I feel like I had real sex, you know. I was expecting something less intense, more awkward and painful than that, honestly. It was wonderful. I liked and I’ll cherish every minute of it. So, don’t say sorry for giving me an incredible, unforgettable first time.”

Seongwoo smiled bitterly, guilt coming to pierce his heart, regret slipping through the cracks of his happiness. Now that his mind was clearing, he was not liking the way he was feeling or his decisions in as of lately. Especially that he’d given the other an unromantic quickie towards the end there. In his mind, there was a bolded statement flashing and irritating him. HE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU. 

He didn’t attempt to argue with himself. 

Yeah, he does deserve much better than me. I’m rotten to the core. I took this sweet, angelic kid’s virginity because I was desperately horny for him, wanting to possess and take from him that I couldn’t think straight. I’m such a selfish pervert. Not to mention an idiot. He’s probably going to like me more and expect something from me, even if he doesn’t say it. I only wanted him to remember me with good thoughts, not all of that. It was wrong of me to take advantage of his feelings. 

He probably fell in love with me already after this. I shouldn’t have gone all the way. His first penetration should have been saved for his boyfriend, not the person that was going to break his heart and taint him by putting him in this strange, dead end, purely physical relationship. What in the hell are you doing, Seongwoo? You’ve gone insane. You’re truly rotten, poisonous, the most unlovable, deplorable person. You’d think you would have learned from what was done to that naïve virgin all those years ago.

“You really…shouldn’t like someone like me, Daniel. You should have…given that special moment with someone you’re more romantically involved with…You’re such a nice, pure person and I’m just…the total opposite. Selfish, wicked, unpleasant, negative and hypocritical…I don’t deserve you, I shouldn’t have taken that from you no matter how much I’m attracted to you. It was impulsive, reckless…”

Daniel slid onto his side, reaching up to tenderly brush the other’s face, wearing a soft smile that rivaled the other’s deep frown that distracted from his beauty. His eyes were full of warmth, bliss, and brightness the polar opposite of Seongwoo’s midnight ones full of misery, self-hatred, anxiety, and dewiness as if he were on the verge of crying. He squeezed Seongwoo’s hand, linking their fingers more solidly together, gently cradling and brushing his slanted cheek. His smile only widened, never wavering. 

He was calm and comforting, setting Seognwoo’s swarming negative feelings instantly at ease as soon as he saw his face somehow. Like he was a special sort of effective healing medicine. It was a wonder how he did that.

“You owe me three sets of aegyo, hyung.”

“Fuck,” the elder cursed and scrunched up his button nose, realizing that the younger was right. He’d slipped into his worst habit, saying crap about himself.

His frown naturally curved up into a faint smile. The blonde chuckled, reaching his thumb down to make his smile wider.

“I know what it’s like to fuck a seal now. Huh. You’re noisier than I imagined.”  
That made Seongwoo’s face rush with heat. He groaned and turned to hide his face in the pillow.   
“I warned you…”

Now he’s teasing me and dirty talking right after I took his innocence. He’s such an unpredictable person, that (my?) ex-virgin nerdy puppy, Kang Daniel. What do I do with you? How can you be so charming that you make me do things I shouldn’t so easily? How do you make me lose control of everything, my actions and emotions? How do you make me feel okay about all this when I know that what I did was practically a crime?

Really, it’s a mystery. Despite what logic tells me, I can’t let you go just yet. Not when you touch me and look at me like that at least. I can’t seem to gather the scraps of my resolve being intimately close like this. A part of me wants to experiment more, learn more about you, see what else about me changes thanks to your strange ways. I want to be taken by you again and maybe someday try taking you.   
How to stop myself? How to proceed with caution and keep myself protected when I’m half un-armed with a cracked shield? How, Daniel, huh? You hypnotic magician…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost three weeks, I'm back in Korea! I was traveling in Australia, New Zealand, and Singapore and it was fun but utter exhausting chaos and I was busy at night checking up about the virus and posting up my photos from the trip and all. I had planned to write the last two chapters of this story but couldn't write a single word woops. So it was a true hiatus from the fic world. It feels weird to be back. For now, I'm just editing stuff, not getting back into writing. I hope that won't delay this story later on. For now, promise that I'll be back to updating once a week, this story is my main focus since now we're halfway through and all. 
> 
> Hope that you are all staying healthy, try not to panic. We have to believe somehow we're going to get through this and trust our medical staff and human kind in general if we happen to get caught. You know the preventive measures so please follow them. Thus far, I've also managed not to get sick in despite of going through with my travels. I don't know what this means for my job since school is delayed, for now I've got an extra two weeks of vacation at least (tho not paid). Hope that things aren't too messed up with your life and work and all. Let's take it one day at a time, focus on staying calm, positive, and not getting sick!
> 
> Health always comes first, be safe and I will try to be as well so that I can give you the end of this story and eventually some new stories as well. Scientists are winning this month, every day is a blessing full of content and it's gonna probably be like that even into April so let's fill our gloomy days with that positivity, we have lots to anticipate and hype about. Also, let's return from being 'clowns' to being the intellectual scientists we are. My thought is almost none of what happens between those two, those random connections no matter how small or obvious are not coincidences. They're just full on trolling us now haha. That friendship is most def alive, I just feel it in my bones, my instincts have been tingling for months now. So, ignore any shipper haters or bitter solo stans who are against the other person we love okay? Ship loud and without guilt. Friendships don't stop just cus a chick(en) and we can keep loving their bond in a different way, our own way, we don't need to define what they are. There's nothing wrong in fantasizing more or hyping up that bond. As long as we ship responsibly such as not slamming it in their faces by purposefully trending or @ their official accounts of course. Let's be careful about that. As long as we are careful, then those solo fans won't have much of an issue. Rest assured many welo and danity are secret or somewhat open ongniel supporters as well, it's not like they're all against us and want to slap us for making a peep. Please do come out of your holes now shippers, we're totally allowed to this spring ^^
> 
> And with that, happy shipping!
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Sugar & Spice, But Not Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship gets gradually spicier and there's lots of lumps of sugar in it, but not everything is nice. A dilemma is approaching, rearing it's ugly head.

"He wouldn't...this time it's surely an actual emergency..." 

Daniel mumbled as he hurried up the stairs. Seongwoo had said that he needed his help with something immediately and messaged him to come up to his department. The reason the blonde was flushing and jittery already was because of what he had learned the last several weeks. Seongwoo was insatiable, impulsive, fearless, and devil may care. To the point of insanity. 

He hadn't expected the older man to have a healthier appetite or stronger perversions than him until they'd started their unusual strictly physical relationship. He seemed a lot sweeter and calmer in person, but he was harboring a wickedness that the other was slightly terrified of. He hadn't thought he was possessed by a smut demon, despite he should have had some idea from earlier signs. Seongwoo would pull or push him anywhere to do it randomly after their awkward, short first time as if he was bent on breaking him. Daniel would be embarrassed and worried, even tired so he'd resist, but the broadcaster was an incredibly persuasive, infatuating master of seduction that could work absolute magic on his body. 

He'd succeed in making him want it in the oddest of places no matter his condition. Afterwards he was humiliated just thinking of their scandalous acts, so crazy bashful at how much he'd liked such a thing that he'd be stuck flushed and giggling for an hour. 

Not that he hated living like this. It was everything that he'd wanted his entire single, virgin life and more. Getting swept up in the mood, being able to instantly take out his intense urges and perverted fantasies on his experienced, constantly willing, super sensual, extremely passionate crush was a dream come true. A miracle he hardly deserved. 

The younger was simply overwhelmed and had a hard time keeping up with the feisty, tireless elder. Such as when things happened in the office thanks to his various clever schemes. 

It turned out Seongwoo had grown addicted to visiting the columnist and decided to continue with his occasional damsel in distress tactics. Anything he needed, he would find a way to get Daniel to help him with it if not do it himself. That usually turned out to be an excuse to get him alone so he could pounce like a tiger cub. 

Once he climbed up to the marketing department, Daniel was breathless from both the sprint and the excitement despite telling himself not to expect anything special to happen. He actually had things to work on today or he would end up having to work overtime, risking being unable to walk Seongwoo back to his place. Sometimes Seongwoo invited him in and let him stay, watching TV or playing games while he prepared for the broadcast.

Seongwoo said seeing his handsome face and hunky body was enough to inspire him so he mostly just sat there, uncomfortable and aroused from Seongwoo's intense naughty stares and all the pencil biting, humming, thigh rubbing, chin tapping, lip licking he did. So red that you couldn't tell him apart from the roses on his coffee table. After the broadcast which Daniel watched from the living room on his phone, they would relieve themselves by fooling around for a short yet intensely hot time afterwards. 

He loved the way his life was now truly. He didn't want to miss out on that private, intimate stolen time they had together, where it felt dangerously like they were more than friends, this exciting routine they were building up over the last month. When he saw Seongwoo, his body had a familiar exaggerated reaction. A goofy, extremely pleased to see you grin popped up. His face heated. His heart raced. He itched to pull him into a crushing hug and not let go for hours because he felt like absolute heaven in his arms. He wasn’t immediately aroused oddly.

His tongue tickled to tell him affectionate, loving words and a ton of cheesy poetic comments. Like that he was an angel in human form, a living statue constructed by the gods themselves, prettier than all the stars in the galaxy combined, for example. He couldn't do that in public and when he did that in private, he got snapped at, laughed at, or lightly smacked. Seongwoo claimed he didn't like that nor seemed to believe his buttering up. Contrary to what he thought, he wasn't saying embroidered, sweet nothings in order to get his tight pants off quickly or make him flush which was adorable. He meant it sincerely. 

It just slipped out because he was hopelessly, deeply in love with the broadcaster now. Fallen so far in the ocean of feels he couldn't see the light which he should start swimming towards. Well even if he saw a flash, he would stubbornly refuse to follow it. The bottom of this pool he was drowning in was warm, cozy, and secure. He felt weightless.

"Daniel. You're fast as usual." 

The spectacled brunette smirked with a suggestive tone to his smooth, chocolaty voice, sounding impressed and delighted to see him but suppressing that behind his cool composure. 

At work he was more put together, chill, and expressionless, aware of the eyes on them. Though it was a bit different when it was just them even under the company roof. He was a bit sweeter and more playful, definitely smiled more and acted out on his emotions. Never as much as his online persona, but Daniel loved all layers of him equally. This chic, indifferent nerdy version who ordered him around and acted cranky with him as well.

"What did you need hyung?" He huffed, looking between his radiance and the surroundings. There wasn't anything to carry today. He assumed the task wasn't going to be in this room.

"Oh, right. Our printer broke. Fix it."

Daniel raised his eyebrow at the impolite order. He didn't mind it necessarily, he was taken aback and wanted to tease him a bit. Since Seongwoo had promised to act more friendly with him at work. 

The others were thinking he blackmailed Daniel into being his lacky because he snapped, ordered him around like a slave as such. Daniel wanted to be seen as close to him, like they were friends, and he didn't like feeling belittled. After all, he was capable at many things on top of being bigger and stronger than the designer.

"I mean, um..." Seongwoo looked down with a coral tint splashing prettily across his sculpted cheeks. "Can you check it out for me, Niel-ah? I'm no good with technology..."

Daniel grinned wide and chuckled, feeling satisfied and giddy. Some other workers were glancing their way with stunned looks, one of them cleaning out their ears as if there were no way they could have heard their devilish Seongwoo like that. He was tempted to ruffle his hair and say good kitty, but he settled for something Seongwoo wouldn't cutely yell at him about later--a pat on his narrow, slumped shoulder.

"Sure. So, your cursed fingers broke something else, did they?" He teased affectionately.

Seongwoo followed him to the print and copy machine room in his usual gloomy manner. Messy puff-ball of a head down, sweater-blanketed shoulders hunched, and conversed feet dragging. Daniel found the act adorable though. He continued to insist that was his real self but in reality it was an exaggerated form the way he saw it. 

It was true that he wasn't exceptionally bubbly and positive, but he didn't lack much in confidence nor was he uncomfortable about his height. He didn't drag his feet, hunch, or wear glasses outside of work. That was likely his way to avoid attracting attention because he didn't like dealing with people and especially wasn't interested in relationships. It was one of his many defense mechanisms; a sort of unbreachable shield. 

Supposedly, he knew how to get guys attracted to him if he tried, though Daniel only speculated from SNS photos he had seen. That he dressed up like a ridiculously attractive professional model and hooked up with people at bars and clubs. That's how he got his old material largely. How he blew off steam when he needed a person to be intimate with. 

However, Seongwoo admitted that he liked the idea of having one friend he could go to for relieving his urges, experiment, and gather material for his radio show. Because he could trust them and knew where they were clean mostly and didn't need to do small talk which he claimed to dislike. 

That was most likely true, judging by the fact Seongwoo detested revealing information about himself. Daniel had hardly gotten him to do it since their first couple casual dates. He was private and guarded. There were several subjects that he didn't like being touched, mainly about relationships and his personality. Daniel got the feeling early on and it was regularly confirmed that Seongwoo largely disliked and was frustrated with his personality, thought he wasn't actually lovable at all, avoided serious connections to someone like the plague, and this was all because he had been terribly scarred by a lover before. He hadn't had the courage to ask him about that person he had mentioned vaguely yet though, feeling as much as he loved him the feeling wasn't yet mutual so he had no right to. 

He wasn't close to Seongwoo as he wished he could be. Their relationship was a casual, amiable, mostly physical one. Not in the sense of a couple either. He wasn't allowed to kiss him on the mouth or cuddle him after sex. Certainly, he wouldn’t be allowed to hear about his miserable past.

They didn't really go on dates unless Seongwoo asked for his help with something like carrying back groceries and water bottles. They didn't say sweet things at night or when they didn't meet up. They basically only talked now when Seongwoo directed him to do something and Daniel merely said sure. 

Daniel asked him some questions here and there, showing he cared but Seongwoo shut him down more over the weeks; first responding cliply, then telling him not to mind his business because they weren't dating and he shouldn't get the wrong idea because falling for him was against the rules of their casual, physical relationship. Then, later on, he flat out ignored those things. Usually leaving him on read until he breached another subject without an explanation or apology which was incredibly irritating. 

The more that Daniel tried to approach him even as he would a cautious, stray cat, the more Seongwoo clammed up and pushed him away as soon as he sensed what he was trying to do. These days, Daniel was doing the opposite just to see what would happen. Giving the elder space, acting chill, super aloof like he hardly cared if they met anytime soon or what Seongwoo was up to. That experiment with reverse psychology or ‘playing hard to get’ as some might define it as resulted in many good things. Seongwoo was acting quite different this week. Messaging him several times a day, asking what he was doing, if he ate or slept well, for example. 

Plus, this. The random meetings at work, making up some scheme to spend some stolen time with him. That wasn't something that originally happened before. 

Daniel was honestly getting used to the surprise intimacy and loving it. It felt more this week that they were a couple than just sex partners. Seongwoo had a sweeter look in his eyes when they met and when they parted, he lingered to stay in contact and his midnight eyes silently pleaded with this insufferable, childlike cuteness, ‘I miss you, do you have to go so soon?’. If only Daniel could kiss his lips and cuddle after they laid together, go on a simple date here and there. That's the only thing this relationship was missing. Otherwise it was absolutely perfect to the point that he wondered if he’d passed out and slipped through heaven’s gates.

"Let's see just how bad you broke this little guy, Butterfingers. Hmm...oh, it's luckily an easy fix. A paper jam. Wow, it's a total mess. Just how many times did you try to reprint, hyung? Or what were you trying to print out? A freaking novel?"

Daniel bent over taking out endless crumpled and ripped wads of paper. Seongwoo remained quiet as a mouse but Daniel felt like it was because he was embarrassed. The man was a perfectionist with a vast amount of pride. He’d rather hide his mistake forever by leaving the premises than admit he did wrong and wasn’t talented at all things. 

Maybe I scolded him too hard. He might think I’m actually angry or something. 

"Hyung, you know I just was teasing-- hmm? Why, all of a sudden?"

Seongwoo jumped onto his back, tightly encircling his stomach like a koala. He couldn't even turn to properly see his face in order to judge what was going through his mind.

"Let's do it."

Daniel was left flabbergasted, his lids blinking rapidly. "Excuse me?"

"I wanna do it," the shorter one making his back hot and tingly repeated in all seriousness.

"Really? Right now? Here? You had me fooled this time. You jammed up this poor printer just to dupe me? So manipulative and bratty. Not to mention you're really an impulsive pervert."

Daniel used his superior strength to pull his long, slender arms out just enough to swivel. He then leaned back against the tall machine and pulled the adorable, flushed elder close. He kissed around his neck and hugged him tight, pressing their bodies as close together as possible which ignited familiar sparks. 

Well, truthfully, Daniel had been half aroused even before he had seen him just at the possibility of a stolen blow job session with him. Now he was full on hard though knowing Seongwoo wanted to go all the way. It was possible since there were few in the office and the room was in the back with closed blinds over the window. As long as they were quick and quiet, they could get away with it.

Seongwoo looked up at him, a strangely vulnerable, worried look in his eyes. "Do you hate that?" He asked soft and wistful.

Daniel smiled and shook his head, ears the only part of him that was heated at the moment because he’d already accepted the criminal act they were going to perform. 

"Not at all. I like that. It's very amusing and charming. You being unpredictable and full of different sides keeps me on my toes. It's like an assorted box of chocolates. You never know what you're getting until you take a bite. Each one is different, but all are special, creamy, super sweet, and yummy to me."

Seongwoo giggled, flushing deeper and scrunching his nose as Daniel took nibbles at various spots of his chiseled face, under his sharp jaw, on his squared chin, long neck and fairy-like ears as well.

"Now you made me hungry for sweets. I'm supposed to be on a diet."

"Hmm? Why ever so? You didn't worry about that before. You have a sweet stash in your desk even."

"It's just... nevermind. I can't say why. Just because."

The way he was hiding his face and his cute ears were flaming, Daniel had a good reason popping up in his mind.

"Is it possible...for me... you're worried because we are intimate? That I'm going to lose interest in you if you gain weight?" 

He was pleasantly surprised and flattered, biting back just barely from teasing him for slipping out of character. That sure seemed like whipped boyfriend behavior to him. 

Seongwoo blabbered with his flush spreading over every inch of pale, creamy skin, "No, that's not it! Well it's not all of the reason but part of it, I admit. It's more like though I was alright with my body before but now I'm seeing your body which is totally stacked and sculpted every day. It's made me a little body-conscious I guess. I used to have abs too, you know. It hurts my pride..."

"Ah, that's it. I was gonna say. Even if you had a lot of chub, as long as you have that fabulous stunning face of yours, then there's no way I would not be attracted to you. Your tummy shape hardly matters. But I guess a bit more of tone would be hot. Hmm, just imagining you with hard bumps there…"

Seongwoo gasped, groaned then bit his lip, shivering and pressing up into his steamy large hand that had slipped under his shirt and splayed against his stomach.

"Oh? You've started working out already. I can feel four hard little hills. You're not only all marshmallow now."

That earned the smirking, cheeky blonde a glare and sulky kitten pout. Seongwoo wasn't amused. Daniel chuckled, leaning in and biting the rim of his ear playfully.

"Hmm, you're still as sweet though. That won't change, I hope."

"Ah, Niel, don't tease me..." The elder whined, moving a hand to ball it up and hit his bicep in reprimand. "I'm horny. Let's do it."

"Alright, impatient, ever naughty kitty. Get your pants off then."

He seemed reluctant to move away even to do that. Daniel felt the same. He licked his ear rim, then sucked and nibbled the lobe while Seongwoo squeezed his arm and felt up his back muscles through his fit work shirt, moaning against his chest.

"Ugh, you're so good with your tongue now."

"Not my hands?" The blonde with long, wavy hair and diamond studs teased, pulling back to be close to the other’s stunning face.

The brunette looked up at the sultry man with his eyes sparkling more so behind the glasses he wore. He was so cute biting his lip to hold back his usual sensual, hearty moans while flushing. Seongwoo aroused was sometimes more cute than sexy as long as he lost the upper hand. 

These days Daniel was more comfortable with his sexuality and physical intimacy, so he started teasing the other more. It was easy now that he knew many things that the show host liked extremely. He knew how to make him sing, get his motor rolling, make heat consume his whole body and awe come to his pretty eyes. 

Which is what he proceeded to do, rubbing him through his ridiculously skin-tight pants that weren’t much different from leggings. He slipped down to capture his succulent mouth when he failed to suppress his husky moans while rocking up into his hand erratically. The sounds were incredible and addicting but Daniel couldn't stand the idea of being caught by his co-workers like this. 

If that happened, he'd be unable to see his crush here and he'd be mortified whenever they looked at him. Even worse, it put his almost perfect relationship at risk. 

He couldn't lose Seongwoo yet. He needed to try to see if he could make him fall for him. Maybe if he could just kiss him more like their first time which had been so sweet, amazing, and smooth. He thought about it a lot but Seongwoo always dodged him if he didn't remind him of his no kissing on the mouth rule. 

Just like that moment. The elder didn't speak, merely swerved his chin when he sensed Daniel swooping in. He bit Daniel’s silver shirt and pressed his mouth against his chest, muffling his kitten moan successfully. Daniel's lips met with his heated squishy, pillowy cheek instead. He nuzzled and kissed there sweetly, swallowing back his minor amount of disappointment. After all, he was used to it, not really expecting things to change so quickly. Seongwoo was like an old dog Daniel was attempting to teach new tricks, except he was stubborn to even try. 

After pressing his lips a few seconds over his fluffy cheeks, he moved down to long, slender neck. Seongwoo jerked and whimpered, pressing on his hand. Silently, he was scolding him for teasing and begging for more. 

Daniel slipped his pants and boxers down. The other hissed and shivered at the onslaught of cold air, cutely pressing into him for warmth like a squirrel burrowed into its winter den. He didn't laugh because his mouth was busy slurping fruity fragrant, supple skin, marking lightly along his largest neck vein. He did hold him closer and massage his lower regions including his smooth shapely thighs to warm him up. 

This continued only until Seongwoo decided he'd had enough letting the younger have his way teasing him. By then he was pulsing, leaking, and out of breath. Daniel let him go reluctantly, his own body buzzing with excitement and his heart pounding, his slacks tight enough to rip any moment. Seongwoo opened the top of the printer then jumped up onto the flat surface of the scanner, sitting his bare bottom on the glass. Daniel flushed and stuttered, about to scold him. Surely, they couldn't damage or defile company property no matter how rowdy they were feeling.

"Seongwoo, we shouldn't. Get down. We can just stand up or go to the wall."

"My legs are tired and the wall is cold, so no. We're gonna do it this way. Now get your fine ass over here and fuck me."

They whispered their argument. The set and ticking of Seongwoo's square jaw suggested he was going to be stubborn about this. Daniel didn't have the energy or heart to refuse him. As usual, he ended up going with what the selfish, slightly childish, impulsive sexy brat wanted. He always got his way in the end probably because he was fatally attractive on top of the fact Daniel was a whipped fanboy who hated to lose his favor.

"Fine. But be careful," he sighed, letting himself be tugged by the belt buckle.

Seongwoo pulled him eagerly between his legs and wrapped his bare calves around the other’s massively thick ones so he couldn’t escape. He deftly unbuckled his leather belt with a smug smile, admiring Daniel's face with a lustful yet affectionate twinkle in his large, coal orbs. Daniel turned away from the sight which was as beautiful as a painting as if his soul might be sucked inside, feeling bashful and slightly sulky because he disapproved of this and the way Seongwoo was speaking.

"Sorry. I'll be sweeter. You know how I get when I'm horny and denied what I want. I like instant gratification and I get cranky if it doesn’t happen. Please give me your lovely cock very soon, hmm? I miss you filling me up."

"That's overkill, hyung. I'm not that upset."

Seongwoo paused in freeing his front from the pesky zipper. Daniel had collapsed on his shoulder, his hands gripping his thighs, a thick groan ripped from low in his throat he'd been suppressing. Seongwoo reached up to pat and scruff his silky, golden locks, lightly kissing his temple.

"You're still so easily affected by my words, Niel. I like that though. That you never get fully used to my moves. How are you sexy yet still so incredibly cute even now?"

"I guess it takes longer to get that purity out of me.”

"Oh, goodie then if that's the case. The most exciting activity I have these days is defiling and tainting your pure angelic self. I accept this challenge most gratefully."

"Well, I'm getting so hard at the idea of doing this crazy act that I can't resist you, so I suppose I'm quite the dirty pervert like you are."

"I can't say that I like you better that way, but I like this new devilish, sex fiend version of you who partners with me in evil naughty schemes. In a different way but still a lot."

"Hyung, fuck. Hurry up and take it out. I need to be in you right now."

"Hell, yes. So hot when you turn dominant, Niel. No need to order twice, I promise I’m an obedient kitty about that."

Seongwoo inhaled excitedly as Daniel yanked his pants down and pushed Seongwoo back to get his entrance visible. In a flash, he was buried deep inside fully raw without any wetness, tearing his insides in a breathtaking, burning fashion. He pushed in deep as Seongwoo wiggled and tugged him closer to help. The blonde dug his fingers into his tensed, shivering thighs, pressing his mouth to his throat in an attempt to hold back his groans as the sensations and feelings overwhelmed him. 

The reason that he suddenly lost grip of his control was because Seongwoo said those words easily without knowing the effect on his emotions. That's what he desperately wished for. For his affections to be returned someday. 

Although he knew that Seongwoo didn't mean it that way, the simple words stated, whether playful or sincere, played tricks on his sensitive heart. It raced and filled with warmth, feeling like a balloon full of happiness inside his chest might burst any moment. 

Since he felt happy and loved for a moment, his libido spiked out of his control. He had to be connected as solidly as possible with the one he loved. He desperately needed to mark him and take him as his own, fill him with his seed. In a primal sense, he needed to reconfirm and protect his property from invaders by possessing him fully. He wanted Seongwoo to smell of him from head to toe. He wanted every inch of Seongwoo's skin and mind to be imprinted and recall him and only him the rest of the day or hopefully longer; to the point he could focus on nothing but him like how he felt many days.

"Ah, hmm, ahh, oh, uhh. Damn that's good. What's gotten into you, Niel? So rough and fast from the beginning. Not like you..."

Seongwoo moaned and panted, holding on for dear life as Daniel mercilessly pounded into him only a few seconds after entering. This was what he wanted and liked from his ideal partner. A rough, intense moment in a place they shouldn't be, where they could be caught any moment. With an extra bonus of sweetness in the way that he was careful, holding back even when he was at his wildest in the midst of satanic urges. Because he was naturally caring, gentlemanly and selfless. 

That was not something Seongwoo had had and it was spellbindingly wonderful and dangerously addictive. He shouldn't like it so much or get used to it or encourage him, but it was getting harder and harder to fight with himself and not fall into the fantasy Daniel was subtly offering. 

He terribly wanted to kiss his younger partner and cuddle after they finished. But he refused tooth and nail to allow himself even one cheating day. Because he was afraid that he was too weak; that he would ask for more, take more, give more. When he shouldn't because that would be giving the innocent man false hope and promises he couldn't keep. 

Daniel probably was falling for him and wanted to date him. But he shouldn't and wouldn't acknowledge or allow it. He selfishly loved sex with him so much and their conversations as well that he couldn't end their arrangement though it was getting riskier. That was close earlier though. 

He had almost let him kiss him for the second time. It was on his tongue to say more things that he liked about him. That, in actuality, he just liked everything about him. He liked Daniel as a whole rather than for one particular, obvious reason. In what way he was terrified to admit because it would open a huge can of squiggly, gross worms he didn't at all want to wrestle with and attempt to stick on hooks.

"Sorry, hyung. I was too rough, huh? Does it sting?"

Seongwoo raised his flushed face from his firm, shifting chest to shake his head, squeezing his wife shoulders tight for comfort as a chill swept through him.

"You're cold? Let's finish quickly before you get sick. Told you this wasn't a good idea."

"You never said it."

At his snarky remark, the blonde paused in babying him, chuckled huskily and nipped his jawline. "Because you didn't give me a chance to, stubborn naughty brat. Bad kitty behavior, that is. I’m withholding treats."

Seongwoo merely giggled, avoiding answering that. He put his head back against his chest and wiggled, clenching his body around the thick member delved inside of him. Daniel groaned, pressing back into his neck and biting his collar.

"Hmm, seriously, so evil..."

"I'm cold, Niel. Warm me up from the inside out. Get moving and put your hands on me this time. I miss your amazing touch."

Daniel obediently, eagerly moved to grab his member with a firm grip at the base. He pumped up the slippery, silky skin, squeezing then twisting the smooth tip quickly as Seongwoo liked. The elder dug his fingers into his shoulder blades and rocked up into him, meeting his deep, medium speed thrusts excitedly. He gasped and cried softly into his soft shirt, wetting it with his saliva and coloring it with his foundation.

Even muffled Daniel could hear he was feeling good, sense him heating, shaking, and tensing under his thick fingers as he stroked and rubbed his nipples to make him more overwhelmed with sensations. Because Seongwoo was sensitive and Daniel's fingers calloused from gaming, working out, and doing physical labor. Their touching combination was phenomenal. The more Seongwoo enjoyed his touch, kisses, and movements, the more that he got verbal and obvious about how much he was enjoying himself. Consequently, the harder Daniel worked to make him feel better, gaining confidence, satisfaction, and extreme amounts of pleasure. The result was a scene hotter than anything you could find from online actors. 

"Ah, fuck, it's coming, Niel. Hurry up and come with me. Now~"

"Shit, hyung, the power you have over me..."

Daniel said this because like his words flipped a switch, he came abruptly deep inside. He rode it out as Seongwoo clamped around him, his entire body shaking along with the machine beneath them. It felt reminiscent of an earthquake experience. As always, it was an amazing, mind-blowing experience--every sensual roll of their bodies coming together, every sharp hiss and weak groan, all the clinging and sliding they did, the heaving, trembling, and hearts clamoring together. It was a wonderful, impressive natural disaster like no other.

A few moments later, hot, pungent liquid like cream from a custard cake spilled across them, coating Daniel's hand and splattering on their thighs and some on their work clothes they'd need to quickly wipe away before it dried and became a suspicious stain they usually had to play off as spilled milk if someone asked. They embraced, pressing their damp, hair-matted foreheads together, Seongwoo's glasses having gone askew and been tossed off at some point in the middle of the most intense bouncing they both didn't recall. Their smiles were wide and delirious. Daniel huffed and opened his foggy, hazel eyes to meet those midnight, heavily curtained, mesmerizing orbs.

"I knew it was going to be amazing, but you make it feel incredible, hyung. Like it's my first time all over. Thanks once again for filling my life with color and my head with stars. That orgasm was probably a new record."

Seongwoo giggled, his eyes scrunching up in this charming pillow of fat that made the shape turn into crescents, looking so precious and young. Daniel desperately wanted to kiss him but accepted the affectionate nose rub and hair ruffles instead. 

That was enough genuine lover like intimacy that suggested he was special and still high in favor. That was good enough to flutter his heart and fill his soul and mind with warm fuzzies. That was good enough for today since in Seongwoo language that was as good as a confession that he was fond of him, though in what way it was impossible to define. Something beyond a friendly dongsaeng, not a close lover either, but a bit more than a fuck buddy--or maybe that was simply his desires causing delirium.

"We didn't go this hard then because you were worried and I was being considerate of your tastes. But maybe we should have. That was intense and we both enjoyed it. Let's do it again soon. Maybe in your department break room. On the mini fridge, ooh, that sounds fun!"

Daniel rubbed their scrunched noses together some more, secretly loving the hand on his head which was more gentle and lingering longer than usual. As if Seongwoo hadn't noticed he was already passing the time he usually allowed for aftermath intimacy. He soaked in the intimacy greedily. 

"That is even colder," he warned.

"Daniel, yah..."

Daniel had decided to take advantage and a risk by slipping forward, wrapping the slimmer man in a sweet embrace. He temporarily ignored him, hoping Seongwoo might just let him have his way this once.

"I was good, right? You like it rough and I gave it rough. I even came when you asked. I think this obedient puppy deserves a treat. Let me just hold you for one minute, hyung. That’s all, I promise. Let me indulge in a reward just once, hmm?"

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip, not saying anything. His mind and heart were out of wack like the hug had short circuited him.

Alright, you pesky, attention-craved puppy. Just this once I'll cheat since you're a cuddle bug and you asked so nicely. I would really feel like a jerk if I denied the one time you verbally asked for a small reward for making me feel insanely good.

With hands shaking for another reason and a terribly flipping heart, Seongwoo wrapped his arms around the bent, broad back. His fingers gripped the damp silver shirt and his face pressed into the crevice of his comfy shoulder bone.

Wah. How long has it been since I did this? A hug after sex, so strange it feels. But because it's him, because he's so big, warm, and gentle, I don't dislike it. It's rather pleasant. Though I wish my reaction wouldn't be so obvious. Stop blushing, cheeks. Stop racing, heart. Don't let him get any ideas. Don't give my brain any ideas either. This is a one-time thing, just a tiny, couple seconds hug. Don't go building up ridiculous fantasies that my brain will latch onto and will further test me…just, shut down and let me enjoy this moment. Daniel's embrace...it's so loving and comforting...

"Good boy..." he murmured after a long time of comfortable silence, rubbing his large back and pulling him closer.

Daniel who had been dozing off became alert at Seongwoo's sweet, soft voice. Wow, what he wouldn't give to hear him talk like that more. 

He’s soooo boyfriend right now. I could seriously get used to more of this. Ah, my precious hyung, how I adore you so…

Basking in the moment as long as possible not wanting to give the elder in his arms any excuse to slip away, Daniel hugged him firmer and nestled into his curvy shoulder more, humming lightly.

"What's this?"

"Oh my god. Is that us? When? How?"

"We must have hit a button."

The photo Daniel held was clearly a scan of Seongwoo's bottom and Daniel's hands.

"We should get rid of it."

Daniel was on his way to the shredder to do what he said when Seongwoo suddenly rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Give it to me."

With a curious look and an amused, crooked grin, the blonde did so without a word about it. Until he saw Seongwoo fold it up and put it into his pocket. He laughed in that shy way he had, hand up to his mouth and face flaming. Seongwoo looked away and mumbled, pushing up his Harry Potter glasses.

"What? It's just because it's a memory. Don’t assume weird things."

"Really? I have a feeling it's more like you wanted to add to your perverted collection. It's going to show up in your material within the week. Positive."

Seongwoo crossed his arms and glared at the teasing brat. "Tch. So confident. Acting like you know me so well."

Daniel cocked his head to one side, blonde waves flopping, his hazel eyes warm and sparkling, nearly unable to be seen with the way he was grinning wide. His marshmallow cheeks were as pinchable as ever. Seongwoo's fingers itched to affectionately pat and squeeze there. He was such an irresistible cutie. 

The reason he wanted to keep that photo was because of the memory of his first intimate, after sex hug in several years. Call him a sentimental fool, he certainly deserved that. Just like he deserved to have common sense slapped back into his brain. Just like his heart really needed to stop flipping and his stomach butterflies needed to chill their jittering. The feel of his solid heat was still fresh on many sections of his body, tingling cravings for more making his groomed, dark eyebrow twitch with irritation.

"I admit I don't know you as much as I wish to yet, hyung, but yeah. I'm pretty confident I know you better than most people. Since you show me a lot of your real self. You're more accidentally honest and obvious than you think."

"Whatever, nerd. You're sure getting pompous."

He stomped past, jumping in alarm at the door he was about to open when Daniel playfully slapped his bottom. That hardly happened, Daniel touching him some intimate place without a reason or permission. He was usually gentlemanly until he got Seongwoo's orders. 

What was getting into him today, really? Taking him roughly all of a sudden. Asking to hug after, breaking the rule he knew clearly, being pushy. Now he was joking around like a total brat and putting his hands on naughty places.

"Kang Daniel, I'm appalled. You’re being flat out rude."

The blonde grinned wickedly and snickered, not apologizing like he expected. He wasn't even blushing. Daniel almost always blushed, around a hundred times when they were able to see each other even. He leaned in to grab the knob and twist, whispering near his ear all husky and deep that it sent violent, lustful shivers down his body.

"I guess your evil ways are rubbing off on me, just like you wanted. I'm becoming tainted and losing my innocence. Shall I tell you a secret? I'm already thinking about where the next public place to take you, maybe even rougher."

Seongwoo stared with his eyes expanded and mouth gaping, floundering for words, rushing to put together his clipped neurons. Even after the door was opened and Daniel nudged him to go forward.

Did I just hear that right?

"Hyung, you're being freaking precious now and it's a risk just saying. I'll lock you in this room the rest of the afternoon and you will get in trouble with your manager if we don't get going soon. Move that pretty tush now. Go on. I'll meet you downstairs to walk you back home."

Daniel pushed him gently until he started walking. The brunette drug his checkered shoes on autopilot, still stuck in a daze and blinking rapidly. He only came out of it when Daniel kissed his cheek, then proceeded to skip and whistle down the hallway like a happy camper.

"Huh. It's like getting hit by a truck. That boy...no, I guess he's a man now. That man... he's so... interesting. Truly. I thought he was predictable and easy to manipulate because he's my fan and innocent. But now, something's changed..."

Seongwoo liked that change but it was also a cause of his anxiety. He shouldn't get swept up, no matter how attractive and charming Daniel was proving to be. He shouldn't like that treatment too much or be any more obvious than he was today. He couldn't let Daniel have his way often, for sure. More of all that the past thirty minutes and he would surely fall off an imposing cliff.

“I told him that we shouldn’t, you know. That anyone could come in at any moment because there was no lock in that room. He just said that things were hotter that way. That he didn’t care if he got fired for it. That my pleasure was more important than that. Then, he lifted me up on the printer and tore off my pants like an animal. It was the hottest thing ever, though my poor pants. Rest in peace, I wore you well.”  
Daniel chuckled, holding his hand over his mouth and grinning widely. 

“So, that’s how he decided to spin it. Like that crazy incident was all my idea. I mean, I certainly wouldn’t care if I get fired, but I wouldn’t risk him getting fired just to satisfy our libidos when we could wait half a day. Well, then again, it’s one thing to say that but another to actually hold off. Not like I have a good rep in that department considering how many times I did stuff at work or other odd times…”

He spoke softly even to himself because he didn’t want his voice to carry through the wall behind him and affect Seongwoo’s broadcast. 

It was one of those nights where they’d hung out after work. This time, Daniel had promised to teach Seongwoo how to make his specialty, beef radish stew, because he was a better chef with more interest and skills than the other. Seongwoo tended to eat a lot of instant ramen and delivery meat, especially he was addicted to jokbal (pig’s feet). He didn’t think that was good for his health and it was likely the reason he had a higher body fat percentage, which made him pout as he poked at his squishy flesh which jiggled in comparison to his own that hardened and pushed back. 

Daniel didn’t care in the least if he had muscles or not, but he agreed to help the elder get a healthier, fitter body since what the broadcaster wanted was what he got. They’d attempted a chicken breast, salad, and sweet potato diet but the elder had become crankier and nastier than ever, always whining he was hungry and craving something sweet and salty. So, Daniel had decided to cook healthier Korean food for him that would last for several days, giving him a list of low calorie, low fat foods that he could slightly season enough to stomach. He shouldn’t have caramel machiottos for sure but the other had literally hissed and threatened him with metal chopsticks the very second he’d suggested it. 

Luckily, the food he made fit Seongwoo’s tastes despite him being quite picky. They’d had an incredibly fun, domestic time cooking together in the kitchen with some natural, accidental skinship that Daniel still felt giddy about. How nice it had been back hugging him, helping him to cut vegetables in case he got caught and blowing on some of the broth before feeding it to him to check if he approved the taste. Something so miniscule could make him float in the clouds with bliss, that’s how obviously, irrevocably whipped he was for the other. 

The more that they did normal things together that a couple would do, the more that Seongwoo opened up and acted honest with him, often accidentally having that cool composure slip to show how cute, clingy, baby-ish he could be, the harder he fell into the fantasy. He desperately wanted to officially become Seongwoo’s boyfriend. However, there was a limit to how much Seongwoo would put up with. 

Kissing or cuddling were still prohibited. He never once spent the night, no matter that sometimes they talked over drinks, playing board games or watching a movie until one or two in the morning. Daniel had started subtly suggesting and making excuses to convince him to go out on a miniature date that wasn’t the grocery store, but he’d dodge with some lame excuse, pretend he hadn’t heard, sometimes flat out refused, reminding him about his dumb, frustrating rules that of course Daniel hadn’t forgotten about. 

He felt like he was whittling him down day by day, though gradually, so he wasn’t planning on giving up. The way that he flushed more and chewed his lip thoughtfully before answering suggested he was weakening to the idea and had difficulty resisting what Daniel wished, especially if he gave him sad, pleading puppy eyes and badgered him with natural cuteness that he’d been learning to accept and embrace existed inside him instead of shunning and denying. It was an effective weapon.

“Are you guys getting started fapping? How’s the story so far? You want it hotter, alright. I haven’t even gotten to the best part. So, this coworker gave me this stellar blow job while fingering my hole mercilessly with some Carmex lip balm he had in his pocket. Okay, that shit is so greasy but it’s warm and slippery instead of sticky and it doesn’t dry up like lube does. I recommend it. Thanks for the tip.”

That had happened before but not on that day. Seongwoo hadn’t had anything with him to use at the time but said that he didn’t want to do it raw, so they’d improvised when Daniel asked him if his lip balm would work. Seongwoo’s bottom and his fingers had smelled like cherries even after washing the next two days, it was intriguing. It had felt really amazing apparently too, for both of them. The wax never dried up no matter how long they shifted. 

The blonde bit his lip, glancing over at the lip balm he’d left on the table. Seongwoo had asked him to give him one after that, saying he was getting addicted to the taste and smell and that he thought it made his lips smoother than anything else. 

“Is he possibly…” 

“Ah, hmm. He was damn good at fingering because his fingers are long, thick, and calloused. He uses computers and games a lot so he can flick fast for a long time. Never thought that there were benefits to messing around with a gamer. But now you guys know. Before you scratch off a nerd, consider their finger skill, seriously. You might regret what you’re missing out on.”

Daniel who was stretched out on the couch with his black T-shirt shirt lifted to his ribs and his white slacks unbuttoned with his hard cock pressing his boxers out into a tent between the flaps lifted his hand, turning it curiously. He smirked and rubbed his fingers together, feeling there were little bits of callouses at the tips.

“He’s touching himself back there while imagining my fingers. But mine are better, I guess. Unforgettably good. Well, who would have thought I’d level up in that skillset so easily.”

He chuckled huskily, smirking as he thought he sounded like such a nerd right then but if Seongwoo had been here he would have thought it was hot. Maybe he would have jumped into his lap and grabbed his hand, sticking it right up to the center of his pert bottom, suggesting they train his skill until they leveled up one more number. The fact that he teased him for his nerdiness but at the same time played along and made it into something sexy so that Daniel didn’t feel like a total unattractive lame-o that needed to change himself was nice. 

Everything about Seongwoo was beyond nice, in fact. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to be with him and couldn’t wait until after the broadcast was over with.

It’s reaching near the end anyway and it seems that his fingers aren’t doing the job. As long as I’m quiet, I can help him get off. Just slip in and be quick and a little forceful about it. Seongwoo hyung’s so turned on and he can’t yell at me because that will break character and get him into trouble. 

He might just slap me to death afterwards. But the idea of him coming on broadcast because of me, his secret lover, that’s incredibly hot that it might be worth it. He’s fond enough of me that he won’t stay mad at me for long. As long as I get him really, really good. Golden fingers, don’t fail me now. 

When Daniel snuck in the dimly lavender and sunset orange lit room, the erotic sight was truly something else to behold. The brunette was only wearing the t-shirt he was in earlier, his comma-styled hair disheveled from being pressed into the pillow. He was laying on his side, shapely, long, snowy legs bent, one lifted into the air for easier access, his hand busy between them, pressing the two slender middle fingers into himself rhythmically and shallow, slight squelching sounds coming thanks to the Carmex. 

He’d really used his lip balm, the cherry scent wafting as he tip-toed towards the bed. He’d been looking at the comments on the laptop set up at the side of the bed in front of his head, his miniature mic set up next to his pillow to pick up on his voice when it grew softer or he happened to roll away as happened when he got caught up in pleasure.

“He didn’t actually get me there from fingering but hell, this feels so good that I might just come this way, hmm… Are you alright with that? Or shall I keep going with the story and do more?” 

After speaking, he rolled onto the pillow and moaned huskily. His hips were rocking into his hand which moved faster, the bed lightly shaking and creaking with the movements. He was too into pleasuring himself as he got carried away that he didn’t check what the comments were and didn’t even notice the shift of the bed as another body put pressure on it. As quietly as possible, Daniel slipped undetected onto his side, lying a few inches from his body.

“Hmm, I remember he was so naturally warm like a furnace. The perfect sort of person to fuck and cuddle in the winter because he’s basically a personal heater. I’m sensitive to the cold and get sick easily, so I like to feel snug and cozy as much as possible. I’m a squirrel in the winter basically, snuggling into anything that’s warm. His chest is just perfect for that, but not the same way as his magical fingers...”

Daniel sat up on his elbow with a goofy grin, watching his unreally handsome profile as he whispered, panted, and moaned through parted lips. He was pretty, cute, and naturally sensual but in a soft way at this moment, though the way he was shoving his fingers up into his splayed legs was naughty. That contrast plus the compliments made him intensely turned on, drunk on feelings and his urges. This was a crazy idea but he couldn’t possibly stop after seeing him like this and hearing him talk about him, knowing he was imagining him and moaning more so because of his memories.

He slipped down, capturing Seongwoo’s cute ear into his mouth, his hand going to the center of his body and fitting into the loose, slick hole. Even though it was a tight fit with four fingers, thanks to the wax, his fingers managed to slip right in. 

Seongwoo gasped, eyes flying open and head turning. He glanced at Daniel for a moment, then relaxed back on the pillow, pressing his back to his chest as a signal to continue. His fingers slipped out, grabbing him lightly on the wrist, teaching him how he wanted him to move and what speed. Daniel followed his direction readily, returning his lips to his tasty ear to lick, nibble and suckle on it. 

It seemed Seongwoo had been stunned to see him there for the first time in the midst of his broadcast but he was too far gone in pleasure, probably half thinking this was a very realistic daydream instead of actual reality to scold or stop him. 

Seongwoo and Daniel’s connected hands rolled in circles against his lower half. Seongwoo rocked his body back, his thighs shivering and toes curling as he got seriously into it. He gripped the pillow tight, nothing but moans, gasps, and high-pitched, airy cries spilling out half into the white fabric. 

Daniel liked the sound of the echo coming from the computers. He got to hear Seongwoo’s moans three times in succession. Directly from in front of him, indirectly through the speakers of the laptop close by and faintly even more indirectly from the living room where he’d been watching from his phone. The door to the bedroom was left open for fear that the sound of it closing would catch Seongwoo’s attention when he’d come in. 

The erotic echoes were incredibly mesmerizing. Daniel had nothing much to do but focus on wiggling, flicking, and spinning his fingers to tease him to orgasm, sometimes glancing at his pretty face scrunched in bliss and read the comments which were coming rather slowly, probably because how could you not be fapping as hard as possible when the host was in the middle of enjoying himself? 

Seongwoo was too gloriously undone to possibly continue the story even if that was what the listeners had wanted. Daniel absently watched the white letters floating up. His finger skills must be something else they commented. They wondered if Carmex lip balm felt that amazing because his moans sounded even hotter than normal as if someone were actually doing things to him. They also wondered if he had a boyfriend these days since his stories sounded more realistic and detailed. They considered if it was possible that someone was doing things to him during the broadcast. Because of that idea, they were jealous and envious, wishing they knew what it was like to be with him, suggesting that if he needed material, they’d gladly be his fuck buddy. Some of these jerks flat out asked him to date them or marry them, spilling words of love so easily. 

That irritated Daniel, ugly snakes of jealousy spiking through the roof when he hardly felt that way because he knew that no-one was special to Seongwoo like he was, he trusted that this wasn’t a normal thing and that he didn’t have other fans he was fooling around with on the side. Just the idea of people sincerely liking him as much as he did, thinking they stood a chance though made him upset. The broadcaster wasn’t dating him, he wasn’t his fully, he had no say over if Seongwoo met up with others, he had no right to get upset if he was with others. Rationally, he knew all of that, but at that moment he couldn’t stand the idea of those misconceptions continuing. He wanted to possess him terribly, as if that would prove those people wrong.

Without warning, he halted the broadcast abruptly by closing the lid of the laptop and then he switched off the mic and tossed it across the room for good measure.

“Daniel, what are you doing? I’ll get in trouble.”

“Make an excuse later. Your internet got disconnected. There was a power outage. Your battery died. Simple as that. I’m going to take you now, hyung. You’re mine, only I can like you. Only I can have you like this. They can fantasize but only I can actually be with you.”

“Right. Sure. Of course. Only you, Niel. What’s wrong? You sound upset.”

Daniel rolled the dazed, confused man to his stomach, biting on his neck and pulling his dick out of his boxers. 

He couldn’t wait to take the person he liked and feel like he was his own, the only way that he could have which was at least better than what those users had. They couldn’t be his casual lover, they couldn’t stuff him with their seed, they couldn’t kiss or bite him all over until he was feverish and bruised up. Only he had that privilege. 

He couldn’t have his heart, which was frustrating. But at least his body was all his and he needed to reconfirm that, as if proving to the world that Seongwoo was his territory and he was superior to them in terms of how much of Seongwoo’s life and thoughts were filled up with him alone. He was special, at least.

Seongwoo had never felt Daniel this intense, feral, and desperate. It was like he’d suddenly became a beast released from the wild that only cared about his own satisfaction. He didn’t prep him or say sweet, caring things. He didn’t get them undressed or caress his bare, silky curves as if they were a national treasure. He bit his neck like a wolf in mating season and sucked painfully hard as he brutally shoved deep, then started rapidly slamming his hips down onto him. He was merciless and erratic. It was painful but deliciously rough and wild the way Daniel fucked him that day like he’d never done before, even when Seongwoo asked him to release his wild side. For once he wasn’t worried about if he was hurting him or making him uncomfortable. 

Within a couple of minutes of Daniel pinning, biting, and thrusting wildly into him with the most sensual, husky grunts while Seongwoo merely laid there being brutalized and screaming his lungs out mostly in encouragement because it felt incredibly good like that, the blonde wolf was finally sated. They hadn’t worn a condom, so his insides were splattered with hot, creamy fluids, sliding out and leaking on his thighs. 

Daniel stayed tensed deeply inside of him, rocking slowly into the slick, contracting center until the waves ebbed. The feeling of Daniel violently coming while pressing right up on his prostate and the sounds of his animalistic growls as he bit down on a sensitive vein on his neck set Seongwoo over the edge. Just like that, he’d come, with less work than they’d ever experienced. 

He was overwhelmed, confused, and also embarrassed at what had just happened. It felt like he’d been beaten over the ass with a canoe paddle but had intensely loved it.

“D-daniel? Are you alright now?” Seongwoo panted as he reached up to pet the sweaty dark gold strands tenderly. Daniel collapsed on him, releasing his stinging neck, laying his head weakly on his shoulder, trembling all over.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, hyung. I don’t know what got into me there. I’m still in a daze and I don’t really recall even coming in here. I guess tonight was just really hot and I wanted to get you there myself. 

I slipped in here in a lust-crazed, hypnotic state and I swear I was only going to play around with foreplay until after your broadcast was over. Then, I was reading the comments and suddenly…I don’t know. I saw a film of dark red. I felt furious and intensely aroused. I wanted to turn off the stream and take you terribly. That must have been alarming and painful. Plus, you’re probably pissed because I came in and even turned off your stream. I did wrong…”

For awhile, Seongwoo thoughtfully pat the gloomy, repenting man on the head, letting him lay and snuggle against him. It was clear that whatever demon escaped from hell had possessed Daniel was gone. He was back to being his sweet, innocent, easily apologetic, naturally cute self. That was such an amazing orgasm that his brain was still fuzzy and his body deliciously tingly. He couldn’t yet bring up the energy to scold him, though he knew that he should. 

That couldn’t happen again or it put them both at risk of various things. Daniel needed to know that. He was going to need to give him a lecture tonight before he went home. 

Eventually they sat up and cleaned the mess on their clothes and the bed. Seongwoo dressed in powder-blue pajamas set aside his computer and found his mic which thankfully wasn’t damaged. Daniel was sitting half-dressed and cross legged, dead silent, his head bowed and broad shoulders slumped over. He seemed to have this heavy rain cloud hovering over him. 

His arms itched to coddle him but he fought the urge, swallowing back the ‘aww’ he wanted to coo out. Since Daniel as a sad, kicked puppy in front of his master he was terrified he had made upset was seriously adorable. 

He needs to be taught a lesson. I’ve been too nice and he’s been getting spoiled. Give a puppy an inch and he will take a mile, apparently. Ever since that printer incident when I let him snuggle, he’s been seriously getting pushier and sneakier and more rebellious. I’ve been letting him get away with too much. Such as staying half the night and how we’ve been doing couply things like board games and cooking together. Pretending it wasn’t a big deal or that I hardly noticed.

Really, this is my fault and it needs to be righted. I can like it secretly, but I shouldn’t be so weak and let him take advantage of me. Obviously, he feels like he owns me and that happened because he was jealous and territorial. Like he’s thinking that he’s my boyfriend since I’m allowing things I shouldn’t which just can’t be. I’m not datable nor am I ready to try to be just yet. 

Sorry to be harsh on you but I’ve got to at least try to drive you away into your side, make sure the boundary is clear. For your sake, not just mine. You deserve better. I’m not the one for you. You really must not fall for me or think of me as your boyfriend. 

“Daniel. You were jealous just now, weren’t you? You thought you wanted to be with me. Then you thought you wanted me to be only yours when you saw others saying things to me. You didn’t like that they wanted me or heard me moan. You wanted me to yourself. That’s what happened, wasn’t it?”

For a long moment, Daniel tensed, his head lowering further. He fiddled with the legs of his trainers, his bare toes wiggling together which was cute enough to threaten to melt away Seongwoo’s stern resolve. He nodded slowly.

“I think so. I guess I like you so much and I wanted to prove that I’m the fan who is the most special and important to you, as if they challenged me. They don’t know about me, but part of me wanted to keep you to myself and brag. That your body is only mine at least. That I’m superior to them. I felt like I wanted to hide you from the world because you’re so sweet and sensual and pretty. 

I’m really sorry, hyung. That won’t happen again. I’ll take a time of reflection. I’ll stay away from you for the time being.”

Seongwoo’s resolve completely faded and guilt stung him like machine gun bullets all over his chest when he saw tears drop from the cracking voiced, somber man’s eyes onto his bare feet. He’d only scolded him just a little bit but he was already crying.

He sighed, slipping onto the bed and rubbing his wide shoulders, tugging him closer. Daniel tipped over easily, resting his head on his shoulders, sniffles and muffled sobs following.

“Don’t cry about it. I’m not that angry. It could happen, I understand that. I’m your first crush on top of I have this sort of strange job. You have to share me on top of you’re feeling insecure about your position in my life. Yes, you are important to me, Daniel. Yes, you are special and superior. 

But my job is special and important to me as well. I hope you won’t let your insecurities make you do risky things. I could lose my job, especially if you’re found out about. Then, we will lose our reasons to meet. You know that I’m mainly with you for material. That I can only offer you friendship and hot, casual sex, as unfortunate as it is. 

If you want more and you’re not okay with all of this, I’m sorry but I’m not going to drop my job to be your official boyfriend. I’ve told you that I’m not into relationships. I’m not serious boyfriend material, though my acting might make you think that way. 

I want our relationship to continue, Daniel. I like what we have going on, our arrangement. I like you too, not the same way that you might like me but still. I like your personality and I like spending time with you and I really, really, really enjoy having sex with you because you’re my ideal type and beyond. So, I’d like it to continue. 

However, if you do something impulsive like this, it’s going to cause us conflict. I might have to put a stop to this. Which I don’t want to but is realistically maybe better for you. Since you should have and you also deserve more. If you wish to be with me, Daniel, then you need to be more careful and stick to the rules, hmm? We already discussed this, but I need to emphasize it strongly today after what just happened. Though it will sound like nagging and maybe unnecessarily harsh. 

You can’t fall in love with me, hmm? We can’t be that way. It’s got nothing to do with you like you’re lacking in some way. That’s all on me. I can’t be with anybody the way I am now. No matter how wonderful they are. I’m not over my …issues… nor am I good enough to keep you happy. I don’t have the confidence and I’m much more selfish and colder than you can imagine. Seriously. 

Can you stop crying though? You’re really pathetic and ugly when you cry, you know that? Stop being a baby or I’m going to talk to you with baby talk and buy you a bib to wear around, hmm? Baby Danny~”

After some scolding and serious talking that made Daniel cry harder and shake life a leaf, Seongwoo switched his tactic to teasing and pinching his cheeks and rubbing his hair because he felt terribly guilty to his core. 

The idea that he was crushing the puppy boy’s fantasies once more and probably breaking this sweet, pure kid’s heart left a seriously unpleasant taste in his heart. Rationally, he knew that it had to be done and he’d been subtly pushing him away and lightly warning him whenever he noticed how close he got or how his eyes were filled with hearts, how he treated him more and more like his boyfriend than someone he simply admired or desired. It was necessary to crush those rising expectations to the floor before Daniel fell hard and got completely flattened, sinking to the pit of despair like he’d felt when his first boyfriend dumped him. 

He didn’t want Daniel to suffer and be traumatized by his first love the way that he had been. God forbid he go several years without being able to let a person in or genuinely like and trust a soul again, being forever alone, only seeing endless amounts of unchangeable flaws, and afraid to love anyone, only ever having casual, dead end affairs with attractive, perverted strangers. 

God forbid that happen to someone as cheerful, caring, kind and lovable as Daniel. He couldn’t stand the idea. If it was him that caused that bright light to leave Daniel and become as miserable, secluded, and sarcastic as he was, then he might just jump off a bridge into the deepest, coldest ocean he could find. 

That showed him that he already cared for the other much more than he should. That he had burrowed into his locked up, empty heart, taking up a large part of it. He needed to protect Daniel, preserve his amazing personality, keep him soft and positive so that someone in the future could benefit from his love and tenderness that even he couldn’t resist being charmed by. 

In order to do that, he needed to hurt him now to ensure that he wasn’t hurt even worse later on. He couldn’t allow Daniel’s fantasies and expectations to grow to the point he was drowning in them, just in case he was falling for him which he only had his instincts and suspicions to go off on because Daniel had been careful never to say that he loved him or wanted them to date, bless his sweet heart. 

Emotionally, however, this decision and finally acting out on it, being stern and blunt with him that they could never be in a relationship romantically was seriously heavy and painful. His heart felt like it had grown cooler, darker, emptier, and as if a heavy lump was resting upon it. He hadn’t cried in years as far as he could remember, but he was choking up and the back of his eyes were stinging as soon as he’d said what needed to be said. 

Unexpectedly, for the first time having to have this discussion with someone who liked him, he regretted it. He wished he hadn’t had to say it bluntly. He pitied himself for having to hurt someone that he finally could develop a large crush on because he didn’t have confidence that he could ever be good enough for him. He wished he could cancel it or reverse time to say it in a less brutal, final fashion, leaving some room for hope and misinterpretation that would possibly keep Daniel trying to win him over, waiting for him to not be so terrified of commitment or hate himself so intensely. 

He desperately prayed that Daniel would forget he’d said that or not believe it, think that he was lying merely to protect himself and chase him away (which was honestly true to an extent, that he knew deep down). His heart screamed that it was empty and wanted to be filled. He wanted to ask for a second chance at loving someone, promising that this time he would try his very best to be a better boyfriend that one never fell out of love with or wanted to leave. 

His stubbornness and logic though kept his mouth clamped shut like a cage with steel walls. The most dominant inner voice was saying ‘Daniel deserves better than you, so don’t even attempt to stir up his heart any more, you selfish, unlovable prick, he’s not allowed to ever be yours in that way, this is meant to be all temporary, so don’t go crossing or taking down the boundary lines this time or you’re going to burn in hell’.

Yeah, that’s right. You’re right, voice of reason. As negative, nasty, and harsh as you are. That’s my reality. He can do so much better than me. He simply hasn’t run across it yet but someday he will. Then giving him up will be all that much harder. I’ll be swamped with regrets if I hurt him by failing again. I’m not ready to be in a relationship again yet. I’m still ridden with flaws, self-doubts, selfish and greedy beyond normal. He came to me at the wrong time in life, that’s all. I shouldn’t take advantage anymore than I have already.

“Hyung…It hurts…I’m sorry for so many things…I crossed lots of lines and broke your rules and made you angry. I deserve to get hit by a truck…” Daniel sobbed, rubbing his nose on his damp shoulder, his huge shoulders trembling, his hands digging into his feet.

Me too, baby. Me too. It really hurts, so much more than you even know. Maybe more than you’re feeling right now. My scars are opening up again, so it hurts worse than before. 

I’m much sorrier, believe me. I’m angry at myself and this situation and that asshole who fucked me up so terribly that I have to hurt someone so good like you. As if I haven’t suffered enough because of his existence. 

I’m so terribly angry, miserable, lonely and full of self-hatred. I deserve to be hit and run over by a highway of trucks. I broke my own rule first too, that’s why. I approached you because I liked you first before we even talked face to face, I think I can see that now and admit it. 

I selfishly wanted an excuse to get to know you back then when I only knew you by DK and after I’ve had the real you who is so wonderful and attractive, I keep finding more excuses to let you get closer and have your way, giving me tiny tidbits of things that I wished I could have but know I don’t deserve and shouldn’t get because it desperately makes me want more but that’s all temporary because I know I’ll drop you and run away from you. Because I put myself first now, always. 

I’m such a rotten, complicated, hypocritical person, baby. Why on Earth would you even have a minor crush on me after knowing and seeing what you have, huh? Now you will slowly like me less and less, I suppose. Since I hurt you and pushed you away. That’s what I hope for but it’s also what I dread. It doesn’t make me feel better to push you away or hurt you. It fucking hurts so much. I’m so sorry, Daniel.

Seongwoo looked up at the ceiling and wiped away some beads of dew that gathered at his ears. He wanted to sniffle but that would alert the other that he was crying and that couldn’t happen. He couldn’t afford to show any more weakness and emotion to this sharp boy. He couldn’t and shouldn’t give him hope because that would result in him being crushed by a ton of sadness later when this sort of issue came up and he had to reinforce verbally that they couldn’t be romantically involved. It was hard enough just to do it once that he might not be able to survive the guilt and sadness the next time he had to do it, seriously. 

Seongwoo forced himself to sound breezy and cheerful, tenderly ruffling Daniel’s fluffy hair in comfort. 

“I’m not upset anymore. I wasn’t that angry. How could I be when you’re so cute and gave me the most intense orgasm as a surprise gift ever? I’m surprised by your skills. You’ve really become a proper man now, haven’t you? I deserve a solid pat on the back I guess. I’ve been raising this puppy well.”

His act of arrogance, teasing and compliments failed to get Daniel to even crack a smile. He sniffled and wiped at his wet, puffy eyes and cheeks with his sleeves, his ears flaming suggesting he was ashamed that Seognwoo saw him crying like a baby and of many other things. Seongwoo swooped in to peck his pillowy cheek and temple several times, rubbing his shoulders up and down.

“Hey, come on. Stop the waterworks and cheer up already. I’m seriously not upset with you. As long as you understand what you did was wrong and promise not to do it again, we’re totally fine, Daniel. I won’t hold grudges. You certainly don’t need to cut off contact with me and become a recluse in the mountains to reflect on your mistakes, baby. 

Seriously, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s easily explainable, like you said. I’ll just say the internet connection gave out in the middle, simple as that. I’ve already forgiven and forgotten. Hmm? Cheer up, please. Show me that pretty smile and those million dollar dimples.”

He attempted some lame jokes and showered the blonde with more playful, light kisses. Daniel merely sat the frozen, poking at his feet with his dampened sleeves, his head bowed down and hair dangling with a pouty, tired look on his face. His thick lips didn’t even twitch despite he was getting more physical affection than normal. His eyes were swollen and rimmed with red, the tip of his nose completely pink he noticed when he moved his fluffy bangs and ducked under to see his expression. 

Seongwoo sighed and put on the cutest pout he could manage.

“What can I do to get you happy, huh? I scolded you too harshly, I guess. Let me make it up to you. Tell me anything that you want and I’ll do it.”

That finally got Daniel to lift his head up. His sad puppy eyes were tinged with hope barely visible from his tussled golden bangs that seriously needed a cut. 

“Anything? Hyung, you mean that, right?”

The elder gulped, his heart flipping and stomach turning. 

He’s so cute that I can’t resist it, but I have a bad feeling about what he’s going to ask. 

Thankfully though, Daniel didn’t ask him to go on a date or be his boyfriend or say something loving or do any cringy aegyo. He simply laid back and held his arms out with a soft smile on his plush lips.

“Then give me five minutes of cuddle time.”

“Well, I do feel bad that I always leave you alone to do broadcasts. You must be lonely and bored on top of horny waiting for me to finish up and give you attention. So, I guess this is all partially my fault. Still though, to bend the rules right after I just scolded you about that very thing…doesn’t seem like a good idea and also seems counterproductive to your training, you rebellious puppy…Damn, now you’re giving me THOSE eyes though…”

He debated seriously with his eyes narrowed, tapping on his pursed lips as Daniel remained with his arms stretched and his eyes pure and sparkling, silently pleading cutely with him. Fuck, he was so adorable and hard to resist like real puppies were, maybe even more so. Even when Seongwoo knew that he was taking advantage of his weakness in the brattiest fashion, so he seriously should not oblige him or condone that behavior. It was his fault though for foolishly suggesting he’d do ‘anything’ to make it up. 

With an exasperated huff, the brunette gave in, pretending that he didn’t like it all as he fell gracefully into his arms. The blonde instantly clung to him, snuggly wrapping him in his arms and pulling him firmly to his warm, solid chest with the smuggest, cutest wide grin. It felt magically amazing, like he was coming home after a day out traveling in a blizzard by himself. He filled with heat, happiness, comfort and melted fully like a snowman under a blow drier. His eyes closed and a smile came to his face, relaxing into the folds of the other’s body which fit his amazingly well no matter what angle they happened to be at.

So much for swearing not to like it. You’re such a hypocritical fool, Seongwoo-yah. 

“I’ll only allow five minutes. I’m counting in my head, so don’t even try to fool me. You bratty rule breaker.”

Daniel chuckled, pressing his lips to the crown of his head. Seongwoo blushed furiously, his heart skipping, his nose pressing more into the center of his chest. He didn’t dare say another word for fear of how his voice might sound full of emotions that he was struggling to grapple with like a bursting fountain. 

Once his mind admitted that a part of him was crushing on Daniel in a romantic sense, that he liked more than just his body, it was extremely difficult to deal with and keep secret but he absolutely must. Instead of keeping his dangerous feelings from growing, his new mission he hopefully wouldn’t fail this time was to keep his growing feelings completely secret to discourage the other from liking him more in that way. For his own protection. Well, for both of their sakes. His heart couldn’t handle being broken again when it hadn’t recovered from the first crushing moments. No matter who, he wasn’t ready to trust them enough to give that scarred organ away.

“Well, hyung. Technically, it’s been like twenty minutes since the sex happened. So, that rule doesn’t really apply to this situation.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to loftily argue this fact because he certainly could but he was tired and this embrace was incredibly warm and snuggly, lulling him into an extremely relaxed on the verge of sleep state. He had no energy for that and his emotions were all positive at the moment. 

“This mouthy brat. Think you’re all that and got me wrapped around your finger like a noodle now, huh? Well, you don’t. It’s hot and uncomfortable. I don’t like this at all, just in case you’re misunderstanding something, but I’ll tolerate it since I made you cry and I feel a little bad about that. Remember, it’s only a one-time thing. You better not get used to it. If you keep acting like such a spoiled puppy, there’s going to be consequences, you know. Big ones.”

“I think you might need to retrain me, hyung, but for now I’m a lonely puppy in need of attention. So, humor me for once.”

It’s been more than once, you know that very well, but I don’t like to hear that I make you lonely when I’m with you this often. That means I make you feel lonely even being with me. Which makes me feel sorry that I can’t be the sort of nice, caring, loving person that you want me to be. I seriously hate how sorry I feel towards you all the time, Niel. So sweet and cute you are. If only I could be a smidgen like you, then we wouldn’t be in this smelly pickle.

Instead of responding to his clear joke, Seongwoo reached up his hand towards his head. He scratched his head and ear as if he were telling him what a good boy he was and giving him attention. In thankfully a much better mood, the younger played along by panting like a blissfully happy puppy and thumping his leg on the bed as if he were scratching right in the perfect spot that he couldn’t usually get himself. Seongwoo smiled with amusement, glancing up at his handsomely adorable face fondly. 

Shortly after their master and dog play ended, Daniel held him close in a steal grip, refusing to let him go even an inch away. The hands of his black and white swirly clock ticked by but Seongwoo hadn’t been counting after the first thirty seconds, honestly, since the younger was such a pleasant, entertaining distraction and his mind was swimming with other pressing thoughts. 

Daniel rubbed his back and sang a random tune while the other hid his flush and smile from him bashfully, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Daniel watched the clock hands shift, continuing to softly hum and rub, feeling the other’s breath even out, the rising in his chest slow, and his heartbeat more steadily bump against his chest. 

He looked down to see that Seongwoo was sleeping soundly, tiny snores coming from his round nose when he breathed in. It was the most endearing, precious sight he’d ever seen and that was saying something because he’d seen a lot. Never had he seemed so young, precious, and vulnerable as then. 

When he subtly shifted, Seongwoo whined and pressed harder into his back, burrowing into his coal, cotton covered chest. He was suddenly being clingy, not wanting the warm, snuggly body he was cuddling to go anywhere. Daniel smothered a giggle, then kissed his head lightly and nuzzling his apple cinnamon scented hair. 

Wah, we feel so much more like a couple now that we’re cuddling and sleeping together. I can’t believe this. I suppose I should cry more often if he’s going to do this when he feels bad. Finally, he let me snuggle with him after sex. It’s so amazing. Warm and cozy and I feel incredibly calm when usually his body touching me anywhere sets me on edge and makes me unbearably hot. 

I know I shouldn’t think it, but we feel like a really couple right now. This is exactly what I imagine it would feel like. I wish it would be true eventually. Maybe he’s like this because he’s genuinely liking me and feeling open to rethinking his stance on relationships. He was lashing out at me earlier and being unusually stern possibly because I’m successfully weakening him down, stepping too close or too far over that boundary line he’s comfortable with. 

He obviously felt cornered and panicked, maybe that’s why he sounded harsh, a last-minute attempt to push me away because he’s scared and protecting his heart from going to me. I don’t think despite what he was saying somehow that this is merely physical anymore. If he’s truly weakening, then I imagine if I keep being patient and a little pushier in the future that he will weaken and soften up and open up more. He might gradually accept the idea and see me in a different way. The boundary line he uses to control and keep people at a distance will fade more, eventually disappearing. 

There’s a ray of light at the end of the tunnel, I see now, and I’m going to full on run for it without hesitation anymore. Sorry that I lied and I’m not going to listen to you this time because it’s for both of us, but especially for you, who is so obviously miserable being alone. I’m going to win your heart over, Seongwoo hyung, just you wait. 

Daniel was so happy that the stubborn, ever cautious, chic Seongwoo let his guard down for a moment and flattered that he trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms that he couldn’t help but steal more cuddle time. He stayed there in Seognwoo’s bed for a full hour as the other napped, not sleeping but rather watching and listening to his gentle snores. 

The whole time he was praying that Seongwoo would get over his scars, change his position on relationships, and magically learn to love himself, seeing his own potential and positive qualities like he did clear as blue skies. He was sure that Seongwoo was a good person and had the ability to be a loving, wonderful boyfriend someday, as long as he was nicer to himself and opened his scarred, fragile heart up a couple of cracks more. He couldn’t wait to embrace and heal it with the unfathomable love he had to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you had fun reading all that hotness in the beginning because the smut demon really got me there and once it's got it's claws in me, i end up running away with an idea that originally wasn't going to be there. I think that got Yes Sir smut level in the middle with the printer haha. Well, we need that sometimes and after all the BL comic this is based on BJ Alex has lots of hot scenes too, it's part of it's charm. How insatiable Alex/Ong is and how that taints their innocent cute partner. 
> 
> The end is important, although it ends fluffy you should know that thing's between them are far from fixed and Seongwoo's mind is very much unsettled and Daniel is worn down more than he might seem. The angst isn't over, that was just a taste. I hope that you won't hate Ong because we simply don't know his story for why he is the way he is, you might be the same way if you went through what he has. He's quite pitiful, all we can do is pray that he quickly gets over his fears and opens up to Daniel, who is so perfect, sweet, and genuinely adores him. 
> 
> Have a good week! I'll be seeing you after the 25th because I assume myself and you will all be busy with ongniel's debut/comebacks. I'm so excited for their music and to see them perform. Fingers crossed that we can get any sort of interaction on music shows guys. May the stars be on our side this year.


	6. Sweet Talk Me Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel works up his courage to ask something that's been troubling his mind for some time, to have a date. Seongwoo agrees since it's Valentine's Day which Daniel has never experienced with someone and because the cute puppy asked so nicely. They're such an adorable picture together they make everyone jealous. 
> 
> There's no such thing as too much of a good thing, right?

“Hyung, do you know what day it is today?”

“Hmm? The thirteenth or something like that, not sure.”

“It’s the fourteenth. Of February.”

“And?”

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, pausing in folding down his caramel turtleneck to look up at the blonde, not sure where he was getting at with this. They’d finished fooling around, a mighty cozy-looking Adonis reincarnation named Daniel resting back on his bed as if he were the owner, one fluffy white seal tucked under his arm, two others piled together to make a sturdy pillow for his damp, sexily tousled golden locks, his lower half wrapped loosely in his sheets.

Seongwoo instantly regretted looking up. That sculpted body shimmering with a layer of sweat from their labors, nail marks and hickies here and there that was proof of his lack of control when things got at their steamiest point. Seongwoo flushed and coughed, shifting his gaze down, those light pink, wavy, kitten lips twitching at the corners as he fought to keep a shy smile from slipping out.

Daniel circled his finger over a seal’s head, his face suspiciously cherry colored almost as much as his plump, naturally red, swollen and so very lasciviously juicy lips stretched in a bashful grin. The contrast of purely, preciously adorable and devilishly handsome was mind-blowing, causing Seongwoo to choke and pinch himself to stop from screaming.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I’ve never experienced it. I usually just stay at home and game. I never even got chocolate or confessions in school. I thought maybe this year could be different. Because I’ve got you and well, I know that you like chocolate. Could we maybe go on a short, casual date? Making or buying chocolate or something sweet that you can eat right after and forget all about? Would that be too much to ask?”

The fair-skinned, raven-haired man dropped his hands listlessly, his deep, expressive, dark orbs spread open, unblinking. His heart was skipping like a kindergarten on their first day of class with colorful bag and plastic lunch box in hand.

“You want to go on a Valentine’s date…with me?”

“Hmm-hmm. It’s just a thought, an innocent question. I thought it was now or never, worth a shot at least. If you don’t want to, then forget all about it. I’ll just bury myself in this mountain of plushies until my humiliation dies down. Then this nerdy, ugly, boring person will be out of your perfect, glossy hair.”

Seongwoo chuckled, sitting down and swatting his ample bottom as he did just that, those round plush lumps too fluffy and large to resist.

“Hey now. Don’t be like that, nerd. I was surprised and forget all about this day. Well, it doesn’t really mean anything special to me. I don’t even know why we celebrate it or who this Valentine person was. I only know Valentino. It’s always just been a day where I got free or discounted chocolates. I guess it’s natural that you would want to experience a date though, especially around that time. With all the couples doing their disgusting, envious displays. It even makes me whose sworn off romance sort of jelly.

I have nothing planned that day, as it happens. You have no one else to go out with though? Are you sure I’m good enough? I mean, you know, it’s not going to be the same as your fantasies or whatever you’ve seen in movies. It’s not going to be anything romantic; I don’t do that.”

“It’s alright, hyung. You don’t need to romance me at all. I only want it to be you that I spend this holiday with and have my first date with. Even if there’s nothing romantic, I will be happy to be with you outside of work and the house, doing anything. It’s better for you if it’s just a casual hang out anyway. No pressure, promise.”

His husky, lightly accented voice was muffled. Seongwoo unburied the younger from the fluff pile and pushed him to roll over, lightly tickling and squeezing the minimal amount of side fat he had, the sinewy muscles contracting immediately under his skin. Daniel chuckled, then bit his lip and fluttered his flecked brown eyes closed as a shiver rippled through him from the elder’s silky touch. He was always sensitive which was beneficial for their times together. They both were as well as they both enjoyed thoroughly capitalizing on it.

“Cutie patootie. I won’t freak out over it, especially with you asking all sincere and innocent like that. You are thinking too negatively of me. I don’t recall saying I refused to hang out with you outside of the bedroom, you know. I know I was harsh before, but I’m not a heartless monster.

You should have just asked. There’s no harm in that. I’m hardly going to bite your head off. This time let’s say is an exception, though it’s not going to be a regular occurrence, let’s keep that straight. I’m bending the rules since it’s a holiday and you’re adorable and you deserve a reward after earlier today. I’ve never been with someone that could get me to come three times in one day. I’m officially impressed and have determined that you’ve mastered the advanced course of what I can teach you. Let’s celebrate your progressive leaps into adulthood by hmm…not making chocolate, let’s design a cake instead. I’ve heard that couples do that at some sort of special baking D.I.Y. café.”

Daniel nodded eagerly, amber flecks in his almond shaped eyes twinkling brightly with excitement. It seemed he loved that idea. Seongwoo unconsciously squared his shoulders and smiled wide with pride that he’d pleased his partner and made up for that day he’d been overly harsh and made him cry. It had been ages since he’d been on a casual date. He only knew some ideas thanks to his necessary research for the show because only doing things in a bedroom was boring for anyone.

Thankfully, he passed the test on romantic date ideas and knowledge of Daniel’s tastes with flying colors. It was silly just how full of self-satisfaction he was but that was the truth of it. Making Daniel happy made him happy. So, though it was originally in his rules not to do couply things with someone he was casually seeing for research purposes in order not to create messy ties and encourage his affections, he wasn’t feeling anxious about it.

Daniel was ridiculously giddy the entire time they were at the café which Seongwoo found infectious though overwhelming. His cute smile wouldn’t quit and as soon as their eyes met, he would burst into a fit of giggles. It was adorable but also embarrassing for Seongwoo, who wasn’t used to being stared at with a man in public on top of feeling like he was being mocked.

Every part of the cake designing that he attempted didn’t go the way he wanted or was a flat-out disaster. Candies fell off, the froster tube malfunctioned, the pastel sugar letters crumbled in his hands, the icing drawings he attempted on top turned out like monsters instead of cats. It was irritating because he was trying seriously hard and being careful on top of that. His half of the cake compared to Daniel’s was like a target bag next to a LV one.

“Ugh, I give up. I’m too clumsy and cursed for this. Baking is for sure crossed off my list of possible jobs.”

Daniel hid his huge, dimpled smile behind his large hand as he guffawed, slapping his thigh with his other hand, his eyes invisible. Seongwoo was slouched and pouting, full on sulky mode like the other had never seen. He truly seemed to hate losing out, having his pride shaken up, and to have something he wasn’t good at discovered indefinitely.

“It’s alright, hyung. You are artistic in many other ways. I guess this is more of my forte since it involves using my hands. I can’t write or act like you can, something more emotionally, expressively complex. And you have incredible fashion sense while I only wear what is comfortable and on display at the mall.”

“True, true. Thanks. I needed that. For once, I approve of your exaggerated comment attack.”

The brunette straightened up, a sheepish, flattered smile coming across his ethereal face. Daniel felt proud that he could cheer him up. Seongwoo brushed his hands up and down his legs, uncertain of what to do, observing Daniel drawing a skateboarding robot he vaguely recognized from some cartoon he couldn’t recall the name of on top of the nearly fully decorated, frosted cake.

“So…is the date alright? I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I hope that I haven’t messed it up, whatever it was that you were fantasizing…”

“No worries. I’m having a lot of fun, hyung. Thanks to you especially. You made me laugh so much with your cute, dorky antics that my nerves faded away. You’re surprisingly hilarious at times.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, groaning softly. “But you weren’t laughing WITH me, Daniel. You were laughing AT me. That wasn’t at all my intention.”

“So what? As long as I’m happy, that’s all that matters, right? Since no matter what I did you wouldn’t be happy since you hate dating.”

“Well, maybe I don’t…really hate it…not at the moment anyway…” he admitted, looking down at Daniel’s hand that was just a reach away and tempting.

They both grinned wide and flushed as a minute later, Seongwoo pushed his hand open and linked their fingers. Daniel folded his own fingers in, squeezing the back of his hand firmly. It was warm and comforting, tingles going through them that were of a more innocent, fuzzy nature than the usual.

_Yeah, now that I think about it. Since the moment we stepped into this place, I liked it. It’s fun designing a cake, even if I’m not good at it. The vibe here, working together to create something with our hands, seeing him happy, joking around and goofing with natural, innocent skinship. That’s all new. I didn’t think that I would like that sort of thing. _

Well, truthfully, he didn’t think that he COULD like that anymore. Because even seeing date scenes in movies made him cringe or scowl as he recalled similar things that a naiver version of himself had done with his ex, the only person that he’d ever gone on dates with. Though not all that much, only in the beginning of their relationship when he’d been hiding his true self and thus things had been nothing but sugar and fluff.

They’d held hands like this then. Hugged, linked arms, and kissed as well. Teased and complimented each other and playfully flirted. It had been a wonderful time. He’d been so stupidly convinced that that trashy person had loved him seriously, that their feelings were the same level and wouldn’t possibly change. That wasn’t the case. No matter how strong the infatuation, it eventually faded, sometimes it turned out to be a lie from the beginning and then suddenly those sweet memories became ugly and bitter.

Seongwoo slipped his hand away, his expression melancholy and distant. Daniel didn’t notice this though as he was caught up in his own happiness, thinking that they’re getting closer and closer.

_What’s this miracle? I was prepared for a battle to get him to go on one date with me and was sure he’d say no on such an infamously romantic holiday such as today. Yet, he gave in without a fight and we’ve been having so much fun, doing couply things. _

_I’m not sure if he’s realized, but we seriously look like a loving, happy couple right now. Everyone’s whispering about how cute and brave we are, two gays coming to this place doing something extremely girly and romantic. There’s no way that they’d assume straight friends would come to this sort of place, even desire to honestly. I hope they think that we suit each other, though I know that I’m hardly a match for someone as handsome and charismatic as hyung._

Seongwoo had even initiated holding his hand and kept blushing and fighting a shy smile. He loved the idea of being thought of as Seongwoo’s boyfriend so much that he was incredibly giddy, wishing that days like this could happen in the future. If they kept going like this, there must be lots of other things that were possible, the more that Seongwoo warmed up to him and let them experience. Like the thing that he truly wanted to do, making love like couples did with lots of mouth to mouth kissing and spending the night afterwards, snuggled together until it was impossible to tell whose limb was whose.

For a moment there, Seongwoo was thinking that maybe if it was Daniel, dating wasn’t so bad. That maybe it was possible to do it here and there in the future, in different places. That he’d like to be sweeter, do something where they could have more skinship and privacy but was still fun and innocent. As soon as his mind started wandering to what sort of date courses would suit them, suddenly a steel wall slammed inside his mind, blocking him off from approaching even farther. As if caging him.

_You’ve obviously gotten too close, idiot. You’re thinking strangely. This isn’t good, not good at all. You are losing control at a dangerous speed. The only way to be with him that way is after you get a grip on your wayward thoughts, those probably stemming from the season and all. You don’t hate being lonely and single, remember. You prefer it, as you always have. Since it’s not painful and it’s comfortable, predictable. And in the end, that’s the best thing for you and other’s that get involved with you. _

_ S_ _ince you’re not boyfriend material. Friend material, fuck material most certainly. _

_At this point, you might lose him a friend because you’re going to have to be cruel to him. It might hurt him now, but it’s better than how it would crush him later. You’ve got to do what you were unwilling to do. You’ve got to put a stop to these foolish fluffy moments and distance yourself from him coldly, for a couple weeks at least. Otherwise you might actually fall for this charming, pure person and wish that he truly developed feelings for you. Then, he’s definitely going to keep getting ideas, especially if you can’t say no firmly to him about doing these couply things that give him delusions and false hopes. _

_You can’t go feeding his fantasies and letting your own strange feelings grow. You’ve got to put a cap on them before they get out of control any further. It’s an emergency situation and what must be done needs to be done immediately. _

_Two weeks later _

“Daniel? DA-NI-EL!!!”

“Yes?! No need to shout, Jihoon. You’ll scare off our customers.”

Daniel turned to his right, putting his finger over his lips in a be quiet gesture. The shorter, cutely handsome even beyond himself boy huffed and planted his hands on his hips.

“Well, apparently the only way to get through to you when you’re off in La-La land is to do just that. What’s going on with you? You’re acting so weird. Like someone sucked all the fun and happiness out of your life. None of your cats croaked, did they?”

Daniel scrunched up his nose, tossing a nearby coaster at his friend and scoffed. “What if they had? What you said was a sincerely insensitive way to talk.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure they didn’t. You would be ugly sobbing until your eyes are as puffy as a blowfish. And you likely would have skipped out on your shift and our dates, which you didn’t. Unless you’re planning on bailing tonight but haven’t informed me? Which would be low because I’m already excited and have made plans for us. Something I know you’re going to go ape-shit for.”

Jihoon wasn’t comfortable with others besides knowing about his gaming, considering his age and how his parents were against it. In order to keep it secret just in case anyone that knew of him or his family happened to be visiting and misheard something that they might casually let slip which would get him cut-off financially and heavily nagged by his parents, they’d long ago called their regular gaming sessions.

Daniel decided to take a note from his favorite hyung’s book, acting like nothing was wrong with him. He smirked wickedly, eyes flashing with interest.

“And just what is it? Haunted arcade full of ghosts that you can use to cling to me with? Or goblins versus elves play? You better not have me doing any multi-stuff; you know how I get irritated with groups of noobs, having to be gentle and explain in detail as we move along and all.”

“Nope, nothing like that. It’s a secret. If I tell you, then the fun is half-way ruined because it won’t be a surprise anymore.”

Daniel laughed and lightly flushed as Jihoon attacked him with his professional level flirty winks. It always made him turn bashful when Jihoon acted flirtatious because he was a handsome guy, though he wasn’t actually into guys as far as he knew. Daniel couldn’t help but be attacked with gay panic syndrome when his sensual aegyo popped out.

Unbeknownst to Daniel, one of the booths had the very person that he was often thinking of with a melancholy expression. Only he was in disguise.

Seongwoo had been successful the last two weeks at putting distance between them in his way of doing damage control. He’d texted him but only if Daniel texted first and whenever he asked to do something together or if he’d be free anytime soon to meet up, Seongwoo would dodge, claiming to be busy with this or that errand, promising to contact him soon when he was free.

At work was more of the same, though a bit easier. Since initially, they had met up around the company only when Seongwoo went out of his way to initiate it. There was no way that they would accidentally bump into each other being several floors apart, otherwise they would have known who each other was that day with the files he’d been asked to deliver from downstairs. They were in completely different fields and recently Seongwoo was dealing with other column writers, not with Daniel by sheer chance. He had the power to push off projects he didn’t want to do on others so if Daniel’s columns happened to come his way then he could easily avoid it without the other knowing and getting hurt.

Which in the end was what he’d come here to confirm after several days of fierce debate with himself. Daniel over text sounded alright and understanding, though a little bit disappointed and lonely from time to time. However, he never said things that would put pressure on him or cause them to get into an argument. No accusations, no words that would pressure him like he missed him or wanted to see him, no dirty chats that would surely have weakened Seongwoo because he was suffering a dry spell after getting used to regular dances with that fine bod, not even sarcastic jokes about how he was clearly avoiding meeting him face to face.

It was strange and pricked at his pride as well. Because Daniel had seemed to adore him, then suddenly he’s gone from his life. There was no way that he could possibly be alright with his favorite person (possibly crush) abruptly disappearing. He must be hiding it and that made him more worried somehow about his condition than if he’d sent him a bunch of cheesy, crying, lonely memes. He knew better than anyone how unhealthy it could be to hold your sadness and loneliness in, holding the burdens on your shoulders and letting the emotions bottle up.

He needed to see for himself even a moment whether Daniel was alright or not. Some ugly part of him thought that it wouldn’t be fair, since he wasn’t as alright as he hoped being back on his lonesome. Seeing Daniel’s photos in his phone wasn’t enough, he’d even had to torture himself putting it on every electronic screen and got some cuter photos printed for good measure.

Somehow, that ugly, hypocritical part of him was relieved when he saw that Daniel often paused whatever he was doing and got lost staring into space, this sadness in his eyes and his expression lonely, tired, and wistful. He was pretty certain (like he would admit to having delusions, all the wet dreams were bad enough) that it was because he was thinking of his strange behavior and missing him. He knew that he shouldn’t feel good about confirming that Daniel wasn’t as fine as he tried to seem, but in a way he was. It also confirmed that Daniel had been acting with him through his texts and that his feelings towards him were genuine rather than shallow. That knowledge made his chest feel filled to the brim with warmth, his heart skipping giddily.

_Daniel still likes me and thinks of me after I’ve been a jerk to him these two weeks. Even though he hasn’t seen even a glimpse of me and barely talked to me for more than a couple minutes, he still looks like he is thinking of me and missing me. He’s so sweet and precious. I know I don’t deserve that, and I should wish that you would stop gradually over time apart but at this moment, I’m just grateful. _

_Thank you, Daniel. Thank you for proving my doubts wrong and not feeding my insecurities. So, maybe it IS possible to keep liking someone like me this long, even with distance and no contact…_

His previous relationship with its tragic end caused him to have those dark thoughts but over time even though he was staying away from Daniel so as not to like him and be tempted for more than friendship, those doubts were being washed away. He was like a natural sort of healing medicine. Like how the sunshine dried up the largest, deepest, darkest of pools over time, as long as there were no clouds and rain to come between the direct contact.

Daniel was like his sunshine, his vitamin D, his natural treatment. Even if he didn’t want it administered, Seongwoo couldn’t fully avoid it or stop the effects. He was already in his system, administering several doses that appeared to be longer lasting than he expected they would be. Merely seeing his cutely handsome face from afar made that irksome ache in his chest fade faintly, replacing it with a tingly warmth.

_Maybe once you open your heart a crack and start to like someone, it’s impossible to reverse until a terrible accident happens. I’m terrified of the crash, of being broken more, but I can’t seem to see any place to take a damn u-turn on these feelings or to stop the cracks from spreading._

Seongwoo sighed deeply, laying his chin on his hand as he ignored his computer and notebook, staring at Daniel through his bangs as he had for several minutes. His eyes stuck to the blonde worker, a small, hopelessly in love stretched over his face, amidst some pink Etude lipstick.

The barista in a white shirt and olive green apron was slowly wiping down the table in circles. The other co-worker was next to him, calling his name, trying to get his attention to ask him about something. The fluffy haired blonde was in another world entirely, shutting out sounds even right next to him as if his ears were stuffed with thick swabs of cotton. This level of dazing off was quite impressive.

Seongwoo chuckled softly, amused when he jumped as if he’d seen a ghost, finally turning his attention to the annoyed shorter boy. He was curious about what they were talking about and secretly missing that deep, husky, accented voice and cute way of speaking, so Seognwoo went over to get some napkins from the nearby bar area. However, the things he heard made him pause in the middle of snatching some of the thin paper pieces, his groomed brows intensely furrowed, his long lips turned down almost like a perfect horse.

_What are they to each other? What sort of things do they do after work? I don’t really get it, but it sounds like they go out on dates and maybe fool around. So, he’s already got another special friend? Or is this a boyfriend? Was this a recent thing then? _

_I wonder how long they’ve known each other and been close. Maybe they were friends before and after losing his virginity, he got confident and became sexier from that ‘taken’ kind of glow that happens. Then, this guy swooped in to make a move, secretly harboring a crush on him since before. Hmm. I don’t really know how to feel about this._

After sneaking a look, Seongwoo noticed things that he never had before. That the other person was handsome, flirty, sort of sexy, and seemed incredibly comfortable with Daniel. They looked natural together, even good. A cutely handsome, youthful, cheerful pair with an uwu-enducing height difference.

Daniel smirked in this sensual way at the other, his eyes twinkling with suggestion, like he was letting the other boy know that whatever was planned for tonight’s escapades, he was excited and looking forward to it. His expression seemed so adoring and intense, like a wolf that wanted to gobble up the innocent rabbit in front of him.

_Psh. Seriously? Just two weeks, not even that. I’m out of the picture and he jumps on the next cute rabbit boy that wiggles his tail and bats his pretty eyes at him. What the fuck? _

_Exactly, foolish Ong Seongwoo. This is why we don’t date, remember? Because men are trash who put their dick over their feelings. Yourself included. Well, at least your feelings last longer than that though, give yourself some credit there. _

_You shouldn’t have come. See, what you guessed was right. It wasn’t an act, after all. He was that cool about this because he’s got someone else to cure his loneliness and horniness with. You’re not needed and he probably got the signal clearly this time that nothing was going to happen with you, so he gave up and decided to try his luck on someone more normal, less complicated. _

_Now, now, chill your temper. You can’t really blame him for that. It’s unreasonable to be angry at him or feel jealous of that other dude, especially that look he was giving to him. He wasn’t yours to begin with so don’t go feeling bitter and hurt because he’s lost. You didn’t want him to be your boyfriend anyway. You didn’t want anyone, ever. You wanted what was best for him and for him to not have those kind of feelings for you. _

_ I_ _t’s not like he won’t want to chill or dump your show or is going to ignore all your texts now. You’re still friends. You aren’t a person easily forgotten by any fanboy. He might still be alright with hooking up later too, if things don’t work out with that guy. _

_Stop being disappointed and pissed when you shouldn’t be. This is for the best. You’re not bothered by it at all. Just be unbothered, go back home and do what you usually do, you’ll be fine with it all eventually. Remember, you like being alone and single. You’ve liked that for a long time because it’s comfortable, hassle free, and no one gets hurt, your insecurities don’t get any worse, no-one makes you feel like a piece of shit because of your unlikable personality. _

“Ah, just forget it!”

In the midst of his whirlwind of emotions, Seongwoo had lost control of himself. He brought over his cup and slammed it on the return area with a resounding bang that startled people nearby. He bowed and apologized in a hurry, heating with embarrassment. Then, before he could be recognized, he rushed to gather his stuff and flee from the café.

_I’m not coming here again. I don’t want to witness them being lovey dovey or hitting on each other, no matter if it’s a good thing or I’m happy for him. _

_I AM happy for him. I AM. _

_Or, well, eventually…I will be, right? _

_Yeah, just keep brainwashing yourself, Ong, until it works. That’s the only thing you can do for now. Since you’ve basically lost him by letting him run about carelessly, refusing to give him an attention. He became a stray puppy, of course someone’s gonna pick him up. When he’s ridiculous levels of cute and lovable. _

Through the glass door, Seongwoo shot a pain-filled glare at the blonde’s round head.

_Screw you, Kang Daniel. Have fun screwing rabbits. This squirrel has acorns to nibble elsewhere. _

“What did you do to him?”

“Hmm? To whom?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t notice that glasses guy from marketing staring daggers at you. He used to ask you a bunch of favors, then he’s been giving you the cold shoulder for weeks, now he’s looking at you like a scorned ex. So, what happened with that?”

“Oh. Him.”

Daniel smirked, looking down at the beer he was swirling. He could feel those intense, sharp midnight eyes on him of course. He knew that they’d be sparkling like shooting stars amidst a swirls of deep blackness, mesmerizing even behind a thick screen of glass from his oversized specs.

Of course, he knew that Seongwoo had been staring at him from the neighboring table throughout the company dinner, secretly enjoying the attention in fact since it had been so long since they’d even been in the same room and he’d missed him terribly. Well, except for one time that he’d thought he might have seen someone that looked like him at the café but he’d disappeared before he could get a good look to see if it was him in disguise or yet another figment of his imagination.

Because that happened a lot, where he felt like he was being followed and watched by people with similar features. He wasn’t certain what to believe yet, but what he did know was that Seongwoo seemed to have some pent up things he wanted to say to him tonight. Daniel honestly was itching to hear, but he hadn’t yet been able to find a way to get over to his table with an excuse to talk to him. They were split up in departments and teams all over the restaurant.

He wondered if Seongwoo was enjoying it, since he liked jokbal (pig’s feet, basically steamed, savory, super soft pork) a lot and even Daniel thought this was exceptionally good. If it was to his taste, he hadn’t eaten enough because apparently, he was more interested in gluing his eyes to Daniel, sending some sort of vaguely readable message.

At first, Daniel thought that Seongwoo was angry at him because he wasn’t smiling and his eyes were narrowed. Then, he wondered if that look meant that he was lusting for him. It had been a long time since they’d been together and this sort of chance he would have snatched an hour ago. He could already imagine how it would go down in a bathroom stall or perhaps out back in the darkest spot of the parking lot.

Thinking naughty things, recalling some astounding, erotic memories, and sensing that gaze on him made him heat up and thirsty. He took a long swig of the beer, deciding he might as well just finish all of it. The tingling, happy buzz he had helped take much of the edge off. Suddenly, he found his situation amusing instead of miserable. He started chuckling to himself like a dork.

He’d been terribly lonely, going over his mind while staring at his phone screen a hundred times his previous actions to try and find what he’d done wrong that drove Seongwoo away. He’d decided that the most likely possibility wasn’t asking him for cuddles but the Valentine’s date. Seongwoo had seemed to be enjoying it, but only up to a certain point. Towards the last part of the cake designing, something about him had felt off. His smile was forced, his eyes full of complex thoughts and disguised pain, he hardly talked and kept drifting off into space, he refused to hold his hand.

Daniel figured later that maybe he had broken up with someone on Valentine’s day or he’d done something similar with an ex, so that day in particular brought back painful memories which made him scared. Daniel hadn’t been thinking that far ahead though, honestly. Sure, he adored the broadcaster and would jump on the chance to date him, but he’d been pretty comfortable continuing what they had as well. He’d just wanted to do some more intimate, couply things here and there on top of the casual, fun hang outs and hot sex.

If Seongwoo had truly been against it, he should have voiced it instead of just going along with whatever he asked for. That hyung always claimed he was selfish, but didn’t that prove he was actually considerate and selfless? He’d broken the biggest rule for his sake. But then, if he was going to accept his suggestion, why would he run away right after? When he’d even said it was alright, that he would allow an exception and not bite his head off for breaking the rule once?

The most pressing question at the moment though: Why was he staring at him after all this time ignoring and avoiding him? It was confusing. Daniel needed to know what it was he wanted to say. He hoped that it included an explanation for all his strange actions of late.

Seeing that their beer pitcher was empty and the one at Seongwoo’s table nearly full gave him a spark of inspiration.

“I’ll be right back after snagging us some more beer.”

“Oh, I see.” His coworker grinned wide and wiggled his brows, eyes on Seongwoo.

Daniel flicked his forehead and growled. “Don’t stare at people like that, it’s rude.”

“You mean, don’t stare at YOUR people like that, don’t you? I was right on before, I’m sure. So, he’s an ex then. I’m not surprised actually. You DO tend to gay panic and show zero interest in girls that flirt with you. All makes sense now. You like pretty BOYS. And now you’re going to go win your man back so that you can kiss those sweet lips--”

“Shut up, would you? He’s just…someone I know. Mind your own business,” Daniel laughed, pulling on the other’s ear as he hurried to slip past him out of the booth.

His ears and cheeks were red, proving the other’s guesses were accurate. The man clapped his hands and hee-hawed in amusement as Daniel fled.

Daniel was thrown off earlier about how to naturally approach Seongwoo once he was aware of his staring going on. They weren’t in positions where they commonly interacted casually, for one. Their departments usually acted by email. Most people didn’t know that they had been friends because they’d kept their interactions in public professional until they were in a room fully alone or outside the company doors. They also hadn’t talked in a long while and he was scared even if he’d stutter something out awkwardly like ‘long time no see, how’s life, hyung?’ that Seongwoo would ignore him and crush what was left of his heart.

At least through texts, the elder hadn’t officially ignored him, though he didn’t comment when he saw his comments or acorn gifts on the show. Daniel didn’t text him in awhile though because he felt like he was being annoying doing it often. His responses were never impolite per say, but they were short and rather oddly dead-end, suggesting he was either busy or didn’t want to talk at that moment. He promised he’d message again soon but then didn’t. Those were signs that Daniel knew since he wasn’t socially inept but he ignored because the idea hurt.

Right before he reached the table with the empty pitcher in hand, Daniel hesitated, tempted to turn and go to another table.

_What if he became bored of me or sick of me, so that’s why he’s put distance between us? What if he hates me for some reason and he was glaring at me, not sending me signals that he wanted to talk? What if he’s been cold and distant because he’s subtly telling me to back away because he doesn’t want to tell me straight up and hurt me? What if I’m being incredibly dense and foolish here? It could be that I’m walking around with rose colored glasses, blinding myself with positive thinking, unable to see what he truly thinks. I don’t want to come across as clingy and dense, damn._

_Am I doing the right thing, hyung? What do you want from me? What do you think of me? Please, just tell me, I’ll listen and deal with it. I’m not as immature, unreasonable, and fragile as you think._

_Ah, forget it. I’m not ready yet. I’ll try later tonight, maybe at the end of the dinner when we have less of a crowd… _

“Daniel~”

That sweet, airy voice called his name then, pulling his feet back in the other direction as if it were a rope looped around his ankles and tugging him close. He was drawn to the other as if he could command his body and mood. Like a flip switched, Daniel was smiling brightly, rushing to his table and greeting the other like nothing weird had been happening between them.

“Good evening, hyung! How are you?”

“I’m great. Now that I’ve got you in my reach. Come here, I’m going to steal you for the rest of the night.”

Daniel flushed strawberry as Seongwoo with a sloppy yet sweet, clearly wasted smile grabbed his wrist and scooted over, pressing his bewildered, slightly miffed co-works to squeeze together. Daniel obediently lowered half his bottom on the edge, bowing sheepishly to the familiar faces that he had no names for since besides Seongwoo, he only contacted them through email. He knew of names but didn’t actually have the connections between the faces he’d seen memorized. Even some that he met personally.

He had a selective memory. Every little thing about Seongwoo or OSW, he knew better than the back of his hand.

Daniel looked down with eyes bugged out and a giddy squeal threatening to escape his throat as Seongwoo boldly linked their fingers together and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“I missed you, handsome. Don’t be a stranger anymore. Drink with me~”

Daniel was so shocked that he dropped the pitcher he forgot he’d been holding. It tipped over and rolled off with a clang. He rushed to get it, muttering apologies to the others who were wincing and staring between them and the rocking object. Seongwoo, however, refused to let him go. He clung tighter, pouted and whimpered. It was another pleasant slap to his ears.

_How far gone is he? How honest is he being? How am I supposed to interpret your actions, hyung? This is wonderful but it’s also extremely confusing. Didn’t you want to hide our relations? You weren’t ever clingy or openly cute like that either. Now that I’ve seen this side of you, I want to put a screen up around us because I want to be the only one allowed to._

_He’s being such a precious baby boyfriend type right now. I don’t know how to react. If I was drunk enough to act on my instincts—to hug him tight, tell him I loved him and missed him so much more, then washed his face with my lips—then we’d become the topic of gossip for the next week. Lord help me resist those charms._

“Daniel, you can’t go until you drink~ I won’t let you, no, no, no~”

“O-kay, okay, hyung. Don’t whine like that. I’ll drink, I will. In a moment. I was on a mission when I came this way. Let me take care of that and I’ll come right back.”

Seongwoo gave him a suspicious look that lasted a long moment, his light pink lips in a duck bill shape that he probably did unconsciously. It was ridiculously kissable and made Daniel’s heart thump on overdrive.

“Pinky swear it.”

Daniel quickly bit back a laugh as Seongwoo glared at him. “Sorry. It’s just that you’re being so serious like it’s the unbreakable vow.”

“It is. If you break it, I’ll be sure you die.”

“Well, that’s morbid. But if it’s death at hyung’s hands I don’t mind.”

Seongwoo flushed and his smile turned a shy sort of naughty one, suggesting his mind was dragging Daniel’s innocent words down the gutter. He hadn’t meant it that way, but it was amusing as ever how the other could take almost anything and make it dirty. He just barely resisted the urge to nip that cute, super bendy, tasty ear.

They crossed pinkies, stamped their thumbs, and then Seongwoo reluctantly let Daniel’s strangled arm go, giving him sad, anxious ‘don’t abandon me’ kitten eyes the entire time. After Daniel returned the pitcher of beer to his table, he practically dashed to Seongwoo’s side. As soon as he was in reach, Seongwoo tightly hugged his arm like a koala and nuzzled his cheek into his jacket with the silliest grin. Others were looking at them in horror, mostly at Seongwoo, like they were at the table with a zombie.

“Um, we’re friends but been busy to see each other lately,” the blonde sheepishly offered in way of explanation. “That’s why he asked me favors. Or more I should say that we became friends through him asking favors from me? Anyway, it might come as a shock, but his real personality is different than how you know of him. He’s not as eternally grumpy. He has lots of cute sides, though this is also a first for me. I suppose that he gets clingy and goofy when he’s drunk. Might I ask…just how much as he had?”

“I had three glasses of somek(soju and beer mixed)! No, wait, four! Hmm, maybe it’s four and a half?” Seongwoo hummed thoughtfully as he poked at his half-empty glass.

“So, over four glasses of somek. I guess you’re not exactly a light weight then. Here, I thought you’d hate the taste of these since you don’t like bitter things.”

“Hmm, alcohol is different. We don’t drink it for tastes. We drink it to feel good. Plus, I’ve gotten used to it over time.”

“True. I hope that there’s not some reason that you’re drinking so much, hyung. Was there something bothering you?”

“You! You bother me, you stupid cute-sexy puppy!”

His third surprise of the night came from Seongwoo harshly poking and flicking him on the tip of the nose like he was a dog in the middle of training. He jerked back and winced, then gave the other a disgruntled, displeased look. Seongwoo merely smiled cheekily and snickered, looking incredibly far gone, especially in the eyes.

_I should have kept my eye on him and counted how much he was drinking. Is he going to be alright? I don’t know how much he can handle, but he’s a small, slender guy. Now I’m worried. He might have had more than that, surely they had some soju shots together and depending on who made the combination, there could be a lot more soju in these drinks than I thought. Just how strong is the ratio of what he’s had four of?_

Seongwoo pouted and whimpered, reaching for the glass that Daniel stole. The blonde quickly turned his head to the side and took a swig of it, then scrunched up his face as the sharp taste stung his tongue immediately. As he figured, the yellow color in the liquid was suspiciously light.

“Damn this has got to be more than fifty percent soju. Ew, so bitter! How did you possibly drink four of these, hyung? I guess you’re not light weight at all. I should have given you more credit.”

“Hehe. Strong, right? I can’t drink that much beer. It makes me gain weight. Don’t drink it all, Niel. I wasn’t done with that.”

Whispers followed at the ‘Niel’ drop followed by the aegyo display of Seongwoo nearly climbing in Daniel’s lap, reaching for the drink that he held far away. These people were learning a lot of new things, it must be hard to wrap their brain around. That Seongwoo had someone in the company he was actually incredibly close to and that he had this childish, adorable, goofy side.

“Hyung, you really shouldn’t take in anymore until you eat. If you eat that whole plate of meat, I’ll give it to you then.”

Seongwoo glanced over at the plate that Daniel was nodding towards. His eyes sparkled like diamonds.

“Oh, it’s my favorite! It’s jokbal, Niel! Do you want some?”

Daniel laughed softly, rubbing the other’s hunched back as he attacked the meat, not even bothering with utensils in his haste. He sure knew how to eat that food deliciously. Daniel felt full and happy just watching him enjoy it.

“We’re in the same restaurant, hyung. They only serve jokbal, here. I already ate a lot of it. I’m full.”

“Ah, that’s why you’re not drunk, I see. You already had eight glasses of beer and three bottles of soju though. That’s a lot. Must be because you’re so big too, I bet all that muscle causes your body to absorb alcohol more slowly. Lucky~”

Daniel wiped his mouth with a napkin and picked off some greasy pieces of pork skin off his blue and green flannel shirt. “Chew, swallow, and then talk, hyung. You’re a mess and you might choke that way. Eat slowly. No one’s going to steal it.”

The messy haired brunette nodded, his cheeks full to the brim like a squirrel. Daniel couldn’t help but watch him with fondness and a dorky grin.

_Name a person in this world more lovable? Just look at him. He’s a whole shopping mall full of uwus. I could just cuddle and kiss him to death._

He couldn’t of course because they were in public. Instead, he decided to follow his urges because the buzz made him weaker. He stroked the back of his head and dotingly wiped his mouth after every wolf-like bite of meat.

The others continued to glance at them with interest between their conversations, though it seemed mostly they were relieved that someone was there to handle their drunk co-worker. Surely, they would have had a hard time dealing with him. Since Seongwoo in their memories was more than often quite a nasty piece of work. No-one wanted to spend their rare night out with free food and drink taking care of a wasted co-worker they didn’t really like.

He’d take that responsibility gladly though. He’d take one for the team without hesitation.

After Seongwoo finished devouring the meat and proudly showed him the squeaky clean bones, his oily fingers reached for the beer Daniel had put at the farthest corner. Daniel chuckled in disbelief as he slid it closer, taking it away right before it reached his finger tips a few times so that he could hear the other whine cutely. He was such a baby at that moment it was ridiculous. He was tempted to tease him much more but eventually gave in to his soft heart, giving Seongwoo whatever he wanted like he was accustomed to, spoiled, lovely brat he was.

“Woo-hoo~ You’re all mine, beersy. Come to papa! Hmm. Muey Bien!!!”

“What’s that?” Daniel was beside himself, nearly collapsed on the booth with an explosion of laughter as Seongwoo made some random sign with his fingers and shook his hand, tossing his empty cup over his head. He was pretty sure he was shouting something in Spanish.

“It means ‘good’ in Spanish. You know, like how you fuck. It’s so ‘muey bien,’ so good. When can we fu—”

Daniel’s panicked hands made it to Seongwoo’s mouth just in time, his face heating terribly. Unfortunately, others had heard that. They were looking at the pair with smirks or suggestive eyes. Shit, their orientation and their relationship had been found out in a flash. He couldn’t play off that friend card or really blame it on drunken nonsense either.

“Um, just forget about that please, guys. So, we’re not friends but we’re not dating either. Not that I wouldn’t want to but see this hyung here doesn’t date anyone. It’s complicated. So, it’s better if you just pretend that you didn’t hear anything. Please don’t ask him about it. It will make him uncomfortable.”

There were positive murmurs and nods all around, some shrugs like they didn’t care or have any intention of actually talking to him about all this drunk incident stuff. Daniel sighed in relief, then gave Seongwoo a scalding, chastising look. The brat was still trapped under his hand but currently giggling like he thought this was seriously funny. ‘No more funny business, I’m getting you out of here before you ruin our work life anymore’.

Twenty minutes and another soju bottle later, Daniel volunteered to take trashed Seongwoo home. He was only getting loopier every minute that passed and even if there was anyone else who would volunteer to take him home, they all stated they didn’t know where he lived. Since Seongwoo rarely spilled any personal information, mostly out of habit from his other identity, it made sense that people wouldn’t know those details. He had told Daniel before that he disliked being social and especially thought it was unprofessional usually to mix friendship with business, so in general he’d never gone out or made friends with anyone that he worked with.

For several minutes, they slowly wandered down the street. Daniel held Seongwoo’s arms, making sure that he didn’t wobble to the edge of the street. After some time, Seongwoo rested against a fire hydrant because he’d been feeling dizzy while Daniel watched the passing cars.

“Sorry, Daniel. Did I just out you back there?” The brunette asked with a guilty look, rubbing his temples.

“Yeah, not just me but you also outed yourself and exposed that we’re more than friends, hyung. You did a lot of damage and they certainly weren’t drunk enough that they’re all going to forget. We’re going to be the hot topic of gossip next week and I suppose everyone’s going to think we’re an item. If we so much as wave, they will think it’s a sign to hook up.”

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“Sorry, Niel-ah. You must hate that.”

“Hate what?” he hummed, looking down at his stomach which suddenly had a pair of arms slipped around it.

Seongwoo squeezed his tummy and rubbed his nose between his shoulder blades.

“You’re seeing someone else. It must suck to be misunderstood like that. I won’t let them think we’re dating though, so don’t tell your boyfriend. Please don’t hate me, don’t be too angry… I’ll make it clear we’re just friends now and that you dumped me because you’re too good for me. I’ll make it all my fault. Well, us not being together now is all my fault anyway. Since I drove you away when things were going good. Just like with everyone else. I hate being lonely but then I make certain that I am the loneliest person in the world. I even convince myself that being alone is what I want. That’s so ironic, isn’t it? I should get an award for being a hypocritical mess.”

His painful, bitter laugh was almost as concerning as the wetness and muffled sniffle on his back. Seongwoo was crying, it seemed. Daniel didn’t know how to deal with mood swings, but especially boggling was this nonsense. Even when he was hurt, he barely had dew in his eyes.

It was good to know though that he’d been driven away and things were going good between them rather than that he’d done something wrong to turn the other off. Whatever reason that Seongwoo hated himself and was scared of commitment with someone he wasn’t certain of. Though he figured he might someday learn it, especially if he was in this weakened, unguarded state. The story likely matched what he already expected.

“Hyung, why do you think I’m seeing someone?” he asked, reaching down to rub his hands, peeking over his shoulder to see a mess of chocolate curls stuck to his back.

Nevermind that they were outside on the street. It wasn’t like anyone could guess what was between them just from a bit of hugging. They were much more complicated than that.

“I saw and heard you with that person at the café, Daniel. You’re close and you’re talking about dates or intimate moments or something like that. You know, the short, handsome guy with the huge eyes. He’s obviously your boyfriend or someone you’re pursuing.”

“Jihoon? You thought I was dating Jihoon? Pfft. Hyung, you’re so far off course, you’re in Antarctica at this point. He’s not even gay. We were talking about gaming, that’s all. We just use date as a code name. Some friends use the word date too, to describe hanging out. How old fashioned are you? Funny, you thought there was something between me and Jihoon of all people, pfft.”

Seongwoo growled and slapped his vibrating tummy. “It’s not funny! You guys do lots of skinship and he’s good looking. Anyone could misunderstand! Don’t make me feel dumb. It’s not fair, hmph. Meanie.”

Daniel had difficulty curbing his chortles. “But it really IS funny, hyung. You have such an exaggerated imagination. No wonder your material is so good. It all makes sense.”

“I said stop it, Kang Daniel! I’m your hyung, don’t be rude to me!”

“Weren’t you being rude first, hyung? Stalking me and staring at me all dinner. Outing me without permission in front of all those strangers. Telling them that we’ve had sex even. Now you’re hitting me,” he pointed out dryly, his lips curving up as he linked his fingers with Seongwoo’s and made him stay still.

“I’m sorry for tonight…and the mild stalking, if you knew about that…”

“I had an idea, but I thought it was my own overactive imagination. Because I missed you and I wanted you to miss me and be around me, to be curious about how or what I was doing. I thought it was my delusions. But it wasn’t, huh? You were following me around. Might I ask why that was?”

Seongwoo shook his head negatively. Daniel chuckled and squeezed his fingers. “Alright, if you don’t want to tell me yet, that’s fine. I’ll just assume positive things. Like that you missed me and were worried about me. Like you got jealous thinking I might have replaced you.”

“Suit yourself. Me, jealous, ha. As if. Who do you think I am? I’m--”

“The great Ong Seongwoo, that’s who you are, indeed. You’re still human though, as much as you look like a divine being, so that means even you can get jealous, which I’m sure you did. Anyway. I’m sorry, hyung. I’m not fully sure what I did to make you panic and run away, but I’m sorry for my rashness. For pushing you and breaking your rules. Please forgive me for whatever I did wrong. I hope that we can keep being friends. I’ve been missing your company. My days are so boring now.”

Seongwoo glared at him, poking painfully at his chest.

“I bet they are. Since you’re such a boring nerd. You should be sorry, but not for that. You should apologize for being too perfect. And for tempting me to do stupid things. And you should definitely apologize for making me misunderstand about your friends by using date as a code word. That’s just stupid.”

Daniel responded defensively, “Hey, it was his idea. I never said it wasn’t stupid. I just went along with it. I’ll apologize for the rest, but I won’t take your curses because of that particular thing. That’s unfair.”

“That’s almost as bad, psh. He’s not a good influence on you. Stop seeing the rabbit,” Seongwoo demanded after a cute huff, brandishing his finger at the tip of his nose.

Daniel tilted his head with a playful smirk. “Hmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you were incredibly jealous, hyung.”

Seongwoo scoffed, turning his head away. “Well, good thing you DO know better. Because I’m not. I don’t get jealous. Not a jealous bone in my body. Never have, never will. If you’re jealous you lose. Ong Seongwoo is no loser.”

_Lose what, exactly? Why’s he so obsessed with winning and saving pride? He’s such a high-maintenance, mysterious prince. _

Daniel wondered with a wide grin and shake of his head, brushing the other’s thumbs absently. He wanted to slip around and take the slender man into his arms but he was afraid that the spell cast over them would be broken and Seongwoo would cease all intimate contact, taken over by the usual embarrassment and sense of propriety in public. Because of the alcohol or his emotions, it didn’t seem their location had yet to register in his foggy mind yet.

“You’re sure you’re not jealous? Because if you were, I’d feel quite flattered and happy about it. Since I’m often jealous of all those people you talk to or about. Though I don’t show it. Of course, I feel that way. Since a part of me wants your affection and compliments all to myself. As your fan and as your best friend.”

“Positive. I’m not. Only children get jealous. Stop asking about it,” he grumbled, pumping his nose on his spine in reprimand.

Daniel found the impulse to see his face too tempting to refute then. He whipped around, capturing his slim waist and neck at the very moment that he attempted to flee. Then, he smoothly slid his hand to his crisp jaw and tipped up his head so that the street light hit it just right. He was prettily flushed and biting on his lip, his eyes still dewy and the pointy tip of his sculpted nose still red from his earlier tears. The blonde gazed over the shorter one fondly, brushing over those lovely starry moles which haunted his dreams.

“Fine, I’ll accept that you’re not jealous, you bratty prince. Only if you kiss me. Right here and now.”

Seongwoo grew further flustered, his eyes wide as an owl, magnified by the glasses. “Eh, a kiss? That’s too much. Look where we are.”

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh, only NOW you notice that, huh? It’s sure convenient for you, this drunken behavior. When I don’t want it, you ignore it. But when it is beneficial for you, you notice it. That’s complete brat culture right there.”

Seongwoo squealed, laughed, and whined for him to stop. Daniel fought and attempted to catch his dodging lips, occasionally hitting random parts of his face by accident in the process. Seongwoo gasped and tensed, becoming an ice sculpture as Daniel’s lips landed square on his out of the blue. Daniel pressed in more firmly, holding the back of his neck so he couldn’t escape just in case.

_Oh, wait. Seongwoo doesn’t like kissing on the lips. I shouldn’t have done that. We’ve hardly ever kissed on the lips because he says it’s too intimate. Shit. Our first day back in this arrangement after we made up and I’ve already broken one of his rules._

When he pulled away, Seongwoo whimpered and chased his lips to continue the contact. He was a gonner at the sound and feel of that, of course. They pressed their lips gently together again, breathing out with contentment, all the tension melting from their bodies which naturally drifted closer as if they wanted to merge into one being. Their arms moved next, loosely embracing, even cradling ever so gently.

Daniel eventually opened his eyes just enough to see that Seongwoo had his eyes closed and his expression was peaceful and pleasant. He pulled back and pressed his lips slightly firmer and longer on another part of his warm, supple mouth, watching the other’s reaction. He hummed and his eyebrows flicked inwards before relaxing again a moment later, standing on his toes to press up more to prolong the contact, his nails digging into his back slightly. This kiss was the sweetest, least awkward one they’d ever had, though as it continued it gradually became sensual.

One thing led to another, then they were at Daniel’s place which was closer to the restaurant, defiling his cats and plushies innocence by rolling around half undressed and making out heavily in the bed. Their fingers linked, Daniel laying across Seongwoo’s soft, heaving chest, keeping the pale, more slender man pinned.

They clutched hands, rolled their hips together enough to cause friction between their bulging boxers, swiveled their heads, devouring and lapping at each other’s mouths with relish as if they couldn’t get enough, drunk off the intense yet emotional feelings. Several times Daniel pulled away and went to climb off, feeling guilty, thinking they should stop because he’d taken advantage of Seongwoo’s inebriated state too much already. However, the beautiful man who was whiney and tugging at him with the most lonely, pleading, sultry eyes was too naturally sensual to resist, especially since it was a month since he’d done anything. He’d only taken care of his needs by hand when he truly needed to, imaging doing intimate things with only Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo yanked his head away, swollen lips gasping for air, his locks damp and stuck to his forehead in a tangled, lovely mess. Daniel’s heart soared, burning loins following not far behind. He dived to the brunette’s exposed throat, causing husky moans to vibrate out and fingernails digging into his knuckles as he sensually kissed and nibbled along there.

Between soft kisses and swirls of his tongue over the shivering, heated skin, he whispered, “Hyung…I missed you terribly. You’re so much more beautiful and tasty and softer than my memory showed. I like you, hyung. I like you so much I feel even more drunk. I can’t resist you, even if you told me to stop, I’m not sure I can, I’m sorry…”

Seongwoo released his hands, reaching up to cradle his shoulders, pull his head closer and thread his fingers through his hair. It felt so amazing that Daniel melted, sinking down into his welcoming flesh, squeezing his lithe body even closer, as close as they could become entangled. Seongwoo moaned and tensed but didn’t object.

“Shh, Niel-ah. It’s okay. I’m glad you still like me. I know it because I can feel it in every kiss. It’s overwhelming and scary but right now because I’m numbed and disconnected a bit, I really like it. I don’t want you to stop. Be gentler with me, caress me, love me from head to toe like you always wanted. I want to feel it, what sex would be like as a couple. Be romantic, make love to me like I’m your boyfriend please…”

After that sweet plea, Daniel didn’t attempt to hold back in the slightest. He indulged in every fantasy that he’d been harboring, having that sort of romantic intimacy he’d always wanted to try with his hyung. He showered him with affection, caressing and kissing every inch of his body while pouring compliments and endearments in a husky, sincere, lustful tone, leaving Seongwoo with no doubt how much he admired and adored every bit of him. He kissed his lips and held him a lot, both in innocent ways and devilish ones, changing the temperature and mood of their time together every couple of minutes. Deep into the night, they were delirious, covered in sweat and lubrication, smelling musky all over, hardly able to breathe or talk besides to moan, praise, and desperately beg.

“Ah, oh god…I feel like I’m melting into oblievion because of you, Niel-ah…I’m a bunch of marshmallow goo becoming one with the sheets…”

“You want to come, hyung?”

“Please…”

“Alright. I’ll finish this up, promise. Under one condition.”

“Anything, I’m seriously dying here, hurry…”

Daniel paused in sucking at his throat and slowly circling his leaking, pulsing member with his thumb. They looked at each other intensely through hooded eyes, a mere centimeter away, their faces flushed and shimmering, their necks marked from fingers and teeth. Daniel gulped nervously, but decided he wasn’t going to back down since he’d come this far and he was feeling lucky. He decided to be brave and take the plunge into the depths of an ocean of uncertainty. Better to try then regret never trying, he figured.

“Say that you were jealous. And that you missed me. Be honest for once. Then I’ll give you what you want and it will be the best you’ve ever had. Hmm? Hyung, can’t you drop your stubborn pride for once? I like you this much and you’ve been putting me through hell, seriously…”

The blonde turned cute and whiney, kissing his cheeks and nuzzling his neck in a ticklish fashion, squeezing him close. The longer Seongwoo hesitated, the worse his childish behavior became until Seongwoo caved. He couldn’t resist Daniel when he went full-level adorable puppy.

“Fine, you mutt! I admit it. I was jealous earlier. And yes, I missed you. A lot. Enough to spy on you and stare at your picture every day. Okay? Don’t make me say it again!”

Daniel chuckled, sinking his nose deep into the crook of his jaw and squeezing him tight enough to nearly crack his bones. Seongwoo groaned, hitting at his chest for him to release his grip.

“I knew it. I’m so happy now, hyung. You did have it in you. You did what I asked. And I guessed right. I’m seriously so happy.”

“Okay, okay…can I just…have my reward already…I’m getting turned off because this is humiliating…” the brunette muttered, hiding his face in the pillow while lightly pressing on his chest and squirming.

Daniel immediately flipped him to his back and wrapped his legs around his waist, slamming their lips together in a hungry, breath taking fashion. Seongwoo cried into his mouth, clawed at his muscular back, and bucked up as he was abruptly plunged into. Immediately after diving deep enough to hit the soft wall inside, Daniel jerked his hips back and slammed them forward, not allowing time for Seongwoo to blink nor breathe between the harsh, quick attacks. All the elder could do was hang on for dear life, his mind cloudy with pleasure, drunkenness, sensations, and feelings. They were overwhelming and all were focused on and controlled by the man rocking excitedly into him from above, devouring yet worshipping him at the same time.

The next morning, the Seongwoo that Daniel woke up to was yet another version as if he had an uncountable number of layers to his character, though this time one that he was more familiar with. He was fully dressed and styled neatly, sitting at the edge of the bed, biting his nails and staring off to space, appearing miserable and guilty.

The broadcaster was up since dawn, reflecting on his impulsive mistakes last night, regretting how he’d probably given Daniel ideas and rekindled his feelings. He’d been so sure that Daniel was getting over him and that it was the right thing for him to have someone else, even if it truthfully had been tearing him up inside and making him more miserable than normal. Now he’d ignited their relationship right back to where it was before he’d forced distance, probably making it even messier because he couldn’t control his emotions when he was drunk, because he was much too honest under the influence.

He’d been lonely, he’d wanted to be with Daniel, then he’d been flattered and ecstatic to hear he was single and that he was still liked by the younger he’d cast away and been nothing but cruel to. He’d ended up allowing the kisses, even greedily returning them countless times, and having that sort of emotional, soft sex that he never did. As he foggily recalled, it was even more something out of a romance novel than their first time had been.

Because he’d been in touch with his growing crush that he’d failed at snuffling out these weeks apart. All that distancing he’d been doing as damage control had unraveled in one night of admittedly mind-blowingly wonderful yet incredibly foolish, impulsive mistakes. Unless he quickly found a way to reverse it.

Time ran out the moment Daniel woke up, however.

“Hyung, why are you up already? Do you need to go out?” he asked sleepily, reaching across the bed to poke his thigh.

It took several moments for Seongwoo to snap out of it and realize someone was asking for his attention.

“Oh, you’re up, Daniel? I need to go but I was just waiting for you to wake up. I thought it would be even ruder of me to go without saying goodbye. On top of all that I did.”

“Ah, so you remember? That’s a relief.”

“No, it’s not. I wish I didn’t remember anything. Then I could just go on pretending like I didn’t know of anything. I wouldn’t need to clamber for a way to fix this tangled mess our drunken selves made.”

“Hmm? What does that mean?”

Daniel became alarmed at the bitter sound in his laugh and the misery yet determination in his eyes. As if he were about to do something that he would regret but felt necessary. He was tempted to cover his ears and start singing; he didn’t want to hear what was about to come.

_I have a bad feeling. What’s he thinking of? Is he going to run away again? Already? We literally just got back together and had our first truly intimate time. Was it THAT bad that we kissed during sex? Just what does he hate about it…I don’t get why it’s some sort of unbreakable sin. Does it make him feel things he doesn’t want to? Does he think he’s not allowed to feel something for me? Does intimacy truly terrify him that much? Who in the hell broke my man like this? I want to murder him. If I lose him officially, I swear, I’m going Hulk mode, if I even survive the crushing pain…_

“Daniel, maybe we should stop this arrangement and go back to being normal friends. Things went too far last night. That wasn’t your fault though. I didn’t stop you, but I really should have. Now we’ve broken all the rules. We’ve kissed and made love and spent the night together, all of it that we shouldn’t have.

I’m sure one of us will be tempted to break them again in the future, which will make our relationship extremely messy. If you develop feelings and then I can’t return them, you will get hurt and we won’t be able to be friends. I can’t give you the kind of relationship that you deserve, as I’ve said before. I’m not boyfriend material. And I can’t like someone more than myself. Not again. I can’t like you in a romantic way.”

Daniel challenged, “You can’t like me, hyung? Or you won’t let yourself? Because you’re scared to like and be hurt again?”

Seongwoo refused to answer, ignoring that Daniel was staring at him with an equally gloomy, slightly frustrated expression.

When he spoke next, he forcefully made his voice colder and his words harsher and firmer to be sure to deter Daniel for good. He knew that he’d promised not to be harsh or make him cry again, but now there was really no other way.

“We can’t be together, Daniel. Not like that. Final, end of story. That’s how it has to be. I just don’t DO relationships, short and simple, end of story. I don’t want one, to be specific. I don’t like being tied down. I’m a free spirit. A fuck boy, to put it less poetically. This life suits me. Meaningless, casual sex without intimacy. It’s all fun and games. I don’t do the whole romance and feelings thing. It’s not for me. I’m not scared of anything. Not even of getting hurt. Trying to be a hero and rescue me is a waste of your time. I can’t like anyone romantically because it’s just not how I am.

If you can’t accept that. If you keep failing to head my warnings. Especially if you’ve fallen for me and insist on trying to convince me to become your boyfriend, then I’ve got no choice but to cut ties with you. Because it’s frankly annoying. Don’t make me hurt you anymore. Well, now that we’re finished with that, I’m going to get going…”

“Hyung, wait!”

Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed when he went to stand up. Seongwoo ended up twisting and landing on his side, eyes widened prettily in surprise. Daniel captured his other hand and put them together up near his chest, controlling his expression the best he could, putting as much sincerity in his eyes as he could muster.

“I don’t know where you’re getting this misunderstanding from, hyung. Just because I asked for a date or liked when you kissed me. Isn’t it normal to do that or like that with someone you have a good relationship with and are attracted to? That doesn’t mean that I’m in love with you.

Actually, I don’t even know what love is so how could I be, hyung. I just want to be friends with you like before. We chill and relieve are stress and I help with your material. Like that. I won’t ask for anything more. I won’t expect you to love or date me. I don’t need it or want it. I swear.

I’m not in love with you. I just admire you and like you as a person and I’m attracted to you. Just as you feel. I have no issues with being casual, honestly. So, there’s no need for you to push me away again. Right? Let’s just keep going with the arrangement like before. I’m really not feeling that way, it’s your overactive imagination. Hmm? There’s no need for you to be cold to me like this, really. It’s not what you think, you’re just imagining it.”

The more that Daniel stated these lies, the more believable and confident his voice sounded. It was indeed frustrating with how Seongwoo went back and forth with how he treated him, one day acting like he wanted more than friends and another day acting like he would cut off contact with him if even got a hint that Daniel had deeper feelings for him. One day opening up, the next day shutting like a clam and driving him away.

It was more so frustrating because he wanted to fix things and heal his hyung so he could love again, so they could have a proper, healthy, mutually beneficial relationship but he hadn’t yet confessed what the problem was in the first place. Whatever had scarred him in the past must have been terrible, that’s the only thing he was certain of. The fact that he remembered it often and made snarky, dark humored comments about it with this bitter, hurt, sad smile proved it. He was scarred so badly that he couldn’t even talk about it with a friend.

_It’s fine though. Eventually, he will tell me what this trauma and self-hate is from. I should be understanding that it’s difficult for him right now because of his painful past. That he also doesn’t truly wish to continue being like that forever. That’s just his defense mechanism, trying to convince himself that he’s okay being lonely and that he needs no attachments. It worked expertly to drive away others, but you’re wiser and love him more sincerely. So, in your case, it’s not going to work the way he wants. _

_Just be subtle in different ways, trying to get him to feel something else for you. Get him to trust you more, like you more, open up about everything bit by bit. Making him jealous and getting him drunk worked splendidly, though it wasn’t intentional. Maybe you can start from there. _

_I still want more from him, even though I can’t expect it just yet because he’s so far gone. I love him deeper than the ocean and vaster than the skies, after all. _

Distance only made that stronger, confirmed his feelings all the more. He couldn’t’ see Seongwoo as a partner or a friend. He was so much more to him than that and it wasn’t likely those intense feelings would go extinct anytime soon, but he could use his newly acquired acting skills to keep them hidden for longer.

Daniel was sad to see how broken up the man he loved was. He was also tired of fighting with Seongwoo, the shoving him away and being so negative and unnecessarily harsh on himself. His resolve might have been wavering since he saw that overnight he’d taken five steps forward and three steps back. He still had shreds of confidence that he could handle those more negative emotions.

_Positives make positives, remember. Just keep thinking positive, stay strong, and try your best but be careful how you approach him. Be kind, gentle, have patience and understanding. It’s not like he wants to be like this; it’s his fears and scars making him lash out in self-defense, purely instinctive rather than intentional. Wait it out, then someday the opportunity to have a boyfriend will come to you. Probably. The greatest things come to those who wait. And there’s no greater prize than Ong Seongwoo. Guarantee that you’re going to get what you want in the end or no, you’ve got to stick it out. _

Seongwoo slipped his hands out, his face haggard and blank as he sat up.

“I’m going to go now.”

Though his heart was twisting and his hands were itching to bring the other back to the bed which suddenly felt cold, Daniel knew that would be counterproductive after insisting he didn’t have serious feelings. He forced himself to smile wide and sound cheerful as he waved.

“Alright, hyung. Safe trip home. Text me when you’re free to meet up.”

“Hmm,” was the brunette’s disheartening, soft response as he dragged his feet out the door to the living room.

Daniel felt unsettled, sensing that though he’d tried to patch things up, their relationship wasn’t going to be the way it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This went in a direction that you might not have expected haha. I didn't want to put that there was angst in there, sort of wanted the main focus to be their date and not give you hints about what that would lead to so you could fully enjoy that one moment you've been waiting for where they do something couply. I skipped most of the time they're seperate because it wasn't all that heart-breakingly angsty since they're still talking through text and it's only temporary, full of mutual pining from afar. Hope that drunken jealous comedy fluff part where you can see different sides of Ong made up for the bit of angst in the middle. For now, the problem lies solely with Seongwoo who is fighting with himself about what to do with these feelings he now accepts he's having. He wants to be with Daniel that way someday but he also thinks it's not what's good for Daniel though, that he's not good enough. Daniel is also now fully aware that Seongwoo feels things for him but needs time and help getting over his fears. 
> 
> The next round of angst will be different though, I bet you can feel it towards the end huhu. It's very eventful and up and down roller coaster of emotions for both struggling boys. It's also the big finale and it's prob the most similar to the manga I'm inspired and borrowing from. Hope you will look forward to it! See you next week. 
> 
> Also, hold my hands and join the prayer circle for any sort of ongniel interaction.
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Drowning in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's had enough of their ambiguous relationship and having to be nothing more than a special friend. The relationship that he has at the moment isn't the one that he wants and he finds it too much to deal with. An honest outburst of emotion leads to the split of the frazzled connection between the pair. Going their separate ways, the troubled boys accept they're too different to work out, then attempt to find ways to pick up the pieces of their broken selves and return to their normal lives. It's harder than anyone thought, especially Seongwoo who feels as if the fun and meaning in his life walked out the door tailing behind Daniel. 
> 
> Will their issues ever get resolved?

“Yes, there! Keep going, uh--! Ahh…”

Seongwoo stretched his legs wider in the air so that Daniel could sink in deeper, hitting brutally in the middle of his sensitive prostate. He quivered and cried out violently at the deepest, roughest plunge that threatened to pierce through his skin, face scrunched in concentration and slight pain from the uncomfortable position.

He’d been ignoring the cramps stinging his poor, sore legs in order to maintain it, going with the flow of what the other wanted. He was getting close to coming this way and he was desperate not to miss out on that chance. After he was sated and collapsed in a sticky mess on the bed, Daniel slid out and sat on the edge of the bed in silence. The aura around him was borderline broody, a drastic contrast to the predatory intensity of a moment before.

Still panting, Seongwoo suggested that he could suck him off, reaching towards his lower body. However, Daniel coolly brushed his hand aside before he could stroke his up-right member. The pale, dainty hand fell to the crumpled, soiled sheets next to the mini bottle of scented lube, fingers twitching hesitantly. An awkward, tense silence followed, almost visibly sinking them down it was so heavy.

Seongwoo gulped, his mouth gone dry from nerves brought on by uncertainty. Daniel wasn’t himself these days, to say the least. This was a common happening.

That was his own fault, possibly. Since he’d purposefully changed the nature of their relationship to be more like true sex partners, like a booty call. After that one morning they’d left on uncomfortable terms, he had requested that Daniel only respond to Seongwoo’s texts about when and where to meet for their next round, drawing a clear line that nothing more would be tolerated. Daniel obeyed exceptionally well for the first time since they’d met. There was no more hanging out, casual chatting about life, work, or his show, and they only had planned out sex in shady hotel rooms by the office, nowhere else and never spontaneous.

It was how things should have been from the beginning. What Seongwoo was used to and comfortable with. Hot, planned sex without emotions or unnecessary flattery, touches that were more sultry than sweet, nothing personal or affectionate in the way they talked before or after. However, it was harder for Seongwoo to get into the sex once this happened, after he’d grown used to a more special, different kind of sex that he realized was superior. He didn’t enjoy it as much even though it was physically the same person.

It didn’t seem like he was the only one unsatisfied and regretful. Daniel couldn’t come easily, if at all these days. He didn’t get those incredibly passionate, hypnotizing, sultry looks when he was insanely into it. Afterwards, while they sat or laid separate with the cloud of their arousal, there was this cool, heavy sort of darkness between them that lead to awkward silence and one of them almost rushing to leave, as if they found the atmosphere suffocating.

Whether it was because Daniel was being careful not to show those emotions because of his threats or that he didn’t have them anymore now that Seongwoo treated him less like a genuine friend Seongwoo didn’t know for sure. Nevertheless, the impact on their relationship in a matter of weeks was terrifying. He was scared to ask Daniel what was wrong with him lately because he didn’t want to hear the answer or discuss how their friendship was falling apart with each cool, purely physical meeting.

Daniel also felt regret that things had to be this way in order for him to stay in Seongwoo’s life, leading to a growing distance between them. Both didn’t like it or wish for it, but they felt that hiding their feelings and desire to return to the good times was a must in order to keep their fragile connection from breaking. Seongwoo had drawn a clearer line than ever from that day and Daniel had, against his will, promised not to cross it out of fear of losing him completely. Things needed to be this way for their relationship to survive even if in shambles, a mere shadow of what it had been, and so they let the chopped, battered log that was their brittle connection drift along the ocean waves, not knowing what would eventually happen to it. Telling themselves that it was temporary until they were not attracted to or needing each other in their lives anymore.

It was Daniel who had once been so strong and hopeful that his patience and unwavering, sincere affections would prevail over Seongwoo’s guarded nature, surprisingly who was the one exhaustion got to first.

The blond leaned against his knees, sighed and pressed his connected hands to his nose. It was a tired, heavy sound that set the brunette instantly on edge. Something was extremely off with Daniel today. A chill of oncoming doom trickled down his spine.

“I don’t want to meet like this anymore, hyung. Just for meaningless sex whenever you want. I’m not going to do it anymore. I’m honestly just sick of it all.”

This was a first. Seongwoo had never heard him sound so cold and fatigued, though his actions were certainly frosty of late. Such as leaving his messages on read, responding bluntly, hardly ever smiling or flattering him when they’re together. He had even stopped doing those small nice gestures that Seongwoo had assumed was because he had a gentleman side ingrained in his body. Bitter winter had fallen upon them, turning that adorable sweetheart he knew into Jack Frost. In some ways more alluring but also much sharper and intimidating.

Seongwoo slowly sat up, folding his legs up to his chest and wrapping himself in the sheet because he was freezing, the air somehow seeming to have dropped close to zero. The last words that Daniel had spoken rang in his head, taking him aback like a slap in the face. His chest ached like a bear was tearing its claws into it each time he repeated the words, attempting to understand the meaning behind them.

_Does he mean that he’s sick of me? Has he grown to see how disgusting of a person I am and hates me now? Because I can enjoy this meaningless sex still? He doesn’t even want to do this with me anymore? But…this is all I have to offer, my body. This is the only way I can have him in my life right now. If he’s not attracted to me and doesn’t want to meet to fool around, then I’m truly going to lose him. I have no other excuse to see him. I’m not ready to have or offer more, I still am not good enough to date him…_

He felt colder and as if his insides were hallowed out. He’d never felt so empty and amazed.

_So, a couple weeks of true sex partnering, and he’s sick of me. That’s all it takes for someone to stop liking me, huh? How he admired me like I was a hero, said that he could wait for me to open up, and gazed at me with twinkling stars in his eyes as if I were the center of the universe. A matter of weeks with my true self, not even a year of waiting, and it’s completely disappeared. Unless he’s a professional actor, it’s obvious he doesn’t have those feelings for me, if he ever truly did. _

_Right, he didn’t. It was just puppy love, infatuation mixed with physical attraction. He was deluded into liking me because of my looks and taking his virginity, that’s all. I was overthinking it too. It’s a cruel reconfirmation I didn’t need. Anyone who thinks they like me are being fooled by their lust. It only takes a matter of time for them to grow tired of my personality. _

_ J_ _ust as HE once said. That’s the ultimate turn-off, myself at my worst. No-one can deal with it, not for even a year’s worth of time. Testing them by pushing them away always shows me that love isn’t worth it, trusting someone who claims to like you is foolish because that like they feel is neither deep nor lasting and the one that would end up hurt when they come to their senses and realize their shallow feelings is only me. _

_Even Daniel didn’t pass the test. Even his love was fake or shallow; it came with time-limits and conditions. He won’t endure or fight against my demons and complexities in order to have me stay by his side. _

_Ironically though, I think if our positions were reversed that I might have done that for him. Stuck by him, trying to win him over, waiting for my affections to be returned not matter how cruel and cold he was to me. Until the end of my days, I would have waited and tried. Maybe I actually loved Daniel at one point. Maybe I still do. _

_Because this seriously hurts more than even before. Rather than back when that relationship ended and I felt hateful, regretful, and vengeful, I simply feel sad and guilty. He’s had a hard time because of me and I’ve greatly disappointed my fan. Things didn’t need to be that way, if only I wasn’t doubting, testing, and threatening him until he lost his affections. It’s really my fault, so I shouldn’t be angry at the obvious happening. _

“Sorry, hyung…I just…I can’t do this anymore…it’s hard…”

_I understand, Daniel. Of course, it’s hard. It would be hard for anyone, it’s also hard for me. You don’t need to say you’re sorry when we can’t control our hearts. It’s a near impossible feat to pass my tests and cast me from this evil spell. Daniel isn’t some superhero, no matter how much he likes them. How can anyone love me when I can’t even love myself? No one can and no one ever will most likely. I’ve got to learn to be alright with that. _

“I understand, so don’t apologize anymore. Let’s stop meeting like this since it’s hard for you. It’s for the best. You should meet someone better and have a normal relationship. One that’s not fun instead of hard.”

The idea of not having Daniel in his life at all was incredibly daunting, despite he’d acted composed. As if it didn’t bother him. As if cutting a relationship was easy as snipping a ribbon. He had to do that though. For one, to save face. For another, to let Daniel run free from him without having anymore difficulties, lingering attachments, and regrets. He didn’t want Daniel to feel bad about how this ended; he hadn’t done anything wrong. It was simply how circumstances turned out after he’d jerked the wheel of fate.

_I already know this a stupid idea, but I can’t stop my mouth from moving._

“Can we be…normal friends? Maybe start over?”

“No.”

His last balloon of hope burst and sank into the waves of disappear swallowing him up inside. He clutched the sheets and looked down, keeping his wish to wail locked in his clenched throat.

_No, we can’t be friends even, huh? I’ve truly blown my chances. Don’t cry until he’s gone. Don’t you dare. You don’t deserve to cry, and it won’t be good for him to see that. If he wants to leave you completely, let him. Free him from yourself, you only ever cause people trouble. It’s your fault for appearing so hateful. Why did you treat him like a piece of meat then? Why did you insistently beat those pure, sweet feelings into the ground? This is the loneliness you wanted, so bask in it. Don’t let him see you being a hypocrite, don’t whine and seem weak either. That’s not who Ong Seongwoo is. That’s not how I want to be remembered._

“It’s not possible now to be friends. These days we’ve hardly done anything that friends would do. Whatever chance we had of starting over as normal was ruined by you, hyung. How can we be just friends after all that you’ve done to keep me from getting close to you? Making me feel like I’m nothing but a pleasure toy. If you wanted to start over as something ‘normal’, the chance passed weeks ago.”

Anger spiked within him, but he clamped his jaw shut in time because it was the truth. Both of them turned, glaring at each other instead of arguing—the first time they’d shared eye contact in thirty minutes. They didn’t even look at each other when they did it now, afraid of what would be seen there, the things they were trying to hide.

Without another word, not even a farewell, they parted. Seongwoo remained in the bed buried in the white sheets he was strangling, glaring at Daniel as he got dressed and left, slamming the hotel door behind him. Only then, he allowed himself to let out a shaky breath and stare up at the ceiling, his emotions bursting out of his stinging eyes.

Daniel leaned against the wall a few feet down the hallway from where they’d been staying. He kicked the floor and slammed his fists on the wall before collapsing back against it with his hands balled and shaking.

_What did you just do? You idiot. No matter how overwhelming these dark, suffocating emotions are. No matter how tiring it is to hide your feelings every time. I didn’t want to lose him. Why’d I suddenly say things I don’t mean and cause this messed up situation I was avoiding? _

In some other situation, some other day previously, he might have returned after cooling down to tell Seongwoo that he hadn’t meant it and that Seongwoo had likely misunderstood. He was sick of their ambiguous relationship and this giant problem with no visible solution but never sick of him as a person. What stopped him was the realization of his cruel reality.

_As he had feared, Seongwoo didn’t stop him from ending the relationship, though he hadn’t directly suggested it. He had been as cool as a cucumber when he said that, not fighting to stay together or even bothering to ask him to explain himself. He’d probably grown bored of him now that he wasn’t as sweet. They’d had sex a lot and it was known that Seongwoo didn’t keep partners for long. If he had been special at all, then Seongwoo would have made more of a move to stop him and keep him around. He’s simply set him off with best wishes like he was no-one. Nothing hurt worse than the negative thought clawing at his throat that he probably never was._

“This isn’t healthy, Daniel. You need to see that and get a grip. Let him go, forget about it…”

_For my own sanity, I need to give up on hyung. This is the perfect opportunity. My accidental emotional outburst from feeling frustrated at how the sex wasn’t the same or enough anymore turned into an opening for us to escape this unsolvable problem. As Seongwoo said, it’s for the best. _

_Just let things fall apart like this naturally. It’s what is good for you in the long run and it’s what he wanted, what he’s comfortable with. This arrangement was always meant to be temporary and he was clear about that. You were a fool trying to change fate. You should have been satisfied with a couple times in bed. _

_He’s not the sort of person you can win the heart over, he’s beyond your league, you aren’t some master healer. You are a normal human and you deserve to be with someone who loves you as much as you love them. There’s other fish in the sea to go after. No more trying to make a curved line straight by beating it with a hammer. No more rescue attempts of a person who doesn’t wish to be rescued. That’s enough of this complicated relationship. Your life is better without him. Much more stress free, see. It’s time to let him go on the lonely path he wants, keeping the good times as memories and casting out the rest._

Daniel leaned against the wall, slamming on his tight, aching chest, hot drops trickling down his cheeks. He was fighting not only a flood of tears but the overwhelming urge to dash back into the room.

“Stop feeling sorry and guilty, you damn fool. You should be angry instead. He’s the one that used you and stomped all over your sincere feelings. I’ll figure out how to get over him eventually. Liking someone who can’t like you back and only wants your body isn’t healthy. And it’s seriously painful…”

“Ha, I don’t want to do this…” Seongwoo sighed, shutting off his computer right before he was supposed to go on broadcast.

_Daniel doesn’t even watch them anymore. He doesn’t go online at all, in fact. He didn’t read the ‘hey’ I sent ages ago. Somehow knowing DK isn’t there, I’ve lost my interest in broadcasting. It seems pointless._

_If I don’t do some naughty acts today, then the viewers are going to riot or all drop me. Before that happens and I create issues for the company, maybe it’s better I take a break for now. Try to get over this weird funk I’m in. Maybe I need time to sleep, watch something, do some other things I like to do. I’m not able to think about content and certainly have no appetite for sensual things. Right now, it feels so meaningless and my whole body is against doing the show._

After sending a message to the manager of the site that he’d be taking an indefinite leave from the show to focus on his health, Seongwoo dived into his bed that hadn’t been made in who knew how long. He buried himself under the warm blankets and hugged the nearest plushies tight to his chest, curling up into a ball. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his face into the pillow as a familiar damp, stinging sensation came.

“Ah, what’s wrong with me? Seriously. That stupid puppy, who are you to make me cry every damn day. I hate you…yet I miss you…”

Daniel sighed, setting aside his phone. It was left open to the site that he’d once frequently visited. He wasn’t certain how long it had been since he’d put himself on lockdown from even opening that once familiar, jitter-inducing link but apparently OSW was on hiatus for his health. Indefinitely.

“Why? Did something happen to him? Was he walking in the rain without an umbrella again? Or sleeping with the air conditioner on? What if it’s something serious like a virus but he’s home all alone…What if he needs hospital care…Would he even go when he’s so stubborn…”

“What are you grumbling about, buddy? There’s customers here waiting for their coffee which hasn’t even been started, you know. Stop talking to yourself.”

Daniel flushed, bowing to the people across the counter, then commented sheepishly to Jihoon, “Sorry, what was the order again?”

“Three iced americanos, one warm vanilla latte.”

“Got it. That’s coming right up. I’ll be speedy,” Daniel promised with a bright smile he hoped would earn their forgiveness. He couldn’t afford to get anymore complaints.

He paused in the middle of wiping the counter where he’d spilled some cream in his rush to get the drinks served to the annoyed customers in the shortest amount of time possible.

_Wait, now that I don’t need to buy acorns, I don’t need this job. That was the only reason I was working extra. My salary is enough. There’s lots that I could be doing with this time instead. Or I could sleep more. Maybe I should quit. But if I quit here, then…_

“There you go again, again! Space cadet, seriously. What’s eating you, Daniel? I’m not letting you out of here until you tell me what’s been up with you. Because you’re seriously weird.”

Daniel waved his hands, attempting to play cool. “Eh, you’re overreacting. It’s nothing. I’m just spacy is all. It happens. You have seen me do it before. Talking to myself too. I’ve always been weird.”

Jihoon continued to glare at him with his hands on his aproned hips, not fooled by his dorky laughter. “Never this bad, no I haven’t. Something’s clearly wrong. Mark my words, I’m going to sniff it out if you won’t tell me directly.”

“Really, there’s nothing. Everything in my life is just peachy!”

The word peach reminded him of the smell of Seongwoo’s shampoo. That person who claimed to not have a sweet hair on his body smelled like a whole fruit basket. On top of the fact that he passionately loved sugary foods and drinks. It was a fact that he’d always found amusing and ironic. In his opinion, only sweet people smelled sweet and liked sweet things but whenever he said that Seongwoo had snorted and told him to put a lid on his romantic bullshit. His faint flush and quirking lips at the flattery made him even prettier than peaches though. He could recall it vividly and it made him smile, a mix of fondness and melancholy.

_Did he go on hiatus because of me? Maybe I’m not the only one tired and having a hard time. Now I feel bad for making his stress levels so high he can’t even do what he likes most, his only hobby. That wasn’t my intention, I just wanted space to breathe for both of us. Wouldn’t he be feeling lonelier than ever? Or is it that he’s just got a cold and will be back in a few days’ time? Why am I worrying and thinking about him anyway? Knock that off. You’re in the process of forgetting about him. Putting your own needs and feelings as your first priority._

Daniel had been living his life to the fullest and busiest possible in an attempt to forget about his relationship and failures. He gamed more, jogged every morning and evening, hung out with his friends, watched lots of movies and series, started going to an art class after work. While keeping himself busy and his thoughts preoccupied, his wild emotions had luckily settled. Usually the only time that he thought of Seongwoo was when he was battling with himself to accept that he can’t have Seongwoo the way he wants and that the way Seongwoo wanted them to interact was tiring. In that way, he successfully stopped himself from contacting his first love though the urge struck him several times a day.

“Daniel? Something there?”

Daniel had paused in the middle of his street during his evening jog with his university friend, Minhyun. He was frozen on the concrete path like a statue, intense, narrowed eyes and tilted blonde head glued to a tree. When no suspicious movement happened, he looked down at a bench. There it was again, a can of Monster energy drink sitting on the bench he just passed by. As if someone knew he was coming and put out his favorite drink right at the moment he happened to be feeling parched.

It wasn’t only this bench but around this general area almost every time he was on a jog. He took the drink that had no apparent owner, looking more grateful than weirded out by it now. It was something he was getting used to; having a guardian angel that was fond of hide and seek.

“I think it’s not just my luck. Someone’s been following me and doing nice, odd little things like this. They might be hiding behind that tree. Just my Spidy senses tingling.”

Minhyun appeared alarmed, already on his way to report to the police, for once not scoffing at his childish Marvel commentary. “You have a stalker? Don’t go near that tree. The authorities need to know, then…”

Daniel mysteriously smiled, gently pushing his phone wielding hand down. “Nah, it’s fine. Just leave it. I think he’s harmless.”

Minhyun argued in a flustered tone, lecturing him for being too trusting, kind and nonchalant about the evils of the world, saying how their country wasn’t as safe as it looked and how his muscles wouldn’t do much good when a knife got stabbed in his back. Meanwhile, a nonchalant, cheerful Daniel glided off with bouncy, wide-spread steps, chugging the sour drink from the black and green can.

**Some weeks later**

A suspicious man dressed in baggy black clothes and a drawn down black cap hunched down and took a drink from the slot of the park vending machine, resembling a thieving gremlin. It was Ong Seongwoo who hardly looked any version of himself. He was scruffy, bare faced, unshaven with bags under his eyes like a panda.

Rather than coming up with content for his show in his free time, now the broadcaster used the time his hiatus allowed to research about Daniel and plot ways that he could do things for him without getting spotted. His new mission was to be Daniel’s guardian angel, protecting and bringing him comfort from afar.

He regularly went to places that he figured Daniel would be after discovering his weekly routine, though he never entered the café because he was certain to be spotted there. Whatever little opportunity to do something good for the younger, he did it without hesitation, attempting to be as discreet as a spy while carrying out his plots.

He made sure there was an extra umbrella on rainy days, for example. Put snacks and pick-me-up vitamins on his desks at work. Dried his damp shoes and folded up his jacket so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. Snuck tissues into his bag because it was dust season.

What he did wasn’t much, but he felt some relief from his guilt to see Daniel smile. It also helped with that ache in his chest that had hardly faded. He missed his friend terribly so that even seeing him healthy and happy from a distance helped. He wanted very much so to have Daniel back but he’s too shy to approach him and breach the topic, remembering how cold he was before and worrying that he disliked him and wouldn’t want to see him.

If the universe gave him a chance to have Daniel back in his life, he’d handle their relationship with much more delicacy and maturity. Somehow, the current, enlightened Seongwoo knew that he was ready to date someone again. Well, not anyone. He was ready to attempt being someone’s boyfriend a second time if it was what Daniel wanted. Maybe he wouldn’t be perfect, but he wanted to honestly try his best. He wanted to be to Daniel what he’d been to his first love before back when he was innocent, naïve, honest, and giving, but even more so if possible. He wanted the sort of relationship they’d had before he’d started seriously pushing Daniel away, only he wanted even more of that, kissing, cuddling, and dates especially included. That sounded like a slice of heaven he couldn’t stop dreaming about. The things that he wanted had changed along with the seasons.

The longer that they were apart and Daniel continued avoiding answering his messages, the more that Seongwoo fell for him harder, regretted letting him go, and wanted him as a boyfriend. There was no one dreamier than Daniel. How attractive and skillful he was. Such a wonderful, charming personality he had. He was truly perfect and everything anyone would want. He was basically god’s gift to women and gays. If only he could get the courage to walk up to him instead of slinking, but until that day he still hadn’t been able to which made him further disappointed in himself.

It took him nearly a year to admit to his feelings and think about moving on from his past, yet he couldn’t be honest with that person that caused that miracle so they could face his fears and flaws together. Still, rather than sad or lonely every day, he was grateful and feeling blessed to be able to see his love from afar at least. Things could be much worse. Well, they had been for years even though he attempted to fool himself into thinking he was alright with that, that he was living intentionally that way in order to survive it.

To his surprise, Seongwoo saw that Daniel was jogging alone today. He was dressed from head to toe in snug white trainers, his wavy, shaggy hair loose and bouncing with his light, lengthy steps, his strong, firm legs as endlessly long as a giraffe.

After setting the drink he’d purchased earlier, he slipped behind the vending machine, silent and swift as the morning breeze, a black figure slinking and blending perfectly with the shadows. It was strangely quiet as he pressed up flat against the cool metal with his sweater paws gathered to his thundering chest. He didn’t dare breathe until he heard the sound of sneakered footsteps or the top of the bottle being twisted, though Daniel he didn’t recall having any sort of super hearing. Just in case he might have suspected someone following him like before, he had to be extra careful. If he was caught sneaking around like a stalker fan in the middle of it, he didn’t know what he would do. The last bits of his pride would be smashed to smithereens for sure. His pride was literally all he had left now his sanity, fears, and doubts disappeared.

“Gotcha! Oh no, you’re not going anywhere, Seongwoo hyung. It’s too late now. I’ve fully seen your face.”

“Shit,” Seongwoo cursed.

Daniel had appeared out of nowhere, grabbing his arms before he could even register what was going on, spotting his face full on before he could duck. Even though he wanted to flee, he couldn’t because those strong hands were like the steel in animal traps, ensnaring him securely though it didn’t hurt. Because Daniel wouldn’t hurt a fly with his gentle soul.

_On second thought, it sort of looks like he might kill me. He seems furious. Did I choose the wrong kind of drink? It’s not something he’s allergic to, is it? In that case, he might misunderstand that I’m trying to send him to the hospital. _

“Why are you following me?”

Daniel coldly demanded to know, dragging Seongwoo back onto the path and under the direct glare of the sunshine like an interrogation room would feel. The elder man kept his head down so that his face was hidden by the brim of his cap, his red ears flaming, straining with all his might to slink back into the shadows like a terrified, stray kitten.

“I wasn’t—”

“Bullshit. You’ve been following me for days. I’ve just been ignoring it, acting like I didn’t notice. Of course I suspected it was you just like before. What other admirer would possibly know my tastes like that? All my schedules? Able to get in and out of my workplace without rumors starting?

It’s only you that it could be, hyung. Though I still haven’t figured out why you’re doing this again. So, I’m taking initiative. I caught you in the middle of your sneaking and I’m not going to let you run away in the middle of this interrogation. So, once more, just why are you following me? Why are you acting like my guardian angel? You’re the one that let me leave without a blink of an eye, might I remind you. It doesn’t make any sense how you’re being clingy.”

“I’m hardly being clingy! I’m just…just…can’t you think of it like volunteering? Community service? You know that movie about paying it forward. I’m just…returning the various favors you did for me when you didn’t have to, putting good into the universe so that it circulates and betters the world. I’m just being a nice person to collect good karma.”

Daniel snorted, his hands sliding down to capture his crossed wrists firmly in one hand. With his other hand he turned Seongwoo’s cap back so that he couldn’t hide under the bill anymore. Seongwoo glanced up at him, cowering and wide eyed, lips quivering like a scared kitten. Daniel’s face softened for a moment as he got a good look at the handsome man, the first he’d seen his face in over a month.

“Hyung, you’re not as good at lying as you think you are, you know that? You’re many good things, but I know that you’re not that sort of good samaritan. There’s no good deed without a motive that benefits yourself. You hardly believe in things like karma. That’s the sort of person that you are.”

Seongwoo drooped his head in shame and whimpered with shame as if he’d kicked him. “It sucks that you think that way of me…”

“Am I wrong? Feeling insulted? Think it’s an unfair judgement?” Daniel challenged, a hint of amusement in his tone though his face was rather serious and intense.

“No…” Seongwoo admitted with a murmur and look of regret. “I had a reason…”

“Of course, I knew that. Thank you for not wasting my whole morning to admit that. Now, let’s sit down and hear it out.”

“The reason was…I just wanted to do something nice for you. And I wanted to see you. See that you’re healthy and happy and all that. Because…I like you…”

“You…what?”

“I like you,” Seongwoo repeated with a firmer tone, his face flaming and his hands balled up on his knees.

Daniel continued to stare at him with a dumbfounded look.

“Bullshit, you do.”

“It’s not bullshit, it’s the truth!” Seongwoo’s head jerked up as he insisted, looking upon the other’s face with a burst of courage and sincerity.

Daniel scanned his face with a doubtful expression for several dragging moments.

“If you’re saying that just because you’re lonely, hyung, then don’t. Don’t mess with a person’s feelings like that because you pity them. Relationships should be taken so lightly.

I told you before that I’m sick of that. I didn’t mean that I was sick of you, just in case you thought that. What I meant back then was that I was sick of that complicated in between relationship we had. Where I can’t express the feelings that I have the way that I want to. Sick of not knowing how I can fix your issues.

I thought it was going to be alright eventually, you know. I thought I just had to wait for you to like me back and be ready to open up. I thought all I had to do was wait and that I was strong enough to like you all on my own. But over time, I learned that I’m not as strong as I thought unfortunately and everything started to bother me. Waiting and hiding how you feel is extremely exhausting.

So, you saying all these things that I was dying to hear for this whole year, so flippantly just so that you can have regular sex again because your on a funk and want to go back to your show again, really. I don’t like it one bit. I don’t want to be used for material again. I’m a nice person, I don’t deserve that, you said it yourself. The next time I’m in a relationship with someone I care about I want to actually loved back. Sincerely.”

“I am sincere though! Daniel, I mean it. I really like you! Do you know how hard it is for me to say this? Outside of acting for the show, I’ve only said it a handful of times in my life. I swear. I wouldn’t take advantage of your feelings and dupe you just for sex, seriously. I didn’t know back then that you liked me is all. I thought it was just puppy-love infatuation like anyone else. That you’d stop after getting to know me. That my ugly personality would drive out the attraction. I didn’t know you liked me just like you didn’t know that I liked you the whole time!”

“Tch. Such a beautiful liar. Hyung, stop that. I’m not going to believe your act, whatever reason your feeling obligated to do it. I don’t need your pity or lies like that. It’s alright that you never liked me and only wanted my body. It was my fault for pursuing you when you said it was hopeless even. It’s not like I’m the only one who suffered an unrequited first love.”

Daniel paused as Seongwoo slapped his leg with an animalistic hiss.

“Dammit, I told you that it wasn’t unrequited! I liked YOU. Not your body only. Then and when we split and now too! I liked you the whole time, alright? I’m not lying or acting. Why would I voluntarily humiliate myself like this? What person in their right mind with looks and a body like mine that could have anyone for simple sex material would go around like a bum just to be sure you didn’t get thirsty or hungry or fucking sunburned?! Huh? Who?”

Daniel shook his head, stubbornly refusing to look at the hysterical person shoving on his arm.

Seongwoo more softly, whined with dewy eyes. “I had feelings for you too, Daniel. I just wasn’t admitting them, to myself or to you. I’m sincere and ready to show love and be loved, so we can have a relationship now. A real one. Believe that at least.”

“Hyung, listen. If it was like you said, I would have felt it. No matter how you tried to hide. I would have sensed that you cared for me. But those last couple weeks together meeting up only at the hotel. The way you just agreed and let me go without a moment of hesitation with a statue face devoid of any emotion…I didn’t feel these so-called feelings. Maybe you’re being deluded because you’re lonely and I was a nicer punching bag than most…”

“No! Ugh. I know how I’m feeling but you’re determined to not believe me. I need proof but I don’t have any because it’s just an emotion. It’s invisible.

Um, give me a moment to convince you. What is there, what is there… Ah, got it! Think about all those times I let you break the rules. That I gave in to your puppy eyes. I’m not a pushover to someone cute, that’s not it. It was because I liked that and I wanted it with you secretly too. You know, I was always looking for your username. I never missed a comment that you gave. I even re-watched the broadcasts to see what you said sometimes. Even just seeing your initials made my heart race before I even knew what you looked like.

Those times that we video called, I had this strong urge to talk with you after. And you couldn’t see it because I had my face hidden but you made me smile like a whipped fool so often. I slept better that one night in your arms than I have in my whole life and I had the most wonderful dream of us on vacation in Bali in this little hut by the beach….”

After five minutes, Seongwoo had run out of breath, babbling every little moment that he could think of that proved he felt something special for Daniel.

“Okay, okay. I think you’ve explained your case well enough. Breathe hyung, breathe…”

The brunette was gasping for air, shaking like a leaf as the other rubbed his back in a soothing manner. When he was breathing easier, Daniel smiled softly, eyes twinkling with amusement and, Seongwoo hoped he wasn’t misreading, affection. He took the drink Daniel offered and gulped greedily, unable to talk at the moment because his throat was hoarse and dry as a desert.

Daniel cradled his chin and pulled him away from the half-finished drink, pressing his plush lips over the parted wet thinner ones the moment they were within reach. Seongwoo was caught off guard, his body melting besides his heart which was skipping giddily. It was the sweetest, most emotional, romantic kiss that he’d ever had, jumping to the top of the list of the best they’d ever shared (not that there was many to compete with honestly, they were going to need to make up for that immediately).

Daniel sweetly whispered once they pulled away, both huffing for breath this time. “I’ll believe you.”

Seongwoo’s eyes turned hopeful, pleading kitten. “You promise? Because if you need more evidence, I can think of it.”

Daniel smiled crookedly, brushing over his starry moles. “If I hear anymore, I might combust from happiness, hyung. I see what I didn’t see so clearly before. Thanks for pointing it out. The signs that you liked me and that I wasn’t waiting meaninglessly were there all along. I was blind. Blinded by your beauty.”

Seongwoo snorted, then hid his face with the bottle. “What beauty? I’m more like a beast since I haven’t been taking care of myself…”

“You’re still as beautiful as a flower to me though? I kind of like this unkempt woodsman look you’ve got going on. It’s mysterious and manly…”

Seongwoo giggled but didn’t shy away from Daniel nuzzling his prickly jawline. “You know, hyung. I never stopped liking you. I was just fooling myself as a survival instinct. As soon as you got all honey dripping level sweet following me around like a stalker fan, it all came rushing back. Now that you say you genuinely like me, it’s fully back and I don’t think these feelings are going to stop expanding no matter how I attempt to squash them. They’re tsunami level already about to crash right over your pretty head, you’ve been warned.”

Seongwoo frowned, his fingers playing with his shirt sleeves. “Wait, if you didn’t stop liking me…then you’ve been acting all this time? You were so cold and distant and never smiled, so I thought you’d come to dislike me…”

“I told you that wasn’t possible, hyung. I like every side of you. I was just being the way I thought you wanted so that I could keep you in my life. My emotions and stress slipped away for a moment and I said something I didn’t mean that’s all. Back then and recently, I’ve actually been testing you. To see how you felt about me. I guess another skill I picked up from you is acting.”

“You’ve been doing this to_ test_ me? So, all today you’re just…teasing? You already knew how I felt and what I was going to say? I didn’t need to do any convincing? Wah, I really turned a bunny into a monster.”

Daniel smiled cheekily as Seongwoo became annoyed, looking as if he wanted to scratch at his face.

“You’re really fun to tease, hyung. Today was the cutest you’ve ever been honestly. I think that was worth it. Of course, I didn’t think that you’re really only using me for sex. I didn’t know some of those things you mentioned. You really are whipped, huh?”

Seongwoo hissed and raised his hand up while Daniel laughed and ducked beneath his hands for protection. “Yah, Kang choding, I swear!”

Since they had an hour before they needed to go to work, the pair decided to spend it in an almost empty café. Seongwoo took a risky dive then, telling Daniel that if they were going to start this relationship over, he needed to do it with the right foot (meaning he needed to open up about his past finally).

Daniel listened, nervously jittering his sneakered feet, telling the jealous snakes in his stomach to be still. It was no time to be jealous of the only other man that had meant something to Seongwoo. It was ages ago and he already knew that it didn’t end well and because of that Seongwoo hated him passionately. He needed to listen with a fully open mind and be ready to curse this stupid individual and comfort his boyfriend. Seongwoo told his story of his first love, some chic city boy named Cha Eunwoo, while staring down at his caramel foamed frothing cup he sometimes spun between his creamy hands.

“The first boyfriend I had was my first love. His name was Cha Eunwoo. He was almost as pretty as me, but more stuck-up and charismatic since he grew up in a rich neighborhood. I liked him from afar in school. He was a couple of years older, so we didn’t run into each other often. He was into all sorts of sports. I watched him in games and I sort of stalked him in the library.

We started dating not much longer after we had this incident over fallen books. I guess it was something like love at first sight for him? You know how people get with my face at first. Anyway, enough bragging about my heavenly looks.

We had a normal relationship for students, I guess. We studied together in the library, he walked me home from school, we watched movies and ate at restaurants on the weekend. Gradually, he made it known that he wanted more physically, so dates happened at my house.

He started to change after that, turning quite nasty and temperamental. Whenever I stopped him from going all the way. I was pressured into giving him my first time, as you know, because I was worried I might lose him otherwise. He said he might run away because I didn’t satisfy him.

I was eager to please him. I loved him a lot, you know in a naïve sort of way. I only tried to see the good in him, never condoned him for the bad. I tried to rationalize his behavior and internalized it as my fault. He didn’t help. He had a way of turning the blame for his moods and questionable actions on me, insulting and belittling me. But he’d be sweet afterward, saying that he didn’t mean it, that it had just been in the heat of the moment. He was as good at apologizing as he was at lying and manipulating. Such a fool I was to stay with him for so long, almost all troughout high school.

After he went to college, he contacted me less and less. He became distant and cold unless he visited. That was only to relieve his physical needs. He wasn’t that sweet after we finished. He strangely always seemed annoyed. Anything I did for him, anything I gifted him, he seemed displeased or disinterested. He didn’t appreciate my efforts to show him I cared and to keep us together, but I kept thinking things would work out if I kept on trying, that we were going through a rough patch.

Then, one day I went to his dorm for a surprise. It was his birthday. He’d told me that he’d be studying for finals and couldn’t afford the drive time down. I didn’t expect that I’d see him fucking someone else there. I guess that’s the only birthday present that would suffice for that perverted, shallow bastard.

We had a talk after. I wasn’t even all that angry. I was just confused and hurt and wanted to know some answers, like what the reason was and for how long that had been going on. Would you believe he didn’t apologize for it? Didn’t seem guilty at all? He even dumped me, told me to never contact him or his family and friends again.

He made it sound like the reason that he cheated was my fault. That he had no choice but to date someone else for him to be happy. Because I was naïve, obsessively in love, and clingy that he was worried what I’d do without him. He didn’t stop there, though, oh no. Minor insulting wasn’t good enough for the likes of me. That day he told me everything about my character that was supposedly a huge turn off. That besides a pretty face and tight body that I was a prude with sharing and not even all that good at utilizing, I was full of flaws that ensured I couldn’t keep someone longer than a year. Too introverted, gloomy, moody, not affectionate enough, insecure, negative, ignorant, naïve, too pure.

All sorts of things, some that you know I still am today, as much as I don’t like that. But, well, we can’t change everything about our character even if we aren’t satisfied with it. He twisted all those attributes in the most negative manner though there’s ways we could also put a positive spin on them.

He said my personality was unattractive and because of that, not changing for him, that I only had myself to blame for his feelings gradually fading. He said that he couldn’t stand me anymore. That even hearing my voice on the phone made him want to hurl. When I said that he was my everything, he told me that it was too bad because I meant next to nothing to him.”

“That’s what they told you?” Daniel asked in shock, his fingers digging into the table with growing fury.

“Yeah, that’s what they said. I guess they really had a miserable impression of me from not much longer after we dated. They sure hid it well for months. That prick deserves an acting award that’s for sure…” Seongwoo commented bitterly, deep-seeded hurt clouding his pretty eyes.

“Well, to me, hyung, you are my whole world. Universe even. You mean everything in the world. You’re the most important person in the world. And that’s because to me, honestly, you are the funniest, cutest, sweetest, smartest, wittiest, most caring, most adventurous, most creative, most gorgeous, most fabulous, most wonderful, most admirable person in the world. No, the entire universe and beyond!”

Seongwoo sat in the booth flushed and stunned, watching the other sprout out a spam of adjectives about him that was like a machine gun like rap, wondering if he should make the other stop before he ran out of air and fainted. Daniel ended standing up with his hands out in an exaggerated fashion, his voice thin and coming out like a whisper. His body heaved as he panted afterwards, the blood rushing back to his pale face now that he had a steady flow of oxygen.

“Woah, that’s a lot of flowery language there. You really are crazy for me, aren’t you?”

Seongwoo’s expression was full of admiration, his voice teasing, his hands clapping in applause.

Daniel groaned, collapsing back onto the seat. He covered his flaming face with his hands. Even then he sensed when Seongwoo had moved to his side because he had a Seongwoo radar built into his system.

“Hyung, go away. Don’t say anything. This is mortifying…” he whined.

Seongwoo loosely hugged and pat his wide shoulders, chuckling and then swooping in to attack his fluffy cheeks. He affectionately showered the embarrassed man with kisses and his own attack of compliments. They giggled and glowed pink, cuddling on the booth sofa.

Seongwoo held Daniel’s fluffy cheek, keeping his head turned so he could press their noses together. Their expressions were content and full of bliss as if they’d never had any issues recently.

“I’m sorry for being stubborn and difficult all this time, Niel-ah. I promise that I will be the boyfriend of your dreams from today onwards. It will be a cinch since I know exactly what you wish for better than anyone. You’re going to fall helplessly deeper for me.”

“I don’t mind, hyung. I’m going to do the same. We’re going to drown.”

“Hmm. Drowning in love, that doesn’t sound bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the finale~ I hope you don't mind that I sandwiched the angst in between hotness and fluffy rom-com/touching moments. I'm sort of a fan of emotional roller coasters but flying through the angst. It needed to be there but I'd rather the giant blob of the worst of it be passed by quickly, considering how angsty and stressful our lives are these days. Didn't want to add to that, so the last chapter is just a foreshadowing hint of the issue you probably saw coming. Hope you aren't upset at Daniel. I mean, a person can only take so much and Seongwoo pushed him harder than ever, making Daniel face a wall alone feeling utterly hopeless and emotionally stressed. It makes sense that he'd snap and want a break, though he misunderstood and gave up at the very moment that he shouldn't because as it turns out it was just Ong giving him a final test. It's like he passed all the mid terms and practice tests only to mark the sheet incorrectly on the last big questions on the final, so he just barely failed it aww. But in the end, all is well, right? Because Ong took initiative to care for him and he got over his issues on his own, this time around being the one to pursue and attempt to win Daniel's affections back, albeit subtly. He was working up the courage to show himself and confess, honestly. I just chose to make it this way because I thought it was cuter that he got caught in the act and Daniel pretended to be angry and such, justful revenge for a long time of teasing and being forced to suppress his feelings. The final chapter of BJ Alex has a similar feel and idea that I wanted to stay true to because I just like that ending a lot. Though it's not exactly the same, I think it has the better elements that move your heart in various ways, leaving you with a big fat smile and going 'awwww, they're so adorable, this was good stuff for the soul, i'm glad i've read through it to the end.' Just my hope and attempts with this, not me bragging about myself haha. I wouldn't say I'm a good writer, I just write out my ideas to the best of my current ability and condition. 
> 
> If you've read this far and didn't leave a comment about it yet, what are you waiting for? Really curious about if you've enjoyed, what you thought compared to the comic it's roughly based off of, what scenes you liked, how did it make you feel, will you miss this couple and do you want to see more of them etc. So, please please do leave a comment this time around ^^ 
> 
> I've been working on this story for about five months off and on after I read the comic, screenshotted things i liked, looked over it and wrote a detailed outline for an eight chaptered plot plus things I wanted to incorporate from the comic. It's been a lot of work but it was fun and I'll miss writing for them cus this sort of sexy fluffy rom com slice of life touching character growth healing kinda fic is my style to read and i have a bit more confidence when writing it as well, not that I would define a genre that is my forte because I like to try all sorts and challenge myself. 
> 
> You don't have to say goodbye! Of course I have an epilogue prepared. Another sexy fluffy couple scenes coming up, showing how they are slightly into the future. Unlike the webtoon though, night caller OSW doesn't quit his side job and Daniel doesn't ever really stop being his loyal fan + listener. Something spicy coming your way that the comic doesn't have, hope you'll look forward to it and tune in next weekend :3
> 
> Happy shipping! Did you know our boys + their dancers DEF were hanging out backstage during their promo period? I dunno why they're hiding from anything public but we caught them several times with little things, so I hope you won't feel too disparaged. At least we know they are truly friends, not avoiding each other as they might have us think on stage this week. So, let's not give up on them yet, jeojang that knowledge in your heart. Actually the more that Fan tries to hide what's between them the more that i'm curious and suspicious about it, cus there's gotta be something if they work that hard to cover it up like there's nothing hehe. Luckily we have lots of spies in this fandom! Also, if you didn't know yet, go watch ong's behind video and go to 1:35, you will hear a voice in the room that's very familiar ^^ Sharing is caring, so I'll let you know and leave it to your imagination, since all opinions are different (but well, I KNOW their voices and I trust my instincts first and foremost)
> 
> OMG what a long AN HAHA My apologies for rambling though you're probably used to that after all these years lol >.< Epilogue and officially last chapter of this story will be out next weekend!
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Broadcasting 2U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple are doing well. Daniel deals with Seongwoo's mood changes and getting out of doing chores. Seongwoo cares for him in his own way, being the best kind of boyfriend that he can be, though he's still learning. They find a way to continue with broadcasting without much guilt or jealousy.

“Daniel~ I’m going on air now. Are you still not done with the dishes? I didn’t know starfish were this slow. Try and finish within this century, jeez~”

Daniel rolled his eyes as he took off the sudsy pink gloves with the peach character printed on them. He was only halfway done with the mountain of dishes that were supposed to be his boyfriend’s duty since he’d been the one to cook dinner. However, as often happened when Daniel stayed over at his place, the bratty prince who disliked cleaning found a way to get out of it, usually saying that he’d do it later in the day. Tonight, he’d said that he had some of the script that he needed to do touching up on, so he’d do it in the morning, but Daniel didn’t like the smell coming from the food garbage collecting. The bratty, manipulative prince got his way in the end; Daniel had done the housework of his own accord.

Seongwoo was still a broadcaster in despite of the fact that he was officially, happily more often than not dating his favorite user. Daniel didn’t ask him to stop and when Seongwoo suggested it after being on hiatus for two months, roughly a month into their relationship, he’d told him to continue doing it if it was something that he enjoyed. After all, if it wasn’t for that show, Daniel possibly would have never fallen in love or met him, maybe even still be a lonely, nerdy virgin with uncontrollable instincts. First and foremost, he was OSW’s fan and so he respected and supported whatever Seongwoo’s hobbies and career goals were.

The show had been a creative outlet and something that made him feel alive and confident. They’d had many talks about his projects in the past, so Daniel knew well just what it meant to Seongwoo. His job was dull and monotonous. It was artistic but he had to conform to a specified format. The scope allowed for creativity in his work was limited. This show, however, allowed for him to explore ideas and create fiction within a much larger frame. He wasn’t as boxed in, which the creative genius in him liked and needed.

As long as Seongwoo had ideas he wished to explore and as long as he felt some sense of achievement from putting in the effort, Daniel agreed that he should continue, promising not to overthink and get jealous about the intimately interacting with users part of the job which couldn’t be avoided. Seongwoo still felt uncomfortable about that though, so he’d adjusted the contents.

He only did the show three times a week and naughty parts of that were only once or twice, depending on his mood. Most of that time, he had Daniel participating as well, unbeknown to the listeners. In this way, they shared in the experience, didn’t feel as weird about it, and it was meaningful to both of them. Daniel got to be a live audience as well as part of the cause that Seongwoo fell apart. He didn’t feel plagued with jealousy or possessiveness which meant Seongwoo could broadcast without personal issues or guilt.

Sometimes during the broadcast together, they got carried away but most of the time Seongwoo faked his finish and then they had their own night of fun, unscripted adventures after the broadcast ended. Sharing in the broadcast made Daniel even happier than when he’d merely been a listener and it was something that, as a bonus, kept the spice alive in their relationship, not that losing that was ever a factor he had to worry about. Since he was addicted to Seongwoo like a bee to flowers and Seongwoo was as spicy and unpredictable as a chilli pepper. He was as enticing and sweet as honey even more so that he had his favorite person’s heart on top of his succulent body.

Daniel was an incredibly satisfied boyfriend who had simple, romantic dates after work and on the weekends with his beloved boyfriend on top of practically living with him, fulfilling every domestic fantasy they came up with, and he frequently partook in games with his even more insatiable long-term lover. Something as trivial as being stuck with more cleaning duties couldn’t wipe the humongous, dorky smile from his face.

People questioned the nature of their relationship at work, of course, since they ate lunch and spent most breaks chatting together; they never did clear up what occurred or was spoken at the restaurant that one night. The listeners of his show also suspected that the reason Seongwoo was on less was that he had a serious boyfriend.

They decided not to care about it nor to comment on it. They figured if people knew, then they knew. Hopefully, they wouldn’t make a fuss. But if they did, they had no plans to hide it. They had nothing to be embarrassed about; they were proud and fortunate that they’d found the love of their lives before they were even thirty, without searching through a bunch of rotten eggs. Not many people in the world could say that. They were people that others would become envious of, so not showing it off to everyone was saving a lot of terrible stomachaches. 

With his hands still wet and his sleeves rolled up, Daniel knocked on the opened door jam. It creaked wider. Seongwoo was dressed in ripped, super tight denim jeans with a tucked in t-shirt, leather boots and a brown suede jacket with dangling tassles. His hair was tussled but not in the usual nerdy way he styled it at work. It was a wild, intentional, incredibly sensual rather wicked style. He looked like a bad boy villain stepped out of a cowboy movie. He greeted him a sweet smile that hardly matched his heart-stealing looks.

“You’re here, babe? Just in time. Get changed.”

“Um, okay? I guess you’re wanting me to join you in full roleplay then. I don’t really see the point when I don’t have lines. What’s with your computer screen?”

“You don’t see what it is, silly? I’ve written out your fantasy. It’s a muscle car on Route 66.”

“Neh? Woah~ You’re right! In my favorite color.” Daniel was genuinely pleased to see the backdrop of one of his large monitors was of a desert highway with clear blue skies and a blue Cadillac convertible cruising.

“Yup, it is. I had a hard time finding that photo with a car in that color, so you better appreciate it.”

“I do, I do,” the blonde insisted with a wide, beaming smile. “You know, that’s such a nice color. What do you think if I dyed my hair like that?”

“Well, I would think it would be super hot, but I don’t know if it’s appropriate for the company. Not to mention I’d have a hard time not shagging you whenever we enter the same room.”

Seongwoo giggled and Daniel scratched his head sheepishly. “Ah, right…”

“Hurry and change. I’m really curious if it fits. It’s so hard to find your measurements without getting something tailored, you know that? Why do you have to be so freakishly big, small waisted, and long legged?”

Daniel laughed rather nervously, flushing with embarrassment. He was filled with a rush of happiness when he saw his most recent present laying across the back of the desk chair. Contrary to how he’d thought, Seongwoo was the sort of boyfriend that doted on and lavished gifts on his lover. He used his extra cash from the show profits, much of which he saved for a rainy day, on fashionable, trendy clothes for his boyfriend. It was his personal mission to make Daniel luxurious outside of work especially. He was allowed to wear comfortable, more cutesy or simple style clothes indoors but for dates, he now had a full closet of specifically picked out outfit sets.

He told the other he felt like a ken doll and it was rather embarrassing, that he could pick out clothes himself if Seongwoo simply said what he wanted. However, Seongwoo insisted that trends changed as quick as his ideal looks, so it would save both their money and time if Daniel let him dress him up prettily. He often reminded him about the time that Daniel said he had impeccable fashion sense and that physical impressions were important in human interactions. It was another of Seongwoo’s hobbies and he seemed delighted and proud of himself and all the more adoring and turned on seeing him in the clothes he personally chose, so how could he really refuse?

“These are for me? Are we going cowboy style? It’s sure a lot of denim.”

“Denim suits you, I think. It’s nearing summertime. It goes with the setting as well. It’s like we’re part of a western movie, just a modern remake. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure. Now you made me want to watch…”

“I don’t mind that. I trust your taste in movies. Let’s watch that after we’re done here.”

Daniel snickered, looking over his bare shoulder in the midst of undressing. “If we’re not too tuckered out, that is.”

Seongwoo was sitting on the bed, watching him boldly, his eyes grazing greedily over his back. He smirked, devilishly attractive and very much villain like.

“Heh. I’ll go easy on you, virgin.”

“Tch. As if you have better stamina, perv. You know what helps that? Drinking water.”

Seongwoo raised up his hands with a grimace, as if asking for mercy. Then, he pointed to the night stand where a crushed plastic bottle laid on its side. “I did, I did. One whole bottle already. Stop nagging about that already, Daddy, please.”

“Good. Daddy’s proud of baby and gonna give you a nice reward soon.”

Daniel smiled widely, then returned to grabbing the clothes hanging on the back of the chair. It was a denim jacket and a dark grey t-shirt. He could sense more than see Seongwoo roll his eyes and blow at his bangs in faint annoyance. He was freaking adorable when he turned whiney diva.

Daniel had overheard once while Seongwoo was talking to his mother over speakerphone as she nagged about him drinking water. Apparently, he was infamous for going a full day with hardly drinking anymore than a couple gulps. Daniel who drank nearly three liters of water a day out of habit found this appalling and taken it as his own personal mission to fix it. He even had alarms installed on their phones to remind/bother Seongwoo to drink water, sometimes forcing the bottle to his pouting mouth.

They’d gradually gone from Seongwoo drinking a couple of sips a day to drinking almost a liter. It was slow progress, but Daniel was winning. Thanks to that, his skin was less dry and he felt less fatigued towards the end of the day and he found during work that he was less agitated with people as well. Gradually, Seongwoo was learning to appreciate the benefits of water. It was a huge achievement that Seongwoo had drank that while bottle without his nagging. Daniel was itching to give him a naughty reward even more so.

“Seems you’re becoming friendly with water. It’s not all that tasteless, right? I’m telling you you’re feeling better and looking prettier all because of the heavenly affects of H2O. Sometimes we need to drink for survival, not just to feel happy, hyung.”

“Next thing I know you’ll dump me in a swimming pool and ask me to drink all of it through my nose, tch,” the other grumbled, staring at the laptop as he fumbled with it.

Daniel came over fully dressed. He playfully smiled as he sat down, handing over the mic that Seongwoo seemed to have forgotten about.

“Now why would I try to drown the man I love and adore more than life itself, huh? Here, hyung. You’ll need this.”

Seongwoo stared at it with an indifferent, stubbornly cool look. Then he snatched it away and clipped it to the collar of his t-shirt.

“You can nag me to death though, that’s alright?”

“I could tease you and nag you for days, hyung. I hardly doubt you’re going to die. However, if I deny you satisfaction, on the other hand…”

Seongwoo gasped, grabbing his arm and forcing him back on the bed when he started to get up. Daniel sat back down with a laugh, almond eyes twinkling with amusement and adoration.

“Don’t you dare! I spent two days setting this fantasy up for you and we haven’t done it in that whole time too. I was saving for this moment. Taking that away is just mean right now, Niel, terribly mean! I didn’t raise you to be like that.”

“Pfft. Raise me? I was all grown up before you met me, hyung. You know exactly how ‘big’ of a boy I was, hmm? Mature and perverted as well. If you forgot, I’ll remind you…”

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel rolled him to his side, pressing his massive, naturally warm body all along his back, rolling his bulge into his bottom as he brutally attacked his defenseless lobe.

Seongwoo whined, clutching at his strong, veiny arms in an attempt to pull him off, “Hey, I have to go on air soon. Wait a couple minutes, be a good boy, Daniel, ugh, please stop…”

Daniel paused, pulled off his body and wrapped an arm around his thin waist, laying next to him innocently. He chuckled, blowing air through his nose as he bumped the tip playfully on his skin.

“Didn’t you just say something else? You really go back and forth, hyung. How confusing. And adorable. My precious Ongie…”

Seongwoo snorted and lightly slapped his arm, his ears tinting red. ‘It’s creepy when you talk like Golemn. You huge nerd.”

“Yeah, I guess that will never leave me, just like my hugeness which you certainly don’t complain about when we’re in the heat of the moment. Good thing that you like even that about me. I’d say you’re even becoming nerdy as well. Thanks to me being a movie buff. Look, you went from not knowing what Lord of the Rings even was to understanding a reference. You don’t have to do things I like if you don’t want to, hyung. We watch a lot of movies these days. If there’s something else you want to do together, let me know, hmm?”

Seongwoo paused in the midst of looking over his script, the timer on the laptop screen showing they had three minutes left before the broadcast would start. Daniel continued to rub his tummy and give him affectionate, heart-warming ‘nose kisses’.

“I don’t mind. I want to do things with you. I want to share in what you like. You did that for me a lot in the past, so now it’s my turn to pay you back. Loving someone you want to give as much as you receive, you want to return the favor. I want to spend time mostly learn about you and share in things that you like, for now.”

“Aw…hyung, when you’re sweet all of a sudden, I just melt like a bar of chocolate over a campfire…”

Daniel squeezed him tight and pressed his face into his neck. Seongwoo cleared his throat and focused more seriously on the script, his sentimental outburst making him turn the color of the pink sands Yankee candle he had lit on the shelf above them which cast a strong, refreshing citrusy smell.

His embarrassment made him stay silent until the broadcast happened, telling Daniel that he needed to stay silent. Daniel mimicked zipping, locking his mouth, and tossing the key. Seongwoo smiled, brushing his cheek and thumbing his plump lips for a moment, his hooded, midnight eyes coating with a layer of arousal on top of fondness. The blonde licked his lip, tasting the hand cream and warmth lingering from his touch, a lump shifting between their lower halves. Seongwoo smirked wickedly, wiggling against it. Daniel swallowed a grown, biting down on the tempter’s lip, pressing harder into the squishy mounds as his blood rushed, his stomach tightening with a blaze of fire.

_He melts me like a snowman in the sunshine, then he sets me on fire like gasoline to candlelight. What to do with this amazing, unpredictable, seductive hyung of mine. He has control of me so well. I’m not just his doll, I’m more like his puppet. Funny how I don’t mind it at all. _

_Use me as you want, baby, as long as I can continue to be by your side and wanted in any small way, I’m blissfully happy. I wonder what mind-blowing schemes his evil genius mind has come up with to torture me today. Hurry up, hyung, I want to play games with you again, just lying next to you and imagining what that script holds makes me suffer from the building anticipation…_

“Good evening, my lovely sweethearts! Been missing me? Yeah, I know it. You’ve all been missing me terribly. What have you been doing? Tell me all about your day, first.

Ah, hmm-hmm. Oh, I see. That must have been rough, you poor thing. You’ve been backed up? No worries, I’ll take care of that for you guys, I promise. I’ll make sure those pipes are thoroughly plumbed. Just be patient. Good things come to pups who wait.

How have I been? That’s sweet of you to ask. It’s been hectic but joyful. These days I’m busy outside of work but it’s fun, you know, having a social life and things to do. I really should have done it sooner. I think it’s good for me. I’m not always alone anymore and I’m learning all kinds of things about the world, about myself as well. My new friends know a lot of random facts and teach me how to do things I didn’t know I could do before. I’ve watched a lot of movies recently and because of that, I’ve come up with some great schemes I couldn’t wait to share with you. Today’s theme comes from old westerns.”

Daniel paused in rubbing his slightly toned, silky stomach under his shirt and kissing lightly along his nape as he talked discreetly about him and their various activities. He couldn’t stop smiling and flushing, his heart skipping at the flattery, his chest full of pride. It felt great to have Seongwoo as his and to hear Seongwoo equally bragging about him and how he appreciated their times together. It was wonderful to know that Seongwoo loved having him in his life as much as he felt.

Every day they spent together was a blessing they didn’t take for granted. They were far from growing bored of each other. The bond they’d built upon their intense chemistry made sure of that.

“I love you, hyung,” he whispered in his ear.

Seongwoo paused in the middle of explaining the movie scenario Daniel was only half listening to. He turned and blinked at him, his face gradually tinting. Daniel merely gazed upon him with adoration and a bright smile.

‘I’m serious. I really, really love you,’ he mouthed, wiping away the minimal amount of doubt and confusion from Seongwoo’s brain. Seongwoo’s thin, wavy lips twitched, gradually spreading into a wide, sweet, rather shy smile, his eyes turning into pretty crescent moons. Without needing to say it (which he couldn’t obviously being on air at the moment), Daniel could tell that he felt the same. It was the first time they’d said beyond that they liked or cared for each other; it was a necessary, natural step they took together.

They slowly slid forward until their grinning lips pursed and pressed together partially parted, a faint, soundless brush full of fluffy emotions. Then, Seongwoo turned his focus to the busy screen full of commentary about where he’d gone, wondering if there’s something wrong with the audio or their internet.

“Sorry about that. I accidentally got muted. Where was I? Oh, so for today’s story, I’m on a road trip on Route 66 with my friends. We’re riding in a jeep with the top down, blaring Queen and belting at the top of our lungs. When we saw this blue muscle car full of young people like ourselves. We ended up playing chicken with them, which resulted funnily enough in both of us getting flat tires. So, to make up, we shared the snacks and beers we had in the car, chatting on the roof of the car while waiting for help to come by.

Now, how could I possibly end up in a Rated M situation, right? Well, one of these guys was seriously my type. Super buff but cute face, very charismatic, dorky and bubbly. We got to talking, ended up on the drunk side of tipsy. The sun set and help still hadn’t come, so we just said, oh what the hell, and turned it into a camping adventure. Some people slept on the ground and others slept in the car.

Somehow me and this guy ended up sleeping in the back seat of the muscle car, but it was uncomfortable and we couldn’t sleep well. We woke up in the middle of the night several times, adjusting and turning. He suggested we lay side by side, stretching our sore legs out. We ended up spooning. The way that he breathed on my neck and how he had his hand on my stomach to keep me from rolling off on the floor was incredibly arousing. Plus, I could feel every inch of his firm muscles and his hard-on as well.

Now how could I ignore that? It’s dark out, we’re cuddling, he’s got the hots for me, and he’s completely my type? Of course I was already weak, then I find out that he’s horny. He apologized and asked me to ignore that, saying it’s just morning wood. But I didn’t. I purposefully shifted, pretending I couldn’t get comfortable. He tried to hide it but I caught him groaning because he liked how I felt. Then, I was rolling back into his hips, squeezing my flesh right around his hard cock, giving him a good ride in reverse.

What young man could resist that, right? I’m too good at what I do, plus I’m irresistibly gorgeous. He’d have to be insane to pass up on an opportunity with someone fine and willing as me.”

As he explained, Daniel did as instructed and allowed the detailed torture to happen. He had to bite his lip and press into the crown of Seongwoo’s silky head as the other rolled those deliciously tight, denim covered bottom onto his aching crotch. He truly could take the lump inside his body, squeezing without mercy. It felt deliriously good, groans threatening to slip from his clenched throat any moment. He tensed and subtly rocked, keeping the amazing contact, wanting to hear praise, loving to be praised during and after sensual acts with his sex-fiend boyfriend. He still felt insecure sometimes next to Seongwoo’s experience, more comfortable to do as directed in making him feel good than taking charge of himself.

“You’re so big and hard, honey. I want you in me, right now…”

Daniel obliged, hurriedly slipping down his unbuttoned pants, yanking them down with his boxers to his knees.

“I like your enthusiasm. Seems we’re going to suit each other. Ah, wait. We don’t have any lube, right? I don’t like doing it rough, so I told him just to use his spit. I thought he’d just finger me, though. Turns out he wanted a taste of the honey jar miserably though. Next thing, I know he had me flipped with my ass up in the air, going to town with his tongue. Damn, that’s so good, whatever you’re doing, baby keep doing it…”

Daniel’s fingers shook with excitement as he pulled up Seongwoo in the position he’d instructed. Indeed, this was his lucky day. Giving his lover rim jobs was not something that Seongwoo allowed because he found it embarrassing to have that part of him visible, but it was one of Daniel’s most sinful fantasies. He loved doing it, especially how it made Seongwoo melt into a flushed, embarrassed, moaning mess because of the intensity mixed with erotic shame.

Seongwoo ceased talking for a moment as Daniel held him still by his raised hips, licking and sucking greedily. He clutched the pillow, hiding his flaming face. The moans echoed beautifully through the room as the collar with the mic had shifted upwards from the bent down position, right at his open mouth as he cried out wantonly.

“Oh, god damn, it’s gonna be hard to keep quiet if you keep doing that, mister…” he whispered in a husky whine, body jerking back as Daniel dived his tongue deep and bit the sweet, velvety flesh, spreading his cheeks wide as they could for full access to that pink center.

Daniel backed off, leaving the shivering, panting, faintly moaning man alone. He watched the beautiful milky mounds that were so incredibly inviting with hazy eyes and slackened, wet lips. He stayed silent, waiting for his next instructions. The comments were slowing he noticed, making him smirk.

_Right, my love is this dangerously hot. He’s got you guys about to die in just five minutes. He’s seriously an all powerful sex god. But, well, better luck in the next life. Because he’s only like this with me. Only I can make him fall apart this quickly. Keep on dreaming and enjoy the only thing that you can, the sounds of the pleasure I give him. Then, once he’s done with you, he’s all mine again and I plan on ravishing him straight through the bed frame._

“Condom…do you have one?”

Daniel checked in his back pocket where Seongwoo pointed, amused that he’d put one in there. As usual, his skits were well prepared and taking him by surprise. He loved that genius mind and playing games like this.

“One of the hottest things is when a man rips a condom rapper with his teeth, hmm. It makes me crazy hot just imagining it.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, thinking how Seongwoo had banned him from using his teeth to open anything and especially for biting his finger tips, a nervous habit he had since childhood. It was ironic that he’d tell him to do the very thing he’d told him not to do some other day as revenge for forcing him to drink water often, but he did as he wanted, planning on teasing him about the hypocrisy later. He put the corner of the square plastic wrapper in his mouth, locking their eyes together with a predatory sense, slowly tearing the top as he turned his head. The crinkling sound could be heard, making Seongwoo breathily gasp and tremble.

_Even that sound can turn him on more? He’s really into this. I better do a good job since he’s this sprung up. What’s next, baby? You want me to put it on? You’re going to suck first before you put it on yourself? Maybe he’ll do it with his teeth again, that was seriously hot…_

“You’re so big though. Will that fit? I’m afraid it’s going to break. I should have bought a magnum. Come here, big boy, I’ll put it on for you.”

Daniel obediently crawled towards him as he shifted. With his pants still half on, Seongwoo swiveled until his head was near his nether regions. Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed just as Seongwoo’s did the moment that his member sunk into the hot depths of Seongwoo’s open mouth. He greedily sucked, taking him fully until the head sank past his tonsils, relaxing so that his throat expanded, an incredible trick that Daniel had yet to master.

Seongwoo’s deep throat skill was amazing. He had to pull up the front of his shirt, stuff it in his mouth and grip Seongwoo’s locks tight to stay quiet as his body jerked of its own accord. The mic swayed on his shirt, Seongwoo muffling it with his hand so that the slurping sounds of his harsh sucking wouldn’t be so obvious. After a minute of enthusiastic sucking and Daniel gently thrusting, biting hard on the cloth to hold back from doing more and making sounds, Seongwoo slipped off, a thread of saliva dangling between the angry head and his lips.

Daniel wanted terribly to drag him up and taste his lips then, but he obediently waited for what was next in the scenario. Seongwoo didn’t approve of improvising all that much because it put them at risk of exposure as he got overly into it when unexpected things happened.

“Hmm, you’re as tasty as you look. I think it will slip in me just fine now you’re all wet. Let me put this on. You’ve got to be gentle, mister. The car shaking too much will wake the others. Can I trust you to go slow and control yourself?”

Daniel gulped and nodded, his released shirt neck crumpled and damp from being in his mouth, his hooded, starry eyes watching Seongwoo’s deft, dainty hands sliding the condom over his length. Then, Seongwoo turned around, getting back into the position that he was in before, this time directing his hands to his cock and his thigh. Daniel did as directed, holding him gently and stroking his hard member while carefully sliding into his depths, distracting him from the pain and making sure he didn’t tumble.

Seongwoo’s tension released when their skin finally met, suggesting Daniel was fully inside and the worst of the pain was over with. Seongwoo huffed into the mic, lying about how he was playing with a toy. This time around though, Daniel took charge with confidence, knowing that it was what the other likely wanted, Seongwoo explaining for listeners the way he felt and moved tender and deep, his massive, hot body overwhelming his senses. They thought Seognwoo was good at explaining how he used a toy in detail but in reality it was happening live and not fully under Seongwoo’s wishes.

The brunette whispered, “Good, yeah, just like that, deeper, easy and slow, make it build up, stroke me a bit faster, yeah that’s excellent…”

He rolled back to meet him thrust for thrust, his thighs shivering, barely keeping him up, his hands clawing the sheets, his flushed face pressed on one side, the other being watched by the eyes of a wolf nearly lost in pleasure from above. Watching Seongwoo’s expressions change, seeing his expressive, beautiful face come to life as he had his way with him, seeing the mix of love, thrill, slight pain, and intense want there made the sex they had all the better, so Daniel tended to keep his eyes there even if Seognwoo found it embarrassing and overwhelming.

They stopped once Seongwoo came, subtly pushing Daniel off. Daniel removed his clothes and laid on the bed, attempting to catch his breath while Seongwoo concluded the broadcast. After he’d said his goodbyes, he removed the computer from the premise and slid off his pants.

“Ugh, they’re all sticky. I was trying to hold off but had an accident because you were too good back then. I’ll have to handwash these. I just bought them too. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea,” he muttered, sulking like a whole baby and a half.

Daniel laughed, then pat the bed to get his attention. “Hyung, I’m waiting, not so patiently though.”

“Oh, so you are. What a very good boy you were. Did you enjoy your gift?”

“Hmm. Of course. I always enjoy it. Thank you for bringing my fantasies to life, even incorporating my favorite movies and random blabberings about what I’d like to try in the future. It’s amazing how attentive and detail-oriented you are. How’d you even remember I said a blue muscle car even?”

Seongwoo gazed down with a flattered, bashful smile at the admiration in the other’s voice. “Well, it’s not intentional. That’s just how my brain works. Actually, my file on you started before I met you. It is largely extensive now. I probably have enough stored there to fill up a skyscraper.”

Daniel smiled deliriously, eyes full of love and bliss. “Oh, seriously? I’m impressed. Such an impressive person you are, hyung. I’m so lucky.”

“Eh, I’m the lucky one. How caring, doting, and patient you are. You listen well and don’t get angry even when I keep sticking you with dish duties.”

Seongwoo straddled and sat down over his thick thighs. Daniel rubbed his leg, smiling up warmly, outpouring love evident on his glowing, handsome face. Seongwoo reached up to cradle his fluffy cheek, giving an affectionate, fond, soft look back, even more handsome but in a different way. The emotional moment and thought of their earlier confession made his face and ears begin to flush.

“That’s nothing, hyung. I can do dishes my whole life for you. Mountains of them. Whatever keeps you happy and by my side.”

“I promise there’s nothing that could take me away from you, Daniel. I swear that on my life.”

“Eh, now who is the one to exaggerate and get cheesy. No one’s dying. Our love story isn’t that sort of movie, hyung. It’s a slightly nsfw romantic comedy, not an angsty melodrama.”

Seongwoo laughed, pinching his flaming cheek as he turned to kiss his wrist with a shy smile. “Yeah, you’re right. But well, you might not to survive what I’m about to do to you.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, a scream closing up his throat as Seongwoo rose up on his knees with the most wicked, sensual smirk. His eyes had flames in them as if he’d been possessed by a smut demon. He held as member that suddenly felt brittle and small in his firm grip.

“H-hyung? What are you planning?”

“The rest of your scenario, but without any audiences so there’s no need to be gentle or quiet. In fact, I don’t intend to be. I’m going to make this car shake until the tires fall off. Maybe part of you could be broken in the process too, if you’re not saddled properly. Giddy-up, Cowboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, congratulations you made it! If you like the story, you can read the original webtoon called BJ Alex at mangago. I'll see you in my new ongoing story The Tale of Sunshine and Snowflake which is a historical geisha and joseon prince au. 
> 
> Have a healthy and happy spring! 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is familiar, then that's because it is. This story is one that I've had in my mind for over a year I think now and finally decided to write because I've basically got nothing else in my notes I felt like working on at the moment. It's based on the manhwa BJ Alex. I decided to take the idea of a sex operator and a live stream/chatting channel, someone not being able to be seen at all instead of someone who wears a mask. It won't be the same but it won't be all that different either. If you're curious, I guess you'll just have to find out~ If you didn't read that manhwa it's totally fine but I def recommend it because it's one of the sweetest, hottest ongniel like manhwa's ever.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story and tell me your thoughts ^^


End file.
